Something Old, Something New
by BecBoc
Summary: Sequel to Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue. NILEY.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

"Something old."

"Something new."

"Something borrowed,"

"And something blue!" Luce stated happily with a cheeky smile,

She instantly pulled off her overly expensive sapphire bracelet as I laughed shaking my head looking at the seven year old, "Luce I can't take your bracelet! Your dad gave you that for your birthday! Why don't you keep it on?" I stated smiling as Luce rolled her eyes dramatically flipping her hand at me,

"I have like a million bracelets! You have to wear something blue Miley, it's tradition!"

"She's right Miles, you've got everything but the blue." Brandi noted.

I turned back staring at my soon to be stepdaughter giving me a glare that I knew too well seeing as I received it from her father far too frequently. I held my hands up defensively slipping the blue bracelet onto my wrist as instantly my little flower girl lit up like a Christmas tree smiling.

"Good, you look like a beautiful princess!" Lucy stated her voice betraying her calm exterior as she let out a childish giggle, "And you're marrying my daddy, then we'll be a perfect family!"

"I wouldn't use that word _perfect_ just yet." Brandi warned,

"Yeah don't jinx us Luce."

I tucked a run away chocolate curl behind her ear as she smiled twirling in the designer flower girl dress, which had been made specifically for her. "But you're about to get married Miley! You're about to become my mom and then we'll be a real family," Lucy stated looking up at me.

I couldn't help but feel the same way right now, she had a point, all my dreams of being married to prince charming were about to come true. Here I was standing in my white wedding dress an hour away from saying 'I do'. Sure the killer butterflies were attacking each other in my stomach but the whole planning and getting ready had just fallen into place, no arguments, no problems. Everything was perfect and today was going to be the best day of my entire life.

"I know," I whispered.

"Okay how about a glass of sparkling wine to calm the nerves?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, I need one."

"And only one Miley, we don't want you getting too attached to the bottle before-"

"I drink in regulation now," I stated glaring at my sister insulted, "Nick makes sure of that."

"Can I have some?" Luce asked looking at me,

"No you can't,"

"But-"

"Nup, your mom would kill me Luce."

"I won't tell her." Lucy stated giving a devious smile which had Selena written all over it,

"No missy you aren't kay? Not until your twenty one."

"That's so unfair Miley!"

I shrugged my shoulders looking at her, "I'm sorry, but it's law."

Lucy grumbled and walked over to the mirror stomping slightly as Brandi sighed handing me the glass in her gorgeous blue bridesmaid dress, "One second she's the image of Nick all cute and innocent, a moment later BAM she's that obnoxious bitch like her mother." My sister muttered as I instantly slapped her my mouth open and she shrugged, "Come on, it's the truth."

"She's not a bitch, she's _seven_ Brandi!"

"Wait till she's a teenager! Lucy's going to be just like you…"

"No she-"

"Trust me, I'm seeing the signs already."

I glared at Brandi and she just shrugged smirking, "Stop talking about the future! I need to get past the wedding first! I'm nervous as it is, can we just concentrate on today and nothing else? This is about me!" I announced,

"Spoken like a true bridzilla."

I turned giving Brandi a look and she just smiled contently,

"I should have made Demi my maid of honor." I muttered under my breath,

"What?"

"_Nothing_."

"No what did you say?" Brandi hissed,

"I didn't say-"

"Miley?" Demi called out from downstairs as I sighed, _thank you Demi._

"Yeah?"

"I think someone just arrived! It can't be the car yet right?"

I looked confused at Brandi who gave me a frown as I put my glass down looking up at the clock; no it was way too early. The door opened and Noah walked in wearing an identical dress to Brandi although a lot shorter after a large disagreement, which of course she won. "It's Denise's car, I thought you were supposed to meet her at the church? You didn't tell us she was coming here…" Noah announced her hands secured on her hips,

"She isn't supposed to be here,"

I quickly moved passed my over dramatic sister a little worried, and carefully drifted out of the bedroom that I shared with Nick. I walked across the hallway into his large study gazing out the four panel window staring down to see Denise,

"Why is she here then?" Brandi asked over my shoulder,

I turned looking at her shrugging, "I have no idea,"

The front door slammed against the wall downstairs echoing through the house, as I froze my attention drawn to listening.

"Denise!" Dani exclaimed downstairs her voice highly panicked,

The previous smile on my lips completely disappeared as I exchanged another worried looking with Brandi. With in seconds we'd both turned and began to move through the maze of rooms, which finally led out to the marble spiral staircase. I stopped dead in my tracks gazing over the balustrade looking down at my almost mother in law looking a complete utter mess, muttering quickly to my two sisters and Nick's two sister in laws.

"What happened?" I snapped panicked,

Their heads all instantly turned looking up at me as I felt Brandi's hand instantly rest on my back, ready for me to feint or do something when they told me what ever had gone wrong, because something had, by the look on their faces this was terrible. I looked at them waiting for an explanation only for deadly silence to ensure. Noah shuffled away uneasily, Demi and Dani looked speechless while Emily's mouth kept opening and closing yet nothing came out,

"Miley sweet heart," Denise whispered trying to remain calm,

"Just tell me!"

Denise sighed uneasily her forehead creasing, "We have a slight issue,"

"What? Look as long as I'm getting married I don't care."

"That's the problem." Denise whispered looking up directly into my eyes, "You're not getting married hun, Nick's been arrested."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Didn't expect that did you? :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Nick.**

"I can't believe this…"

"Well I honestly never thought I'd be able to cross _'get arrested'_ off my bucket list, but god I've done it, and surprisingly not as exciting as I thought it would be." Joe stated leaning his head back against the concrete jail wall as we all sat on the same shitty bed looking at the metal bars containing us,

"This is ridiculous." Dad spat frustrated, "_I_ should not be in here."

"Oh _you_ should," I retorted turning my head glaring at my father who was the furthest away. The seating positions had been carefully arranged by Kevin and Joe who'd sat between us so I didn't punch my father's face in. "_I _shouldn't be in here dad! Today is my wedding day and I'm going to miss it! My fiancé is going to kill me and pretty much I can thank you for this entire bungle because you're a selfish bastard."

"Nick." Kevin hissed,

"What? He embezzled money Kevin!"

"Everyone does it!"

"Yeah but you were stupid enough to get caught!" I spat,

"Well I'm sorry, you didn't have to stand up for me."

"Just shut the fuck up."

I pushed myself off the disgusting piss stained bed pacing our cage absolutely horrified, this wasn't supposed to happen! I pinched the bridge of my noise groaning, this had to be some fucking nightmare! I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid in deciding to stand up for dad, especially considering Kevin and Joe had already been arrested for interrupting police procedure! I just had to fight with the cops though, I just had to have my say in the situation. Right now I was supposed to be saying my wedding vows not locked up like some common criminal! It was ludicrous.

"Look Nick if our bail get's paid I'm sure we'll make the-"

"No, no way will we make it."

"Nick look I will cover all the costs for the next wedding and-"

I turned looking at my dad with a murderous glare, "What? You think money can fix this dad? I'm in fucking jail because of you! This was supposed to be the best day of my entire life and you've gone and fucked it up, like my entire life! Do you realise how much planning was behind this wedding? How nervous I've been? You just have to ruin everything for me!" I screamed at him furious,

I clenched my fists willing to punch him, instantly Kevin was up though and blocked my target by standing between us, "Nick come on, calm down, you don't want to be arrested for assault too."

"What would it mater, I'm already in JAIL?" I spat hysterical,

"Nick think about Miley, just relax."

"You try and fucking relax Kevin." I hissed shoving him in the shoulder,

I turned around grabbing the bars shaking them violently letting out all my built up tension and spite for my idiotic father and inconsiderate brothers. I shook the bars imagining that it was my father's neck and I was strangling him to death, until my hands hurt and I threw my head against the metal keeping me from my gorgeous bride.

"Tantrum over yet?"

"Fuck off Joe." I spat,

"Nick, we'll work this out."

"Easy for you to say, you do nothing for the company." I retorted.

"Nick give it a break."

I turned around giving a laugh staring at the three of them, "Do you realise how fucked we are? Actually correction, I will be fine, I have other investments, but dad you are screwed! Your assets have all been frozen, you are facing a lengthy jail sentence not to mention the whole damn business could go down because of your impulsive need to have more money then is fucking needed!"

They all just stared at me as I let out a huge rush of air from my lungs,

"I just want to get out of this cell!"

"Never would have guessed."

"JOE!" I screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Nick sit down and shut up!" Kevin spat,

"I'm not sitting anywhere near you, I quit, I swear to god I quit!"

"Nick-"

"No fuck this, fuck you, fuck all of you! I quit the business and this family! I quit everything you hear me? I've had enough of this shit." I yelled leaning back against the wall shaking my head,

I slid down it slowly hitting the ground. How could this happen? I groaned putting my head between my knees feeling absolutely exhausted, I'd been so nervous and excited but now here I was completely filled with hatred and disgust. I closed my eyes trying to imagine I was there at the church, did Miley know yet? Did she even get to the church? Were the guests all waiting completely oblivious to the events occurring?

"Nick take some deep breathes," Kevin muttered,

"Today was supposed to be perfect, it's our three year anniversary today. The wedding had to be today…"

"It is? You never told us that?" Joe whispered,

"Because you wouldn't even care, why do you think we were so specific about the date?"

"Nick she'll still want to marry you."

"I know that, but she's gonna be pissed."

"And I'll take the blame for that okay." Dad muttered, "It'll be fine."

"What about the guests?"

"They will be fine Nick."

"The reception? The church? The damn honeymoon!"

"Well that can all be delayed, unless you still want to go on your-"

"No remember, I can't leave the state until after my court appearance!" I spat,

"Look I know this is bad, but as a positive we aren't going to jail, well except you dad." Kevin announced seriously, "All we did was interrupt police procedure and I'm sure we'll get off! We have one of the best lawyers in the country so we don't need to worry about that. The business we'll just deal with that as it happens and Nick's wedding well…"

"It wasn't _my _wedding, it was _our _wedding Kevin."

"I wonder who told Miley." Joe whispered,

"She was so excited, it's going to break her heart."

"If she loves you I don't see why it's a problem." Dad muttered,

I looked up giving him a deathly glare, "You clearly don't know my fiancé then, this meant everything to her." I responded looking towards the wall, he just didn't understand how much this day meant to me, to both of us.

"Nick be careful what you say to Miley." Joe whispered,

I frowned confused looking at him, "What?"

"When you apologize or what ever, be really careful, if she yells don't get angry because you know it will end in disaster. She'll be pissed off as it is, don't make it any worse, that's the last thing you need right now, a huge fight with your fiancé." Joe stated wisely as I nodded, I had to avoid that at all costs.

A clink of keys caught my attention as I turned to see a chubby sweat covered policeman waddling over swinging the keys in his fingers. With in a second I was up looking hopeful and he gave a chuckle, if he hadn't been a cop I would have hit him for that slight pointless laugh.

"You three got bail," He stated pointing to my brother's and me, "You didn't,"

"WHAT?"

It was my turn to smile as the guy opened the cell and I instantly walked out,

"What do you mean I didn't get bail?" Dad spat standing up,

My brother's quickly followed my lead no questions asked as the guy shrugged, "Your wife ain't willing to pay ten million to get you out Mr. Jonas, actually she wasn't willing to pay for any of you, she's pretty mad." The guy explained and then nodded at us, "Your wives all paid for your bail, or should I say almost wife,"

Kevin instantly grabbed me and I jerked forward ready to take the cop down,

"Don't worry Mr. Jonas, we have great food here. Tonight it's curry."

He slammed the cell closed locking it as dad just stared at us,

"You've got to be kidding me." He spat,

"It's the price you pay," I muttered seriously,

Dad just looked at me, "Wait till you walk outside, then you'll see what price you have to pay Nick, because trust me I do know your fiancé and I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of tonight she won't be that willing to stick around." He stated as I just stared at him,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What would I know? I'm just a _selfish bastard" _

**Miley.**

You know what you don't see everyday? A woman wearing a wedding dress on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, standing in the middle of the police station. Nor do you see a gushing bride red faced, steam spurting from her ears ready to attack anyone who even muttered a sentence like '_It'll be okay'_ or _'we can reschedule._' Wait a minute that woman was me.

"Miley just-"

"Don't even speak to me." I snapped at her.

Brandi's hand retracted from my shoulder instantly, "Okay."

I stared a head towards the door waiting for Nick to walk out. My embarrassment was at an all time high, while over all I just felt like someone had ripped my dreams out of my head and stomped on them a thousand times. That was all because of one single person, no not Mr. Jonas, although I could blame it entirely on him the truth was it was my stupid idiotic fiancé that was to blame. He ruined this for me, and I had every right to rip his head off for this.

"Miley limit the curses when you see him," Demi murmured beside me, "We really don't want you to get arrested for using foul language at the police station."

"I was more worried about her acting violently," Brandi muttered.

"That too."

"You'll be getting both." I retorted,

The door opened and a rather round cop walked out as my eyes instantly noted the figures behind him. I was up in an instant only for arms to wrap around me dragging my body back onto the seat. I struggled getting back up again the hands still wrapped around my hips.

"Miley just-"

"Let me at them!" I spat breaking Brandi's grasp

"Miley!"

I moved forward glaring at the two suited brother's while the one I was about to kill stood trying to hide behind them, was he really going to be that childish and try and avoid me? I looked at Kevin and Joe who both had the same terrified expression across their faces, they were waiting for me to hit them and honestly I was considering it.

Kev gave an awkward laugh and looked at me giving a weak smile,

"Miley you look really-"

"Get the_ hell_ out of my way."

"Kay,"

Both brothers instantly split stepping away leaving Nick standing there open mouthed and totally defenseless. I looked at him tilting my head slightly feeling the heat and anger welling within me ready to explode. His eyes darted down my dress then very slowly moved back to my face, his mouth shutting quickly. Nick finally stepped forward uneasily shifting his weight, I could just see he was trying to think of some excuse but we both knew _he didn't have one! _

"You look so beautiful Miley." He whispered,

I just stared at Nick and he groaned, "I'm sorry okay, I know I-"

"It's too late for SORRY Nick!" I yelled,

"Miley, babe-"

"Don't you even think about calling me _babe _right now." I spat,

"I'm sorry, I never meant to get arrested it was just-"

"What? You felt the need to rebel against authority because your brothers did? Nick let me remind you, today was our fucking wedding!" I yelled at him as deadly silence ensured through out the whole station.

Nick stared at me shaking his head, "Miles I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Are you really? Do you even care you ruined the best day of my life?"

"I know-"

"NO!" I yelled at him an angry tear rolling down my face, "No you don't know anything! Did you sit up till midnight every fucking night this week making last minute adjustments? Did you make the guest list? The invitations? The seating plan? The church, reception and honeymoon reservations? NO YOU DIDN'T! Why? Because you were too busy working, and now you miss _our _wedding because of some problem at work, which has NOTHING to do with you."

I closed my eyes taking a breath shaking, a sob escaping my lips. I felt fingers touch my face as my eyes flew open and I stepped back leaving Nick's hand in mid air,

"Don't you _dare _touch me!"

Nick huffed, "Look I said I was sorry, I didn't do this intentionally Miley. '

"BUT YOU DID!" I screamed at him now full on crying, "You knew exactly what was going to happen the second you stepped into protect your dad! And why? You are always complaining about him, why the fuck did you go and defend him and not even think about me? About the fact today was supposed to be _our _day."

"Miley it wasn't like that!" He yelled back at me getting frustrated,

"What was it like then? Tell me, because I'd love to know!"

"I wasn't defending him, I was defending the business! You know? The one that gave me the money to afford _your_ dress, the honeymoon _you _wanted, the church _you _picked out, all the fucking guest who _you _chose." He hissed at me as I suddenly just erupted,

"So what this is my fault now? That I wanted us to have a nice wedding?"

"NO!" Nick yelled, "I didn't even say that!"

"Yeah you did." I retorted.

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"Look Miley, I'm sorry, just get the fuck over it."

"Are you kidding me?" I spat, "Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah I did, look we can reschedule the-"

"Nick stop…" Demi muttered,

"Reschedule?" I yelled staring at Nick whose eyes were now fueled with anguish, too bad my whole body was filled with absolute hatred too. "Okay cool, let's reschedule this, but wait… of course this needs to fit into _your _schedule between France, Australia, Rome, Paris, Northern California, and fucking RUSSIA!"

"We don't have any vineyards in Russia." I heard Joe mutter as I glared at him,

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay Miley I think Nick gets that you are angry, how about we take this argument home because _everyone _is watching." Danielle announced moving up beside me and I just laughed,

"Like it matters!"

"Miley just calm down please," Brandi whispered,

"No I won't calm down, not until I know when we will ever get married because at the moment it kind of feels like it's never going to happen." I spat looking back at Nick, who just shook his head,

"You are being ridiculous,"

"_I'm _being ridiculous? Did I just get arrested because of work?" I yelled,

Nick stepped forward his chest puffed out staring down at me furious, "You knew work would always come first Miley! IT WILL ALWAYS BE FIRST BEFORE YOU!" He screamed in retort.

At that second everything just stopped, with that single sentence he'd just broken my heart.

"Nick…" Denise hissed.

I stepped back looking down at the ground as Nick groaned,

"Miley I didn't mean that-"

"Yeah." I whispered staring up giving a sad smile, "Yes you did mean it."

"Miley," He stated, his voice filled with regret and Nick's expression apologetic.

I turned around and stared at my family and Nick's family, two separate groups of people, who would never be together. I moved past them as Nick let out a huge sigh, "Miley I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" He pleaded as I moved my right hand to my left, "I really didn't, it just came out! I swear you are number one, you have been from the day I met you."

I spun around staring at him, "Don't lie,"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." I stated closing my eyes trying to stop the tears.

"Now you've done it." Kevin hissed,

"Miley please, you-"

"Aren't good enough." I opened my eyes staring at all of them shaking my head, "Who am I kidding? This was a stupid idea, I never should have fallen in love with you, but now I see you aren't prince charming. Good luck finding someone to be your second best because that girl is not me."

I dropped the ring onto the floor giving Nick one last look before I turned walking away from the one and only good thing I'd ever been able to call _mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay I'm prepared for the hate I'm about to receive, but it'll get better, maybe, maybe not :P Thanks for all the amazing reviews I was overwhelmed by how many I got considering it was only the prologue so thanks :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Miley**

_Knock, Knock_

"Miley can you open the door please?"

"Miley?"

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

"Miley open the god damn door."

"You have keys?"

"No, Nick does though…"

"Oh yeah great idea Demi, let's go see Nick because he's totally going to let us inside and then give us Miley's apartment key!" Danielle snapped as I pulled the duvet over my head, why wouldn't they just take the hint it had been twenty minutes? Brandi and my sister's had given up after ten.

"Miley please, we aren't leaving."

"Window?"

"We could try it…"

Their voices drifted away as I cuddled into the pillow which was soaked with a million tears and a disgusting mess of foundation, mascara, eyeliner and every other possible make up. I could hardly move, my body was aching all over and I felt dead, but I was still here utterly alone. I pushed my nose into the pillow smelling Nick on it. Even though I lived with him now every so often we'd spend a night here so he could experience reality and not a fairy tale. I guess that wasn't going to be happening anymore. Tears began to fill my eyes again as my voice let out a croaky sob into the softness,

It felt like mom was dead all over again, and Frankie. This was worse though because I hadn't even expected it to happen, Nick had killed me without a second thought. My head felt like a weight which I couldn't lift from the bed, it was filled with just helplessness and hurt.

_Smash._

"Shit!" I heard a voice hiss,

"What did you break?"

"A photo frame, oh awkward it's one of Nick."

I pulled the duvet tighter annoyed at myself, stupid Miley I should have locked the fire escape window. It didn't take long before the 'silent' twosome found my hiding spot, although I was hardly hiding it was more locking myself away from anyone else that could destroy my life.

"Hey hun," Danielle whispered,

The bed dipped beside me and a deadly silence followed,

"You know Nick's a dick." Demi announced as the bed tilted again, "Saying that was completely uncalled for and don't worry I gave him a serve for it, actually everyone did. Thing is though, when Nick said he didn't mean it I don't think he was lying. Miley only last week he was telling me you were the best thing that's ever happened to him, that he couldn't imagine a life without you in it. Nick loves you so much, and I know you're mad, you have every right to be but you two, you're meant to be together."

"She's right Miley,"

I felt hands trying to pull my protective shield down but I held strong,

"Miley come on, how about you get out of bed?"

"How about you leave?" I croaked.

"I'm sorry but that wasn't an option, do you want us to use force?"

I remained silent, angry and hurting.

"Just _fuck off."_

I could just imagine them exchanging looks but honestly I didn't give a crap about them, I didn't want to be there little toy anymore! Sure they were my friends, but I would never be like them, I didn't have a rich family, I at times didn't understand things they were talking about or want to go and be in the social scene with them. I'd just had enough.

"Okay you have three seconds before I rip this off you." Demi threatened.

"One."

"Two."

I pulled the duvet down staring at the two of them, "Happy now?"

Both of their eyes instantly widened as I looked away, yeah I looked a mess but it actually resembled how I felt.

"Please tell me you aren't still wearing the dress." Demi whispered quietly as I laughed staring out the window,

"Why not? I'll never wear it again, I might as well."

"Okay that's it, get out of bed right now!" Danielle snapped.

I turned glaring at her, "No, you get out of my apartment and go back to your mansions! I'm not dating, engaged or even friends with your brother in law, so you no longer have to be nice to the charity case. Just leave me alone." I snapped at both of them, instantly they looked at me insulted,

"Okay you are being a bitch." Demi hissed getting off the bed, "I will forgive you for that comment if you get out of this bed."

"Get fucked."

I pulled the duvet back over my head as Danielle stood up,

"Miley don't you dare speak to us like that."

"Get out of my apartment before I call the cops."

"You'd have to get out of bed to call the police."

"I have my phone in here." I replied bitterly.

"No you don't I saw it in the kitchen."

I rolled my eyes throwing the duvet down, "Fine, I'm up happy?" I spat and slid my legs over the side of the bed staring down at the white wedding dress. My lips instantly quivered as I bit my tongue.

"You're allowed to cry." Demi whispered, "I'm not going to stop you."

I looked at the two of them completely perfect in every freakin way, I stood up shaking my head, "I don't need to cry, why bother wasting my tears on a boy who likes his work more then his fiancé." I whispered and turned walking away, my body fatigued and a little dizzy.

"He loves you Miley."

"Funny, he didn't say that once yesterday."

I moved into the bathroom going to close the door only for Demi's foot to stop me, I opened it giving her a look. She sighed looking at me, "Let me help you get the dress off, and your make up." I looked at her up and down then nodded,

"Fine."

"I'll make breakfast." Danielle announced.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm still making breakfast"

Demi closed the door staring at me, "I know you don't wanna hear this, but you look like you just walked through a car wash." She announced.

I guess Dems expected a laugh or even a smile but she got neither. Her eyebrows raised and she motioned me to turn around,

I slowly spun around, something I'd done laughing yesterday little did I know the turn of events that would take place while I was giggling with my sister's. Demi began to undo the back of the dress as the pressure released around my body, the only thing that had been keeping me from hitting the ground. The second the dress began to fall I didn't want to take it off I wanted to get married. I just fell to my knees and started crying,

"Oh Miley," Demi whispered dropping next to me,

Her arms wrapped around me as I cried into her shoulder, "I thought he was perfect, I thought…I thought he loved me." I sobbed as she ran her hands through my tangled and pin infested hair,

"He does Miley, Nick loves you so much, we all do."

"But I'm second best, I'm never going to be good enough."

"You aren't second best okay, he was mad! Joe told me how angry Nick was while in the jail, and the entire time he was just yelling because he knew how upset you'd be. Miley why do you need to prove yourself? You aren't good enough, you are perfect and don't ever think you need to fill a standard." Demi whispered in my ear as I cried,

"But I do…"

"No, trust me, everyone loves you for who you are."

I continued crying as Demi helped me out of the dress. I sat on the bathroom floor in my bra and pants sobbing for another five minutes until Demi finally retrieved me new clothes. She sat me on the bench and went a head taking off my make up even though I didn't stop crying the entire time, finally she stood up and pointed at the shower.

"Five minutes, if you're not finished by then I'm coming in."

Demi looked at me up and down then shook her head worried closing the door behind her. I leaned my head back against the mirror frozen in pain. My body numbly ended up in the shower where the tears started yet again mixing with the water, both of them dampening my emotions even more.

"That's five minutes." Demi yelled,

I turned off the taps even though I wanted to stay in there forever; it was the only warmth I'd ever be getting. I got changed and finally after a few agonizing minutes I forced myself to open the door,

The second I stepped up, Demi gazed at me from her position on my bed. She gave a smile standing up, "Okay much better, now let's get you some breakfast?" She asked lying, I looked terrible and she knew it.

_Knock, Knock._

"Miley…" A male voice yelled,

Demi instantly looked at me confused, "Who is that at the front door?"

"Miley, come on, let me in! I know what happened,"

Danielle's head poked round the corner pointing towards the front door,

"Who's at the door?"

I gave them both a look and quickly walked through the apartment unbolting the door, I slowly clicked the lock across opening it. I looked straight up into his blues eyes my emotions taking hold as I fell into Liam's arms crying,

Liam sighed wrapping his arms protectively around me, "It's okay,"

"Who the hell are you?" Demi snapped.

"I'm the last guy who made her like this," He whispered simply,

"Wait your…"

"The former drug addict, names Liam."

"Miley."

I was suddenly pulled from Liam as Demi glared at me,

"You need to leave right now!" Danielle announced looking at Liam,

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's your decision."

"She's not capable of making choices right now."

"Yeah I am." I whispered, "You should leave."

"See, now-"

"No I mean both of you." I muttered turning and looking at the women in their designer brands, "I want you both out of my apartment, you don't own me, no one does! I can make my own choices. I want you gone, right now,"

"Miley." Demi warned as I looked away,

"Please." I whispered my voice cracking, "I need you to go."

"Okay we'll-"

"No the hell we will!"

"Demi she-"

"I'll look after her," Liam stated placing his hand on my waist, "I promise, no funny business! I won't take her drinking or out clubbing, you can trust me." I leaned my head against him closing my eyes.

"I don't trust you."

"Well you don't have much choice."

"Dem let's just go."

"Fine." She whispered, "Miley we'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't bother." I stated, "I won't have changed my mind."

There was a deadly silence as I heard a huff and I kept my eyes closed as both Demi and Danielle left. The door slammed sending me into another fit of tears as Liam brought me into a hug.

"It'll be fine, trust me, you'll be okay, just wait."

**Nick.**

"I really screwed up this time."

I sighed staring up at the blue sky, "I don't even know what I was thinking! She means everything to me, so why did I say that work was more important? _Nothing _is more important then Miley." I muttered staring down at the concrete block looking back at me, "Frankie I don't know how to fix this, she hates me! Okay that's a lie, she loves me but that doesn't mean we'll get back together. She was so mad, I just don't know what to do anymore. I love her."

I look at the tombstone running my fingers through the green grass; I needed Frankie right now more then ever. I wanted to laugh at one of his sexiest comments, I'd even deal with him hitting on Miley, just to hear his voice right now would be a gift, one of which I would never get again. Now not only had I lost my little brother, but also the one person that I gave my heart too and I didn't want it back. It was hers, forever and always.

"Joe suggested I send her flowers, what an idiot." I stated giving a small laugh.

"What would you do Frankie? How can I get her back?"

I waited for an answer, but it never came because there was nothing I could do.

"Talking to your dead brother most likely isn't going to help for a start."

I spun around looking up at Demi standing there. She gave me a weak smile and dropped beside me. "I'll pretend though if you want, I'll be Frankie. Ask away…" Demi announced as I gave my best friend a look, "Come on ask,"

"Why did I say that to Miley?"

"Because you're a dickhead." She stated trying to imitate a boy's voice,

"How do I get her back?"

"Dude it's over! Move the hell on, plus now I have a shot with Miley. She has big…"

I turned slapping her playfully on the arm, as she gave a small laugh wrapping her arms around me. "I'm such an idiot, I never meant to say it Dems it just came out. Miley is my life, without her I just feel so lost! I don't want to feel like this, but I don't know how I can apologize, I hurt her."

"Time." Demi whispered.

"What?"

"Give her space."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I mumbled.

"Trust me Nick, it is…"

"And how would you know?"

Demi fell silent leaning her head on my shoulder, "I went and saw her this morning."

My eyes flew to hers shocked, "You did?"

"Uhuh, and if you think you're upset, you should see Miley."

"How bad?" I whispered annoyed at myself.

"Well she was still wearing her dress, she swore more in ten minutes then she's done the entire time I've known her. Miley looked like a clown her make up was that screwed up and she just continually cried on the bathroom floor for like twenty minutes. In other words I think she really loves you Nick." Demi announced as I just stared at her,

"More like she really hates me."

"No, she doesn't hate you…"

"Yeah she does."

"Nick she doesn't, Miley loves you."

"So what do I do?"

"Give her a week."

"You think that will help?"

"Trust me, seeing her now would only cause more damage then good."

"So you left her with…"

Demi's face turned to unease looking at me, "Well you see I left her with a friend."

"_Who?_"

"I rang Miley's dad straight away, he said it should be-"

"_Who Demi?" _I spat.

"Liam."

My jaw clenched as my eyes widened, "You left her with-"

"I didn't really leave her, she kicked us out."

"WHAT? And you just left her with him."

I stood up pushing her away as she groaned, "Nick what was I supposed to do? She'll be fine, look I called her dad and Liam's actually cleaned his act up and is reliable. I mean her dad said that, I'm sure he won't…" She started and trailed off looking at me apologetic, "She was going to call the cops if I didn't leave!"

I pushed my hand through my hair clutching it, "I can't believe you left her with _him _of all people! Anyone but _him_" I yelled at Demi who sighed.

"Nick come on,"

"Don't, just don't…"

I felt myself overwhelmed with emotions as I stood up looking away, I couldn't cry in front of her. I took a few steps away shaking my head, how could time make this better? She was already hanging out with her damn ex! If I waited too long he wouldn't be classed as that name anymore, no he'd be Miley's boyfriend and where would I stand? Alone, with no one? I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I looked across the large cemetery torn.

"Nick I'm sorry." Demi whispered.

"Don't be, you didn't cause this…"

"You didn't either, you were just upset."

"I'm still upset." I whispered,

Demi's arm wrapped around me giving a weak smile, "Want some good news? I promise it'll cheer you up!"

I looked at her and shook my head, "Not unless it has to do with Miley."

"It doesn't, but it has to with me."

I sighed wrapping my arm around her, "Fine what's the good news?"

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Promise,"

"Pinkie promise?"

Demi held up her little finger as I rolled my eyes, "What are we five?"

"Yes, now take my finger,"

I hooked my own pinky with hers as she grinned, "Okay…"

"So what's the secret?"

"Well Nick you about to have a new title!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You are about to become Uncle Nick, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow thanks for the reviews guys! Seriously I'm shocked! Thanks so much! Okay and random question who's excited for the Hunger Games?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Nick.

"Daddy!"

I groaned rolling over as the door flung open hitting the wall with a thud. It took less then a second for Lucy to spring onto the bed tackling my back, digging her knees straight into my shoulders. I moaned rolling over as she let out a squeal while I pushed her down, wrapping my arms easily around her struggling body.

"Dad let me go!"

"No,"

Lucy huffed as I opened my eyes, "Hey Luce." I whispered kissing her head,

The smile fell from Lucy's normally happy face as she moved her hand out putting it gently on my unshaven face, "You look like a cave man that's been crying and you smell bad." She whispered staring straight into my eyes sadly, "You miss her don't you? You miss Miley?"

Just hearing that name made me wince as I nodded sighing, "Yeah Luce, I miss her."

"Me too, she'll come back right?"

I looked at Lucy giving a small nod, "Let's hope so,"

"Yes _let's hope so_, because daddy hasn't been to work in a week and his family is getting a little worried he may never return." I heard a familiar voice announce. I looked up to see Selena leaning on the doorframe holding up a white plastic bag suggestively, "I brought breakfast over, Demi was going to come but she wasn't exactly up for it today-"

"She was throwing up everywhere daddy! Uncle Joe says she has food poisoning." Lucy announced staring at me naively,

"Well Uncle Joe, is _always _right." I muttered letting Luce go.

"Yeah well, we didn't want to catch it."

I looked at Selena surprised Demi hadn't told her, so it was still only me and Joe? Wow, keeping that secret from Selena would most likely explode in her face if she didn't tell her soon, I however was not getting involved. I pulled Lucy up as she stared at me silently, I gave her a weak smile looking back over to Selena whose eyes analyzed me quickly. She finally gave a sigh and walked over motioning for Lucy to move, which she did,

"Go take this into the kitchen, then you can watch T.V" Sel muttered to our daughter,

"I want to stay here, with you and dad."

"Lucy." Selena hissed,

"_Mom" _

"Stop with the attitude,"

"Stop trying to get rid of me, I'm not a little kid."

"No your not," I stated staring at Selena who tilted her head giving me a look, as Lucy smirked at her mom, "But if you're not a kid that means Santa doesn't come, or the Easter bunny, not even the tooth fairy!" Luce's eyes widened staring at me as Selena held out the bag and she huffed.

"Fine I'll go watch T.V"

Luce snatched the bag climbing over me, "Don't even think about listening in Lucy," She yelled as Luce turned around giving us a dirty look, "Oh and close the door when you-"

_Slam._

"She seems-"

"Angry and upset." Selena muttered staring back to me, "Been like it since the wedding, or should I say _almost _wedding. She really liked Miley Nick, she's pretty devastated."

"I know,"

Selena sniffed the air and gave me a disgusted look, "You smell terrible,"

"Well I'm sorry if I'd known you were coming I would have actually bothered to get up," I announced looking at my ex who opened her mouth to retort, "Don't say a thing, I know I look a mess, you don't need to tell me. It's been hard that's all, finding a purpose to even get out of bed at the moment is difficult to find."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to say then?"

"I was going to suggest a shower, but seeing as you brought it up." Selena stated staring at me nervously biting her lip, "How are you dealing? I mean Demi filled me in on pretty much everything that happened, so basically I know what you said to her and Nick not that I like her, I don't, but that was even nasty for my standard."

"Thanks, that's really encouraging." I replied sarcastically.

"Have you spoken?"

"Yes."

"Really? Nick that's always-"

"To her voicemail, I've left thirty two messages now."

"Oh." Selena muttered awkwardly, "Well maybe she broke it or-"

I turned giving Selena a look and she shrugged, "She hates me, simple as that."

"You kind of deserve this."

"What?"

"Well you got me preggers, then dumped me pretty harshly may I say, and then well let's face it Miley dumps you by throwing her engagement ring on the floor in the middle of a crowded police station on the day of your wedding. Karma's a bitch." Selena stated seriously,

"And so are you." I spat now pissed off, "Just fuck off Selena."

"Easier said then done, remember we have that _thing _outside to deal with."

"I'M NOT A _THING!" _Lucy yelled.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Yes you are! You are a deceptive little _thing_, and if you don't go watch TV right now missy mommy won't let you stay with your dad for the night." She threatened as instantly I heard a huff and little feet stomp away. I looked at Selena who raised her eyebrows, "She can stay over right?"

"Of course she can, I need some company…"

"So does your dad supposedly, he's still in jail you know?"

"Oh I know." I muttered, "It's all over the news."

Selena gave me a look as I leaned back resting on the wall, "Things are completely fucked up right now." I stated seriously, "Miley hates me, dad's in prison, mom and dad are in the middle of a huge disagreement, you're here, Frankie's dead, my life is just pretty shit." Selena looked at me insulted,

"Did you really just put me between your hatred of your parents fighting and Frankie's death?" She spat as I nodded,

"Yeah I did,"

Selena stood up glaring at me, "You're a dick."

"At least I'm not a whore."

She scoffed looking at me disgusted, "And to think I came over to see how you were doing! Look Nick, it's time for a reality check, the world does not revolve around you! You've already lost Miley and if you don't get your ass out of that damn bed you are going to loose a lot more then just one person!" Selena announced glaring at me,

"Honestly I don't care, I just want Miley and that's pretty much it."

"God get over it Nick!" Selena hissed, "She was never going to marry you."

"Yeah she-"

"No Nick, face the facts that girl was never going to fit into _our _world."

_Slam._

"Lucy can you stop slamming doors!" I yelled pissed off,

"MILEY!" My daughter screamed.

My eyes instantly widened as I looked at Selena, I heard a giggle suddenly erupt from Lucy as I flew out of bed. "Oh god she's here, I look a mess!" I hissed running my hands through my hair trying to some how calm the messy curls, "I smell bad, I haven't changed in three days! Oh god, I have to impress her I have to make it up to Miley-"

"Nick, yeah it's too late for that." Selena stated.

I rushed past her into the bathroom quickly spraying some deodorant and splashed water onto my face. I straightened my outfit out, sniffed the air and nodded it would have to do. I moved back into the bedroom to see Selena still standing there aimlessly while I could hear Lucy chattering away. I opened the door and rushed down the hallway, quickly moving down the staircase as I heard Miley's voice quietly talking…

She was here.

I followed the melodic sound stopping at the foyer looking in,

"DAD! Look Miley's here." Lucy stated excitedly.

I stared at the back of my…ex fiancé, her long toppling brunette waves slowly turned towards me. Instantly her eyes found mine and she just stared, slowly letting them fall scanning my body. For a few seconds it was deadly silent, she looked so beautiful, just like in the police station even though right now she didn't have any make up on or a fancy dress, she was perfect. Miley's lip quivered and she closed her eyes looking away,

"And I remembered to bring your bracelet back." Miley stated calmly,

"Oh you didn't have too! You can borrow it until the wedding."

"Luce sweetie, there isn't going to be a wedding."

Lucy looked over at me confused, "But daddy said-"

"Daddy's wrong." Miley announced sending me a glare, "There's not going to be a wedding Luce."

I opened my mouth to respond as Miley's eyes drifted behind me, her eyebrows raised and then she frowned looking completely devastated. "Clearly you are busy…" She whispered,

I looked at her confused and turned to see Selena doing up a button on her shirt,

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed whispering as she just shrugged,

"I was cold."

"I won't be here long, I need some of my clothes." Miley interrupted.

"Okay well I'll help-"

"No, I don't need your help plus…" Miley stated bitterly shaking her head, "You obviously have better things to do with each other." Her eyes looked at me filled with tears as she moved up the other side of the staircase leaving all three of us in the foyer.

Miley.

He'd moved on…_already_. After seven whole days, he'd run back to _her._

I walked into the bedroom disgusted starring at the messy sheets all tangled, while the air just smelt musky. I closed my eyes sniffling, how could he just move on? How could he even get up everyday? I felt like someone had ripped me apart, so how could Nick just turn around and find someone else so quickly? Unless he never loved me to begin with, had this all been just a cruel game?

"Miley…" Nick whispered behind me,

The door closed as I stood there opening my eyes, standing in the middle of the room nowhere near the walk in robe staring at the bed. The bed that I used to lie in happily, now it was just another image of my agony.

"Selena just came over to bring Luce, I swear that's all it was."

"I don't care Nick." I whispered looking down, "Do what you want."

"No," He stated hastily moving up behind me, "Why would I even glimpse at any other person in the entire world when the one I want the most is standing right here, right now, in front of me." I felt his breath against my neck as I waited for those three words, if he said them I would forgive Nick.

I waited, but thy never came, just like at the police station.

"I should…get my stuff." I finally whispered.

Nick sighed behind me, "Please, I'm begging you, please stay."

"Why?"

I turned around facing him as Nick looked at me, "Because…"

"Because why?"

"You're everything to me." He whispered,

I'd just given him the perfect opportunity to say the phrase, but instead he'd come out with that. I looked at his quivering lip and turned walking towards the walk in wardrobe a tear sliding down my face, if he loved me, then he would have said it. I heard him let out a groan as I stared at my clothes hanging up alongside his, I wouldn't be able to take them all so just a few would do for now.

I grabbed jeans, some shirts and other t-shirts before walking out, Nick was still standing there watching me his eyes now on the contents in my hand, "I don't want you to go," He announced as I looked at him,

"I have too,"

"But…we are getting married."

"Not anymore." I whispered defeated, "Not when work is your only priority."

"What if I quit? I'll do anything."

"Nick…" I whispered walking over and facing him, "You deserve someone who suits your life, we may be perfect together, but we're also a disaster. I struggle with this lifestyle, I hate waking up to find you gone, I hate having dinner alone and going to parties where people just judge me. I tried to be someone they wanted, but I won't let you or your family and friends change me. I am who I am Nick, you saying I was second best was just the catalyst."

"But…" He murmured shaking his head, "I need you."

I leaned forward kissing the side of his lips, "No, no you don't…"

I stepped back taking in a deep breath, "Goodbye Nick."

Tears began to roll down his face, the last time I'd seen him cry was Frankie's death, yet he was crying over me leaving? He reached out to me and I bit my lip looking away,

"But…but-"

"I'll come back and get the rest of my stuff later, and return what is yours."

"Miley please…"

I walked around him carrying my possessions to my chest trying to make them give me comfort. I opened the door slowly closing it behind me,

"I love you Nick, I'll love you forever…" I whispered.

I moved away not looking back as I descended the staircase finding Lucy sitting directly in the middle of the doorway. She just stared at me, her eyes burning with hatred, god did I really have to say goodbye to her too? She pushed herself off the ground glaring at me.

"Why are you leaving?" She hissed at me, "Daddy loves you!"

"Luce you don't understand-"

"I don't care!" She screamed stomping her foot down, "I know I don't understand what happened, but I know you love my dad, I know you do! So why are you leaving him? Why are you leaving _us_? Don't you like me?" Her lip quivered as I walked over and shook my head,

"Luce I don't like you," I whispered leaning down, "I love you."

She let out a sob starring at me, "Don't leave, please don't leave me."

"I won't" I whispered reaching out and twirling one of her curls, "I would never just leave you Lucy, when ever you want me all you need to do is call okay? I'll be right there, daddy and me may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean we can't be friends-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS." Luce screamed at me slapping my hand away, "I want you to be my mom!"

"Lucy-"

"I hate you." She hissed,

I stood up and she ran past me crying while I stood frozen. So this was what it felt like? When I yelled at my mom that I hated her I didn't mean it, and I knew Lucy didn't either yet the pain just inflicted burned like a fire against my skin. I bit my lip and opened the door stepping outside into the cool air,

I let out a chocked sob quickly rushing towards the gates trying to stop myself from crying. I wasn't watching where I was going and moved out of the gate crashing straight into something, actually no, someone. The individual instantly groaned as I looked up apologetic to see Joe staring at me Demi alongside him looking pale,

"Miley, hey your-"

"Oh hun." Demi whispered pulling me into a hug, "What happened?"

"He won't say it…" I cried,

"Say what?"

I started sobbing into her shoulders as she sighed holding me, "Okay what happened missy? Clearly you've come to get your clothes, but what did Nick say?" She whispered into my ear as I just couldn't mutter the words, I couldn't do it to myself anymore.

Joe sighed as I felt a hand rest of my back, "Selena's here." He muttered.

"Oh…"

I chocked moving away from Demi, "She…she was doing up her shirt…and, and. and…" I chocked crying as both their eyes widened, I didn't believe Nick, not anymore. They had too much past, like Liam and me I knew the urges hell I'd been careful this entire week with him while I cried onto his shoulder.

"Oh Miley…" Joe whispered,

"You know what? It's fine, he can…he can go marry her."

I turned around moving my hand to get my keys, as I instantly dropped them onto the ground. I leaned down to pick them up, but I just couldn't. I could hear Demi and Joe whispering as I finally hooked my finger around them, only for the keys to be taken off me.

"You are in no state to drive." Joe muttered, "I'll take you home."

"I'm-"

"Upset," Joe whispered, "It's the least I can do."

I looked over at Demi who gave me a weak smile, "Miley it's fine, go home get some rest…we need to talk though, soon, and you can cry, but we still need to talk." She announced as I nodded, "Especially about that Liam guy." Her tone sounded annoyed but I just nodded anyway,

"Okay come on let's go."

I just wanted Nick to say one simple thing _I love you. _But he hadn't…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay, university is killing me and it' only week three :( thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

_Miley_

"I remember you used to pick all the petals off these…"

I looked over at Liam sitting in the fridge area twirling a Singapore orchid, "After you moved in with me every time we saw these flowers you'd get all angry, or you'd make me buy them just so you could rip all the petals off and completely destroy them. You never did tell me why you hated them so much…." He announced as I picked up a bunch of tulips I needed to put into my bouquet.

"They were mom's favorites," I stated casually.

"Now that makes a lot more sense."

I gave a weak smile moving over alongside Liam where all the flower arrangements sat together for tomorrow, it was nearing midnight and I needed company. Nick always used to be the one who would come in but now well, Liam was the best I could do.

"So your dad knows we're hanging out right?"

I nodded giving Liam a smile, "Yeah, he does."

"But your sister's don't?"

"God no, they'd kill me if they found out,"

"Great, feeling the love Miles" He muttered sarcastically as I smiled.

"You know my sister's Liam, the less I tell them the better, especially about you. They don't even know we've spoken since my drinking incident a few years back with you. Secret, understand?" I questioned and he nodded,

"Does Nick know?" His voice asked tensely,

"I don't know…maybe, Demi might have told him."

"Is he still calling you?"

I looked at the tulips pushing them into the arrangement, "Yeah, he is."

"And you're just ignoring them?"

"Pretty much, why? Is that a problem?" I asked annoyed.

"No, no it's not." He responded defensively.

We fell into an awkward silence as I finally looked up to see Liam was just staring at me with his piercing blue eyes, he was looking at me sympathetically like everyone was at the moment. I just didn't want to think about Nick right now, clearly he'd moved on with Selena no matter how many times Demi denied it. I'd seen and smelt enough to get the picture. Plus I didn't like being reminded of Nick, it had been only a week and I was hearing enough about his father in the news to jog my memory way too frequently. I never knew this would be so hard or hurt this bad.

"So Demi, you're still talking?"

"Yes, we're going out for lunch tomorrow."

"Where too?"

"Some expensive restaurant." I muttered.

"Great," Liam stated sarcastically.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No tell me, what?" I snapped,

I looked at Liam glaring, holding a tulip in my fingers as he sighed, "I remember when you used to hate those snobby rich people, we used to make fun of them, remember?" He whispered as I frowned, "Then you became one of them, but now your back in the real world while trying to hang onto them still. I don't understand why? Those people, they aren't you Miley," I stared at him insulted,

"_Those people _are my friends Liam." I stated, "And if you have a problem with that then you can leave for all I care."

I turned to walk away as Liam hastily slipped off the bench grabbing me around the hips as I let out a huff, he dragged me back around staring straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am, and I didn't mean to upset you…"

I looked at him and nodded, "Okay, fine."

Liam smiled picking up the Singapore orchid and leaning forward putting it gently beside my ear tangling it in my hair. I blushed moving to take it out as he grabbed my hand.

"Leave it, you look beautiful."

I bit my lip and he leaned forward kissing the top of my head,

"Don't loose yourself in their world Miley, dumping Nick was the best decision you've ever made. I know you're hurting, I know exactly what it feels like when someone you love betrays you…but that doesn't mean you need to stop loving them, it however does mean you can move on." He whispered quietly against my hair as I looked down. I knew he wasn't talking just talking about Nick anymore, he was revisiting the past, _our _past.

"I love him Liam," I stated seriously, "And that won't change _anything."_

The ring of the door bell sent us flying apart as I looked at him panicked,

"Miley? Are you here? It's Brandi-"

"And Emily." Em added,

"Fuck." I hissed looking at Liam panicked,

We both began to look around as I pointed at the huge fridge. Liam instantly shook his head pointing at his t-shirt and shorts, as I quickly shoved him towards it. "Miley? Miles…are you here? Miley?"

"Get in." I snapped opening the door,

"No I'll freeze-"

I pushed him harshly in the back as he rolled his eyes stepping in and I slammed the door, turning around just as both my sister's walked in. Brandi instantly frowned looking at me confused, "Didn't you hear us? We just called your name?" She stated staring at me as I looked away, "Why is there a Singapore orchid in your hair?"

"I just-"

I pulled the flower throwing it onto the bench shaking my head.

"You look like you've been crying, _again._" Emily noted.

I sighed and walked away from them over to the arrangements, I went straight back to work hoping that they'd just disappear. No such luck as I felt Brandi move up standing beside me, "Dad called us from where ever he is," She whispered, "Said you called today and said you'd be working late again just like last night. Miley you need to take a break seriously, throwing yourself into work will not help you get over Nick! And it won't make you or any of us feel better! Maybe you should go and see him again, just talk and-"

"No." I whispered, "We're done, its over."

"Miley." Emi muttered,

I turned around frustrated, "Look just stop okay, stop trying to make me go and see Nick! We're done okay? I know you only liked him for the cash, but I have money too and I can look after myself, without a _boyfriend."_

"Miley we didn't like him just for the money." Em stated then tilted her head nodding, "Although that was a really good selling point, but Nick is a genuine nice guy and he really loves you-"

"No, stop defending him."

"Miley he didn't mean it." Brandi snapped, "God stop being over dramatic."

I just stared at her hurting, "This is my life, get the fuck out of it."

Brandi's mouth opened as she stared at me, while Emily awkwardly shifted in between us clearly unsure as to where her alliance stood. "Miley you're just as bad as Nick, work is always number one!" Brandi spat frustrated, "He's the best thing that's ever happened to you, and you are making the biggest mistake of your life letting him go…"

"No, no I'm not." I muttered defending myself, "I'm not."

"You are, and you know it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm married Miley, I think I do because I love someone too."

"Well…Nick isn't who-"

"You thought he was, well think about this?" She stated staring at me, "Did he judge you when you told him about your drug problems? About Liam? About your shitty teenage years? No. But you wait Miley, you won't be able to find another guy who is so accepting of your criminal past." I felt the tears come to my eyes as Emily stepped forward,

"Enough," She announced "Both of you,"

"Just leave…" I whispered looking away as a tear fell, "Leave me alone."

"You're ruining you life."

"No, no I'm not!" I murmured,

"Yeah you are."

Brandi turned and strutted out of the room leaving Emily and me alone, she looked at me and sighed shaking her head. "What Nick said was wrong, everyone agrees with your actions Miley okay? Don't doubt that. He keeps calling everyday though, including us, just to hear how you are…if you were his second priority then why doesn't he just concentrate on work? Like you are?"

I looked at Emily as she frowned, "I told Nick the truth today, I told him you weren't coping…at all. I'll keep telling that until the day you two get back together, because without him you can't handle anything. You need him, and as much as you hate Nick right now, you know you need him too."

Emily leaned over kissing the side of my head, "Love ya."

"Love you too."

"Don't stay here and wither away like the flowers okay?"

"I won't…"

Emily smiled and turned walking out of the room, instantly I heard a bitter argument erupt outside between my sisters' as the front door slammed. I leaned back on the bench taking what they both had said in. My sisters were both right but I wanted Nick to make the first move. I wanted him to prove that he loved me.

"Is it safe?" Liam muttered,

I looked to see the fridge door opened as he smiled at me moving out,

Liam didn't say anything and moved over looking at my face, ever so gently he moved his hand up and wiped away the fallen tear. I looked down as Liam picked up the flower and repositioned it in my hair,

"Let's go out." He announced, "Tonight you and me, like old times?"

"Liam-"

"Without the drugs promise, however I think we both need a drink."

I looked up into his blue eyes trying to shake my head,

"Kay," I whispered before I could stop myself.

_Nick._

"So explain it to me one more time," I stated unsure,

"I'm the director." Kevin stated giving a huff, "Dad's in jail I take full responsibility for the company, and you Nick, are taking my place." I stared at Kevin surprised, how did this happen? I was now going to be second in charge?

"And where does Joe fit into the equation?"

Kevin shuffled through a bunch of papers shrugging, "He doesn't,"

"So hold up, he just keeps his position as…"

I looked at Kevin wanting him to fill in the gap, what did Joe exactly do? Apart from piss everyone off and make mistakes. Kevin gave a small chuckle, "He keeps his position in the company, and nothing else has changed apart from the fact I have to do quadruple the amount of paper work now while you have the same amount along with a pay rise."

"Right," I muttered pushing my hand through my hair, "But are the assets-"

"I took over officially today, the company begins normal trading and everything tomorrow morning." Kevin announced as I looked at him impressed, he'd worked on this all so hard and it was amazing how quickly he'd been able to make something which look bleak turn to a positive.

"So dad's lost his job?"

"You could say that, temporarily fired."

"What about the money he embezzled?"

"Gone forever sadly, it was only a hundred million so…"

I nodded as Kevin flicked through the sheets a fatigued expression across his face, "So if we pay dad's bail then-"

"Nothing will change Nick, he's no longer part of the company."

"Right."

"Our shares have dropped." Kevin groaned staring at sheets, "I can't believe this, I don't know what he was thinking!" I watched my brother throw down the piece of paper in an angry tantrum then looked up at me fuming, "Are you capable of working tomorrow? Or are you still on emotional leave?"

"Well I'm sure I can-"

"Good, so you worked things out with Miley?" He asked,

I looked at him opening my mouth uncertain, clearly he'd been so busy Kevin had been left out of the loop of her appearance at my house. "Well no, not exactly things kind of turned from bad to worse and it's a long-"

"You need to make up with her." He huffed.

I stared at him, his eyes still skimming the sheets.

"Well I'm trying but she's not-"

"Try harder."

"Why?" I spat annoyed as Kevin looked up.

"Wedding means good press," He announced seriously looking back down, god he was sounding like dad now! "The socialite world and press love you being with Miley and it's killing the company that not only has dad gone to jail but you've broken up with Miley."

"She broke up with-"

"I know." Kevin snapped, "I was there, you were a dickhead."

"Right so how do you propose I fix this Kevin? Because I've laid in bed every day this week in tears trying to think of a way to make this right, so far nothing has worked!" I responded bitterly, he had no idea how hard I was trying. I'd left like another thousand messages,

"Demi and Miley are having lunch tomorrow…"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," He announced looking up as I frowned, "Danielle told me."

"Okay…so-"

"You're going to turn up and confess your undying love."

"Kevin that's the worst idea ever." I replied as he shrugged.

"Well did you have a better one?"

"No but-"

"Exactly lunch is at one thirty, the Soku bar or something like that." He announced as I nodded, "Turn up at two, do the whole 'what a coincidence' win her back, we'll have the wedding next Thursday." My mouth dropped as I just stared at him, okay when did Kevin suddenly become dad? The only difference was Kev appreciated Miley a lot more then my criminal father did.

"Kevin that-"

"Oh and she's been hanging out with her drugged up ex so-"

"I know," I hissed my temper rising, "Demi told me."

"Yeah well you need to get her away from him."

I stared down at him annoyed, "Okay just because you're calling the shots doesn't suddenly mean you can become dad Kevin, you're treating me like shit right now." I hissed at him as he looked up from his superior desk, "I have a lot of crap going on right now too! I know the companies screwed but seriously my main concern is Miley right now, and do you realise how worried I am about her? I know her fucking ex is back on the scene! And she thinks I'm cheating on her with Sel but I will get her back, maybe not tomorrow but I will."

Kevin finally looked up at me as a brother, not a dictating monster his eyes sympathetic finally. "Nick I love Miley like a little sister, we're all worried. Dani doesn't think Liam is a bad guy, but god Demi hates him and honestly I wouldn't trust the guy as far as I can throw him."

"Me either," I hissed,

"Dani told me something…"

"What?" I asked confused,

"Well when Miley rushed out of your house after the Selena ordeal, and yes I may live at the office now but I did hear about the buttoning up of the shirt. Anyway, Miley ran into Demi crying and said something like 'he wouldn't say it'" Kevin stated looking at me as I stared at him puzzled,

"She what?"

"Miley wants you to say something to her…"

"I've said a lot to her but she-"

"There has to be something you haven't said yet," Kevin stated seriously,

I racked my brain completely unsure, "I have no idea."

"If you say it, I reckon you'll get her back."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Miley, and I know you." He muttered.

"So you reckon I go to this restaurant tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I sure do Nick," Kev stated staring at me, "Unless you go the florist and walk in armed to protect yourself from her raging sisters. I think it's one of the only chances you'll get her alone and away from the ex pill popper." He stated honestly and I looked at him nodding,

"Yeah, yes you're right."

Kevin gave me a grin nodding, "That I am, so wedding next Thursday?"

I gave him a look and he just laughed shaking his head, "Nick she's apart of our family now, and I know this has hit your hard, but it's hurting us too. We're all worried about Miley and especially you, we have noticed the blood shot eyes." Kevin whispered carefully, "You and Miley need each other."

"We do."

I looked at him taking in a deep breathe,

"So what were the restaurant details again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Happy Easter 3 thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Miley.**

I clutched my head painfully stumbling into the restaurant completely disorientated. What time was it? Well I wasn't quiet sure all I knew was that it was around lunch time and I was late to have my girly get together with Demi. Although right now that didn't really seem like much fun, seeing as I could barely walk straight, glancing in the direction of light made me feel like I was going to explode and the smell of food was nauseating. Over all I was a little hung-over,

"Hello Miss." A elegant voice stated,

I looked up through my sunglasses giving a weak smile squinting,

"Reservation for Demi?" I questioned quietly,

His eyes just stared at me disapprovingly before looking down frowning,

"Right this way Miss,"

I slowly followed the guy through the classy restaurant, trying to keep up with his pace while not getting off balance and falling in someone's designer soup or caviar shipped from Norway.

"Miley finally I've been waiting for…" Demi's voice announced then trailed off.

I looked up giving a weak smile as she stood their gawking.

"Hey to you too."

I took my seat as she just stood there glaring at me with wide eyes, "Miley," She spat sitting down, "You look a mess!" Her eyes stared at me confused, "Please tell me you didn't spend all last night crying again? Because seriously he's not even worth it, or you could just get back with Nick solve a lot of problems for all of us."

"I wasn't crying."

"Miley you're wearing sunglasses in the middle of a dimly lit restaurant."

I huffed pulling off the glasses as Demi's mouth dropped further if possible, no amount of eye make up could fix my hung over expression. I quickly pushed the glasses back on giving her a warning look,

"See not crying." I responded as Demi's mouth closed,

"You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"Only last night." I replied picking up the menu,

"What were you doing?" Demi hissed,

I looked at the menu as I inwardly groaned, I knew what I should have been doing, working because I could not afford these meals. With Nick around sure, but I was a florist who had all her money tied up in buying my sister's out, I couldn't afford a ninety dollar piece of steak or a rare lettuce salad from Provisional France. I looked up to see Demi waiting for an answer as I bit my lip,

"I was out-"

"Out doing what?"

I wanted to answer drinking my pain away, but the look on Demi's face already told me. I didn't have to bother making an answer, my silent response was enough to answer her fears. Demi groaned reaching across the table putting her hand on mine,

"Miley don't do this to yourself,"

"Easier said then done." I whispered giving a mock laugh looking down,

"You are still single, right?"

I looked at Demi confused by her question. How it was relative to the conversation I struggled to understand but then in clicked. She'd met Liam, she had automatically assumed I was with him last night and she was right. Liam and me though, well that wasn't really happening, was it?

"Yes."

"Good,"

"I'm not going to get back with Nick, Demi,"

"I know that, I just don't want you being with-"

"Liam." I responded giving her a look, "And what's so bad about him?"

Demi laughed picking up her glass, "What isn't wrong with him Miley?"

I opened my mouth to respond as a waiter appeared giving us both a warm smile, "Would you two ladies like drinks perhaps?" He asked politely and I put my menu down shaking my head looking at the full glass of water, it was free I didn't have much choice with my stomach and money situation at the moment.

"I'll have an orange juice,"

"Yes miss and for you?" He questioned and I smiled,

"Just a water…"

"You sure, you clearly liked the alcohol last night." Demi stated,

I gave her an insulted look as the waiter took it as his cue to leave, what the hell was that? I decided not to respond and instead picked up the glass, god it had been a mistake coming to this stupid lunch.

"So how's Joe?" I asked carefully,

Demi shrugged, "Fine, let's not change the topic though, is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"What?" Us having lunch?"

"No." Demi stated giving me a look, "You going out and drinking until you don't remember anything, you know this won't help anything, you of all people should know what happens when-"

"It was one night." I spat frustrated,

"One night which will turn into just two and then three-"

"Stop." I hissed looking at her, "It isn't like that, look just because you have a damn perfect life with a husband who actually cares about you doesn't give you the right to judge me."

"I'm not judging Miley, and this isn't about me, this is about you and the fact that you miss Nick so much you're trying to bury him under alcohol, just like you did with your mother." She announced and I felt the stabbing pain inside me hit instantly, wow that had hurt. "And you know it's true."

"It's not like that-"

"Miley you love him, just-"

I shook my head annoyed, no Nick had his chances, I'd only wanted three god damn words and he couldn't even utter them. I pushed my hand through my greasy head tired of this pain, sick of feeling like this,

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I like being happy, and right now I'm not." I whispered,

"With Nick you-"

"Just stop with Nick, I don't want to talk about him anymore!" I practically yelled at her, a few side ways glances came from the surrounding tables as I looked at the glass of water, "We're over, simple as that."

"You'll never be over, he loves you-"

"Stop saying that."

"He does, you were getting married."

"Yeah and he was back with Selena not long after,"

"Miley he doesn't love her, he didn't do anything with her! You saw the worst of the situation, there was nothing in it! He would never ever betray you like that, he hates Selena." Demi tried to convince me, but I'd seen enough. They had a child together and they did have feelings, I saw that even if no one else did, I saw it.

"This was a mistake…"

I stood up as I looked at Demi whose eyes had fallen behind me, I turned around quickly and came face to face with Nick. He stood there in his business suit looking just as handsome as the first time I'd met him so long ago, but now his bright eyes had turned shallow and he looked at me pleadingly,

"Hey, before you-"

I felt the anger rising in me as I spun back facing Demi,

"You planned this?"

Demi's eyes widened, "No, no god no Miley I wouldn't-"

"Of course you did," I spat ready to scream at her,

"Miley she didn't tell-"

I spun around facing Nick shaking my head, "You don't need to lie Nick, I know you like to lie to my face but you don't have to anymore, I can see through it." I retorted as he shook his head desperately moving his hand out to me and I stepped away,

"Miley please, just hear me out?"

"Why? So I can hear the same lines repeated again and again."

"No, no just please-"

"No." I cut him off, "No I just can't deal with this right now."

I moved to walk away as Nick blocked me tears in his eyes,

"But _I love you."_

I just stood there my mouth slightly open, he'd said the words I wanted to hear. He'd said them with so much honestly and truth I didn't know what to say. I'd doubted his affection towards me, but here he was rushing into a packed restaurant announcing his love to me. I didn't know what to say, but I felt the lump welling in my throat. I wanted to kiss him, to tell him that I was his forever and I wanted him so bad. I opened my mouth to respond letting my eyes dart around only to see something, no not something, someone.

Selena.

I looked at her walking into the restaurant a smile on her gorgeous manipulative face, a designer dress showing off her flawless body and I realized something. Demi hadn't set this up, he'd come here to have lunch with her, and it was just by chance I was here.

I looked back to Nick feeling pure and utter hatred as he stared at me,

"Miley I love-"

I felt the tear slip as the rage took over, and I acted without thinking.

I slapped him.

Gasps sounded around the restaurant as Demi was instantly on her feet, her mouth open as she just stared at me and I looked over at Selena. Selena looked at me with a small smile playing across her fat lips,

"Have fun with your bitch." I responded, "I want nothing to do with you," I turned glaring at Nick who was holding his cheek confused his eyes now looking at me bewildered as I turned to Demi, "Or your family."

I pushed past Nick and walked over to Selena letting a few more tears fall,

"You can have him, I'm done." I whispered,

She just looked at me with a innocent confused expression, stupid bitch. I turned and walked out of the restaurant not caring about the scene I'd caused as the sobs began to rip through my chest.

**Nick.**

"Are you okay?" Demi asked panicked,

She moved her hand onto my cheek as I just stood there shell shocked. Miley had just slapped me in front of a restaurant full of people after I confessed my love for her, and for a split second she looked like she would forgive me. Then she slapped me! Why the hell did she slap me? I looked at Demi shaking my head thoroughly confused, who the hell had Miley been talking about?

Demi eye's moved from mine to behind us. I saw her jaw clench and she let out a frustrated groan. I frowned and turned slowly to see why Miley had slapped me,

"She must have assumed you two were having lunch…together." Demi muttered,

I stared at Selena as she grinned and gave me a wave,

"You weren't here to have lunch with Selena right?" Demi growled,

I spun looking to see my best friend looking at me furiously pointing her finger at my chest, "Because if you were get ready for another bruised cheek Nick, I may be Selena's best friend but Miley's my friend too and if your-"

"You really think I'm that low?" I spat,

"Well I don't know Nick!" Demi hissed, "You did tell Miley work was more important then her on your wedding day!"

"So now your pissed at me as well, fantastic!"

"Oh no!" Demi stated looking at me, "I've been annoyed for a while Nick, actually I'm really pissed off about this whole thing! Miley loves you, she's been planning the wedding for weeks and making everything god damn perfect, do you know why? Do you know why everything was so perfect?"

"No, I don't-"

"Because you weren't here, and she had nothing else to do Nick."

"She works at the florist and-"

"And what about the weekends she spent alone when you were gone?"

"But-"

I looked at Demi confused as she just sighed, "Miley misses you when you're gone, can't you see that? You don't need to work the hours you do, yet Nick you continue to anyway. I don't understand why you had to make Miley wake up alone every morning, had to make her feel like she was just there for the sake of it, not because you loved her." Demi spat,

"She told this?"

Demi rolled her eyes, "No, she'd never speak of you like that, you could see it in her eyes though."

I closed my mouth looking at my best friend confused, I'd never really thought about it. Did that make me a bad person? Was that why Miley finally decided to throw her engagement ring at me?

"She was lonely and I think Miles hoped that when you got married maybe that meant you'd actually stay with her, and love her how she wanted you to love her." Demi whispered,

"Hey, what just happened?" A voice asked from behind,

I turned looking at Selena glancing between us acting all innocent,

"Why are you here?" Demi spat,

"You mentioned you were having lunch with Miley so-"

"You what? Invited yourself without telling me?" Demi hissed,

Selena shook her head, "I was actually coming to see how she was, I just-"

"You wanted to convince her she made the right decision?" Demi continued as I stood there stuck in the middle of the bickering, "That Nick would never marry her, see it was people like you, words like that which made her like this Nick!"

"Okay how about we just go outside?" I asked looking around,

Everyone was staring and I really didn't want to have another public fight, but by the look Demi gave me this wasn't going to be resolved anytime soon.

"Today was supposed to be for Miley and me, not you Selena! Or you Nick!"

"I wanted to tell her that I loved her-"

"And that went well didn't it!" Demi replied quickly,

"I just wanted to help, tell Miley that it was going to be okay" Sel stated,

"You can't help!" Demi retaliated, "Why would you even think you could? You're his ex for a reason Selena.."

"Demi-"

She turned furiously looking at me, "I was going to tell Miley that I was pregnant today, that I wanted her to be the godmother…thanks for ruining it."

Selena's mouth dropped, "You're pregnant,"

Demi just glared at both of us, "Yes I am,"

"Oh my god Demi congratulations, why didn't you tell-"

Selena went in for the hug as Demi stepped back throwing anger filled looks between both of us raging, "You both need to go home and take a good hard look at yourself and assess the kind of people you've become. I'm not making either of you god parents of my child until you do that,"

"Demi," Selena whispered insulted,

She just picked up her bag slinging it over her shoulder,

"Work this shit out, then come talk to me."

Demi huffed and pushed past me storming out as Selena and me were left standing there. I sucked in a breath and turned looking at Selena who pouted confused by what had happened, she turned staring at me.

"Is Demi mad at me?"

"Yep,"

"Right, why?" She asked completely oblivious,

I couldn't help but give a laugh shaking my head, "God you're such a bitch."

"What? What did I do?"

"You came here, Miley hates you why would-"

"We have a common hatred now," She stated with attitude, "You."

"You're a serious piece of work," I hissed,

"Well Demi didn't even bother to tell me she was pregnant!" Selena hissed looking at me up and down, "And by your reaction clearly you already knew! I can't believe she was going to ask that tramp to be god mother before she even asked me to-"

"You're a bitch."

I turned and walked out leaving Selena behind as I shook my head. That had just got so completely out on control I didn't even know what just happened! There had been only one positive, I'd worked something out…I knew what that stupid sentence was that Miley wanted to hear.

She wanted me to tell her that I was in love with her.

I had and her reaction had almost landed me back in the good books, only for little slut face to turn up and ruin it. Now I doubted saying that would help, it would only make Miley more pissed. So now I was stuck…

What was I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thanks for the reviews guys :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

**Nick.**

"So you've really pissed off Demi."

I gazed over at Joe as he walked into the Monday morning meeting exactly seventeen minutes late. He didn't even glance at the surrounding company men or acknowledge the fact Kevin had been halfway through a sentence when he'd so casually waltzed into the boardroom.

"She can't believe you haven't apologized, neither can I!"

"Joe can we discuss this later?" Kevin stated frowning at our brother, "Like after the important meeting we are having?"

"My wife is important to me Kevin, and last week he treated her like shit."

"Joe-"

"No, this is _important_." He announced,

"Joe-"

"Just hear me out okay, then we can continue talking about the business"

Kevin shrugged and nodded shuffling his papers, great here comes the onslaught.

Joe walked over as I stood up preparing myself mentally for this fight. I knew it was coming and I was ready to face everything and anything Joe had to say. He pointed his finger directly at my face as I kept my ground,

"You treated Selena like shit, you treated Miley like you didn't even care and now you go and screw with my wives emotions!" He spat at me as I just stared intently, "Do you want to loose everyone? Or don't you care that you're hurting people Nick. That you are ruining everything…"

I kept my mouth closed as he snorted, "Yeah now you have nothing to say, you're becoming more and more like dad every god damn day."

"That's not true,"I stated deciding to defend myself,

"Yeah it is, you're turning into a self centered asshole."

I nodded and sat down leaning back on my chair, "Well I can't fix that,"

"Maybe you need some time off Nick?" Kevin whispered,

My eyes widened and I turned looking at him,

"You've got to be kidding me? Take time off now! The company is falling to fucking pieces and you want me to-"

"I think it would be a good idea, so you can sort out your...priorities"

"_My priorities_ are this company,"

"They shouldn't be," Kevin announced dropping the papers down,

"What?"

"I think you should take two weeks off Nick," Kevin stated looking around the table to a bunch of nodding heads, "You've been emotionally stressed lately and I think it would be good for you to take some time off and get away from the stress of the office. Maybe you can concentrate on repairing all the issues you have caused…"

"_Issues?_ I did nothing wrong! I put the company first and-"

"We aren't talking work related Nick," Kevin snapped,

I looked around waiting for someone to come to my defense but no one did. I was so completely outnumbered and lost for words. They were kicking me out? At the company's biggest time of need, they'd decided I needed a two-week vacation away from work? What the hell were they thinking?

"Fine, if that's what you want then I'll go."

"Okay I advise you start with Lucy and move upward after that."

I just glared at Kevin, "You don't control my life!"

"Then stop trying to ruin everyone else's Nick." Joe cut in,

I looked towards Joe who was staring at his sheets completely ignoring me. I nodded accepting that clearly I was no longer wanted here as I moved towards the door realizing something. I had money, I understood the stock market, hell I was part owner in a separate business of my own. So why the hell did I need to work here anymore? I wasn't doing anything productive clearly, the money I got here was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to my other earnings so why bother?

I spun around and nodded, "Actually you know what, I'm not going on a god damn vacation…" I spat,

"Nick you need to-"

"I quit." I snapped,

Kevin rolled his eyes at my proclamation, "Nick stop being dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic! I threatened to do it in jail and-"

"Nick seriously just-"

"I'm set for life, I don't need the company."

"Wow, way to sound like a dick Nick." Joe murmured,

"I'm only doing this to help you Joe, you all want me gone clearly!"

"We didn't say that." Kevin advised, "We just suggested-"

"_Suggested?_ Good joke, you ordered me."

"Nick look just-"

"I quit, you'll have my resignation on your desk tomorrow."

"Nick-"

I shook my head and turned around walking out, they were right it was time to sort out my life and the fact that maybe all my problems did revolve around work. So eliminate that and what would I end up with? I didn't know that but right now it was worth the risk.

"Nick!"

I expected my name to be called one last time in a desperate plea but this voice I had definitely not expected. I froze and looked to my left seeing dad walking towards me a huge grin on his face,

"I got bail! Finally, your mother gave in after-"

"Leave me alone." I stated simply,

Dad's face looked confused as I moved to walk past him, only for him to grab my shoulders. "Nick look I know the past couple of weeks have been hard on you but…look we'll work this out okay? You-"

"No, for once just don't tell me it's going to get better. You destroyed everything!"

"Nick come on, I mean the thing with Miley was going to happen anyway, so-"

At that moment I snapped. I knew I should have walked away, should have stepped away from the situation but I was done with this shit. I clenched my fist and punched my father in the face, pushing the force from all the hate and spite he'd made me feel over the years.

I felt pride as he dropped like a doll to the ground,

I heard gasps from the office staff as a door flew open behind me,

"NICK WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I turned looking at Kevin staring wide-eyed,

"I QUIT THIS COMPANY, AND THIS FAMILY!"

I stepped over dad's groaning body and pushed past a few of the employees heading for the lift. I climbed into it and without a second doubt I watched the doors close on the gray business and family. The stupid elevator music began playing as I let out a sigh, what had I just done?

I pressed myself up against the wall and slowly slid down it realizing what I'd just thrown away, everything basically. It was weird though, I didn't regret it. Okay maybe the family part, but work honestly I cared about too much and not having to think about it right now just felt so good. Dad, well he had it coming for him, he deserved that punch.

The elevator dinged and I pushed myself up as the doors opened,

I turned to walk out only to face Demi who just stared at me,

"Nick," She muttered walking in,

"Demi,"

I moved past her and turned back as she just stared at me waiting for an apology. I guess I did owe her that much, even if it was Kevin's suggestion to go to that stupid restaurant.

"I'm sorry I ruined things with Miley," I stated,

Demi looked at me pissed off, "She's not talking to me, ignoring my calls, my messages-"

"Well," I shrugged, "Join the club."

"I didn't do anything wrong Nick! You need to set her straight."

"Are you kidding?" I stated adding a light laugh, "She hates me, anything that comes from my mouth Miles thinks is a lie so…I doubt she'll believe from me that you didn't set it up."

"Nick!" She snapped, "You will go and see her."

"She doesn't want to speak to me, she made that clear Demi."

"That doesn't mean you don't still go!" Demi stated with a sigh,

"Fine I'll go," I lied,

"You better Nick."

"I will,"

Her eyes fell downwards staring at my hand, her head tilted as Dems eyes shifted back to my head. "So what happened to your hand? I'm assuming you punched someone, it wasn't Liam was it?" She asked seriously as I glanced down,

It wasn't till now that I noticed my aching knuckles. I stared at the bloody mess I could blame dad for as I just smiled looking back to my best friend,

"I punched dad…"

Demi's eyes widened horror struck, "You what?"

"I punched dad,"

"WHY?" She yelled loudly,

"Because he's a dickhead Demi, and I've had enough of his shit."

She looked at me surprised, "Well good for you, I guess. So what does this mean?" The elevator door started to close as Demi quickly leaned over pressing a floor number obviously intending to finish our conversation,

"It means…just forgive me first."

"Fine I forgive you but-"

The doors were inches apart as I smiled, "It means I no longer have a spot in this company, I quit."

I saw her mouth drop just as the doors locked together separating us. I turned around feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders, the biggest issue in my life was now gone. The next step was like Kevin had said, get my life back together. I pulled my phone out and reluctantly pressed a number I had been refusing to call for a long time,

"Nick," Selena's voice rang out,

"I'm coming over,"

"Why?"

I started walking towards the exit, "Because I'm going to take Luce to where ever she wants to go…"

Start small with Luce and work up to Miley that was the plan.

**Miley.**

"Fuck!"

I looked at the thorn in my finger as I pulled it out furious! I was tired, hung over and questioning whether I was still a little intoxicated from last nights saga with Liam. I couldn't help it, as I looked at the blood I felt myself bursting with rage. I picked up the roses and without a second thought threw them on the ground.

"MILEY!" Noah snapped,

She rushed over and picked up the roses glaring at me,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at me,

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired!"

"Then go home!"

"No! Just leave me alone." I replied dismally,

I turned back picking up another lot of flowers, Noah beside me huffed as I ignored her attitude. I glared at the orders blinking a few times trying to read the sheet and assess which ones I had completed, I couldn't seem to remember.

"MILEY!" Brandi screamed,

I winced as the back door flung open and I turned around facing my fuming older sister, "Why the hell did I just get a call from June?"

"June?" I asked not caring,

"June who is getting married today and has NO FLOWERS MILEY!"

I clenched my jaw and shrugged, so what, flowers weren't necessary for July or what ever her name was to get married. They were a completely unnecessary accessory for a wedding actually…

"MILEY!" Brandi screamed again, "You were supposed to do them last night,"

"I must have forgotten,"

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Noah whisper,

I spun facing my little sister, "Fuck off Noah, no one cares what you think."

"Why are you being such a bitch today?" Noah replied quickly,

"Why are you such a little _cunt_?"

Noah's mouth dropped as she just stared at me with raised eyebrows. It took a second but suddenly a scared look crossed her face and she stepped back dropping the roses she was holding,

"Miley what the hell?" Brandi hissed at me,

"Just fuck off and leave me alone!"

"Miley you forgot to do an order worth two thousand dollars, we need that money!" Brandi yelled at me, "How could you be so absent minded? I told you last night before I left that you had to make the arrangements and deliver them at noon!"

"I FORGOT OKAY?" I screamed at her,

I let out a huff in frustration, they just didn't fucking understand.

"What's going on?"

Emily appeared at the doorway looking confused a phone in her hand. Brandi and Noah just stared at me as I sucked in a breath, "Nothing go back to talking dirty with Oliver, this has nothing to do with you."

She looked at Brandi confused, "Miley where were you last night!"

I looked back to the flowers shrugging, "I was here…"

"Lie!" Noah muttered,

"How would you know?" I yelled in her direction,

"Because I left my school book here Miley, I came back at eight. You were gone…I assumed you'd finished up. Clearly you didn't even bother to start." Noah announced as I felt my anger flaring,

"YOU BITCH!"

I lunged at Noah ready to take down her backstabbing ass, but before I could grab and strangle her Brandi threw her arm out and forcefully pushed me away. I fell back against the bench knocking the flowers over in the process. Brandi pushed one of my shoulders back instantly causing me to wince as I struggled looking away,

"LET ME GO!" I screamed looking at the floor,

"Miley are you on drugs?" She asked quickly,

A hand instantly grasped the back of my head pulling it forward as I looked at Emily. They both stared straight into my eyes as Emily's face suddenly fell while Brandi just got more pissed,

"Oh my god, you have…" She whispered,

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" I yelled, "I said nothing!"

"You're eyes do, they-"

"I DIDN'T DO DRUGS!" I yelled at them, "NOT ANYMORE!"

"Bull shit Miley, you need help." Brandi hissed,

"LET ME FUCKING GO!"

I pushed Brandi with all my force as she stumbled and fell to the ground. Emily and Noah were instantly on the floor moving to help her as I turned away confused, what was I doing? I moved my hand to my head feeling a dull ache, I didn't remember last night but I wouldn't have taken drugs. Would I?

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, just help me up!"

I heard my sister's talking away but I just didn't feel right, I hadn't felt right all morning actually. Someone grabbed my arm roughly as I instantly felt a stab of pain shoot through me and I let out a large wince in pain,

"Miley we need to take you home, call dad." Em instructed,

I looked back to Emily as Brandi held her arm rubbing it while Noah had disappeared altogether. Brandi moved forward as I noticed her hand was bleeding, why was it bleeding. I looked down to see a smashed vase, when did that happen? I didn't even hear that.

"Miley, are you okay?" Emily asked slowly,

I looked at her and pulled my arm back staring at it confused, why was it so sore? I quickly rolled up my sleeve and looked at the inside of my elbow. I heard Emily groan as she saw it to…

Needle marks?

I instantly rolled my sleeve down, "I didn't take drugs!" I whispered,

"Miley, you clearly did. You're clearly on them now too."

I looked at Brandi and Em confused, no way; this wasn't even fucking possibly! Sure I'd been drinking, but I'd never take drugs again, not after last time. Why would these marks be here? Maybe I just knocked my arm with a needle or something! I'm sure there was some explanation…

"I called dad he's coming…" I heard Noah announce,

"Brandi go fix your hand, I'll keep her here." Em whispered,

"What do you think she's taken? She's never acted like this, even before she wasn't-"

"Violent. I know…" Em replied to Brandi,

I looked back at them shaking my head, "I don't do drugs."

Brandi moved away as Noah hovered at the door. "Miley come on just sit down and when dad gets here…we might take a trip to the hospital just to make sure you're okay." Emily stated as I felt overwhelming sadness,

"I don't wanna go, I'm fine." I whined

"Miley hun, you aren't okay. You need help." She whispered,

I felt my lip quivering as Noah sighed, "And now she's upset, talk about moody! A minute go she was ready to kill us and now she's acting like a toddler," I heard her announce, as I felt angry again,

"FUCK OFF YOU BRAT!" I screamed,

Emily glared at Noah who quickly disappeared, "Now let's get-"

My phone buzzed as I pulled it out tilting my head,

_Liam_

_I'm coming inside, ready to go?_

I moved away from Emily, who held onto me,

"Miley where are you going."

"Out."

"Miley-"

I turned glaring at her, "Let me go Emily,"

I sent her a threatening smile, as she instantly released her grasp and I smiled more sweetly, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I turned and walked towards the door and moved into the hallway.

"Miley please don't leave," Emily called out,

I turned back to see all three of my sister's in the hallway. I saw their expressions all turn to one of horror as I felt a hand fall on my waist, "She'll be fine, right M baby?" Liam asked as I nodded looking up at him,

"Missed you," I whispered,

"Missed you too, kay let's go."

He went to kiss me as I dodged it and smiled happily, "Bye guys,"

"Miley don't go with him." Brandi pleaded,

I laughed as Liam pushed me forward, "Bye ladies," He stated,

I walked through the shop as Liam pulled the apron off me and threw it onto the front counter. His arm slipped around my waist as we headed out of the shop and down the front steps,

"Ready for more fun tonight?"

I nodded excited, "Of course I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Yo people! Thanks for the reviews, specifically the awesome one left by 'fanfic admin' that made me lol big time! Sorry this chapter seems so fake I read it going holy crap this is so bad anyway I haven't got time to fix it :P Hope you are all having an amazing weekend and I think I might post a new story soon so check it out maybe? :P Oh and come stalk me on twitter bec93 come say hey...or not. :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

**Miley.**

Liam pressed the shot glass against my lips as I smiled,

"Head up,"

I giggled drunkenly tilting my head back opening my mouth. Liam laughed and slowly tipped the drink down the back of my throat. I felt the burn of the alcohol as it flowed down my already blazing esophagus, but it just felt so good. It made me forget the pain. Liam laughed sliding the shot glass back onto the counter top,

Hands grabbed mine as I heard a laugh, "Come dance Miley!"

Mandy pulled me away giving Liam a smirk I didn't really understand as I nodded. She dragged me to the lower level packed with bodies, the throbbing music intoxicating my system even more. I moved to the beat as Mandy laughed in my ear and I purposely ran my hands down my body hoping to catch the attention of the boy buying me drinks.

"Just like before M, the team is back together."

I smiled at Mandy and nodded in a buzz, she was right the team was back together. It wasn't just Liam and Mandy but everyone I used to be associated with, in the bad days. I knew inside what I was doing was wrong, I shouldn't be drinking because I lost myself when I got drunk, but right now it was the only time I actually felt happy. Drinking wasn't illegal! I knew what I was doing. My sister's were wrong, I wasn't doing drugs, I wasn't.

"Liam's watching you, he wants you M" Mandy stated giggling,

"Really?"

I laughed and turned to see Liam at the bar his eyes focused on me a smile lingering on his lips. I smirked back and turned to Mandy who laughed and leaned towards me,

"Let's give him a show, yeah?" She laughed biting her lip,

I looked at her confused as she moved towards me and her eyes focused on my lips. I laughed putting my hand up shaking my head,

"I'm drunk, but not _that _drunk Mandy…plus I don't need to do a lesbian kiss to get his attention. I already have it."

"That you do, and you have the old Miley attitude back…me likey,"

She laughed throwing her hands in the air, "I love this song!"

She spun around grabbing my arms only for hands to rest on my hips. I turned expecting Liam only to find myself looking at a man I'd never seen before staring back at me. He smiled suggestively at me and opened his mouth, but before he could even utter a sentence Liam grabbed his shoulder giving him a deathly glare, how did he get from the bar so quickly?

"She's mine," He stated threateningly,

The guy released me and held his hands up defensively moving away,

"Oooooh look your man is protecting you." Mandy joked,

I laughed and turned back to Liam smiling graciously, he always looked out for me. I leaned onto him not even thinking as he sighed, "Come on miss Miley let's get you another drink, then maybe we can have some fun." He proclaimed as Mandy laughed,

"Be careful with her Liam." She warned,

I giggled and looked back to Mandy, "I can look after myself."

She moved her hips to the beat frowning, "_I doubt that_-"

"Mandy just-"

"Fine, have fun."

Liam snatched my hand entwining our fingers as we moved back away from the crowed towards the bar. He ordered me another shot as I took it willingly, straight away another one was set down before me and I gave Liam a warning look. He shrugged confused as I pointed to the new shot,

"Last one for me…" I yelled over the music,

Liam laughed, "_Doubt that_,"

His mimicking of Mandy made me realize this actually needed to be my last one, my head was already spinning.

"Seriously, I've had too much already." I stated woozy,

"Fine then, hey look over there is that your ex?"

My head spun around surprised and scared looking in the direction Liam pointed, as I gazed around confused. I couldn't see anyone who looked like Nick over there, thank god he'd murder me for coming here. It wasn't exactly the safest club, actually it was pretty notorious for drugs, illegal prostitution and other related crimes. I turned back to Liam, who shook his head staring at me.

"My mistake it's not,"

I laughed and picked up the shot, "Thank god, I would never have seen daylight again!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm drunk, he's protective like that he would have locked me up."

Liam smirked, "Good thing I'm not!"

He held up the glass moving it out as I held up mine and we clinked the glasses together,

"To new beginnings!"

"To starting over..."

I moved the shot to my lips and tipped it down my throat throwing the glass back on the counter.

"Bam I beat you!"

I giggled looking at Liam, who licked his lips putting the glass down rolling his eyes,

"Let's dance,"

"Okay," I stated with a seductive smile,

Liam looked at me indecently as we moved back onto the dance floor. He pressed his hips against mine as we started gyrating to the music. I loved the warmth his body gave me as I pressed up against him, and it reminded me of Nick. I felt an overwhelming sadness suddenly hit me, I missed him, so much, and maybe I needed to forgive him. I loved Nick so much, more then I ever loved Liam. Wow...Was this the alcohol or did I really miss him? God I didn't know anything anymore!

I looked up and Liam smiled moving his hand along my back, who was I kidding I only felt like this cause I was totally smashed.

But why was I like this again? What was I doing with my life? Drinking away the pain again?

I was confused and honestly I didn't know what was happening, the last week was a chaotic blur.

I closed my eyes feeling the alcohol kicking in and the tingling relaxation it started to bring over me,

"Miley," Liam whispered in my ear,

I opened my eyes and felt the whole room spinning as I blinked. Liam just laughed and grabbed my shoulders,

"Are you okay?"

"Mhmmm,"

"Good," He stated,

I could see the outline of his head moving towards me and I frowned confused, I felt weird. Harsh lips pressed against mine and I didn't really have the strength to stop them, why was everything so distant to me? I closed my eyes falling forward completely onto Liam as I kissed him back bewildered by my body moving against my will,

"YAY!" I heard Mandy scream slurred, "Look they're kissing!"

Liam pulled away and huffed turning his head, "Mandy piss off!"

"Whoa is she high?"

"Maybe..."

"_Liam." _

"She wants this Mandy, you and I both know that. I just helped her move things along...just like you did the night before last."

"Fine but be safe!"

She giggled as I leaned my head against Liam, I didn't feel good.

"I wanna go home." I slurred my words spilling out as a murmur.

"Okay, I'll take you home."

Liam took my weight and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt so strange...I'd never felt this out of it before. I'd lost all sense of everything. I opened my eyes to see everything spinning as Liam just laughed,

"You look a little drunk Miley,"

"Mhhmmmmmm"

A door opened as Liam pulled me along and suddenly stopped,

"Are we home yet?" I gurgled confused,

"No, not yet. Let's just have some fun first…"

Liam's lips pressed against mine as I melted in against his body. He pushed my hands back against a wall as I fell against it painfully. I smiled against his lips and continued to kiss Liam back a little lost and erratic. I liked this feeling with him against me, I missed Nick, but Liam wasn't Nick was he? I didn't understand what was going on. Was I kissing Liam? Why was I kissing him? We were friends…

Liam's lips moved down sucking on my neck as I let out a moan my body responding even though my brain seemed so foggy. I felt my knees shaking as I started to fall and Liam tightened his grasp, I didn't feel so good.

I moved my hand up pressing it lightly against Liam's chest,

"Stop it, stop…." I whispered, "I feel sick,"

Liam ignored me and pressed his lips back on mine,

"No," I whispered shaking my head, "Just stop…stop okay."

He pulled away and sighed, "Miley come on, I know you love me."

His tongue was suddenly down my throat as I closed my eyes,

"No," I murmured out, "Stop, stop…"

My voice slurred as I tried to push my hands from his grasp but he held me tightly against the wall. I was panicking inside, yet my body wasn't responding, nothing was making sense. I cried out pushing my hands trying to break free,

"Stop it!" I chocked breaking the kiss,

"Shhh babe, just a quickie then I'll take you home, you want this right?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't feel good."

"Say yes, then I'll take you home. For old times sake?"

"Okay fine, then take me home?" I pleaded slurring,

I heard a belt buckle snap and one of my hands was free. I knew what I'd just agreed to and even though I didn't want to at all, my mouth was telling him I did. What was happening? Why couldn't I push him away? I felt so weak. I felt one of his hands on my thigh as I struggled,

"STOP! I don't feel good-"

"I know," Liam laughed harshly,

I felt him against me while my whole body seemed to be fading away. I was so tired.

"HEY, HEY YOU!" A voice yelled,

Liam froze and pulled away from me, his body tensing.

"HEY, HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE? THIS IS FOR STAFF ONLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a murmured voice scream,

"Shit," Liam hissed,

His hands released mine and with out his support I fell to the ground. I slid gracefully down the wall and crumpled to the side my body completely numb. I heard panicked breathing and then running, was he leaving me here? He said he'd take me home! Liam promised he'd take me home.

"Hey, hey…" A loud voice screamed, "Hey you, come on wake up,"

"Stop it, I don't wanna…" I gurgled, "Stop…"

My face was slapped lightly as I coughed chocking on something in my throat as it instantly rose. I felt a foamy substance spill from my lips, it felt like liquid but it wasn't, I was so confused. Why couldn't I breathe?

"Man what's happening?

"CALL AN AMBULANCE, GO, GUY JUST TOOK THE BACK EXIT! Call the cops too I think he's drugged her! It's an overdose for sure," The voice screamed in my ear as I continued to choke and I felt my head resting on something soft,

I gasped as hands pulled me up, "Come on stay awake-"

My head fell backwards and inside I continued to try and breathe but I just couldn't, my whole throat felt constricted.

"Come on, come on you're going to…"

The voice slurred and for a second everything flashed before me. All my mistakes. Then everything was gone.

**Nick.**

"Joe's pretty upset, but look if you apologize I'm sure it'll be fine."

"He's mad I punched dad?"

Demi laughed on the other end of the phone as I rolled over sprawling myself out across my empty bed. It was one am and Demi had called an hour ago just as I was going to bed to tell me something important. As of yet she still hadn't informed me about was exactly the issue was, but I could tell it was clearly a high priority that had her worried.

"No, he's proud of you for that and for quitting."

"He thought I was being a dick." I responded seriously,

"Joe didn't think you were serious, but clearly you are."

"I am,"

"Are you sure Nick?" She asked concern evident,

"I love the freedom, I didn't get up till midday today!" I joked,

"Nick seriously? You love the freedom?"

"I am Dem,"

"Nick just-"

"Demi why did you call?" I asked seriously looking at the clock, I wanted to get to bed even if she was planning on waiting up until Joe came home from Italy. "I doubt you called to talk about what went down at work because we've been through the finer details five times now. Can we get to the real reason you're hanging on the line?"

"Look it's not that important it's just…" Demi stopped giving a sigh,

"What?"

"Nick I was sworn to secrecy but, I'm really scared."

I heard the tone in her voice, I'd been hearing it the entire phone call, I just hadn't realized what it was till now. Fear. The long pauses, the quiet mumbling and the sighs of worry had been present the whole conversation. Demi was fearful and questioning if she should have called me, therefore we'd been rambling away to try and stop the inventible.

"Demi what happened?"

"Miley…" She stopped as I froze,

I instantly felt sick to my stomach at the idea something was wrong. Miley hated me, but that didn't mean I'd stopped loving her. I was giving her time, I was sorting out my issues with everyone else then I would get her back.

"Demi what happened?"

"Brandi called me, Miley hasn't come home." Demi announced,

"What do you mean she hasn't come home?"

"Nick…she's with Liam and-"

"And what?" I yelled urgently,

"Miley's taking drugs again." Demi murmured quietly,

I stopped for a moment processing what she'd just said,

"WHAT?"

"Nick don't freak out okay, she kind of attacked Brandi."

"SHE WHAT?"

"I said don't freak out!

I jumped off my bed rushing out of the bedroom in a complete horror struck state, "Oh my god, oh my god! She's taking drugs? Are you sure, I have to go find her! Have they called the police to report she's missing! God Demi what happens if she's-"

"NICK STOP!" Demi screamed,

I stopped in the hallway breathless and realized, where would I even start looking for her? I didn't even know where she'd go…

"They're handling it okay, just-"

I frowned and leaned my shoulder against the wall, "Drugs?"

"Yeah…"

We both fell silent as I bit my lip realizing, "This is my fault,"

"Nick don't start this again, god please don't."

"If I hadn't got arrested"

"But you did!" She spat at me, "Okay! So stop questioning what if, this is happening Nick there is no time to be -OH GOD!

"Demi?"

I heard her cry out in pain as my panic increased, "DEMI?"

"Demi?"

"Demi?"

"DEMI!"

I heard her cry out again as the phone almost slipped from my fingers, oh god. I stood straight terrified, what do I do? I heard a bang as the phone hit something on the other end of the line, most likely the ground! Oh my god what was wrong? What was I supposed to do? I felt like I couldn't breath as I listened to her crying out in pain.

"DEMI!" I heard a voice scream in the background,

"JOE?" I yelled out hearing my brother's voice,

"DEMI, DEMI WHAT'S WRONG?" I heard him yell as I could hear Demi literally crying, okay she was conscious, she was…not okay though, "Demi babe come here, what happened DEMI?"

"The baby," She chocked out scared as my eyes widened,

"Okay I'm calling an ambulance!"

I felt myself stop breathing as I heard panicked breathing,

"Hello?" Joe asked scared into the phone

"It's Nick! WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed, "I was talking to her and-"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M CALLING THE AMBULANCE I'LL CALL YOU LATER!"

"I'll meet you at the hospital," I replied hanging up,

I didn't waste a moment and threw my cell in my pocket and ran down the stairs. I grabbed the first jacket I could find pulling it out and snatched my keys from the hallway stand. I didn't stop running until I was in the car, it was only then I stopped and realized what could be happening. What if Demi miscarried? What if it was something really serious that she…I shook the thought out of my head.

Demi and my niece or nephew would be fine, they had to be.

I sped out of the house and through the streets my mind whirling. Demi was my best friend I didn't want anything to happen to her, ever. I drove through the suburbs of Los Angeles my mind set on the path to the hospital, a route I'd visited frequently when Frankie was having special treatment. Would Demi end up with him? No, no I had to stop thinking like that,

I flew into the car park and didn't bother to pay as I rushed out. I ran up the underground car park ramps knowing it was quicker and sprinted into the emergency twenty minutes later.

"Nick!" A voice cried out terrified,

I turned and looked at Joe standing there pale faced shaking his head. I could see the tears in my brother's eyes as I rushed over looking at him,

"What happened?"

"I don't know," He croaked a tear falling, "They won't tell me…"

He broke down as I pulled my brother into a hug feeling his pain seeping into me. I wanted to cry too, but I had to be strong. "She has to be okay Nick, I love her. She's my everything! I can't lose her, I don't know what I'd do." He cried against me as I held him,

"She's gonna be okay Joe,"

"We don't know that!"

"They'll fix her okay?"

Joe continued to cry as I managed to pull us onto a seat, he was shaking violently and if we stood any longer I was worried he'd feint. I looked around the basically silent emergency with only a few coughing children and worried parents. I could smell the antiseptic in the air and the hurried footsteps of nurses, god I hated hospitals.

"I love her Nick, I love her," My brother cried,

"I know, I know you do. I do too, she's gonna be okay."

A nurse suddenly appeared, as I looked hopeful only for her to rush out with two doctors behind her. "Drug overdose case coming in, early twenties, paramedics said the girl was critical." The nurse told the doctors,

I watched as they pulled their plastic gloves on and stood at the door. A moment later it flung open, as I looked away back to my crying brother,

"Female, twenty four, found conscious on scene, by time we arrived was not breathing with no evident pulse. CPR was conducted, pulse was found ten minutes after." A guy yelled, "Substance abuse most likely, needle marks on inner arm on the right.

"Name?" The nurse yelled,

"ID could be fake but it says Stewart, Miley."

My head spun as Joe bolted up from my shoulder. We both looked at the stretcher and I just felt everything in me collapse,

_Miley? _

"Miley?" I choked,

My feet were rushing over to them before I could even register what I was doing. I got within a foot of the gurney before someone grabbed me. I instantly thrashed screaming while someone yelled in my ear but I didn't hear them. All I could see was her, my fiancé, my princess, my girl and my everything lying there practically dead.

"NO! NO MILEY, MILEY!" I screamed sobbing,

"Nick stop!" Joe yelled crying, while he pulled me back as the doors closed,

I turned staring to find his arms and a nurses around me dragging my body away as I just looked between them, "NO, NO YOU GOT TO LET ME GO!" I screamed struggling in their arms again. "SHE'S MY FIANCE, SHE'S-"

"Nick there's nothing you can do for her right now." Joe whispered,

I fell silent as the sobs continued to take control of my body. I looked at the nurse who just stared between us,

"We'll do everything we can to help her, _both_ of them."

Joe nodded as I just stood there, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose both of them, not now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I hate this site! I read the whole chapter and then hit save...AND IT LOGGED ME OUT! *head slam* I'm not re reading it, and I know there is one sentence in there somewhere that doesn't sound right but now I can't find it :\ Anyway enjoy, oh and it's my birthday tomorrow...just to let you know :P Love you guys 3


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

**Nick. **

I felt sick.

Everything in me had been destroyed and I didn't know how to cope with that. The thin piece of string that had kept me walking, talking and acting okay had snapped violently and quickly that I didn't have time to think. The pain in me was nothing I could describe, there was nothing wrong with me yet at the same time there were so many goddamn things that were broken.

"She didn't look good." I heard my older brother inform the rest of the family,

"Like as in she's going to…"

"Die?"

_Die? _

I twisted my head staring at the voice responsible for bringing that thought back to the front of my mind. I stared at Danielle who had uttered the word and she just looked at me apologetic and worried. I turned away slumping into the chair closing my painfully tired eyes, I didn't want to consider that word yet it seemed to be looming over my head.

"I don't know." Joe responded quietly to Dani,

But he did. _We both did._

Everyone fell silent as Joe shifted awkwardly sniffling a little.

"Joe you know Demi is going to be okay right?" Mom whispering in a maternal tone trying to ease her son. She was sitting between us unsure of which needed her support more. Funny thing was she'd told him that same sentence five times, but never once had she said to me. "I'm sure it's nothing, you know how complicated pregnancy is…I'm sure there is a reason…"

Joe had to spill that Demi was pregnant, it wasn't the happy celebration I'm sure they'd both wanted. Instead he'd uttered the sentence to my family in a burst of frustrated tears and angered curses,

"It's been an hour mom, something is obviously wrong." He replied harshly,

The silence arrived again as I wiped a stray tear away, while the images of Miley's lost body in my mind.

"Nick she's going to be okay..."

I looked up to see dad sitting beside me two black eyes and a nice bandage over the nose I'd clearly broke. I didn't say anything and just looked back at my fingers knowing that this was my fault, maybe not all of it, but I played a serious part in Miley turning to drugs again. Had her life really got that bad? Had I truly made her this lost?

Dad's hand rested on my back as I closed my eyes, "She's brave Nick."

"That won't help her dad." I hissed in a whisper.

"She's strong too, she'll fight."

I closed my eyes disagreeing, but I didn't want to fight with him right now.

"Is Miley's family coming in?" Dad asked,

There was no response because no one knew. I didn't even know what I should do, try and call her family and tell them that they might never see Miley alive again? Yeah because I was totally capable of uttering that sentence. How could I tell them that it was my fault she'd decided to turn to drugs?

"Gray, Demetria?"

My head shot up as the entire family stood up looking at the nurse intensely. She stared at all of us and turned to Joe, "You're the husband, yes?" She asked as Joe nodded moving forward, "Can we speak privately for a moment?"

Joe's bottom lip quivered and looked back at us nodding,

"Yeah sure,"

He turned and followed the nurse giving us all one last frightened look before he disappeared through the doors. I instantly sat back down and leaned my head back against the wall staring at my family all still waiting patiently,

"She'll be okay right?" Dani asked, "I mean this happens all the time with pregnancy?"

Denise looked at Dani and nodded fakely, "Of course,"

Everyone started nodding but I couldn't help but begin to consider it. I knew an hour in medical terms was long for a response, nothing had been said about Miley or Demi and that made me think the worse. What if Danielle's word about death was true? What if they both died? What if Miley was dead?

"What if she dies?" I whispered looking up, "What if Miley dies? What if she's dead? They're both death…"

"Nick don't think like that,"

I turned staring at my older brother, sister in law and mom staring at me scared. It was like I was Frankie, they were all trying to pretend it was okay, when it wasn't! Miley wasn't okay and neither was Demi, so why lie? Dad's hand clasped my shoulder as I looked away. What would happen if Mi died? What would I do without her? The idea made me shiver in fear realizing I couldn't live without her, not happily anyway. Actually not at all, I couldn't live at all without her…

"She'll be fine Nick, people overdose all the time…" Dani whispered,

"_Overdose," _I repeated,

It just didn't sound right the way it was coming off their lips and my own.

Miley wouldn't do that, not the Miley I knew.

Not the Miley I was in love with.

I sniffled rubbing my stinging eyes, I didn't know whether to cry or not? I had been but now I just felt so desperate and sick. I heard the door open as we all eagerly looked up to see nothing, I fell limp again realizing it was just the emergency entrance doors brining more sick people in.

"I'm looking for my daughter! Miley? Miley Stewart!" A panicked voice stated.

I went to stand up as dad shook his head and mom got up instead,

"I'll go talk to them Nicholas," She whispered, "You aren't in the right...place to speak to them."

I couldn't disagree with her and I nodded in agreement. I leaned forward trying to see as I spotted Noah standing there a scared look across her face beside a frantic Billy. Seeing them made me realize that i had to say something, even a word would be better then nothing! I pushed my dad's hand away as I heard the entrance doors open again. I walked around the chairs in the emergency room following mom quickly.

"I'm sorry we can't give you information right now, but we will get the doctor to see you as soon as possible okay?" The nurse behind the desk said as I saw the frown become clearer on Billy's face,

"WHAT? She's my daughter, I want to-"

"I'm sorry sir-"

"NO YOU'LL-"

"Nick." Noah whispered, "Denise…"

Billy stopped mid sentence and turned looking at both of us as I noticed the presence of Brandi and Emily both having just arrived. I opened my mouth to talk but instead of a word coming out I just chocked up. I wanted to explain so badly, to tell them the truth but instead a sob escaped and looked away not wanting to show them my pain. Mom sighed pulling me into a one armed hug,

"What happened? Oh my god? NICK WHAT HAPPENED?" Brandi cried out,

"TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS" Billy yelled,

"I can't," The nurse spat

"Then tell me what happened!" He begged, "That's the least you could do!"

"I'm sorry I cannot-"

I pulled away shocked by Billy's word looking towards the four of them confused,

"You…" I hesitated shaking my head, "You don't know?"

Billy shook his head, "No, they just told us she was brought here."

Mom sighed and moved forward as I walked over the tears still falling. I looked at Noah whose lip was quivering as she looked at mom terrified, all their eyes were focused on her and it should have been me telling them, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to explain to them how dead she looked, how I was almost certain that we would never see her smile again.

"Miley overdosed," Mom stated simply,

They didn't look surprised, because clearly they'd seen her not long before in a state which was not the norm. Brandi looked away and sucked in a breath nodding as Billy just suddenly broke down,

"Dad she's-"

Emily went to hug him but he just shook his head and walked out,

Noah's eyes fastened on mine confused, "You found her?"

"No, no I didn't…"

"Then how did you know?" Em asked confused,

A tear fell down her face as I heard the doors fly open behind us. We all spun around to see Joe standing there a torrent of tears falling down his pale face. Mom without another word rushed over as I watched my older brother start bawling. The rest of my family got up moving to his side as everyone fell silent, no one wanted to ask why he was crying but we had to know.

"Joe what happened?" Kevin asked cautiously,

"Nick what's going on?" Brandi asked behind me scared,

"She was having twins," My brother yelled out loudly, "But she had a miscarriage and-"

"Oh Joe," Mom cried beginning to chock on her own sobs,

"She lost one of them," He finished.

Mom held Joe as I closed my eyes she'd lost one baby but-

"And the other one?" Dad asked,

"Is okay, Demi's okay too, but we lost one. We lost our son…" Joe sobbed.

"Demi's pregnant?" Noah asked,

I turned back and nodded, "That's why I was here, and then Miley came in…" I stopped my speech failing me as I shook my head. Emily stared at me and stepped forward taking my hand,

"How bad?"

I looked down at her hand in mine wanting to lie, but I couldn't.

"Really bad."

She instantly retracted it and turned away, "I'll go find dad then and-"

"Stewart, Miley?"

We all turned back again, none of us noticing the doors had opened again because we had been distracted by Joe's announcement. All of us just stood there as the young doctor gazed between all of us,

"You're all her family?" He asked confused,

No one responded as Noah stepped forward,

"Yes, we are _all her family_."

He nodded and sighed, "Okay well we've stabilized her-"

Stable...stable was good. I felt myself relax a tiny bit, maybe she would be okay then?

"However Miss Stewart in a critical condition. We're running tests, but something strange is going on with her, not something I've seen before. We thought it was a drug overdose but now we're not sure, it's like she's having a serious allergic reaction combined with the effects of the drugs she's taken…" He explained as I just stared at him,

"But she's not allergic to anything." Brandi announced confused,

"I know, we can't work it out either but we're doing tests,"

"So she's going to be okay?"

He looked at all of us and frowned, "I can't say, not until we know what's going on."

"And you'll find out soon?"

"As soon as we find out, we'll try to help her,"

"Can we see her?"

The doctor shook his head, "Soon, not now. I'll inform you if any change occurs,"

With that he turned and walked back inside as I just stood there,

"Not an overdoes?" Brandi repeated as I nodded,

"An allergic reaction." I added.

**Miley.**

"Miley? Miley? I know you can hear me, open your eyes?"

I opened my eyes not understanding who had said that?

I blinked a few times unable to keep my eyes open, something was wrong with them. My throat felt like it was on fire and as I attempted to breath I found I couldn't. I gasped trying to drag in air but it felt like someone was strangling me. I chocked as I felt some press their cold plastic covered hands against my face.

"I know you can't breathe Miley, we're going to insert a tube down your throat."

I gasped as my mouth was forcefully opened and fingers touched my lips. I felt something pressing against the top of my mouth yet I couldn't feel my tongue, I couldn't move anything. I felt myself gag but then something moved down my throat regardless and I cried out feeling pain, why were they doing this to me?

"Shhh don't panic sweet heart, you need to stay calm." A voice whispered in my ear,

"You're having an allergic reaction Miley, just stay calm."

"Stay calm,"

"Stay calm,"

"Stay…"

My mind started repeating, as I felt so dizzy and clouded. I let myself drift away as everything got lost.

Suddenly I could feel something being pressed into my arm and a sharp stab as I winced.

"Hey you're back again, we're trying really hard to work out what's going on with you…" The voice merged into something I couldn't understand as I breathed struggling expecting to be unable to, only to easily suck in cool clean oxygen, pure oxygen. It was being forced into my body without me doing anything,

"Allergic-"

"-Any pain?"

"Miley I know you-"

The sentences didn't make sense as I cried out, the noise only a murmur to my ears. Someone touched my hair trying to comfort me, "Doctor she has a rash appearing on her arms as well, it's like she's anaphylactic…"

"She's not though," He whispered confused, "We've tried that."

"Her face is swelling too…"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. Can you try getting her…"

"Miley?"

"Miley come on?"

I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't maintain anything. My body was unresponsive and even though I wanted to move, to scream, to ask what the fuck was going on I couldn't. My brain begged for sleep and as I tried to keep awake my name was continually spoken but I couldn't respond, I couldn't do anything and it was so scary.

My body felt hot when I woke again. I felt something cold and damp against my forehead as I let out a gurgle, "Doctor she's awake again, temperature is falling but she's still hot! Have you got her blood work back?"

"No, no I haven't…Miley can you hear me?" A voice called out,

I opened my eyes to blurry bright lights, "Good girl, you're doing really well."

"Where am I?" I tried to say but nothing came out,

"Hospital, keep mouthing words okay?"

I cried out confused hospital? How did I get here, I felt so hot.

"Hot, make it stop" I wordlessly moved my mouth,

"I know, I know it'll get better. Get more fluids,"

"Doctor the police are outside, they want to talk to you."

"Okay, Miley I'll be right back."

I closed my blurry eyes and fell away, "Go get her family, maybe they can calm her down a bit. I don't think this is anywhere near over for her and if something goes wrong I'd rather have given her family the opportunity to see her…just in case they don't get that chance again." I heard him announce.

Something was pressed into my ear as it beeped and the cool air running down the back of my throat calmed me. I just wanted to stop feeling like this, I didn't understand why I felt so weak and unresponsive...

Hands soon touched my own and fingers entwined with mine, yet some of my fingers I couldn't even feel. Mumbles came to my ears yet not words as I tried to distinguish between reality and what I was imagining. I wanted to open my eyes, to speak but still everything was failing me!

My eyes were pulled up as I blinked and a light blinded me,

"Okay good, good her eyes are responding finally!"

"What does that mean?" I heard a familiar voice ask,

"She's fighting it, what ever this is-"

"Doctor we have the blood work outside,"

"I'll be right back."

I felt someone stroking my head as I realized how cold I was and that my body was slightly shaking. Someone kissed the side of my head as I heard a sob, "How he could do this to her?" I heard my eldest sister cry, "She trusted him and now look what he did to her."

"Brandi they arrested him, he won't hurt her again."

"He drugged her!" A voice yelled as I recognized it immediately, "Who knows what that sick bastard did to her…"

"Nick?" My mouth moved trying to say the word as I let out a murmur,

Why was he here? I didn't understand, but I wasn't upset. I was so happy he was here with me. I wanted him so bad. Why wasn't he responding to me?

"Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah angel, I'm right here," He stated tearfully, "I'm right here, you keep fighting just keep going okay? I'll be right here, I've been here the whole time." I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't but I wanted to see his face,

"Doctor-"

"He gave her a shot of alcohol laced with drugs…"

"We know that, the police told us!"

"A combination, most dominant was Rohypno"

"What?"

"Roofies, the date rape drug,"

"Oh god-"

"The drugs were enough to immobilize her, made her vulnerable but that's it. It was the allergic reaction that did this."

"I don't understand, she's not allergic to anything!"

"But she is, you've never noticed and neither has she. Meet the lovely spice that has done this to her..."

"Is the cinnamon?"

"Sure is, alone it would cause nausea to her-"

"She hates cinnamon, Miley would never eat it how could she possibly have-"

"She hasn't eaten it, it was the shot with the drugs. The cinnamon combined with them, it was like a deadly concoction to her system because there was a drug present that enhanced all the others. Imagine it this way, I have soup and I put beef stock in it to enhance the flavor. Drug dealers do it on the cheap, they put small amounts of the expensive drugs and use enhancing chemicals to replicate the feeling. Problem is when it enhanced the drugs it also enhanced-"

"The cinnamon."

"Exactly,"He announced as I felt something press against my arm,

Coldness suddenly moved up my vein as he sighed,

"What does this mean? What-"

"She should be okay, this should help. Finally. But I don't know how much damage everything has already done, especially her fever it was too high and I don't know how this has affected her yet." He whispered,

"When will we find out?"

"When she wakes up…"

I felt someone roll their finger gently down my cheek, "I'm right here Miley, don't cry, don't stop fighting…" Nick whispered,

My body suddenly felt relaxed for the first time and the pain in my throat eased. I didn't feel cold or hot, I didn't feel anything, I just felt numb. Someone kissed the side of my head again as I drifted away. It was peaceful now, there was silence and nothing was hurting or confusing, I felt so calm. People moved continually but I kept my eyes close grasping the sleep I wanted the most. I knew I was falling in and out of consciousness but it was my choice now, and not what ever had stricken me down like this. Every time things started to come together as I picture formed.

Clubbing.

Drinking.

Liam. He drugged me.

Allergic reaction.

Hospital.

Nick?

My eyes flew open as I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I moved my hand up and felt it follow my brains instruction as it broke cement like grip. A snort responded as I rubbed my eyes knocking the plastic covering over my face as I let out a murmur,

"Hmmm," Someone responded,

I blinked a few more times as I started to make out shapes, one of which rested right beside me. I moved my hand weakly as it collapsed onto his head heavily. The body shot up as I blinked trying to see,

"Mi?" A voice asked confused

"Nick?" I whispered my voice actually saying the word I'd wanted.

"I'm right her baby. You're going to be fine." He announced as I closed my eyes exhaustion hitting again, "I love you Miley, you're everything to me and I'll always be with you, right here, no matter what."

"Nick?" I croaked out,

"She's awake!" I heard someone else yell,

"Yeah," He whispered stroking my hair,

The light turned on as I closed my eyes in pain wincing, "Love too…" I slurred loosing my battle to the overwhelming tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow I made that complicated, I intended it to just be an overdose and then I got side tracked because I read a news article about allergic reactions and the cinnamon challenge, then things spiraled out of control LMAO! Anyway HAPPY NILEY DAY! Yes I'm celebrating as should everyone, yes she's engaged but do we stop celebrating Michael Jackson because he's gone? NO! Today will forever be Miley and Nick's to all of us and to them too :D xxx Thanks for the birthday messages love you guys!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

**Nick.**

It was hard seeing her like this…

Weakened by the many drugs she'd unwillingly digested.

Unconscious because of one drugs reaction with cinnamon…

It just didn't seem possible that the pain we were watching her endure was because of one persons mindless and self-absorbed decision to make things easier for himself.

I moved the back of my hand down her warm cheek, it was still unnaturally hot compared to what it should be and that had the doctor worried. Although she'd been given drugs to reduce the allergic reaction nothing could entirely stop it, we all just had to sit and wait out what would be a long few hours until it was out of her system. The signs looked good, the swelling had gone down and she seemed more in our world then her own but still it was so hard seeing her like this.

It had already been a grueling thirteen hours, watching her become conscious only to quickly fade away again. The moments although short that she spent with us had been helpful, she was still able to speak, to remember who I was and move her arms.

All of those were good signs supposedly,

"Nick if you want to go see Demi you can," Brandi whispered.

I looked across to see her holding Miley's hand tightly, she was guilt ridden like Miley's entire family. The drugs she'd been taking the past week supposedly weren't Miley's decision. The police had video surveillance of Miley's _friends_ injecting her while she was too drunk to stop them. Then last night Liam dosed her drink by distracted her somehow and it was all caught on tape.

That's why she was here suffering, because of him.

"No," I whispered, "I need to stay here with her."

"What about Demi?" She questioned quietly,

I looked up feeling my lip quiver as I stared at the oxygen mask over Miley's face, the tube now thankfully gone that was helping her breath. "She has everyone from my family and right now Miley needs me here."

"Nick maybe you should go see Demi, I know you're worried about her too."

I looked at Brandi and then around the room staring at Emily, Oliver, Sam, Noah and Billy all asleep. I turned back to Miley scared because what if I left and something happened, like she woke up or something went terribly wrong. I didn't want to lose any moment with her, because I'd been so close to not having anymore time with her and I didn't want to lose another second.

The door opened as I turned to see the doctor giving us a look,

"Hey, how you two going?" He questioned quietly.

He walked over to the end of the bed picking up the sheets as a nurse followed. I shrugged as Brandi smiled, "Okay, waiting for her to wake up again. It should be soon right?"

The doctor nodded, "Most likely, she seems to be waking up every two hours…"

He put down the sheets and exchanged a look with the nurse,

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly,

"Can you wake up your family for me?" He asked Brandi,

My eyes widened in panic as Brandi opened her mouth but didn't respond. She finally gave a small nod and moved over waking up her siblings first, before Oliver, Sam and then Billy. They all remained silent rubbing their eyes confused, readjusting to their surroundings and the bright afternoon sun which now flickered through the blinds.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early, but the police called…"

"And?" Billy asked stifling a yawn,

"The footage they've received is a little hard to see, and the witness reported something we weren't told last night." The doctor announced carefully as Billy frowned confused, "You're daughter...she may have been sexually abused."

_Sexually abused?_

The two words hit me like a truck, so much so I had to grasp the chair from falling off it. My stomach swirled and I instantly felt sick to the point where I was almost gagging, he'd done what to her?

"What?" Billy whispered,

I saw the fear in his face as the doctor sighed, "We're not sure, we need to run tests and you can't be present for that. I'm sorry, you will all have to leave. It's just we need to do it within twenty four hours or we'll never know…" The doctor stated seriously,

I closed my eyes biting my lip. I wanted to scream, to yell at everyone for letting this happen to her because she didn't deserve this. Instead though I kept my lips closed and clenched my fists knowing that justice would be served to Liam and his friends for what they had done to my fiancé. I heard a startled cry of shock and a few sobs as I opened my eyes to see Noah crying,

"Was it Liam?" Brandi managed to ask,

The doctor shrugged, "They wouldn't tell me,"

"What will happen if she has been…?" Emily asked then stopped,

"We'll discuss that if we need to okay?"

Emily nodded her face drained of color as the doctor looked at us expectantly. I stood up first and kept my fists clenched as I leaned over pressing my lips against Miley's temple kissing it gently.

"I'll be back soon baby,"

I stepped away as we all reluctantly left the room. I noticed Billy's whole face had fallen and the once strong fatherly man I recognized had been replaced of one of a scared child. He's lip was quivering and as he hugged Noah lightly a few tears rolled down his face,

"Go see Demi Nick," Brandi stated.

"No I-"

I looked at her and she nodded, "Go see Demi, tell her we all love her. And for all I care lie and tell her nothing about Miley, I don't want any more stress being put on her shoulders right now."

I nodded feeling a tug of agreement, I knew I had to see Demi and wanted to see her desperately but at the same time I couldn't leave Miley. Brandi's hand grasped my arm while my lip quivered, "Nick she's gonna be okay, no matter what we'll get her through this. Right now though you can't help, so go see Demi okay?"

I nodded knowing she was right. I couldn't stand here knowing what Liam had done to Miley without losing control. I needed to go and see Demi, my best friend, and try and find reason again before I returned back here.

"I'll be back,"

"We know," Emi whispered simply.

I nodded and moved away slowly feeling my gut wrenching with hatred and sadness I wanted to release. I kept walked though, I knew where Demi's room was and after a short elevator ride and a few confusing corridors I got to the door.

I sucked in a breath and opened it gently preparing myself for more grief,

"If it's a girl I'm thinking summer,"

"And if it's not?"

"I want a girl, it's a girl for sure." Demi announced,

I listened to her voice and sighed in relief as I moved into the room. Eyes instantly caught mine as I looked at mom who gave me a questioning look which I ignored and moved further in.

"Nick!"

I turned staring at Demi a small sad smile plastered on her face, but she still had the little smirk and bright shine in her eyes. Joe spun around and got up looking at me, without a word he brought me into a hug.

"How is she?" He whispered in my ear,

I kept my lips sealed and broke away from the hug unable to respond. Mom instantly pulled me into one as well, but I didn't bother answering because right now I didn't know what to say. She let me go and I pulled away looking at Demi,

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier, I came as soon as I could." I lied,

I leaned down and kissed her cheek as she put her hand on my back, her face weary...

"It's okay," Demi whispered as I looked at her red eyes.

"I'm so sorry Demi."

Her smile fell and she nodded, "It's okay, Frankie will look after my little boy." She whispered a little teary, "Plus I still have one niece for you to be an uncle to Nick. We got to worry about her now."

"Or nephew," Joe noted trying his best attempt at a smile.

I looked to see him staring at Demi adoringly but still with a glimpse of worry. Demi however rolled her eyes and smiled happily, she was being brave and underneath the smile I could see her pain but at the moment she was dealing. Demi was making the best out of a bad situation, if only I could do the same,

"So where is the rest of the gang?"

"Left me to have breakfast," Demi stated, "I forced them too."

"And the doctor-"

"Said I'm fine, the baby is fine, and everything is okay."

I sighed in relief, "That's great Demi,"

She nodded smoothing out the bed sheets, "Hopefully the rest of the pregnancy is a little less dramatic," She stated quietly.

"It will be, we're all going to look after you."

Demi smiled at me, "So where have you been?"

I opened my mouth to respond and frowned unsure of what to say,

"He's been with Miley." Joe announced quietly.

Demi's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? You found her? How is she?"

I hesitated trying to find the right word as I attempted to smile again.

"Good," I lied,

I saw the relief fill her expression, "So she's with her family?"

"Yeah she is,"

"Good, I still want her to be godmother once she's off the drugs."

I couldn't help but look away again feeling sick at the image of her in my head, so broken and destroyed. "So the doctor said I can go home tomorrow morning." Demi announced not noticing my sudden change of expression,

"That's great," I whispered.

"Nick can I have a word outside?" Joe asked suddenly as Demi frowned confused, "Promise it'll be real quick Dem, I just got to ask Nick a small favor to do with work."

"But he quit!"

"I know, that's why it's only a small favor."

Demi rolled her eyes, "Fine come back soon, I want Nick's opinion on names for the baby."

"I will,"

I stood up and gave Demi a smile which she returned as mom gave me a concerned look. We walked out in silence but the second the door closed Joe just stared at me and I felt my lip quivering,

"How is she Nick? Is she-"

I felt the sob come from my lips as I closed my eyes letting more or them out. Joe groaned and pulled his arms around me, "She keeps waking up and then she's not awake…the doctor said she's fighting but Joe she's gotten so weak. We've had to watch her for hours now, waking up so confused only to fall unconscious a second late. It's so hard to see her so…vulnerable. I know the doctor said she's making progress but every time she fades again, I'm so scared she won't wake back up."

Joe let go of me staring down annoyed, "Nick don't doubt her,"

"I'm not, I just-"

"She'll be fine!"

"They think he raped her." I announced,

Joe's expression instantly fell as I heard something hit the ground. I looked behind to see the rest of my family, and a coffee now on the floor where Danielle had dropped it. They all just stared at me,

"I need to go back to her, can you tell Demi I-"

Joe nodded, "No problem, you stay with her okay. We can look after Demi. I can look after Demi."

I nodded and without another word turned around heading back towards Miley.

**Miley.**

"Here just have a sip okay, no more than a sip."

A cup was pressed against my lips as I took a quick mouthful greedily trying to quench my dry throat. I heard a huff in response, "I said a sip Miley, that was not a sip." The plastic left my lips as I swallowed,

It hurt like hell but I didn't have the strength to complain as someone ran their fingers gently through my hair trying to calm me. A few confused tears were falling but at least for the first time I felt a little bit more normal. I'd woken a few minutes ago and for the first time I opened my eyes and focused on people around me, my sisters, my dad, they all looked so scared.

Noah had rushed to get the doctor while they'd tried to ask me questions, but I just felt too confused and disorientated to answer anything right now. I felt like I was a cloud drifting alongside the world, but not actually in it.

"Miley hun can you tell me if anything is hurting?"

"I'm just tired," I whispered hoarsely my eyes firmly closed now,

"I know, just stay awake a little longer…"

"Why?" I asked groggy,

"So the doctor can do some tests," Brandi whispered.

I nodded as I felt both my hands grasped, "Can you squeeze my hands,"

I lightly moved my fingers but they were so numb, I squeezed as hard as could still but it was hardly anything at all. "Right good job Miley, now I'm going to flash a light in you eyes okay?"

My eyes were opened as the light instantly blinded me. The light moved away as I managed to keep my eyes open watching my sister giving me a weak smile as I frowned,

"Where am I?"

"Miley you're in hospital, I told you that remember?"

I did, but I didn't know why.

I closed my eyes again as I heard a sigh, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I wanna go home now, I'm tired."

"I know Miles, you can't go home right now. Do you remember anything?"

I felt a few tears slip as I shook my stiff neck, "I just wanna go home,"

Someone kissed me lightly on the head, "We'll take you home soon Miley," Dad whispered in my ear, "As soon as the drug is out of you system and the doctor says you're all good we'll go home okay?"

"Okay, how'd I get here?" I slurred,

I heard him sigh worried, "Don't worry about that right now," The doctor responded.

"Where's Nick?" Noah asked,

"He went to see Demi?"

"Nick?" I asked coughing a little,

"Yeah he's been here since you came in Miley," Emily responded.

"Why? I hate him, he ruined my life."

I heard more sighs as I tried to sit up only for someone to push me back down. "No, you're not going anywhere, so stay and relax. What is the last thing you remember?" I heard the doctor ask as I tried to remember,

I racked my brain, trying to find something that stood out as panic started to grow within me. Why couldn't I remember how I got here? I felt more tears begin falling as I let out a chocked sob and someone rubbed my arm,

"It's okay, what do you remember?"

Hitting Nick. That's the last thing I could remember.

"The restaurant," I whispered, "With Demi, I slapped him…"

"What?" Noah asked,

"She slapped me." His voice announced.

"Nick." Dad stated, "She only just woke up a few minutes ago,"

"And-"

I felt his hand take my own as I instantly pulled it away my lip quivering.

There was deadly silence as I heard Nick's familiar sigh, "Miley I'm sorry, how many times do I have to tell you how sorry I am?" He asked as I turned my head away from him, why was he here?

"She should be fine," The doctor announced, "She's a lot better this time."

"Completely fine?"

"I'm hoping for a full physical recovery, we'll have to wait still. I'll let you talk to her, maybe you can try and explain what happened." I heard the unfamiliar doctor's voice announce, "Try and make it simple, we still haven't got the results from the…yeah just keep it brief."

"Daddy?" I whispered,

"Yeah hun, I'm right here."

"I don't want him here."

"Who Miley?"

"Nick, I don't want him here,"

I heard dad sigh again, "Miley, Nick's been really good, he hasn't left your side. Just let him say he's sorry Miley, hear him out okay?" He asked as I felt Nick's soft hand move into mine again.

"Miley please," Nick begged, "Please, I'm sorry."

I could hear the strain in his voice, the tears I could almost see.

"I love you, and I was so scared you weren't going to be okay,"

"What happened to me?" I asked, "Why am I here?"

"Liam drugged you Miley," Nick responded,

"What?"

"Hun," Brandi whispered tentatively, "You've been hanging out with your old friend since you hit Nick and…they've been getting you drunk then drugging you. You're going to be okay though, you just had an allergic reaction, you didn't overdose like last time."

I froze taking everything in as I opened my eyes staring into the chocolate ones hovering over me. I looked at the bloodshot eyes and tears, as I turned to see the same scared looks replicated around the room.

"I don't believe you." I stated confused, "Liam's my friend..."

"Miley they arrested him, he's going to jail," Em murmured.

I closed my eyes shaking my head, "No, no he wouldn't hurt me!"

"He did Miley!" Nick spat, "He hurt you so badly and just because you don't remember doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

"No he-"

"He hurt you more than I ever did, yet still you want to forgive him?"

"Nick," Dad warned,

I let out a sob confused, "I wanna go home."

"Miley it's okay,"

"No this isn't happening!" I responded, "It's not."

"Miley I love you, I'm so sorry." Nick suddenly announced,

There was silence, as everyone waited for my response but honestly I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to believe them, but why would they lie? I trusted Liam, he was my friend, why would he hurt me? And now Nick was telling me he loved me? After waiting to hear it for so long? Wasn't he with Selena now? I was so confused and I couldn't deal with all of this so suddenly, so I did the one and only thing I could think of...

"I want you to leave Nick,"

"Nick she doesn't mean it." Brandi whispered, "She's just confused."

"It's okay, I'll go." He responded painfully.

"Nick-"

"It's fine, I'll just come see you when you're out of the hospital."

"Don't bother," I responded quickly,

"Miley-"

"Okay I'll go-"

"Nick-"

"It's fine," He announced his voice cracking,

I listened to the door open and then slam closed as I opened my eyes again seeing all my family glaring at me. "Miley you have no idea how much he loves you, how worried he's been. Miley, Demi's in hospital too, but Nick chose to be here with you, the entire time." Brandi informed me,

I closed my eyes, "You don't understand…" I murmured,

"What's to understand Miley?" Dad asked,

I didn't respond and decided I didn't want to talk to them anymore, they were only making me upset. Right now I just needed to piece together what had happened because I was in hospital, Liam had supposedly drugged me and everyone wanted me to forgive Nick. It was just too much to handle and right now I just wanted to be on my own, away from all of this.

"Miley?" Dad questioned as Brandi sighed,

"And now she's asleep again,"

"She's just confused, don't be mad at her."

"I'm not it's just…she's throwing away the best thing in her life."

"Just let her settle, let her adjust okay?"

"Problem is how long will that take?" Noah asked, "Because Nick won't hang around forever,"

"You never know, he might." Dad muttered sadly.

I heard the door open again but I didn't bother to open my eyes,

"Test results are back-"

"And?"

"Thankfully he didn't rape her."

My eyes flew open as I stared around, "What? He what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Thanks for the reviews guys :) Sorry for the delay blame ff it wouldn't let me post this until today! Although I'm loving the new layout so I'll forgive the site :) xx


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Miley. **

It didn't feel like anything had happened...

To me it just felt like a really terrible dream because I didn't remember even the smallest inkling of what had happened to me. I'd been told, numerous times, my sister's, my dad, the police officer, yet I still couldn't fully grasp everything. Liam was my best friend, so why would he intentionally decide to do that to me? It just didn't seem to make sense.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Tea, Coffee, Food?"

I looked at dad hovering by my side pointlessly.

I'd been sent home yesterday and he was yet to leave my side. We'd already had a fight this morning when I declared I was going to work. Much to my annoyance I hadn't won that battle, instead I remained bedridden under doctor's orders. I was still weak and even standing up was an effort but I felt better at least. I needed a distraction though because all I kept thinking about was Liam and the obvious question...

_Why?_

Why had he done this to me? And had he actually done it? Because honestly I still wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine,"

"I could cook you scrambled eggs, you used to love them."

I grabbed dad's worried hand holding it, "I'm okay dad," I whispered looking up at him. "I'm fine, I'm annoyed but I feel okay. Well not okay, I feel like I am recovering from an overdose-"

"But you didn't overdose!" Brandi announced pushing the door open,

I sighed, they kept saying that but whenever someone asked how I felt that was the honest truth. I felt like I'd overdosed, again…

"No I didn't- What is that?"

Brandi walked in carrying a tray with what appeared to be my breakfast, but it wasn't her that I was surprised by. My eyes were focused on Emily holding the biggest bunch of Singapore orchids I'd ever seen, a gleaming smile across her over dramatic face.

"What? I made you cereal?" Brandi asked confused, "You said you wanted-"

"No that!" I pointed at the flowers, "You should be at work Em!"

"I am,"

"This is not work-"

Emily smiled and placed them on the bed beside me, "They were delivered, well I'm delivering them to you from the florist so it is work. Most people only get to the door service, so feel special I walked all the way to your bed."

I stared at Emily as I heard a bang outside the room, "For God's sake, I can't hold all of this shit Emily!"

"Language Noah," Dad snapped sighing.

"Well she is being a bitch dad, she left me to carry all the junk,"

"You're just jealous it's not all for you," Emily noted,

Noah appeared at the door and stumbled as my eyes widened,

"Why are you holding that huge teddy bear we haven't been able to sell?" Brandi asked our younger sister,

Noah dumped it onto the floor kicking the bear in frustration as it toppled over, even then it was up to her waist in height. We'd bought it expecting someone would buy it for Valentines day last year, no one had, and the big bear had become a feature of the back corner sitting there with all the other stuffed toys. Lucy adored it and when ever she came over, she always made another cup of tea for it to drink with her, like a tea party...I

"Delivery to you," Emily smiled.

"And the chocolates!" Noah snapped throwing them at my head,

I thankfully caught the box dropping them to my lap. "Noah be careful!" Dad hissed,

"She's fine!"

"And of course the card,"

Emily whipped out the envelope and handed it to me bowing slightly. I just looked at her huge smile and Noah's pissy little attitude-ridden face staring at the bear. "Okay thanks? Can you leave now?" I asked hopeful, wishing to read the letter in peace.

"I want to see what it says!" Em announced,

"Emily you wrote it!" Noah spat, "He read you what he wanted to say on the phone-"

"Noah shut up!" Brandi hissed,

"Brandi don't yell at your sister,"

"Dad she's being a bitch,"

"You're a bitch!"

"Good come back Noah," Brandi retorted sarcastically.

I swung my head around the room watching the argument as suddenly it clicked, a little slower then it should have. _He read it out to Emily on the phone?_ Someone had rung up and ordered this for me. I looked at the card and huffed dropping it.

"This is from Nick isn't it? All of this is from Nick?" I asked,

"Maybe," Em whispered meekly,

"Take it back,"

I stared at Emily whose face dropped, "Take everything back, I don't want this."

"Miley-"

"_No_, just take it away."

"Now who's being a bitch?" Noah mumbled,

I spun annoyed, "Piss off Noah! You don't understand what this is like for me-"

"What?" She hissed giving a mocking laugh, "I think it's rather easy to understand Miley! Your ex fiancé cares a hell of a lot about you, more than normal men should! Yet you continue to be mad at him? What's with that? We all know you love him and I'm pretty sure you're over the whole he got arrested on the wedding day thing. So can you just suck it up and accept his apology so we can all move on and not have to deal with this drama? I don't want to be in a fucking soap opera anymore."

I just stared at her wide eyed as Emily nodded, "Well said,"

"Thank you," Noah muttered, "Now I'm leaving for school, bye."

I watched my little sister waltz out ending her departure by slamming the door. I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it, after that anything I said would be judged or criticized.

"Okay then, how about we let you get some rest?" Dad asked,

I nodded slowly gazing at the envelope on my lap,

"I need you to sign something for work first,"

Emily thrust a sheet in front of me as I looked up waiting for an explanation. She handed me a pen and smiled, "It's for that stupid charity thing, remember we volunteered to help out with the flowers? They sent out a letter saying they want to send some volunteers over because of the fact we're giving them free flowers." I just nodded not really caring as I signed my name,

"Okay and-"

Emily leaned over picking up the bear and put it beside me,

"I'll come see you tonight kay? Keep the bear, Nick even named it for you."

"_He what_?"

"Just read the letter, better get going flowers to deliver."

She smiled and got up walking out as I stared at the two remaining faces. Dad rubbed my back as I leaned into the pillows while Brandi opened her mouth to say something as I shook my head.

"I just want to be alone for a while,"

"Okay, sure thing. Eat your breakfast."

"I will,"

Brandi smiled as dad got up, "Are you sure you-"

"Dad," I stated staring him down,

He nodded and moved away with my sister. I watched them as dad kept staring at me until the door was firmly closed leaving me alone finally. I sighed in relief relaxing a little knowing their eyes were no longer focused on mine.

I instantly looked back to the envelope and without a second of hesitation opened it,

I pulled out the card and opened it seeing my sister's writing. God he'd written a god damn essay…

_Dear Miley,_

_You know how many times you've told me to leave now? It has to be at least ten and yet I'm still not giving up. Even if you decide to burn all of these presents I won't give up. Ever. Why you ask Because I love you Miley, I LOVE YOU._

I frowned imagining Emily writing this while Nick emphasized that it needed to be in capitals, a small smile coming to my face.

_So these three gifts all represent something to us, and I want you to focus on those good memories instead of the ones you now are continually holding against me. __The flowers, because they were the real reason we got together. Remember how I asked you out with them? You thought they were for another girl? I can still vividly picture your disappointed face. I bought every Singapore flower the store had, because I know how much you love them so maybe you'll love me for buying them?_

_No? Okay then how about the teddy bear… _

_The bear, well it's name is Frankie. Okay I had to get it because I stupidly asked Lucy what I should buy you and she demanded the teddy bear. Supposedly you guys used to have tea parties with it? But for me Whenever I see the teddy bear I always see how lonely it looks, kind of like Frankie in hospital. However when you came into Frankie's life you changed it for sure, just like you changed mine for the better. It'll keep you company when I can't and help you remember how much Frank and Lucy love you..._

_Oh and if you do accept this apology I have good news, _

_I quit my job._

_Not for you, okay completely for you. Now I can spend every minute with you, the time you deserve with me. __And the chocolates? Yeah they aren't significant at all, I know you like chocolate and they are sweet like you. Corny line quota complete._

I laughed and then stopped, why was I laughing, that wasn't funny? Was it? I sighed looking at all the gifts, he'd made effort, he'd put thought into everything I suppose I had to give him credit for all of this. I moved down reading the last line,

_I don't expect us to be together, look even friends would be a good start. _

_Just think about it okay? I miss you..._

_I am sorry. I love you Miley. _

_Nick._

I looked at the bear beside me and sighed pushing the card away and turned to Frankie. I rolled away from it and grabbed my phone letting my heart react before my brain could, I got up a message and typed the words.

_Fine I forgive you Nick_

I didn't let myself hesitate as I hit send.

**Nick.**

"So next Wednesday will be fun right?"

Demi smirked evilly as I just looked at her unresponsive, "Oh yeah our court hearing will be _oh so much fun_! I love picking up trash on the side of the freeway!" I announced over enthusiastically as she laughed.

"You'll look good in that sexy orange outfit,"

"We have to wear orange overalls?" Joe yelled from the kitchen groaning.

"Sure do, wouldn't want a car to hit you babe,"

"I might," Joe responded, "I might die from embarrassment first though..."

Demi laughed as she stretched her legs out along the couch, putting her feet onto my lap. I gave her an annoyed look as she just patted her stomach, "Don't complain, your niece needs her mommy happy and relaxed which means I need to spread out." Demi announced cherfully,

"Fine, but only this once."

"Right breakfast is served," Joe proclaimed.

He walked out with three take away Chinese boxes as Demi frowned,

"You said you were making pancakes!" She snapped at him,

"I did," Joe noted pointing at the boxes as he handed us each one,

"Pancakes don't come in boxes Joe."

"No but Chinese does," He announced smiling,

Demi frowned peeling the sticker stuck on the side of her box pushing it onto Joe's chest, "These are from the take away Chinese place down the road Joe! Why are we eating Chinese for breakfast?" She yelled opening the box regardless,

"Yeah well," Joe shrugged. "I burnt the pancakes, shit happens, accept it. Plus it's basically lunch…"

I laughed and grabbed the pair of chopsticks, I was happy with this.

"But you said you'd practice for when the baby comes,"

"I doubt it'll be eating pancakes for the first few years at least," I added,

Demi sent me a deathly glare as I stuck the chopsticks in, "I know that Nick,_ thank you_. I'm trying to get Joe used to the kitchen, because I'm not going to be up every night at four because the baby wants a bottle. I'm teaching Joe how to use the microwave at the moment."

"Oh wow," I stated looking at my brother. "Good luck man, those are complicated,"

"I know right," Joe stated seriously,

I couldn't help but laugh that my older brother hadn't caught onto my sarcasm in the comment. Demi just rolled her eyes and kissed the side of his head as Joe sat perched on the floor below the sofa. I pushed the noodles into my mouth looking at my brother and best friend smiling at one another, I loved seeing them this happy it made me thankful that everything had worked out okay. Demi was healthy, the baby was fine, and even though they'd lost one Joe and Dems were holding it together the best they could.

"So I called the florist," Demi announced a bunch of noodles in her mouth,

"Why?" Joe asked

"Miley's florist, because she hasn't been answering my calls."

My eyes widened as I looked straight down into the Chinese picking my way through the shrimp and noodles. "I talked to Brandi, she was really vague about everything. She said Miley's back with them though and I asked about Liam but Brandi changed topic."

"_Hmmm_ strange," Joe muttered as I hesitantly looked up,

Joe glared at me giving dangerous look which said '_tell her_'. I didn't want to upset Dem right now, sure Miley was fine now but still Dems would freak out when she found out how close it had actually been. I wanted to let Demi mourn the loss of her baby without having to think about the added stress of Miley's situation.

"So anyway, I'm going to see Miley tomorrow." Demi continued.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Joe muttered,

Demi turned confused, "Why not?"

"Because…" I started stopping,

"Because?"

Demi looked at me for an explanation as I shrugged, "She's…you know. Still really mad at me and seeing you I just don't think-"

"That's why I'm going to apologies! For your bad behavior!" Demi stated seriously looking to JOE, "And ask her to be godmother, which reminds me you'll be god father yes?" Her eyes turned to me and I shook my head

"Wait? What? _No_!"

Demi's face fell as she glared at me, "What do you mean _no_? You told me in the restaurant you wanted to be-"

"No I didn't, you told me that I'd never be that child's godfather."

"So you don't want to be?"

I opened my mouth seeing how angry Demi was, oh shit I was digging a hole for myself here. "I don't think it's the baby he's worried about D," Joe murmured, "It's more the fact that if Miley accepts then he's going to have to spend a lot of time with her, and honestly I don't want our baby to be in the middle of one of their fights."

"Selena is going to be godmother too and Luce when she's old enough..."

Joe looked at Demi as I clenched my lips, "Yeah I doubt that is making things better,"

"You're being godfather," Demi hissed looking at me, "_Okay?_"

"Dem-"

She threw her chopsticks into the box looking at me, "Nicholas don't you dare bail, your niece wants you to be her godfather! This is an honor accept it okay? It's not like you'll have to even speak to Miley."

"Except at the christening," Joe muttered,

"And birthday's,"

"Let's not forget school events," Joe added as Demi nodded,

"Ballet concerts..."

"Maybe football games? It might be a boy still."

"Okay you're both not helping." I announced.

"Hopefully you'll be back with Miley soon," Demi stated smiling at me.

Joe snorted, "Not after what she said to him at the hospital,"

Demi instantly looked at Joe completely confused and turned to me,

"The hospital? She came to see me?"

I glared at Joe as he shrugged, "You couldn't lie forever bro, might as well tell her the truth about where Miley's at." He stated seriously while Demi's eyes were widening by the second,

"_Where Miley's at_?"

"Miley didn't come to see you Dem."

"What? But you just said she came to the hospital?"

Demi stared at me and I screwed my face up, how was I supposed to say this?

"Because she…got drugged." I stated slowly,

Demi's mouth dropped as she looked at me, "SHE WHAT?"

"Liam dosed her drink with drugs."

"HE DID WHAT-"

"She had an allergic reaction, definitely not as overdose, it's a long story. Regardless Miles was in a really critical condition when you were in hospital too, that's where Nick was, that's why he wasn't with you." Joe stated moving his hand up to Demi's cheek, "Demi she almost died."

Demi blinked a few times and I could see she was about to explode,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She screamed at Joe.

"Nick didn't want to upset you!" He hissed panicked,

Demi's head spun as she pulled her legs back and sat up pushing the box towards Joe who took it.

"Thanks man," I spat glaring at Joe who shrugged.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled at me raising her hand and slapping my shoulder, "She was in a critical condition? And you thought because I lost one of my babies it was okay not to tell me I might have almost lost Miley too? What if she had died? Would you have told me then?"

"Demi of course I would-"

"You came and saw me, yet you didn't tell me! You lied to me, _you_-"

"You just lost your son, I didn't want to-"

"NICK!" Demi hissed looking at me, "Miley's practically my best friend now."

"I know that, I just-" I turned away shaking my head, "She's okay, so it doesn't matter!"

"YES IT DOES! She most likely thinks I'm a complete bitch!"

"She would never think that," Joe whispered,

Demi spun and glared at him, "Don't even speak to me Joe, how could you not tell me? How could you not say anything?" She spat furiously staring at her husband, "I can't believe no one told me! Please tell me that bastard is-"

"In jail, Miley's home, she's okay."

"Have you seen her?" Demi asked still fuming, her voice easing a little,

I nodded not wanting to think about it, "At the hospital, she told me to leave."

"And of course you left, you haven't seen her since?"

"No, I sent her flowers and stuff today." I muttered meekly,

Demi huffed moving to stand up, "Demi," Joe grabbed both her arms, "Miley's recovering too, she's on bed rest at the moment and I don't think it's a great idea to be calling or seeing her. _A lot_ happened to her…"

"You're not telling me something are you?" She whispered looking at Joe,

"Liam almost raped her," I murmured,

Demi's face fell, "Miley doesn't remember anything." I continued shrugging, "Which I suppose is good, but I talked to Emily and Miley's refusing to think it was Liam's fault when clearly it was. Right now I think she just needs to realise and let what happened to her sink in, because clearly it hasn't yet."

"Oh my god," Demi muttered turning to me, "Why aren't you with her Nick?"

"She told me to leave!" I responded,

"So? Go and see her Nick!" She spat, "Make her understand what happened!"

"What good will I be? She hates me..."

"She will listen if it's from you,"

"I doubt it-"

My phone started vibrating along the table as I reached over grabbing it quickly letting out a sigh,

"Whose it from?" Demi asked annoyed.

I smiled seeing the name as I looked at the message,

"Miley," I whispered beyond surprised,

"What does it say?"

"I think she just forgave me," I whispered looking at them feeling happy for the first time in what felt like months,

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Hey people, sorry this chapter was so disjointed :\ And someone sent me a review going where's Lucy? and I was like oh crap I actually kind of forgot about her! Don't worry she'll be back soon haha Thanks for the reviews xx


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Nick.**

"You are sentenced to one hundred and twenty hours community service,"

The gavel hit the block as I looked at the judge, it was a lengthy sentence for the crime considering we had never breached a law but acceptable regardless. I exchanged a look with my brothers and shrugged, they had the same looks across their faces. It was only a hundred and twenty hours, nothing more then a slap on the wrist really.

"What community services specifically your honor?" Our lawyer asked,

The female judge waved her hand at us, "Go outside, you can pick. There are a few options at the moment. Court adjourned, next case please!" She announced quickly,

The policeman gave us a look to move along so all three of us with our lawyer rushed from the box as a weeping woman took our spot, "I'M INNOCENT! I didn't mean to drink and drive, I thought it wasn't alcoholic!" The new case pleaded straight away as our lawyer pushed us to move,

"Quick before she changes her mind and calls you back,"

We moved quickly through the court following our family members who had been sitting in on the trial and verdict. The whole family kept up our pace until all of us were out the doors and a few large paces away from the courtroom. Instantly thankful hugs were exchanged between the married couples as mom pulled me into her arms.

"Thank god Nicholas,"

She let go of me and kissed my cheek moving to my brother's,

"Right the options are…"

Our lawyer held a piece of paper in his hands, "Picking up trash along the Pacific Highway, picking up trash in a park, picking up trash in the city." He read out and frowned, "Working for a cancer charity to help with their weekly fundraising event,"

"Seriously?" I asked surprised by the last option

"I'll take the cancer charity thing," Joe stated looking at Demi, "No orange outfits,"

"Me too,"

"Yeah I will too," I responded as he nodded,

"Right I'll go tell the police, everyone is happy? Don't want a retrial?"

"Hell no, this sentence is fine!" Kevin stated hugging Dani,

"Okay good,"

"Thanks," I stated as our lawyer nodded walking away,

"So want to go out and celebrate?" Dad asked excited,

We all just stared at him as I motioned to the media outside, "And _what_ dad? Walk outside to them all screaming in our faces wanting to know what our sentence was? No thanks, I'll take going home as my main priority." I stated seriously as everyone nodded in agreement,

"Well actually I have to get back to work, so does Joe." Kevin stated smiling,

"And me," Dad added,

Kevin just stared at our father and nodded a little unsure, "_Yeah_…"

"What? I'm still apart of the business, I may not be the-"

Joe hit dad on the back smiling, "_We know_, you've told us, a billion times."

"Nick want to come to work too?"

I snorted and shook my head laughing, "I quit, remember?"

"Of course you did," Dad stated a smirk on his face, "But Nick I'm ready to employ you any time you want. Surely you've gotten over your issues and not everyone hates you anymore, you can't just stay at home bored for the rest of your life. Just give me the call and you can have your old position back within a second." I stared at my father who smiled like a true businessman would when trying to seal a very sketchy deal.

"No dad," Kevin spoke up, "_I'm_ the boss, I pick who's being hired. Nick quit."

"I did," I agreed nodding,

"He's not being employed by the Gray Company anytime soon,"

"But-" Dad started,

"No Paul," Mom hissed, "Just drop it, now go to work all of you. Nick honey," She turned smiling, "How about you come home with me and the girls, we're looking at paint color charts for the nursery."

Joe instantly laughed, "Oh Nick that sounds so much more fun then work!"

"Shut up Joe," Demi snapped harshly, "This is our baby we're talking about here."

"What? Babe it was just-"

"No this nursery is important you realise that right?"

Joe started to nod as she huffed, "Babe seriously I was just joking," Joe stated,

She was having one of her days, the moodiness came and went but today she'd had nothing but nasty comments to say, "At least Nick is willing to help with the baby unlike you, seriously if you don't pull yourself together I don't know how we are going to raise this child. Don't think I won't take our daughter away from you Joseph,"

"It might be a boy!" Joe quickly retaliated,

"NO! It's-"

"Okay Demi," Mom stated quickly pulling her back away from Joe,

"Okay let's go to work," Kevin stated awkwardly "Bye guys,"

He pushed a hurt Joe away as dad frowned and followed them walking towards the back exit. I stared back to the eager girls, Demi still with the evil look in her eyes which I definitely didn't want to have to face today.

"So are you coming Nick?" Demi asked glaring,

"Actually I have plans with Luce,"

"Oh," Demi stated smiling relieved. "Good, and Selena?"

I laughed shaking my head, "No, she's on a _lunch date_."

"With a guy?" Danielle asked intrigued,

"Yeah Justin something, he's loaded with cash supposedly, younger then her, need more be said." I muttered as Demi just looked at me,

"What's wrong with her dating a younger man,"

"_Nothing_ I just mean-"

"Stop judging my best friend Nick!" Demi hissed at me,

"I wasn't-"

"Look it's good she's got someone Nick and you don't, so I wouldn't be judging right now! I mean look what happened with Miley-"

"_Okay,_ I'm just going to go." I announced wanting to escape, "Have fun with the paints,"

Mom and Danielle both gave me an uneasy smiles their eyes wearily on Demi who looked ready to blow at any second. I took a few steps back gave a quick wave and practically sprinted to the back door, anything to get away from my best friend deathly glares.

The subject of Miley was still a touchy topic with Demi, she was still coming to terms with the fact Liam had drugged her, like the rest of us basically. Emily was sending me updates on a daily basis, and every day she was getting more worried. Miley wasn't crying, she wasn't upset and she just didn't seem to care about what had happened. However progress had been made, I'd spoken to Miley, once. So it wasn't exactly progress, and she had talked to me for less then a minute on the phone but still she hadn't yelled, screamed or said that she hated me. It was a step in the right direction in my opinion.

The next step was now. I pulled out my phone getting up a message as I climbed into my car.

_Lunch tomorrow?_

I pressed send and started up the engine contemplating. What if she said no? Was I going in too strong, too soon?

My phone buzzed as I picked it up hopeful…only to see my lawyer calling.

I groaned outwardly and answered, had the judge changed her mind?

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You start community service tomorrow at five am,"

"_WHAT?_" I yelled, "FIVE AM?"

Our lawyer laughed, "Yep, and I hope you have gloves…"

"Gloves?" I asked confused.

"You're making flower arrangements every week for the Saturday charity luncheon," He announced as my eyes just widened, flower arrangement? As in…

"You're going to work at a florist under the charge of…let me see," I heard the shuffling of flowers as I froze, _oh my god_, there was no way that this could possibly happen, "Miley Stewart, _wait_…that can't be right because that's-"

"My ex fiancé," I whispered closing my eyes, "_Fantastic_,"

**Miley.**

"I got coffee!" Brandi sing songed,

I glanced up from the front counter and gave a weak smile as she placed one before me sweeping away towards my fretting sister. "God could this get any worse? Hello? Hello? Do you speak English?" She yelled on the phone as Brandi laughed handing her a coffee, "No, no I don't want to be redirected to- I said no! I just want to- No I don't want a free trip to China, can you please just tell me where our delivery is…?"

"Who is she talking to?" Brandi asked leaning on the counter beside me,

I shrugged not really caring as I looked through our bills for this month.

"You okay? You seem tired," Brandi noted,

"FOR GOD SAKE! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY SHIPMENT IS!"

I looked up at Emily who hastily hung up the phone and stomped her foot down, "I swear to god I'm never ordering any flowers from overseas again, Miley you are going to have to do it, because I can't! I don't know how you can even speak to these people!" She snapped at me,

"I'll do it, okay?" I responded staring back at the bills,

There was a deadly silence as I felt a hand rest on my back, I turned looking at Brandi who stared at me giving a small smile. "You okay? You look really tired and pale, maybe coming back to work wasn't a great idea."

"I'm fine," I responded,

"You don't need to lie to us, if you're not you can tell us." Em stated carefully,

I shrugged looking at the two of them, "I'm just tired,"

"Why?"

"Does it really matter?" I hissed at them,

Brandi shook her head and retracted her hand, "So do you know how Nick went at court today?" She questioned as I frowned shrugging,

"No, why would I?" I asked,

"Because…" Em stated matter of factly, "You two are talking again."

I rolled my eyes picking up the coffee taking a small sip, "I wouldn't constitute a thirty second phone call where he asked me how I was, to which I replied I was fine is exactly talking, not in your terms anyway." I responded feeling my stomach swirling as I quickly put the coffee back down,

"But still you've forgiven him, you're talking to an extent." Brandi stated smiling, "It's good,"

"_Uhuh_…wait how did you know Nick's case was today? I didn't,"

I looked up between my sisters confused as I saw the guilty look in Emily's eyes as she tried to distance herself without looking obvious. "You've been talking to him? Behind my back?" I asked hurt,

"No, he's just worried Miley, we're all worried, we just want to help you."

"Why? I don't need help! I'm fine!" I hissed,

"Miley we almost lost you," Emily chocked out, "_Again_. You-"

"I'm fine, look I'm-"

"Miley what Emily's trying to say is…" Brandi stopped and looking at Emily and turned back to me unsure, "We just thought you'd react differently to all of this, it's like you're okay with what Liam did to you."

I frowned angry, "So you want me to be upset?"

"_No_ Miley we just-"

I picked up the bills and shook my head, "You know what just stop okay? I'm fine, just leave me the hell alone and maybe concentrate on your own god damn lives instead of trying to interrupt mine." I walked away leaving my coffee behind,

I purposely knocked past Emily and headed for the back room, throwing open the door. Noah's head instantly looked up from her homework as she pulled out her headphones,

"Hey, I just need to finish this-"

"Get to work! _Now!_" I hissed at her,

"Miles I just got one more-"

"Maybe if you didn't go and screw your boyfriend last night you would have already finished your homework. You are supposed to be working now Noah, get out and go do something productive or you won't get paid!" I yelled at her,

Noah just stared as I felt a presence behind me, "Noah come on, let Miley have the room. You can do your homework on the front counter," Brandi stated quietly, "Don't worry I'll pay you regardless,"

Brandi glared at me as my younger sister jumped up collecting her belongings and rushed out past me without making eye contact. I quickly turned slamming the door sucking in a breathe as I closed my eyes trying to calm down but I couldn't because...

I was starting to remember.

It only happened last night, up until then I'd just been in denial, pretending like the whole thing just didn't happen because to me it hadn't.

I didn't remember it.

Last night though these memories just hit me as I lay in bed, of that night, of Liam kissing me even though I told him to stop. Remembering how scared I felt, how much I just wanted him to leave me alone. The pain I was feeling, I remembered all of it and now I just didn't want to process it, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't even distract myself with work because what ever I did everything would bring back those memories.

I moved away and sat at the table looking at the bills my hands shaking, I'd been staring at them all morning yet I hadn't paid a single one. Every time I tried to I thought of him, of what he almost did to me. I'd thought it couldn't be possible, that everyone was wrong but I remembered it.

I closed my eyes as I sniffled trying to hold it together but I couldn't,

The way his hands wouldn't let me go.

The way he had me pinned against the wall.

His lips forcefully invading my mouth

The snap of his belt buckle,

I opened my eyes as a few tears fell, I quickly wiped them away trying to put my focus elsewhere. I just had to forgot about Liam, about Mandy, about all my friends who I'd stupidly trusted and believed that they'd look after me. More tears started to fall as my phone rung. I wiped them away quickly and grabbed it looking at the text,

_Lunch tomorrow?_

_Nick_

I shook my head my lip quivering as I quickly got up a message. How could I possibly have lunch when right now I could barley manage a sip of coffee without feeling sick,

_Can't working._

I dropped my phone onto the table pressing my fingers against my temple rubbing it slowly, I just wanted to forget again. My phone started blaring as I looked down expecting Nick's name only to see an unknown caller. I sniffled quickly wiping my eyes as I answered,

"Hello, Miley speaking."

"Hey Miley it's Theresa from the cancer charity board."

"What?" I asked confused wiping my eyes,

"Oh…I spoke with your sisters? About a few volunteers coming over to help with the flowers, because you're being so generous we thought it was the least we could do." She started as I nodded remembering,

"Yeah, yeah of course Theresa, how can I help out."

"Well the first function is this Saturday,"

"I know,"

"So we're sending three guys over, they are doing community service. Had some problems with law enforced and what not, is that okay? I just thought I'd call and make sure, I promise they haven't done any major crimes the department told me they're completely safe." She responded as I nodded,

"That's fine, help is help regardless,"

"Okay great I've informed their lawyer five am Saturday morning correct?"

"Yeah, I'll be here waiting,"

"Okay thanks Miley,"

"Thanks Theresa,"

I hung up and let my head drop onto the table, frustrated, exhausted and most of all feeling completely lost.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Miley.**

I cut the pale pink ribbon diagonally, my fingers folding it around the box while my eyes were sealed closed. It was four thirty and at the moment I was in a state between sleep and consciousness, my fingers moving out of routine while the rest of me was trying to overcome the lack of exhaustion. I sighed opening my heavy eyelids gazing at the flowers before me,

"Three down, ninety seven to go." I whispered in a monotone.

It wasn't that I couldn't normally get up this early, because I did, I had. But lately sleep had become so hard it was like a chore I continually tried to put it off until I had no choice but to face it. If it wasn't the nightmares that got me, it was the coldness that remained next to my body in bed. I felt so empty, alone and scared all the time now and being here wasn't helping my dangerously mixed emotions. My sister's had bailed, why? I didn't know, I didn't care at the time but now I did. Sitting here under the fluorescent lights really made me realize how much I hated my life at the moment, how I just wanted someone to make me smile and laugh, to distract me from the demons which had taken over.

I really just needed someone to keep me company.

I picked up the white rose staring at it tracing the soft petals, remembering the roses in France with Nick. How I wished to be back there, when were were happy and I didn't feel sick every time he texted me. How I missed his hands holding my hips, his kisses on my forehead and they way he made me feel like I was loved. He didn't deserved to be burdened with me like this though, an emotional disaster.

I dropped my head onto the counter closing my eyes exhausted wishing to be back to what it used to be like instead of living in memories.

Fingers brushed the hair out of my face as I heard a sigh,

"Go grab the blankets in the cupboard over there..."

"You sure we should move her, she might wake up."

I heard a small laugh, "No she's really out at the moment."

"How can you even tell?"

"I slept next to her for almost a year, I can tell just from the crease in her forehead that she isn't waking up anytime soon."

An arm wrapped around me as I felt my body move, a second later my head was against something far softer. I yawned moving my hand to my chest curling it up against the material while I maneuvered my head snuggling it against a familiar shape,

"Okay down we go Miley,"

The hardness was back but a blanket was tucked around my body as I readjusted myself,

"She looks-"

"Sick."

I felt lips press against my forehead gently moving away, "Not sick, emotionally drained I think would be a better way to describe it."

"She hasn't cried since-"

"No, not in front of anyone anyway."

"We better get started Nick."

I heard a snort, "This is going to be interesting without her assistance,"

"I doubt she would have been willing to help us regardless of her state, she's going to be pissed at us."

"Well we'll deal with that when she wakes up. Let's try do these flower things."

"Bouquets," He whispered kissing my head, "They're called bouquets Kevin."

"Right let's get started, the quicker we finish the sooner I can start work."

Fingers gently stroked my arm as I heard a sigh, "Get some sleep beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up."

Coffee...

Mhmmm Coffee...

Wait?

Could I smell coffee? I licked my lips stretching my arms out yawning, why was I so stiff? I readjusted attempting to cuddle into my bed only to feel hardness surrounding me. What the hell? I sat up blinking a few times trying to recognize where exactly I- Holy shit! Those helpers were coming! I bolted off the ground everything coming together as I rushed to the door my eyes still however behind me, gazing at the blankets on the floor and a coffee cup that was in front of my head, a single singapore orchid flower next to it.

Nick?

My eyes finally caught up with my movements as I stepped into the door frame of the other room.

I blinked a few times, my mouth slightly open as I tried to decipher what kind of strange fucked up nightmare this was. Why was Joe wearing my apron and holding a bunch of roses upside down? Why was Kevin tying ribbons around boxes with a look of serious concentration on his face? Why were they both here? Why...

"You're up." A voice murmured quietly behind me.

I spun looking to see Nick there his face completely blank. I just stared not knowing what to say because the last thing I was thinking about before I feel asleep was him and now he was suddenly here? Something felt wrong, really wrong and I felt completely out of the loop.

"Miley you okay?"

I put my hand on my head for a second trying to some how make this understandable but it didn't, at all.

"No." I announced angrily, "No I'm not."

I was surprised by the condemnation in my voice as I looked at Nick, "Okay, how about we go talk-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat anger suddenly taking control as my index finger automatically raised towards his face, "What the hell Nick! I told you I didn't want to see you again, I told you to stay away from me, I told you that I didn't want you in my life!"

"Yeah well our judge _told us _that this was our punishment."

I pivoted glaring at Kevin who now stood looking at me as I frowned, "What do you mean?" I snapped,

"Miley how about you sit down and we'll talk-"

"NO!" I yelled at Nick turning again, "No, what the fuck is going on?"

"Miley just-"

"NO! Just tell me what's going, what the hell are you doing here?"

He looked at me for a moment and shrugged, "The judge gave us community service," He murmured, "We picked the cancer charity and they assigned us to come and help here...and before you ask no it wasn't intentional, we didn't make this choice knowing it would be you okay? I know you don't want to see me," He hesitated for a moment looking frustrated, "You've made that _very_ clear already. But you're stuck with us,"

I just stared at him speechless...

_Community service? Cancer Charity? Help here? Stuck with them?_

"Miley?"

The feeling of a hand touching my arm was the catalyst as I jumped away furious,

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at Joe,

He instantly held his hands up stepping back as I moving my hand through my hair, they couldn't see me like this! I felt embarrassment wash over me as I recognized how I must look to them, so weak and frustrating. I needed to get away to stop them feeling guilty, to make sure Nick didn't feel the frustration he currently possessed. I didn't want to burden him anymore. So instead of saying something stupid I turned and stepped around Joe and walked into the office slamming the door, throwing my weight against it.

"Seriously Miley?" I heard Kevin snap, "What you're doing is childish-"

"Stop Kev, both of you go back to the flowers."

"Nick-"

"Just let me talk to her."

I heard a sigh and footsteps as I felt my lip quivering, why was this so hard?

"You remembered what happened with Liam didn't you?" He asked blankly to the door.

I bit down on my lip closing my eyes as he sighed, "Your sisters guessed as much, said you were acting strange like someone had flipped a switch." He murmured quietly as I slid down the door sitting on the floor, "What's going on with you Miley? You know we can't tell right? You're too hard to read right now, I know your hurting I just don't know who's the cause, is it me, or is it Liam?"

I opened my mouth wanting to respond but I didn't know how to, because if I told Nick it wasn't him, what would happen? Would anything change?

"If it's me then I'll go to the court right now and tell them I quit community service."

My eyes opened filled with tears, "No," I chocked out, "You'll go to jail,"

"If this is too hard for you I'd rather go there than make you suffer anymore than-"

"It's not you,"

"Miley you don't have to lie."

"It's not you." I repeated. "I forgave you didn't I?"

I closed my eyes knowing that I'd just thrown back the ball I'd been holding for so long, now Nick had it and I was scared of what he'd do.

"Miley?"

I felt a tear slip as I quickly wiped it, "Can I come in?"

I thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why? Is this about Liam, are you scared me because of what happened to you? Miley I would never do that to you, I just want to help you-"

"I don't want you to see me like this!" I spat chocking on a sob which came out loudly,

I heard him sigh, "Like what Miley?"

The doorknob twisted as he pushed the door causing it to press against my back, did I really want to let him in? To see how I truly felt? To show how much he'd killed me, how Liam had then made everything worse? How could I trust anyone, how could I still be in love with him after all of this? I was a fool an embarrassment.

Yet I gave in and moved from the door letting him in, even though I was terrified of what he'd say and think of me now.

**Nick.**

When the pressure on the door shifted I was relieved, that was until I saw her face and realized this was more complicated than I expected.

This wasn't about me anymore...

This wasn't about Liam either...

This was about Miley, and the fact that she was blaming herself for what had happened.

I sat down as she looked straight ahead refusing to even glance at me. I'd thought it had been Liam honestly, I knew it wasn't me and I'm sure somewhere in her she knew she wasn't mad at me anymore. Just like me she was frustrated with this whole situation, Miley didn't know how to cope right now and I didn't know how to respond with this new realization. So I did the one thing that used to work when ever she doubted herself,

"Come here,"

Her head turned and she just stared at me as I opened my arms.

"Nick..." She shook her head tears falling, "I don't think I can do this, any of this."

"Then don't, but then you'll have nothing anymore, think about that."

She stared at me for a moment as I shrugged, "You either come here right now or I'll walk away."

"How can you still be here?" She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Her lip shook violently, "Because I'm a terrible person."

"Oh really?" I stated lightly, "A terrible person whose helping charity? Who made some mistakes but has realized they were wrong? Who managed to forgive me even though I said most likely said the worst thing I could and ruined our wedding. Yeah Miley you're a really terrible person."

"That's not funny," She murmured, "I've done some terrible-"

"It wasn't meant to be funny, and you've made mistakes so has everyone! So what's your decision? Hug or not?"

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded as she awkwardly moved over to me unsure. I sighed at her approach and took the process into my hands grabbing her waist forcefully and dragging her into my arms. I knew it would happen, I'd expected it, she tensed up on me. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly began rubbing circles in her back, trying to help her relax and realize that not the entire male population was out to get her.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" I whispered,

She pressed her head into my shoulder as I smiled feeing the concern still heavy in my chest, "And kind, kinder than me anyway." I announced as I heard her let out another sob. "Sure you've done some questionable things, but not recently. What happened with Liam, your friends, that was not your fault Miley. I was so mad that you couldn't remember what he did, and now god I feel like shit because you have remembered and it's hurting you. I never wanted to see you like this, and it's partly my fault that you're feeling so crap so that's why I'm taking responsibility in trying to make this better."

It's my fault I trusted-"

"Stop. You're going to be happy again, we're going to be in love again too."

"Who said we're not?" She murmured into my shirt,

"Happy or in love?"

"In love?"

I shrugged, "You haven't been replying to my texts, you keep telling me to leave you alone I just-"

"That doesn't mean I don't love you Nick,"

"So you do?"

She didn't respond as I felt a smile come to my face, "I'm taking that as a yes."

"This is so hard Nick." She whispered as I let my fingers trail though my hair, "Everything is hard now, and its my fault."

"It's not your fault Miley. I know it's hard, but we'll work our way through it. How do you want to play this out?"

"Play what out?" Her voice muffled by my shirt,

"Us."

She didn't respond as I felt myself sink a little, "Could we start again Miley? Could we at least try?"

"No, I don't want to forget the past."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I just need a break Nick." She whispered,

The smile dropped from my face as her hand gripped at my shirt, "Not from you, from everything in my life. I just need to think, to make sense of what's happened to try and get through this because right now all I'm doing is dwelling and I'm so tired Nick, I'm so tired of it. My life is shit. I hate my family, I hate work, I hate that I feel so stupid and pointless. I hate everything."

"How do you want to fix that?"

She was silent for a minute as I leaned down kissing her head, "We could go away? Or is that moving too fast? We could go as friends?"

"To France?"

Her lack of hesitation made me smile and I chuckled, "That didn't go so great last time, if I remember correctly."

"I remember being so happy there, being with you, thinking about the future. I want to feel like that Miley, not this one."

"Then we'll go to France."

"You'd really take me there?"

"Of course I would, I take you anywhere if I could see you smile again."

She moved away from my shirt her eyes looking up into mine, "What about community service?"

I groaned, yeah shit I'd forgot about that. Miley pressed he forehead into my chest and shook her head,

"It doesn't matter, forget France-"

"No," I announced, "No we're going, I just need to finish community service first. In the meantime maybe this will be good for us, once a week seeing each other and having something to look forward to in the future- going to France. If things feel the same then we can go, if one or both of us feels this shitty then well...I guess we'll go our separate ways."

"That won't happen and you know it," Miley responded, "But I like the idea."

"It better not, I plan on marrying you one day soon." I whispered,

Miley looked at me and leaned her head up, "Me too."

I knew it was about to happen, my brain told me to stop her she was upset and vulnerable while my heart leapt at the opportunity. Before I could decide Miley made the choice for me and kissed me so gently. It lasted less than a second but it had happened. That was the first time I'd kissed since before the wedding and I felt like my desire for her was about to explode I wanted more but I knew I couldn't, not yet anyway.

Her body finally relaxed and melted in against me, "Do you think Joe and Kevin can handle the flowers?" She whispered,

"I think they can,"

"Can you stay here with me?" She asked, "I just wanna sleep so bad."

"I'm right here, I won't go anywhere."

"Thanks Nick," She murmured closing her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you beautiful,"

A heavy knocking fell upon the door as Miley sighed not opening her eyes,

"What's the problem Joe?" I spat knowing it would be him,

"Plan B just arrived?"

Miley opened her eyes looking at me, "_Plan B_?"

I looked at her apologetic, "Can the sleeping part wait?"

The door suddenly flung open as we both looked to our right to see a top of a head, then the forehead, then a pair of big brown eyes.

"Lucy," Miley whispered sitting up, "Hey, you can come in. I missed you."

My daughter however didn't move her eyes staring between us,

"Luce you can-"

"Are you back together?"

I glared at her as Miley sat completely up this time and motioned for her to come in. "Luce come in and close the door, then I'll tell you." Miley announced as finally my daughter's full frame came into the room and she turned looking behind her,

"Uncle Joe they didn't say you could come in, mommy says your in trouble already I think you should go make the bouquets now and stop being rude."

I snorted giving a laugh as I heard Joe huff, "And don't even think about listening in Jospeh," Miley added as Luce closed the door,

She turned and looked at both of us putting her hands on her hips, "So?"

I turned looking at Miley who stared at me and shrugged, "Maybe?" She murmured,

"A maybe that leans towards a yes,"

Miley nodded in agreement as we looked back at Luce who just stood there assessing us both.

"So you are back together? You're going to get married right? You're going to be my new mom?"

All the questions hit me and Miley at once as I glared at Lucy again, "Luce when I invited you here, you were supposed to help the situation remember what daddy said on the phone? That we had to cheer Miley up, not interrogate her?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes,

"I just want to know what's going on between you two. I can't cheer Miley up if she's mad at you dad."

"I'm not mad at him-"

"So you're back together?"

"Yes!" Miley announced, "Fine yes we are."

A smile erupted on Luce's face, "Really?" She turned to me and I nodded still unsure,

"Yes-"

"We are," Miley stated with confidence, "But it's a secret okay, your dad and me we just need to work some stuff-"

Miley never finished her sentence as we were tackled by Lucy who let out an excited squeal in the process, wrapping her arms around both of us and pushing us up against one another again. I laughed moving my arm around Luce while tucking the other arm gently around Miley, as I looked at her to see a smile on her face.

"I missed you so bad Miley."

"I missed you too Luce," She whispered truthfully,

"I can't wait till we're a family."

I shot Miley an apologetic look and she just gave me a weak smile, pulling Luce onto her lap, gently pulling my daughters crazy curls to one side.

"Actually when daddy's not in trouble anymore we were thinking we might go to France."

My eyes widened as Luce's grew to the size of plates, "FRANCE?"

Miley's hand clamped across her mouth as the scream erupted and I looked at Miley confused,

"But you said-" I whispered only for her to give me a look,

"Nick I love you, this is your family, I want her with us too. She makes me smile without even trying." Miley responded.

"I know, then she'll come with us to France."

"And we'll try and fix..."

"You, me, us and whatever else we still haven't fixed in the next couple of weeks."

She smiled and looked at me, "Nick thanks-"

"Don't thank me I-"

"For staying, when everyone else seemed to give up."

"I'd never give up on you."

I smiled as Miley turned her attention to Luce releasing her mouth only for the scream to erupt again as Miley laughed and the concern in me died a little. Laughing and smiling was good, a step in the right direction but I knew there was a still a lot to work on before Miley and me even replicated what we'd once been. But it was a start, and they were essential in having an ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Hey guys! Yes I'm sorry it took a month but look it's here finally! Thanks for the reviews and the constant reminders that I haven't updated, it keeps me alert and guilty haha Hope this has lived up to expectations! :)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Nick.**

"Has Miley spoken to Demi?"

I looked at Joe who was cutting a piece of ribbon while Kevin was frowning frustrated at a bunch of pink roses,

"No? Maybe?" I responded completely unsure, "Probably? Wait does she know about the-"

"No," Joe stated looking at me tilting his head, "I haven't told her, have you?"

"No. Demi probably hasn't and wants to say it to her in person-"

"So Miley doesn't know about-"

"About what?"

Miley walked back into the room looking at me confused as she put down another bucket of roses. She stood back up pushing a strand of hair out her face as she looked at me expecting an answer. After a week I still couldn't get used to this, being so close to her again, working together. Problem was that was all that happened, we worked and then we went our separate ways. When she told Luce we were back together, I'd expected more than this to say the least. Yet I knew I couldn't push her at the moment because she was as fragile as the flowers we were trying to arrange, one wrong movement and a petal would fall, a few shoves and pushes that's all it took to fall apart.

"About _what_ Nick?" Miley asked putting her hands on her hips.

I opened my mouth trying to think of something plausible only for Joe to steal it from me,

"Nick's surprise dinner for you."

"_Surprise dinner_?" Me and Miley both announced looking at Joe who shrugged.

"You know the dinner...that you planned-"

I shook my head completely confused as Miley turned back to me, "You were going to ask me out to dinner?"

The small eager smile on her face said it all, Joe's quick comment had been a step in the right direction. A romantic dinner that I now needed to plan.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Yeah and me and Demi are coming too."

Miley's face dropped a little as the romantic part of it slipped away in an instant. I looked at Joe, well more glared at his new proclamation. "Because Demi and me have a surprise and Nick wanted to take you out, so I told Demi stupidly, she started nagging about wanting to see you, you know how women get..." Joe quickly shook his head, "Not that I mean you nag Miley, but...anyway we were planning a surprise dinner."

"_Really_?" Miley asked looking back to me.

I nodded through gritted teeth, "Yes-"

"So why isn't Kevin and Dani invited? This sounds like a big deal-"

"Oh big and growing every day." Joe murmured smirking as he looked down.

"That's a good question, Joe why aren't Dani and Kevin invited?"

I turned to my brother as Kevin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, why wasn't I invited Joe?"

"Because..."

He frowned then rolled his eyes, "It's a double date, people don't triple date that's weird."

"I'd like to see them though," Miley announced.

"Triple date it is!" I stated quickly.

Miley smirked and moved towards me, "So where is this surprise dinner?"

"That would ruin the _surprise" _

"But I wanna know Nick, I need to work out what to wear."

I smiled at Miles stepping towards her noting the strand of hair had fallen back across her face, as I gently tucked it behind her ear.

"You will look beautiful in what ever you wear."

I smiled when I saw the red tinge spread across her cheeks, it had been so long since I saw that, we'd fallen into a routine where the compliments to one another meant less and less seeing we'd been dating for so long. With the break up though, it was like we were starting again, taking it slow and doing the things we'd done before yet this time I wasn't going to screw up.

"When is it?" She whispered,

"Well-"

"Tonight."

I spun to Joe who was grinning, "Tonight." He repeated.

"Tonight seriously?" I hissed.

"I'm busy to-" Kevin started,

"No you're not." I said staring down Kevin who gave a awkward laugh,

"That's right it got cancelled, I'm completely free-"

I looked back to Miley whose face was looking overwhelmed, "Tonight?"

"Yeah sorry to-"

"I don't have anything to wear." She hissed at me like it was the worst thing to happen to this world,

"Well I'm sure your sisters could give you the afternoon off to shop, they'll literally do anything to make it up to you at the moment."

I was right in saying that, because I saw Miley's reaction when her sisters finally turned up the other morning. I thought she'd been mad at me for not telling her about the whole cancer charity thing, but I was wrong, she lost it at them to the point where Noah was in tears. I couldn't say I blamed her though, however her sister's were very eager to be back in her good books and would be willing to do anything at the moment just for Miley to acknowledge them.

"That's not an issue," Miley murmured looking uneasy,

"Then what's the problem, you can go shopping and-"

"Shopping without money is kind of hard." She muttered looking away.

"You have money, you-"

Miley looked at me and shook her head, "I finally paid all my sister's off, I own the florist now at the expense of me living off bread and milk for a few weeks-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Miley looked at me rolling her eyes, "Because I knew you'd want to pay and I-"

I pressed my finger against Miley's lips as I heard an awkward cough, "Joe and me are just going to confirm the details of the _surprise, _and make sure our significant others still remember about it." Kevin spat directing his clear anger towards Joe who gave a laugh and slowly they both exited the room leaving Miley and me alone.

I could see she was preparing herself for the lecture, it wasn't the first and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I could have loaned you some money." I whispered,

I moved my hand to her cheek as she nodded, "I know that, I know you'd just give it to me if I wanted it."

"You're right, I would Miley."

"This was something I needed to do alone." She stated looking into my eyes, "It gives me a sense of direction, a future-"

"And what I'm not in that future?"

The comment came out harsher than I intended but Miley just rolled her eyes, "Of course you are Nick, you are my future." She stated like Miley was making a promise between us, "But you need to understand that there are some things I'm just going to need to do alone, like buying the florist. I like being independent and lately I feel that all I've been doing is hanging onto other people, and yes before you ask I mean Liam."

"Okay then, how would you like me to help you?"

Her eyes looked into mine hopeful, a sly smile coming to her face which I'd already learnt.

"Oh so it's not okay to buy the florist for you," I announced pulling out my wallet, "But it's okay for you to spend my money on a-"

The credit card disappeared instantly as Miley smiled ecstatically, "I promise I won't spend more than tw-"

"Twenty bucks?"

"I was going to say two hundred." Miley murmured.

I grinned, "You can have two thousand, as long as your happy."

"I'd be lying if I said I was, but I'm getting there."

"That's all I need to hear,"

"I like the sounds this surprise tonight." She whispered.

"Me too," I murmured moving closer to her, "Maybe you could come over earlier?"

I asked the question hesitantly as Miley looked at me and nodded, "And maybe I could stay over too?"

"I think that could be arranged," I responded smiling, "Have to kick those other girls out but-"

"Oh shut up!" Miley slapped me, "So I can?"

"Of course you can beautiful"

I leaned forward as I saw her instantly blush again, I didn't stop though until my lips were on hers. I pulled Miley around the hips as she laughed continuing to kiss me her body warm against mine as I let one hand up moving it gently through her hair. I pulled away after a moment and pressed my head against her forehead taking both her hands in mine entwining out fingers,

"I love you so much,"

"I love you just as-"

"Okay can you speed this up because I have a question."

Miley and me both groaned turning to see Joe who although was attempting to look serious was holding back a smile,

"Why does this say..." He walked over pointing at our time sheets for community service "That we've done fifty hours when we've only done like twenty something-"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked taking the sheet as Joe pointed,

"It says I've done-"

"You have." Miley announced deadly serious.

"No we haven't-"

"Yes you have-"

"No we haven't-"

I saw the stand off before me as I looked at Miley, "Lying to the courts, I think that's a criminal offense miss."

Miley turned and smiled at me, "Shut up, the more hours you have the quicker we can go to France. It's a win, win,"

"I like the sound of that,"

"Exactly," She murmured grabbing my shirt pulling me towards her, "Us, alone, with Luce and no siblings, it'll be perfect."

"It will be,"

I leaned in for another kiss as Miley pecked the side of my lips smiling ducking under my arm, "Back to work Nicholas, and my other slaves"

**Miley. **

I didn't even have to knock before the door opened to Nick's house,

His eyes instantly brightened as I walked towards him kind of nervous but excited. This was the first Gray dinner in a while that I'd been too and honestly I was a little worried about how Demi and Danielle would treat me now. I'd spoken to Demi through texts but I felt so disconnected since everything happened, my mind had been lost elsewhere and I knew this was a good way to get back into sync with the life I'd learned to love.

"You look gorgeous, my money was well spent I see."

I moved up as Nick pulled me into his arms and I rested my head in the nape his neck, kissing his jawbone.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, "I also might have bought some-"

"Here we go, okay tell me what this cost me."

I laughed looking at him, "I got some food as well, no more rations for me!"

Nick nodded moving his hand to my cheek bringing my lips to his giving me a sweet delicate kiss,

"How about you come inside?" He murmured,

"Okay," I whispered entranced,

Nick took my hand and pulled me into the house we'd once shared, pulling me to the sofa as he offered me a glass.

I looked at him about to shake my head as he winked, "It's just juice, I promise," He picked up his glass winking, "Mine isn't though."

I sat down and we instantly fell into a normal conversation, before long my heels had been abandoned and my legs were tucked under my body which was leaning on Nick while my hand rested on his leg. It was completely normal, something I'd missed so terribly. I curled up against him as we shared a few kisses but discussion seemed to more of the focus. Nick's face looked happy, relieved even, and maybe I felt that way too because I didn't realize how much I liked just being with him like this, I'd forgotten how much I truly did love him.

"Do you miss work?" I asked after a discussion about his dad's upcoming court case,

Nick shrugged and started shaking his head, "Don't lie Nick, do you miss it?"

His lip twitched and he looked at me, "I missed you more and I needed to have my priorities straight which is you first."

"That wasn't the question."

Nick sighed stroking my waist, "Yeah I miss it Miley, but work isn't important not when I have you back."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, I have you." He murmured into my hair, kissing my forehead. "We should go, don't want to ruin the big surprise."

I nodded in agreement as we arranged our clothes, making ourselves more presentable before leaving the house. I wasn't surprised when I saw the limo honestly, I just stared at Nick who had laughed motioning towards it. "What can I say, I need to make a good impression on you right?" I'd just rolled my eyes and followed his lead. By the time we got there Nick seemed nervous and I couldn't help but ask,

"Is this surprise bad?"

"No," He murmured shrugging, "No it's not,"

"Then why are you all nervous?"

"I'm not."

I glared at him and Nick just shook his head, "Don't get freaked out okay? Please?"

"Freaked out?"

"When they tell you."

"Tell me what?"

The limo halted as the door opened, "Okay come on let's do this!" Nick stated encouragingly,

I followed his lead out of the limo really confused as I looked up to see a restaurant, one of my favorites. I couldn't help but smile as Nick grinned at me entwining our fingers as we walked inside. I couldn't help but be surprised by the lack of people though, that's when it dawned on me that clearly it would only be the six of us dining tonight. I looked at Nick amazed and he just gave a small chuckle,

"Is it okay? Too much?"

I smiled looking at the table which had flowers right along it, "Your sisters, specifically Noah gave them to us for free. I think they're trying to make it up to you." I looked at Nick who shrugged, "You might wanna forgive them? Actually they asked me to ask you that? So..." I frowned at his new messenger position for my sisters but I nodded,

"I suppose I could let them off this one time."

"Good." Nick kissed my cheek smiling as I noted two figures standing near the door.

"Great you're here! We thought something had happened!" Kevin's voice proclaimed,

I'd only managed to turn around before arms were around me, "God Miley don't ever do that to us again, we almost had a heart attack!" Danielle proclaimed as I felt myself choke a little by the tightness, wow I hadn't exactly expected this but at least she wasn't mad. "I swear the family is not letting you out of our sight again, if Nick's not around I will be keeping my eyes on you okay?"

"Okay that's enough, thank you Dani."

Nick pulled her off me glaring, "I said be careful with her not over the top emotional." I heard him murmur as Kevin smiled at me,

"Hey, long time no see!"

Kevin pulled me into a hug as I smiled, "Yeah like ten hours,"

"I'll have to thank you, Kevin's become the big romantic recently bringing me home all the left over flowers."

"You're not the only one!" Demi's voice proclaimed,

I turned seeing Joe who was grinning apologetic. "Sorry we're late, may or may not have got a little lost-"

"I suggested we use the GPS but no Joe said he remembered where the restaurant was..."

Demi stepped out as I couldn't help but let my mouth drop. Oh my god. My mind instantly realized what I was doing as I quickly snapped my lips closed terrified of how I'd reacted, wait was that a...or had she just gained a few pounds? It was only then I actually looked up at her face to see Demi was just staring at me with an intrigued look on her face. I turned to Nick realizing how notably silent it had got as I gave him a look trying to get a hint but failing,

"What? What's wrong?" He asked out loud,

"Nothing." I snapped quickly,

I turned back to Demi keeping my eyes on her face, "Hey Dem, you look great, that dress really-"

"Suites my new fat pregnant curves?" She announced staring at me,

I just stood there feeling completely embarrassed by my reaction as I replayed the words realizing my first assumption was correct,

"Oh my god..." My lips whispered, "A baby?"

Demi and Joe both nodded at the same time as I just giggled stupidly. I don't really know what happened, one second I was laughing in relief that I hadn't insulted her next thing I knew I was trying to stop tears falling. I rushed over pulling a proudly grinning Demi into a hug as I tried to empty a broken slur of congratulations only to start crying in happiness, my arms tightening their grip on her.

"Oh my god don't cry," Demi hissed hugging me just as tightly,

"I can't believe this, this is fantastic, this is great, I can't..." I chocked on the happy tears, "I'm so excited!"

"See this is how I wanted you guys to react, instead I got nothing! Joe wasn't even this excited" Demi announced as I heard a laugh,

"And we haven't even told you the best part Miley," Joe announced.

Demi let go of me as Nick was instantly there looking at me bewildered, "Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped, "Why...oh my god, I can't believe this,"

"Whoa calm down, our little boy isn't even born yet-"

"Girl,"

"We want our _child_," Demi stated glaring at Joe as I turned back looking at her, "To have good godparents, we've managed to recruit Nick, Kevin, Danielle and Selena but we thought we might as well add an extra name, so what do you say Miley? How would you like to be officially this little kickers godmother?"

That was the completely cracking part as I broke into tears overwhelmed, "Oh my god Yes! Yes! Yes I'd love to be!"

"That was a better reaction than when I asked you to marry me!" Nick spat,

I threw my arms around Joe and Demi as they both hugged me. I didn't know what to say though, because this gesture was big for them, but to me it was massive. It was family, they were going to be my family, this was permanent and I liked it. I loved the idea, I loved everything about it and for the first time in what seemed like ages I felt truly unbelievable happy about this. I couldn't wait to be a godmother.

"Okay let's eat, I'm starving," Demi proclaimed,

I stood there trying to wipe the tears away as Demi smiled at me, "I think some how you're going to be the favorite Aunt already." She murmured winking,

I looked at Nick who smiled at me kissing my head, "That was unexpected," He murmured, "I thought you'd be shocked but not-"

"I'm so happy Nick," I whispered looking at him, "Like actually happy,"

He looked at me and smiled, "Good, now you need to calm down because there is a lot more to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Well you've heard only the good part of the story" Joe murmured, "You probably should hear about the bad too."

It wasn't until after our first course that Demi and Joe broke the news to me, more tears fell as the guilt seeped into me like posion. Nick held my hand the entire time, and seeing Joe and Demi still so positive helped reduce the impact but still I felt sick with grief for them losing the twin. The night was only up from that point, the chatter, the laughs and the constant discussion that I'd missed so much. By the time Nick and me had finished our shared dessert I was drained,

"So shopping tomorrow?" Danielle asked grinning at me,

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah for you two skinny bitches, not for me." Demi pouted,

I laughed, "Hey don't say that! You look amazing, you're glowing." I announced.

Demi pulled me into a hug holding me tightly, "Love you girly, and I hope you're glowing one day too, you're going to be an amazing godmother and mom one day I'm sure." She announced as I laughed.

The farewells were quick as Nick practically scooped me off my feet pulling me into the limo. The whole way home all I did was talk, about what color the baby room needed to be, what color flowers I should order for the baby shower, what I could buy them as a gift. In the end Nick placed his lips on mine ending the discussion all together,

"You know tonight..." Nick stated as we headed inside the house, "I saw your honesty, I missed seeing that, you're reaction was-"

"Embarrassing, oh my god I was a mess and it's not even my baby! I'm so excited though,"

"I know and I love that," Nick stated wrapping his arms around my waist,

"Do you think we'll be like Joe and Demi one day?"

Nick smiled and pressed his lips against mine, "I don't think Miley," He murmured, "I know we will be when the time is right,"

I brushed my lips against his, "I think we need to get married first,"

"Me too," He murmured kissing my top lip, "So are we still taking it slowly?"

I stopped unsure as I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we'll see what happens in France?"

Nick nodded and leaned down grabbing underneath my knees picking me up as I giggled,

"For now let's have the fun!" He announced,

I looked at him and nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay to make up for it I made the chapter super long so hopefully that helps! :) I spent like an hour looking through the chapter because I couldn't remember if Miley knew Demi was pregnant- clear sign that these chapters are being too slowly updated on my part sorry! Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Miley.**

"Okay we just need one more and then we are..."

I trailed off looking into the room a small smile spreading across my face. Joe was the first to fall, literally, he'd fallen asleep on his chair and toppled off it creating quite a mess in the process. I'd decided it wasn't worth the clean up or broken flowers to have him stick around, so he'd been sent home to get some much needed rest. Surprisingly Kevin was the next one to doze off still holding a box in his fingers, I gave him the boot too leaving me the last victim to my orders. Nick had finally fallen, head against the fridge in a balancing act with the chair which was slightly leaning a little too far to the left for my liking.

I moved over taking the roses he'd abandoned preferring sleep than cutting, as I gazed at him intrigued. There was generally one of the three brothers yawning at the least, but all three of them falling asleep was too much of a coincidence. It was obvious they'd been awake most of last night before they even got here just why? What was so important that all three of them would give up a night of sleep when it seemed they all so desperately needed it.

"Hey Miley, I got breakfast!" Brandi's voice shouted,

My eyes widened as Nick let out a murmur but didn't shift as I turned quickly rushing out into the hallway finding my flustered sister juggling coffee and a paper bag in her hands,

"Hey can you help me-"

"Shhh," I snapped at her.

I snatched the paper bag as Brandi quickly reestablished herself into a position of power over the goods she had been struggling with. Her eyes gave me a look as I motioned to the back room frowning,

"Nick's asleep"

"_Asleep?_"

"Yeah I sent Joe and Kevin home too because they were making more mistakes than progress due to sleep deprivation it appears."

Brandi just gave me a confused look and I shrugged, "I have no idea why they're so tired,"

"You didn't stay with Nick last night?" Brandi asked very carefully.

I looked at my sister taking a coffee shaking my head, "No I didn't, he said I couldn't stay over."

"He said that? After how hard-"

"I know," I responded.

"Hmm I wonder why?"

"You and me both. I have one more bouquet to finish, could you open up?"

Brandi suddenly looked at me kind of awkwardly but nodded, "Yeah I can, but Miles we need to talk."

"About?"

She gave a small laugh, "I'll tell you later okay?"

Before I could question her anymore she darted towards the front of the shop leaving me in the hallway. I looked into the bag seeing the pastries and then gazed at my coffee, I didn't want to give it up but I knew these were needed far less in my stomach than Nick's. I returned to the back room finding Nick still in the exact same position as I carefully put my breakfast on the bench moving over to him,

"Nick?" I called to him,

"Nick?"

I moved my hand gently placing it on his back rubbing it, "Nick? You need to get up."

His eyes fluttered open as Nick began to lean left heading towards toppling the chair over, I grabbed the side of it pushing the whole chair back to a stable and flat position. Nick still a little dazed looked at me for a moment and smiled,

"Hey beautiful,"

"Bye Nick, take the coffee and pastry and go home okay?" I ordered motioning to my breakfast.

Nick rubbed his eyes looking around for a moment, assessing his location only for his brown orbs to widen,

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I just-"

"It's fine, go home,"

"No, no I'm good now I only had one more to do." He announced standing up.

I grabbed his arm squeezing it gently, "I can do it okay? You just go home, you need your sleep _clearly_."

I didn't mean to put tone on the last word it just kind of came out, it's not like I was angry at him or his brother's for that matter I was more curious as to what was going on. Nick clearly heard my voice adjustment and sighed moving one hand out placing it on my shoulder, while his eyes stared directly into mine. "I'm sorry Miley, I shouldn't have fallen asleep nor should my brothers because we know you need the help, it's just..." I could see the look in his eyes, he was nervous, scared even. "I...I was...ummm, I was kind of at work last night."

"Work?" I murmured confused, "You quit."

Nick nodded looking at me, "I did for you, but this wasn't exactly work it was...well we were with the lawyers we got dad's case time and it's in a month so we-"

"Why didn't you just call, I could have done this on my own!" I announced giving a sigh,

Nick suddenly looked relieved as I stared at him confused, "I thought you'd be mad because I was choosing work over you again-"

"Nick!" I proclaimed slapping his arm, "That's not work, it's you dad and as much as you dislike him I'm happy you're helping with his case."

"I didn't have much choice, Joe and Kevin forced me into it."

I smiled at him and leaned up towards his lips, "Go home, get some rest, you need it."

"But I don't wanna leave without you,"

My smile only grew as I moved closer closing my eyes, "I wish I could but-"

"You can, go home."

Nick and me both turned to see Brandi at the door, standing there watching us. I gave her a confused look repeating the sentence in my head of what she'd jut announced.

"It's a saturday one our busiest days I-"

"I have Noah and Emily coming in, we'll handle it."

"But-"

"Look I'm doing you a favor here, you either take it or you let him leave." Brandi continued,

I looked at my sister analyzing her face, "I feel like you have an ulterior motive..."

Brandi gave an awkward one note laugh, "_Uhuh_...Which we will discuss tomorrow, you, me, Emily and Noah okay?"

"Okay, are you sure-"

"I'm sure, now both of you go home and get some sleep. You both look kind of like zombies and it's not a good way to promote the florist."

I opened my mouth to retort but nodded looking at Nick, "So you'll take me home?"

"No we'll go back to my place and-"

"And I'd rather not hear this, bye guys see you tomorrow. Miley remember we need to talk."

I waved her off my eyes now looking at Nick intrigued as he just gave a chuckle,

"And sleep."

"That was anti climatic," I responded smiling at him.

"Well trust me, I'm so exhausted and I don't think I'd stay awake no matter how seductive you are, plus we aren't going that far _yet_."

"_We're not?_"

"We're not." He stated kissing my forehead, "Waiting last time was good for us,"

"But last time we ended up in a fight after we finally did it."

"Well I don't have any other secret daughters so they'll be no more fights,"

I looked at Nick and nodded leaning up and pecking his lips, "Okay fine, we'll go back to your place ad sleep, but I wanted kisses-"

"And cuddles, I know," He spoke smirking at me, "Come on let's get out of here."

**Nick.**

I woke up with the pleasure of warmth around me, arms wrapped around my back, legs entangled and a slow breathing Miley tucked up against my chest. I didn't open my eyes wanting to stay like this forever, her body against mine fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle with only a few pieces still missing. To think I'd almost lost this, lost her for good scared me and although I loved the position we were currently in it created questions that needed to be answered. I knew we were together, however I still wasn't exactly sure where we stood, when would the right time be to try and ask the question I'd already got a yes in response to before everything went wrong.

I felt a shuffle behind me and frowned keeping my eyes closed as the sheets shifted and I felt something new press up against m back. My eyes flew open in panic only to realize it was now the afternoon which meant that the new bed invader was...

"Luce," I murmured relieved,

I heard her giggle and carefully turned a little to see my daughter now pressed up against me, her face grinning while her eyes were timidly locked on Miley.

"She's back." She whispered to me,

Her eyes darted to mine for confirmation as I nodded, "Yeah yeah she is..."

"For good?"

"I think so,"

"So she's going to move back in?"

"Ummm you'll have to ask her when she wakes up Luce."

"So you're going to get married?"

I looked at Luce and nodded again, a little unsure but at the same time I couldn't see this going wrong.

"Yeah I think so,"

Luce's grin dropped a little but smiled nodding, "Good, I missed Miley."

"Me too,"

"I missed seeing you this happy daddy."

"You're not the only one," I whispered looking back to her smoothing her hair with one hand, "So how's my little princess-"

"Hungry, can we make pancakes?"

"_Pancakes_?" I questioned and nodded, "Okay yeah sure I'll just wake-"

"No!" She hissed glaring at me, "Miley's tired daddy!"

"You woke me up,"

Luce climbed from the bed putting her hands on her hips glaring at me, "But I like her more than you daddy, plus mommy told me that if you two were in the bedroom I shouldn't even come in the room..." Luce announced frowning a little looking at me, "She said you might be _sleeping together_ but the way she said it made her new boyfriend just laugh."

"New boyfriend?" I announced, "Another one?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Don't even go there daddy, mommy told me not to say anything because you'd judge her."

I couldn't help but give a small laugh, "And she's right I am, okay so how about pancakes?"

"Yes! But don't wake Miley up."

"I won't," I responded, "But daddy needs a shower, so can you start them without me? Just get the ingredients out."

"Sure thing daddy,"

"Kiss-"

"Ew no!" Luce proclaimed giving me a disgusted look,

She literally ran to the door as I sighed realising that this was just the start. Luce had always been my little girl, no matter what Selena said and she never once had rejected a kiss, but I guess she was growing up, kind of like I was. I looked at Miley and kissed her forehead carefully manoeuvring myself out of the bed, attempting to replace my body with a pillow. I looked at Miley and smiled feeling accomplished that at the present my life although complicated was pretty perfect. They were the two most important people in my life now, Luce and Miley, they came first and I finally understood that money and work definitely didn't bring happiness.

I went and had a shower, listening to Luce clatter around in the kitchen with god knows what and by the time I finally opened the bathroom door I wasn't exactly surprised to see the bed was now empty. I however was confused when I found Miley leaning over a cabinent, the top drawer open while her eyes were so apparently lost in the contents she hadn't even noticed I'd walked out.

I moved up behind her silently gazing to see she wasn't looking in the drawer but at her left hand, which now doted a ring...

Her engagement ring.

"Good afternoon,"

Miley jumped slamming the drawer and throwing her hand behind her back staring at me,

"I was just..."

She trailed off as I looked at her, "Being _curious_?"

"Trying to find some clean clothes actually," She whispered motioning to a t-shirt and sweats on the floor, "Which I found.."

"Good thing you didn't move all your clothes, find anything else in there?"

Miley just looked at me for a moment her cheeks reddening, "Ummm no, _maybe_? I-" Her eyes gazed away looking at the floor as I reached out grabbing her left elbow, the lowest part of her arm she hadn't managed to hide. I pulled it a little as she looked at me awkwardly and nodded, "Yeah, okay...I yes I did find it."

"_It_?"

I looked at her playing innocent as she just frowned, "Yes I found it, which I was surprised by considering-"

"You threw it at me? And you didn't think I'd go pick it up?" I asked,

Miley looked at me for a moment and nodded, "Yeah I suppose so, and I wanted to see what it looked like so I-"

"Tried it on?"

"Well it was mine," She murmured looking down again,

I finally pulled her left arm all the way out and looked down at her hand seeing the sparkling ring,

"It still is," I added turning my eyes back to her, "If you still want it of course..."

Miley looked hesitant for a moment as she opened her mouth only to stop, as I realised the position I was putting her in.

"Miley you don't have to wear it, I'm just saying you can keep it-"

"But I want to wear it," She murmured quietly,

My eyes widened as I stared at her, "You do?"

Miley stared at her hand and nodded, "I love this ring, I want to wear it I just don't want to-"

"_Get married_?"

I couldn't help but let the sadness fill my voice as Miley looked up at me and instantly shook her head, "No I do Nick, I do I just..." She looked at me pinching her lips together like she was trying to break the news to me slowly, "I want to get married to you, but last time everything just go so completely out of hand and...I don't want to do that ever again. I don't want to plan a wedding because honestly I hated every minute of organising it,"

I stared at her confused, "You never told me that-"

"You were never home," She whispered,

"But I thought you wanted a big wedding-"

Miley sighed leaning back against the cabinet her eyes staring at the ring, "I know I did too, but all I was doing was calling people, confirming reservations, doing fittings, picking bridesmaid dresses, practising flower arrangements when the whole time all I wanted to do was be with you." Miley announced truthfully, "I hated it."

I stared at her unable to speak, because I hadn't even been home enough to realise that she wasn't happy, when I should have just known.

"Miley I'm sorry-"

"No don't apologize,' She stated shaking her head, "_That_ wasn't your fault, it was mine it's just I don't want to go through that again, not right now anyway and I know when we get married I will...because your Nick Gray and-"

"And _what_?" I stated catching her right hand in mine squeezing them both, "I quit Miley, I don't care-"

"But you do, your family-"

"Screw my family, the wedding was supposed to make us both happy and look what it did to us." I announced seriously,

Miley just looked at me and then back at the ring, "I want to wear it, I want to get married to you."

"Then wear it, I'm not going to stop you." I murmured as she gave me a small grin, "And we will get married- we'll have a small wedding"

"You know that's not even possible Nick, my family, your family-"

"We'll work it okay," I proclaimed smiling at her, "What ever it takes we'll get married happily this time."

"Promise?"

I nodded looking at her, "Of course I promise,"

"Oh my god!" A new voice yelled,

Both of our heads turned to Luce who was staring at Miley's hand, "You're wearing it you're-"

"I forgot she was coming over," I murmured turning back to Miley.

She just smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind-"

"Oh my god, so when is the wedding? Do I still get to be flower girl? Can I pick my own dress this time, not that I didn't like-"

"Lucy!" I hissed looking at her as she shrugged,

"What I just want-"

"Go start the mixing I'll be down in a minute,"

"But I want to stay with Miley-"

I gave her a look as she instantly huffed, "Mom gives me that look when she wants me to leave her alone with her boyfriend-"

"Yeah well your mom is right for once, please Luce."

"Fine, I'm leaving-"

She turned and glared at me, "I'll make you a pancake Miley,"

"Thanks Luce,"

We both watched as Lucy finally disappeared and I turned back to Miley, "Sorry-"

She pulled my hand stepping closer, "Don't be, it's fine,"

I leaned towards her brushing our noses, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I think I do," Miley responded closing her eyes, "I love you too."

Miley pressed her lips against mine as I released her hands, grasping one arm around her waist while moving the other to her cheek. The next thing I knew I was on my back against the bed Miley still kissing me, her fingers entangled in my hair as I held her closely against me never wanting to let go. It was then that suddenly the spark went off, it was so obvious that I felt stupid for not thinking it sooner. I was about to stop our kiss only to open my eyes and see Lucy's mouth hanging open standing at the door,

I broke away from Miley realising the position of my hand wasn't exactly G rated, "OH MY GOD LUCY I TOLD YOU TO-"

"Why have you got your hand up her top-"

Miley pushed me away giving an awkward laugh glaring at me, "He was just trying to...feel my heartbeat, right Nick?"

I turned and stared at Miley nodding as her cheeks started to flush, "Yes, yep that was exactly what-"

"What ever, I'm hungry can-"

"Okay, okay we're coming." I stated smiling at her,

"Well hurry up!"

Lucy turned and as I looked at Miley, "_Feeling her heartbeat?_ She's going to go back and tell Selena that-"

Miley giggled and shrugged pulling her tank top down, "Well it was the best I could do instead of staring at her completely lost for words like you did, we're gonna have to be more careful Nick."

"I know, I know I just-"

"I'm going to have a shower, you know _naked._" Miley announced smirking at me,

"Don't do this to me,"

"And you said you wanted to wait," She snorted heading to the bathroom,

"I do I just-"

"Uhuh, let's see if you can wait till France, I doubt it."

"Fine I'll set the date, I believe I can make it to France without sex-"

The door slammed as I smirked shaking my head, _France_, the exact place where we could both be happy.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Nick.**

"Want the good news or the bad news?" Miley asked walking in with a clipboard her bright eyes turning to look at the three of us,

"The good" I responded instantly.

"Definitely the bad,"

I glared at Joe as we both turned to Kevin to mediate the situation, "The good I suppose-"

"You've almost completed all of your community service!" Miley stated giving us a huge smile as Joe fist pumped the air a rose in his hand,

"_Thank God_! I want my mornings back! I hate working here, you treat us like slaves-"

"I'd be careful Joseph," Miley scowled giving a smirk, "Or I might re-correct your hours of service to be truthful in which case you still have another thirty hours to go! Plus you can kiss _all _of your mornings goodbye soon, you're about to become a dad."

Joe scoffed, "Demi will do all the morning stuff, I'm the dad not the mom-"

"Whoa!" Miley announced wide eyed, "If you think that, you will have a serious reality check soon Joe,"

"What? Why?"

"Because you know how your constantly complaining about Demi's mood?" Joe nodded as Miley wiped down the bench top, "Soon that will be the least of your problems! You'll be Demi's slave not mine, and trust me she's only going to get worse through the pregnancy- mood swings, cravings and then the baby...you're in for no sleep at all Joe."

Joe just laughed, "You're not serious right?"

Miley turned and just looked at him, "I'm deadly serious Joe."

I saw my brother's face fall, fear welling in his eyes as I couldn't help but laugh, "She's right Joe, I've already been through it with Selena."

"But we couldn't tell when she was having a mood swing," Kevin murmured quietly, "Because she was always a bitch."

My mouth dropped as Miley instantly laughed holding her hand up in appreciation as Kevin slapped it,

"Burn! Wait do you talk about me like that behind my back?"

"No! Of course not, your-"

"I will be from now on." Joe snapped turning his nose up at Miley.

She just laughed and shook her head as I leaned over in front of her, "So what's the bad news?"

Miley face instantly tensed up as she finished wiping down the counter, throwing the cloth into the basin "Well I know I promised I'd be at your dad's court case today for the verdict but..." She gave me an apologetic look shrugging her shoulders, "Something important has kind of come up and I can't exactly go. I'm sorry Nick, I did want to be there for you."

I frowned confused, "But last week you said you'd come."

"I know, this was pretty short notice."

"What's more important than seeing dad go to jail?" Joe asked jokingly as I glared at him.

"It's just..." Miley trailed off her eyes looking anywhere but at me, "This thing, I need to do it on my own and I just-"

I pressed my index finger against her lips as she looked at me worried,

"It's fine okay? You don't need to be there with me, but more importantly do you need me to be wherever you're going?"

I looked at my fiance who had looked anxious for the past couple of days, something was up I just didn't know what it was exactly. She looked at me for a moment her eyes flicking back and forth trying to make her mind up as Miles finally shook her head,

"No," She murmured giving me a small smile as I cupped her face with one hand, "You need to be with your family Nick,"

"You are my family too, your my-"

"Fiance," She whispered her eyes brightening, "I know it's just I need to do this for me, not us."

"Miley you're making me worried."

"Don't be worried," She responded leaning up on her tip toes kissing my lips, "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"I know that, just tell me where you're going?"

She looked at me sadly and moved her fingers up through my hair, "I can't Nick, I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?"

I stared at her completely unsure but sighed nodding, I didn't want to push her into telling me.

"If you need me," I stated kissing her lips again, "I'm only a phone call away."

"I know that."

She stepped back leaning down collecting a bucket, "So I think you guys are good to go, I need to open up Brandi should be here-" The front door bell rang as Miley shrugged, "Now, thanks for coming in."

"No problems Miles, I actually enjoy doing this..." Kevin announced trailing off a little uncertain he should have proclaimed that.

"Well that's good, you can fill in for when my sister's absently disappear like they have been lately."

"They're still doing that?" I asked as Miley nodded confused.

"I have no idea what they're doing," She murmured looking towards the door making sure Brandi wasn't close by, "They keep coming and going without any notice what so ever or explanation, although they've been working so hard and not complaining for a change. It's strange, I don't think they've ever been this committed to work or me for that fact. They're actually being genuinely nice to me,"

"Maybe they're sucking up?" I suggested as Miley shrugged,

"Maybe? I don't know..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, they're most likely planning the wedding..."

"What wedding?" I asked confused staring at Kevin.

Joe snorted pulling off his apron, "_What wedding_ he asks? Your wedding Nick."

My eyes widened as Miley looked at me, "What wedding?" She hissed at me.

I held my hands up staring at her, "No wedding Miley, no-"

"But you're wearing your engagement ring and Luce said you guys were planning your wedding."

"_Luce._" I growled rolling my eyes, "Is like her mother and is making up lies-"

"That are true, you are wearing the ring again."

All eyes turned to Miley who looked uneasy, "Yeah but-"

"But nothing, when is the wedding?" Joe asked.

Just as he finished Brandi walked in tying her apron up gazing towards Joe bewildered,

"Hey guys, what wedding?"

"Miley and Nick's wedding, they're planning it again-"

Brandi's face instantly lit up, "You're planning the wedding?"

"No!" Miley spat dropping the bucket splashing the water onto the floor, "No, no we're not-"

"She's wearing her engagement ring again did you notice?" Joe asked Brandi excited as she nodded grinning,

"We did!" Brandi turned to her sister confused, "But you said you were just taking it slow and now your planning the wedding already?"

Brandi, Joe and Kevin all turned to us expecting a date as I looked to Miley who huffed, her lips pursed together ready to throw a tantrum.

"No wedding!" She spat.

"No wedding?" Brandi questioned.

"No! Just because I'm wearing the ring doesn't mean it's happening anytime soon."

"Nick?"

They all turned to me as I shrugged innocently, "No wedding."

Instantly they looked disappointed as Miley huffed staring at them, "Look there are too many other important things to worry about right now, like your dad's court case which you probably should think about leaving for!" Miley stated trying to be polite but making it very blunt that she didn't want to have this conversation, "And may I add that it's none of your businness when Nick and me are getting married okay! No more questions until we tell you it's happening-"

"So it is happening?" Joe asked grinning,

Miley blinked staring at him clenching her fists, "It's time for you to leave guys."

I kissed the side of her forehead, "Just think about France and getting away from all this..." I whispered in her ear.

Miley's shoulders instantly relaxed and she turned kissing my lips, "I can't wait for France,"

"Me either, I'll see you tonight?" She nodded as I looked at her, "If you need me just-"

"I'll call, good luck today."

"Thanks Mi, love you."

"Love you too."

I pecked her lips and turned away to find them all still watching as Miley pointed at the door,

"Leave!" She snapped.

"Okay fine we're going bye,"

I looked at Miley one last time feeling nervous, was she that against us getting married soon? Or was it just the situation we were currently in? I shook away my doubts and headed to the door with my brother's knowing there were a lot of other things I had to be worried about at the moment, like my dad's court case.

**Miley.**

"We find the accused not guilty."

_What?_

The words lingered in my ears even though they were uttered at least five minutes ago.

How could this have happened?

It was simple really, when you commit a crime you are meant to be punished. You are meant to suffer the consequences for your actions, pay the price for the injustice you have caused and all those other stupid metaphors. You were _meant_ to be punished, that's the way the criminal justice system worked. _He was meant to punished for what he did to me!_ Yet he wasn't, because the jury saw him as innocent even though I knew he was guilty. They didn't accept the evidence, they didn't think my testimony was enough to convict so he was given the non guilty verdict for attempted rape, for drugging me, for _everything._

Liam got off his charges and I got no justice.

It felt a slap in the face, because I thought it was an open and closed case. I knew what he did, hell there was video evidence yet that couldn't be used in the court. Someone had broken the chain of evidence meaning that the tape that showed him drugging my drink, attempting to rape me was discarded from the court. Without it there was nothing to prove his guilt except my testimony against his and that of my doctors. Liam had a good lawyer, a smart lawyer, who decided to bring up my past and the fact I'd once been a drug addict. The next thing I knew the jury turned and I was the one who appeared to be on trial,

"It's okay, you've been granted the restraining order," My lawyer explained to my shocked state. "That's a good thing he can't come near you ever again."

But we both knew that wasn't enough, I wanted punishment, I wanted him to pay and he didn't. I almost died and he received nothing for what I went through?

"We can file a civil case against him-"

I shook my head, "I don't want too." I whispered. "It was so hard the first time, I can't face him again."

"Okay hun," My lawyer responded apologetic, "But we have twenty four hours so just think about it-"

"I don't need too." I spat at him. "No more cases."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I looked up to my left to find Liam standing there, his cuffs gone, Mandy and all my friends smiling cheerfully. I felt sick seeing them happy at my expense, how could they wake up everyday and live with the guilt that they almost killed me? Was there no such thing as karma?

"You ready to leave?" My lawyer asked.

I shook my head staring absently through the court room, "I just wanna sit here for a while."

"Do you want me to call your family, your fiance?"

"No." I responded sniffling, "I just need a minute, you can go thank you."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure,"

"Remember Paul Jonas' case is on down the hall so if you don't want to see-"

"I know it is, I'll leave before it's over."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow to make sure you haven't changed your mind about the civil case."

I nodded as my lawyer sighed and left me to dwell on what could have been. I turned thankful that Liam and his crew were gone too leaving me alone in the courtroom to wallow in self pity. When I'd received the call last week to attend his case today I instantly rejected it. After some consideration I decided I wanted to see justice, to make him suffer and somehow give me a little bit of closure. That's why I'd gone in alone, no one knew and that's the way I'd wanted it. This wasn't about Nick, my sister's or anyone else it was about me getting the revenge I deserved.

Yet the Criminal Justice System had failed me...

I pulled myself together finally and turned walking towards the courtroom doors feeling sick. I opened one and peaked out my eyes searching the large ornately decorated hallway making sure it was clear before I left. I sighed in relief stepping out to find no one I knew, running both my hands across my face letting out a sigh. My life would get better I just had to stay positive, I had to stay _positive! _I felt my breathing hitch a little as I closed my eyes trying to hold in the sob that wanted so badly to escape as I blinked trying so hard not to let any tears fall.

I thought I could do this on my own without my family, without_ anyone_ yet now all I wanted was Nick to be hugging me, for my sisters to be here with me to say it was going be okay because all I felt right now was my world falling down around me.

"You know the good thing about the restraining orders Miley..." I heard a voice yell, "It only applies to _me_, not all of us. I'd watch your back."

My head snapped up looking at Liam who stood a hundred feet away at the other end of the hallway, the small smirk on his face easily recognizable still. I felt everything in me just shake as my feet started moving back out of intense fear, and I could hear their laughter in the distance as I turned the corner chocking on my pain now, wanting to escape, to get away from this place forever. My eyes blurred and in my panic I turned the corner not seeing the person in front of me,

I slammed into the body falling to the ground, my bag toppling in the process sending all my documents across the floor.

"What the hell!" I heard someone yell furiously, "You clumsy-

"_Miley_?"

My eyes widened as everything in me shut down. "Miley? What are you doing here?"

I sucked in my emotions, letting my eyes focus as I propelled myself to regain control of the situation. I looked up to see Joe staring completely confused rubbing his chest, while Demi was now leaning down beside me, reaching out for the papers I'd dropped across the floor.

"Miley-"

"Hey," I managed out, "I'm sorry I decided I'd come and support you guys-"

I felt the panic rise as I realized what it was Demi held in her fingers as I snatched the sheets out of her hands pushing them into my bag crumpling them. I moved to grab the last one only for fingers to pull it from the floor. I looked up to see Joe his eyes looking at the paper reading it intently as I got to my feet.

"Give it back!" I yelled lunging at him, "Joe give it-"

My fingers clasped the edge only for Joe to look at it wide eyed, just as I regained my possession of the paper. I instantly pushed it into my bag knowing the damage was done,

"Mile what the hell is going on? Nick said you weren't coming, and now you're here and-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe hissed at me quietly,

Demi spun confused by her husbands interruption, as she leaned forward grabbing the sheet from my grip as I stood overwhelmed. I didn't bother attempting to obtain the piece of paper again as I felt Joe's eyes staring at me completely confused, while he shook his head.

"Please tell me you told Nick that Liam's case was-"

"Holy fuck Miley!" Demi hissed her eyes staring at me furious;y, "Why the hell didn't you tell us? You told Nick yes?"

"Told me _what_?"

And I thought this day couldn't get any worse? I was so wrong. I turned as Nick's gorgeous frame filled my eyes and he spotted me a confused grin spreading across his face, "_Miley?_" He asked his pace quickening as he closed the distance between us in a few bounds, "I thought you said-"

"I wanted to support you." I lied through my teeth as he pulled me into his arms.

I sent the married couple a glare over his shoulder as Demi just blinked,

"You didn't tell him!" She yelled at me.

"Tell me what?" Nick asked as he stared at me letting go, "Are you okay? Is about whatever you had to do on your own..."

Nick looked at me confused and I wanted to nod but I just was frozen unable to say anything. He moved his hand to my cheek apologetic looking into my eyes, "You can tell me, what's going on with you? Where did you go today?"

"Miley? What are you doing here?" Another new voice announced,

I looked up seeing Danielle and Kevin now descending on the party I'd been trying so hard to keep a secret.

"Liam's case was today." Demi hissed shoving the paper at Nick. "And she didn't tell us, any of us!"

Nick's expression of confusion instantly turned into something that scared me, disappointment. I stepped back and felt myself losing control of my emotions, I couldn't deal with this, with their eyes and judgements. Before I could even think the rush of adrenaline to escape and hide the tears that were about to fall took control. I turned and paced quickly spotting a very handy female restroom which I quickly darted into closing the door, trying to seal myself from all their concern and worries. Instantly the sob slipped out as I covered my mouth refusing to let another break me. I was okay, I was fine, I was absolutely fine.

I knew they'd follow so I quickly darted into the cubicle locking the door, I need to relax, I needed to...I needed _justice and closure._

The next sob and the first tear fell in sync, just as the restroom door opened. I slammed my hand across my mouth watching from the gap under the cubicle as two pairs of gorgeous expensive italian heels walked in,

"Okay so you didn't want us to know, why the hell not?" Demi snapped.

"Demi, Nick said to take it easy on her-"

"For god sake Miley, why the hell didn't you tell us about this? What was going through your head when you thought that you could face this alone-"

"Demi stop it" Danielle hissed,

"NO!"

Demi slammed on the cubicle door as I stepped back more tears beginning to fall, "Miley you come out _right now _or you will not be this babies god mother, you hear me?"

"Demi!" Danielle hissed

I closed my eyes feeling the regret pulsing through me. I should have told them the truth, I'd just been so concentrated on doing this alone that with failure I learnt that maybe I should of requested the help when I knew I needed it. Like right now, I needed help right now. I leaned forward opening the door as Demi's finger instantly was in my face,

"What makes you- why are you crying?" She yelled.

"I'm fine, okay?"

I pushed past her moody pregnant self walking to the sink staring at my reflection disappointed in myself as Demi laughed,

"You're crying that isn't-"

"Just shut up." I hissed at her, "It wasn't your problem to deal with, it wasn't Nick's, it was _mine._"

"So what was the verdict? How long is he going to prison?" Demi hissed.

I turned on the tape staring at the water spilling out, "Miley how long did Liam get?" Danielle repeated.

"He didn't get anything," I whispered simply.

I cupped my hands and let the water fall into them, quickly splashing it across my face hiding the tears,

"What do you mean he-"

I spun feeling my chest tighten, "He was found not guilty!" I felt myself yell at them, "He got _nothing!_"

I turned away from them shaking my head as I put my trembling hands into the water, "He got absolutely nothing for drugging me, he got nothing for attempting to rape me, he got nothing for the fact he almost killed me." I whispered closing my eyes as the tears filled them, "He got _nothing_, and I have a life sentence of absolute horror that I had to deal with for the rest of my life."

Hands gently grasped my hips as I opened my eyes to see the restroom now empty, only Nick behind me. I felt myself shutter as more tears spilled, without a word he pulled his arms around me and I spun pressing my head against his suit sobbing. Nick just stood there and let me cry as I felt the anger, the hatred and spite towards Liam, but also the embarrassment that I'd been stupid enough not to tell anyone about the case. He finally started talking to me slowly, giving me reassuring words that only he could make sound truthful.

"You should have told me, I could have helped Miley, I could-"

"I know, I was stupid." I murmured as he sighed.

"I guess you weren't the only injustice today," He whispered finally in my ear, rocking me gently.

"Your dad?" I chocked as he kissed the side of my forehead.

"Innocent, even though he was guilty."

I bit my lip and said nothing as Nick let go of me giving a weak smile, "We live in a fucked up world apparently, money buys innocence."

Nick touched my cheek, "But it doesn't buy happiness, and I promise you're going to get through this okay? We're going to get through this."

"Promise?"

"I promise Miley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still alive! hahaha I know some of you guys were getting anxious and this chapter wasn't exactly fantastic but I have an excuse...I have exams which gave been basically killed me but as of this time tomorrow on summer vacation! Plus there is a new story on the horizon :) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Nick.**

I carefully maneuvered the roses into the pink box, adjusting them delicately until I was sure they looked exactly like the other ninety nine boxes surrounding me. I stepped back looking at my final bouquet proudly, a smile consuming my face.

"_Number one hundred._"

"You're finished?" Joe asked his voice eager.

I turned and nodded grinning towards my brother's as we all redirected our eyes to Miley who was concentrating on paperwork in the corner of the room. Joe gave a polite cough trying to get her attention as Miley frowned and turned around looking at us,

"You're all done?" She questioned looking around.

We all nodded in sync as she raised her eyebrows and moved over to our creations. Miley's eyes skimmed around the room like an examiner trying to find any imperfections in our work, I however knew she wouldn't find any because after doing this for over a hundred hours today of all days my brothers and me had made sure there wasn't even one loose petal. It wasn't until this morning that I really began to understand why Miley loved doing this, she'd left the three of us alone today to make all the bouquets with no assistance what so ever and the finished product gave me a sense of accomplishment. I'd turned a simple flower into what I thought was a lovely smelling piece of artwork.

"Not meaning to rush you or anything Miles but..." Joe announced looking at my fiance hopeful,

"But what?" Miley asked picking up a box gazing at it.

"We have an emergency meeting with our dad about the company at nine." Kevin finished.

Miley turned looking at me, "Are you going?" She asked me intrigued,

I gave her a sheepish shrug, "I am, but look if you don't want me too I'd be happy to stay-"

"I have to admit these are all pretty impressive," Miley cut off putting the box back down as she walked over to the corner, unclipping three sheets of paper smiling towards us, "They are almost as good as mine,"

"_Almost?_ You kidding me these are beyond professional standard-"

"Do you want this sheet with my signature on it saying you completed your community service or not Joe?"

Joe laughed awkwardly, "Yes Miss boss lady who is the expert on flowers I do."

Miley nodded and held out the pieces, "Congratulations, you are officially-"

She didn't even finish her sentence before both Joe and Kevin had snatched the papers and were running for the door.

"Bye Miley, thanks Miley, talk to you soon Miley,"

The front door opened and slammed as Miley just rolled her eyes giving a small laugh handing me my sheet,

"And to think I thought they might have almost enjoyed doing this," She murmured staring at me.

"Thanks beautiful, and even if they didn't I did. It made me appreciate how much work you truely do."

I stepped forward towards her putting my hands on her hips, "So what? You didn't think I worked much before you did community service?"

"No!" I groaned, "You know what I mean, it's just a lot of work."

"It is, and so is your job."

"I don't have a job,"

"Yet you're going to the meeting?"

Miley stared at me with raised eyebrows as I sighed, "It's my family and-"

"And I have a feeling your dad wants you back Nick."

"Yeah so do I actually," I murmured staring at her, "But you're more important."

Miley's cheeks reddened as she leaned up pressing her lips against mine, "I know that," She whispered looping her arms around my neck smiling at me, "But at the same time I know this whole _no job _thing is getting to you, which is why at the expense of being less important to you I really want you to take the job your dad offers you today."

I looked at her bewildered, "What job? Who said anything about-Have you spoken to my dad?"

Miley chuckled kissing my lips, "_What?_ You're allowed to check up on me through my family, why shouldn't I be able to have a little chat with your dad?"

"You spoke to my dad?" I asked.

She nodded, "I did," Miley whispered, "It appears he still doesn't exactly like me, but I think he just likes being protective of you and doesn't like sharing."

It was my turn to laugh, "Your joking right? My dad isn't protective, he doesn't care about me."

Miley moved her fingers up the back of my neck staring into my eyes, "He does Nick, he loves you and he wants you back."

"No," I responded, "No way, I won't risk losing you again."

Miley closed her eyes, "You won't this time, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Miley with _everything _going on at the moment I just want to make sure you're safe-"

"Yeah I got that when you put in the high tech security system the other day at your house and told me I was moving in permanently again." She announced kissing my lips, "I know you're worried about Liam and so am I, but I'm not going to let him ruin our happiness, nor will I let your family intervene again. This time it'll be different because unlike last time we're communicating our feelings, and I'm telling you truthfully I want you to take the job."

I looked at Miley and sighed, "I'll think about it, but-"

"But nothing Nick. Now go, I'll see you tonight right? At the airport..."

I smirked nodding, "France."

"France," She repeated her grin spreading.

"With Luce," I murmured disappointed.

Miley scowled pushing me away, "I'm looking forward to quality time with Lucy, even if you're not."

"I am, I just...it's going to be hard to _you know._"

"She has to sleep eventually Nick."

"Point taken, I'll see you tonight princess be safe please?" I leaned forward kissing her again.

"I'm always safe,"

I gave her one last kiss before reluctantly leaving Miley behind to deal with a full day of work without her sister's assistance once again. I just had to get through this meeting and then my day would be clear of activity, minus having to face Selena and obtaining a most likely over excited Lucy who would want lunch and then I had to pack my clothes and complete the check list that Miley had left for me. Who was I kidding today was going to be hellish busy for both of us, but tonight we were leaving for France and I couldn't wait to get on that plane.

I left the shop pulling out my phone seeing a missed call from a newly familiar number. I quickly pressed redial, feeling uneasy as I climbed into my car looking towards the shop seeing Miley inside carefully arranging buckets of flowers. I wanted to tell her what I was doing, but this new communication thing we had going on still meant that some secrets needed to be kept including this one,

"Hello," A deep male voice murmured quietly,

"It's Nick Jonas-"

"Uhuh I got your message, I think I can help ya out man."

I nodded pulling out my wallet, "How much?" I questioned flicking through my cash,

"Five grand and I promise this Liam character will never see freedom again."

I smiled thankful, "Done deal, I'll leave the cash with dad you'll-"

"I'll contact your father, pleasure doing business Mr. Jonas."

The phone line went dead as I turned gazing over at the shop which held the girl I loved within. I had to keep her safe, it was my duty to do that now.

My dad had made friends in prison, one in particular that had sources in all aspects of the criminal underworld. Dad was the one who suggested the concept to me of contacting this notorious figure, of getting help and honestly at first I thought it was a bad idea but seeing Miley constantly looking over her shoulder the past few weeks changed my mind. Just because she didn't get the legal justice she deserved, didn't mean I was just going to let that bastard get nothing for the crime he committed against her.

Karma was just about to hit Liam heavily, and take him out of Miley's and my life for good.

**Miley.**

"And, and, and, and, and-" Luce stuttered exploded with excitement, "I got a new dress to wear, and, and, and-"

"_And_ you need to calm down Luce." Nick moaned exhausted.

I ran my hand up his leg rubbing it gently giving him a warning look as I turned back to Lucy, "But daddy I'm going to France! Do you know how jealous all my friends are? This is like so exciting! I mean not the first week, honestly being stuck on a vineyard sounds pretty boring but the second week-"

Nick clamped his hand across Lucy's mouth as I laughed looking at Nick intrigued,

"We're staying in France for two weeks?" I questioned eager to hear more.

Nick glared at Lucy, "Remember what I said about this being a secret Lucy? That means Miley doesn't know."

I watched her shrug apologetic as Nick dropped his hand, "But I'm so excited and-"

"I never would have guessed," Nick responded dismally,

"Look you can see the whole city out of the window!" Luce announced almost bouncing with excitement.

I looked out to find she was quite right, I could literally see all of Los Angeles twinkling below. We'd only taken off a few minutes ago, and to no surprise we were taking the private jet but apart from that I knew little of our trip to France unlike Lucy did clearly. I felt Nick's hand slowly trail up my back as I turned looking at him giving a weak smile,

"You okay?" He mouthed as I nodded leaning back on him.

"Just tired,"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "I'm fine Nick, I'm just tired I promise."

"Okay, well how about-"

"Can we watch a movie? Or can we play a game? I'm kind of bored so can we do something?"

We both turned to Luce as Nick sighed, "Lucy, Miley and me are really-"

"I'll watch a movie with you," I responded smiling at Luce, "While daddy goes and gets some sleep."

"Really?" Luce's eyes lit up,

"Yeah sure-"

"Miley," Nick murmured in my ear, "You don't have too,"

"But I want too, then when she falls asleep I'll come be with you and we can talk."

I gave Nick a look as he stared at me for a moment unwilling to give up only to finally sigh, "Fine you win, but..." He leaned forward kissing the side of my lips, "I want you to come get some sleep eventually Miley, please?" I nodded as he kissed me, "I love you, don't let her watch anything bad okay? Try and stick to cartoons?"

"Will do."

Nick shifted away as Lucy instantly climbed closer to me lunging at the t.v before us,

"Be good Lucy," Nick warned.

"I will daddy,"

Nick kissed the top of my head before turning and walking towards the back of the jet leaving me alone with his daughter. I watched confused as Lucy continued to stare watching her dad until he closed the door separating us, instantly she turned back to me sticking her little index finger at me.

"Why haven't you married my dad yet?" Lucy snapped at me,

I looked at her taken back, "Ummm Luce-"

"No excuses, why not Miley?"

I stared at her surprised as she put her hands on her hips, "Miley why is this taking so long?" She proclaimed frustrated as I just stared at her wide eyed, "Why don't you just marry him? You love my dad so what's the problem?" I looked at the little girl before unable to respond, because I suppose there wasn't really an excuse I could simply explain to her.

"Your daddy and me are just waiting for the right time, when everything is not too complicated-"

"Like France?" She cut me off pursing her lips, just like Selena always did.

"But France is for us to have a break and-"

"Why don't you get married in France then?"

Lucy stared at me as I shrugged, "Well we haven't planned anything, plus none of the family are here and-"

"So what?" Lucy questioned a smile spreading across her young face, "Why don't you elope?"

"How do you even know what that means?"

Lucy's eyes suddenly looked distant as she bit her lip, I knew this look too, Lucy looked exactly like Nick did when he was lying.

"Lucy did your dad ask you to do this?" I asked intrigued.

She instantly looked at me mocking a shocked reaction, "No! No of course not."

"_Lucy.._."

"What?" She responded innocently, "He didn't,"

"Are you sure because-"

"Let's watch this movie!" She announced falling beside me.

I just looked at her unconvinced, "Lucy did-"

"Stop talking I want to watch the movie Miley."

I stared at Lucy completely confused, but it was very clear that she wasn't the one who created this eloping idea, it was Nick. I turned looking towards the back of the plane bitting my lip, he wanted to get married in France? I mean I knew why, it was the city of love after all but eloping? I mean it sounded great but what would happen when we got home? I turned my attention back to the T.V trying to concentrate on the movie but I found myself become jittery at the concept, Nick wanted to get married to me in France? I kind of loved the sound of that.

Half way through the movie Lucy cuddled into my shoulder, no more than ten minutes later she was completely out. I sighed in relief and easily manovered the sleeping girl across both seats deciding I'd had a Luce overload for today and needed a break. I pushed a pillow under her head and then draped a blanket over Lucy's body before heading off towards the back of the plane.

I was happy to see Nick asleep as I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the small bed which I was sure was only designed for one not two.

Nick instantly rolled over opening his eyes, "Hey," He murmured groggy, "Movie finished?"

"Lucy fell alseep,"

"Good," Nick whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as I cuddled up against him. Nick moved his head down and without a word gave me a look indicating what he wanted. I frowned unconvinced by what he was suggesting as he leaned forward kissing my lips, sucking on the bottom one as I goraned, he knew how much that turned me on.

"I thought we were waiting until France." I whispered.

"But doesn't joining the mile high club sound enticing?"

I ran my fingers through his hair and nodded, "It does, but-"

"There is always a _but_ with you."

I frowned biting my lip, "Fine, no buts, let's do this." I murmured.

"You sure?"

I nodded in agreement as Nick smirked and leaned forward kissing me, his body moving onto mine. His lips kissed my desperately, as suddenly I froze up. It took a second for Nick to realize as he broke the one sided kiss looking at me confused,

"Miley? Are you okay?" He whispered concerned.

"You want to elope?" I felt myself blurt out.

Nick instantly sighed almost in relief, "I thought you were worried about my new job or Li..." Nick trailed off shaking his head, "Never mind, _elope? What? _Where did-"

"Lucy."

He sighed shaking his head kissing my nose, "So much for politely asking her to drop some hints," He murmured apologetic.

"She pretty much condemned me for not marrying you sooner," I whispered.

Nick instantly groaned shaking his head, "I just wanted to float the idea, I didn't want you to feel like-"

"Why didn't you just ask me yourself?" I questioned.

Nick looked down at me uneasy, "I should of, I just was hoping my little snitch would find out more than I could I guess?"

I leaned up kissing his lips smiling, "I like it,"

"Like what?"

"The idea of eloping in France." I whispered seriously staring at my fiance.

Nick looked at me surprised, "_You do?_"

I nodded honestly, "I just don't like the idea of the aftermath when we get home Nick."

Nick smirked, "Who cares? They'll just cause more drama anyway," He responded and I nodded in agreement,

"You're right, plus this wedding thing isn't about them-"

"It's about us, and what we want."

"They'll be mad."

"They'll get over it."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him closer, "Okay then let's elope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews :) Happy Thanksgiving for the people in America :) I've decided to update this story plus my other two today due to the fact I leave for China tomorrow and won't be back for two ish weeks, so don't panic I shall return (I hope)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Nick.**

"We're here..." I proclaimed looking out the window yet again in awe of France's beauty.

I waited to hear the delight from the females beside and behind me, yet instead I received nothing more than silence in response.

"Miley? Lucy?"

I turned looking to my left to see my fiancé pressed up against the door completely out to the world, her hand still clasping the coffee cup she'd bought the second we got into the airport. Meanwhile behind me Luce was sprawled across all three seats her head buried in Miley's jacket and a scarf wrapped around her eyes. I smirked and slowly drove off the road onto the gravel bringing the car to a gently halt.

I proceeded to climb out of the car, instantly overwhelmed by the cold air my arms automatically wrapping around my body. I'd warned both the girls that winter in France was different to California but neither had really taken on board my remarks and had not packed accordingly. I on the other hand had come completely prepared, I'd experienced a fair few trips to Europe during winter when the vineyards weren't in function but business was still operational. I stepped forward my feet instantly sinking into the white soft snow around, it was like I was looking at a postcard. The hills, the vineyard below and the three houses exactly the same as when I last saw them but now with the addition of a large sprinkling of white.

I turned back to the car seeing there was still no apparent movement within as I looked at the ground. I couldn't help the smirk forming on my face as I leaned down obtaining a large fluffy white mass, shaping it into a ball. I quickly made a second and opened the back door as Luce shifted a little but continued to sleep regardless of the new climate change,

Without a single hesitation I threw one at Lucy the other at Miley's head as both hit their targets perfectly.

The shrill scream that came from Lucy's lips instantly had me covering my ears in pain. Her body jumped up and she blindly flung herself out the car door falling to the ground into the snow as I burst out laughing watching my distressed daughter attempting to unravel the scarf from around her head. My eyes turned to Miley who was blinking confused her hand on her cheek rubbing it confused, her eyes falling to the snow now in her lap.

"I'm going to kill you daddy! You scared me!" Luce screamed glaring at me furiously,

I just smiled at her shrugging as I watched the realisation sweep across my daughter's expression, her eyes widening.

"Dad I'm standing on-"

"Snow..." Miley's distant voice murmured as I looked at her still sitting in the car tilting her head, "_Snow_?"

Miley looked at me for conformation, "Snow." I nodded in agreement,

A second later she was throwing open the car door and rushing to my side, her eyes wide and mouth open the same expression on Lucy's face.

"I told you it was going to be cold," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around Miley's waist while she just giggled staring at her feet looking giddy with excitement,

"I've never been to the snow." She whispered eagerly looking around amazed.

I smirked at her, gently grasping her waist more tightly with my fingers, "_A snow virgin?_ Hmmm I think we'll have to solve that-"

I never finished my sentence as a cold spray of tiny fragments of the fluffy frozen ice covered both Miley and me. I turned to see Lucy holding a snowball in her hands grinning deviously at both of us as I let out a low laugh,

"Oh it's on Luce, no one can disturb Miley and me and live to tell the tale,"

She just smirked looking at me, "Funny because I'm the one holding the snowball daddy,"

"Not for long your not," Miley proclaimed pivoting a clump of snow at my daughter missing by a mile.

I turned looking at her with raised eyebrows as she shrugged apologetic, "Hey I'm a beginner! Remember I've never been to-"

Lucy's snowball smacked Miley directly in the head as I laughed again giving Lucy the thumbs up. Miley stared at me frustrated, snow dripping down her face.

"You think that's funny?" She snapped at me.

I nodded still grinning as she leaned down grabbing more snow not even bothering to make it into a ball before she tossed it at me. The snow collided with my chest as I looked at her the snow falling down to the ground,

"I thought we were a team?" I stated looking at my fiancé sadly,

She just laughed mocking me as I nodded, "Fine then, let's battle Miss Miley and we'll see who the real-"

A well aimed snowball hit my neck, Lucy instantly giggling as the cold chill swept through my body.

"Okay it's on!" I yelled lunging towards the never ending supply of ammunition.

And so the winter war began. Next thing I knew I was being hit left, right and centre with snow while Miley was trying to use the car to her advantage. Lucy on the other hand had the snowballs down, Selena took her every year to the Canadian Alps where her parents had a lodge so clearly Luce already had experience with this kind of fight. To say the least she was putting both Miles and me to shame. Ten minutes later Miley had manoeuvred herself up a hill and had a great vantage point finally getting her aim straight and hitting Lucy continually, little did she know where I was.

I moved silently between the large trees creeping up behind my fiancé who was far too concerned with my daughter's attacks to acknowledge where I might be.

I leaned forward almost right on top of her as she finally caught sight of me in her peripheral vision. Miley spun a little too quickly and lost her footing on the slippery slope, one leg flying out from under her as she lunged grabbing me. Although she hardly weighed a thing that was enough to bring me down too as we both toppled onto the ground painfully. I groaned Miley's elbow hitting my chest as she landed face first into the snow instantly making me laugh, the pain forgotten. Miley's head popped up and my laughter only increased seeing her face now covered in white, Miley's lips pouting sadly,

"Oh baby what happened?" I murmured leaning towards her still chuckling,

"I don't think bringing me here was a good idea, I'm already clumsy!"

"At least here you won't break anything, it's a pretty soft landing, _hopefully."_

Miley sat up as I moved my hand up sliding my very cold fingers down her face, removing the snow. Once I had most of it gone I leaned forward kissing her lips, then across her check taking the last of the ice off in the process. Miley looked at me in awe her hand coming up to my cheek,

"You look so hot right now, which is kind if ironic seeing it's freezing." She murmured smirking,

"I want to reply the same, but I can't agree you look..." I pulled a twig from her hair as she frowned glaring at me and I quickly assessed what I was going to say, "_Cute_ with your red cheeks and nose."

"Good save,"

Miley leaned forward kissing me again, her hand moving up around my neck her fingers so cold they made me shiver. Miley laughed against me,

"I think we should get inside," She whispered, "Before the expression freeze to death actually applies to us."

I nodded kissing her lips again, "I agree, but then we won't be alone anymore." I groaned.

Miley pulled back and looked down the hill, "And neither is Lucy," Miley's expression brightened as she jumped up patting a small amount of snow from her jeans,

"Antonio's here!" Miley announced and walked off leaving me alone in the snow.

I shook my head and clambered onto my feet following Miley down the hill, spotting my daughter shaking hands with...whoa hold up, who was that? I stared at the boy who was around Luce's age, Antonio's hand proudly on his shoulder as I saw the look on Lucy's face. Wait? Was she bitting her lip? My seven year old was blushing? I made my decent intrigued as Antonio spotted us and grinned,

"Mademoiselle Miley, welcome back it's a pleasure to have you with us again." Antonio beamed,

He took Miley's hand kissing it as she smiled at him brightly, "Thank you for having us back Antonio, I'm in awe I've never been to the snow before and this-"

"Is a winter wonderland, thanks Antonio for letting us stay I hope we won't be a burden,"

He laughed jokingly at me, "Never Nicholas, plus you own this land now feel free to come by any time you want. I love the company."

I took his hand shaking it as I eyed the boy with the dark hair, olive skin and bright green eyes below us,

"This is Patrick my grandson, he's staying with me for two weeks. His parents are over in Africa of all places on their fifth wedding anniversary."

"Wow Africa, Hi Patrick I'm Miley" Miley announced offering her hand.

Patrick instantly took it giving her a small smile and nodding his head, "Bonjour Mademoiselle,' He spoke clearly,

"He speaks little English, he's learning it at school though,"

Antonio ruffled his grandson's hair as the boy turned to me and I offered my hand, "Nick."

"Nicholas," He corrected me nodding, "Grandfather tell much about you,"

Lucy suddenly giggled at his response as I looked at her with raised eyebrows her eyes firmly on Patrick who was grinning back at her.

"How about we get inside, I hope you brought winter coats it's pretty cold-"

"The girls didn't bring waterproof ones but Miley and Lucy have to venture into town anyway did you-"

Antonio nodded looking at me grinning from ear to ear, "I got your message and the appointment is booked for two o clock this afternoon."

Miley frowned taking my hand in hers, her fingers trembling from the cold.

"What appointment?" She asked innocently.

"To get your wedding dress of course," I responded casually.

Miley's eyes widened staring at me as Lucy let out a squeal suddenly jumping up and down,

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"Yep, we're getting married here. Everything is already arranged."

Miley just stared at me unblinking her mouth open, "If that's okay with you? Antonio is going to be our witness, a local priest will do the ceremony, you'll see the dress maker this afternoon in town. She is willing to make you what ever dress you desire and it will be a very small intimate wedding." I announced as Miley just looked at me in a daze, "Just like you wanted, what we both wanted actually." Miley continued to stare speechless,

"Is that okay?" I asked not sure how to comprehend her expression, 'Because if it's not and you've changed your mind it's-"

"A winter wedding, in France, in the snow..." She whispered her smile spreading as Miley's eyes sparkled looking into mine, "_Perfect_,"

Luce squealed excited, "Yay! _Finally_!"

Miley leaned towards me, "You know you're amazing right?"

"I do now," I stated and kissed her lips, "I love you and I can't wait to get married."

Miley's cheeks instantly turned a shade of red and she nodded, "Neither can I, I love you too."

"On that note how about we move down to the houses, I have breakfast set up if you're hungry-"

"Actually I like to take ergh Lucy? Around vineyeard."

My eyes turned to Patrick who was staring at my daughter who was nodding excited,

"Okay-"

"No," I cut in, 'No way am I letting-"

"Nick," Miley hissed in my ear while Lucy looked at me disappointed, "Can't you see- she's crushing on him!"

"I can see that and I don't like it! She's seven."

"She's a kid Nick, he is too, you don't need to get over protective yet! Wait until she's a teenager, let them go it'll be fine."

"No I'm not-"

Miley gave me a look pouting, "It's her first crush," She whispered. "Just let her go Nick, don't make her hate you, plus if they hang out we can be alone and..."

Miley raised her eyebrows as I instantly caught her drift and I looked to Patrick unimpressed. Miley was right though, they were kids and I remembered my first crush, for that one day that girl meant everything to me until I learned about girl cooties then the crush was over in a second. Luce would be the same, she was seven a cute french boy was in front of her, i suppose I couldn't blame her. I grudgingly nodded,

"Fine but Luce be-"

"Bye dad!"

Lucy grabbed Patrick's hand and instantly they were off disappearing down the hill,

Antonio laughed patting my back, "Nick he's a good boy, don't worry-"

"It's not his intentions I'm worried about." I groaned.

"Come on let's go, let the kids play Nick." Miley stated kissing my cheek, "And the adults get inside where it's warm because I'm about to freeze."

**Miley.**

"And then Patrick showed me the frozen lake, he said we could go ice skating on it! Well I think he did? He was speaking French so it was hard to tell-"

I looked at Lucy who hadn't stopped talking since we left the vineyard, specifically about Patrick. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was, I remembered being just like her when I had my first crush and I even had memories of my dad acting exactly like Nick did today. Dragging Lucy to come shopping with me for my dress had basically been a chore since she wanted to spend time with Patrick, but after some bargaining I finally got her in agreement on the promise that tomorrow she could spend the whole day with Patrick which was absolutely fine with me and hopefully Nick.

"Here we are," I announced.

I looked at the small quaint little shop that was one of many brick buildings lining the main town street. I hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time in the closest town to the vineyard last time, and I was definitely regretting it now, it was gorgeous and every second I just fell more in love with rural France.

"Wow can you get that dress?" Luce asked pressing her nose against the glass window looking in.

I stared at the gown, one that was almost identical to the one I'd worn on the fateful wedding day.

"No, I want simple, I've been a princess already for a day now I just want to look classy."

Lucy looked at me unimpressed, "But as the flower girl, maid of honour and bridesmaid you can pick whatever dress you like to wear Luce."

"_Really?_" Lucy asked grinning as I nodded, "Awesome! I want a big one! I wanna be a princess!"

She rushed in opening the shop door as I followed her sedately closing it,

"Miley?" A new accented voice announced,

A woman walked out looking dazzling moving towards us, "Antonio did you no justice, you are more beautiful than I imagined!" She proclaimed as I felt my cheeks heat up politely offering my hand, "I'm Angelique, it's a pleasure to meet you the future Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you so much Angelique for doing this at short notice,"

She smiled, "Nonsense, eloping is very French you aren't the first nor will you be the last, and this must be Lucy-"

"I want this one, I wanna look like a princess." Luce announced pointing at the dress in the window.

Angelqiue nodded, "Okay then, I think we can do that and what about you Miley, what would you like?"

I smiled and began to explain my new dream dress. This wasn't about looking amazing for the hundreds of people in the church, nor was it about trying to act out a fairytale because I already had that and I didn't need a princess like dress this time. I wanted white, I wanted sleek and nothing else. This time it was less than more because at the end of the day I knew Nick would love me regardless of what I was wearing, and I wanted to feel confident in myself and although wearing a big dress last time seemed right, now everything was so much more simple and I wanted a dress to reflect that.

"Well I have something..." Angelique proclaimed once I'd explained,

She turned and moved away as I gazed around the room frowning at Lucy who was touching the dresses,

"Lucy don't,' I warned her as she looked back to me, "No touching the dresses."

"You sound like my mom,"

"Well get used to it,' I responded smiling at her. "I'm going to be your wicked step mom soon,"

Lucy laughed at me, "You'll never be my wicked step mom, I love you Miley, you're my mom too."

I stared at her biting my tongue basically speechless, how did I get so lucky?

"I love you too Lucy,"

"How about this?" Angelique asked,

She held out a white dress as I instantly shook my head apologetic, "No I'm sorry that's too-"

"Okay I have another," She stated simply,

And so it continued and by the fifth dress I was getting worried. Finding my wedding dress the first time had been so easy, I'd basically designed it and when I went to the fitting there was my dream dress however this time I felt like I had more demands than last time even if I did want simple. Eventually I was starting to grow tired as was Lucy who was now sitting on a seat her head perched on her hands dismally,

"I just don't-"

"Like it, no I understand you want it to be perfect." Angelique murmured a little frustrated too.

Her eyes skimmed me and she pursed her lips, "You know what maybe I do have the dress you're looking for..." She trailed off.

Yet again she disappeared as I looked at Lucy, "Miley can't you just pick one already? They all look pretty!"

"I will when I see the right-"

My eyes caught the dress in Angelique's hands as I moved over looking at it.

"Yes." I whispered without hesitation relief washing over me, "Yes this design is perfect."

I looked at Angelique who just smirked proudly, "This was my wedding dress Miley, I should have thought of it sooner-"

"This is _yours? _You wanted simple too?" I asked surprised,

She nodded giving a small laugh, "After making big dresses for so long I wanted to be different, like you. How about you try my dress on, I'll get your measurements and we'll work from there- good news is I made my own dress so I know it back to front." She announced as I grinned,

"Thank you so much,"

"It's no problem."

Another hour later and everything was finalised, the dress would be ready in about four days along with Lucy's. I'd made some minor changes, but I loved her wedding dress and I was honestly honoured she'd allowed me to use the design that I assumed she hadn't allowed for anyone else. Lucy was happy too, she wanted big and puffy and that was exactly what she was getting. I was at least starting off as being the timid and nice step mom letting Luce get her way,

"He's gonna love you in that dress," Lucy announced as we arrived back at the vineyard to see Nick waiting patiently at the door,

"I hope so,"

"He'd love you in anything Miley,"

"I know and I'd love him no matter what too."

I climbed out of the car as suddenly seemingly out of know where Patrick came up to the guest house on a horse. I stared at him surprised and shocked as he grinned looking a lot like a young prince charming on horseback ready to take Princess Lucy away,

"Bonjour Miley, Salut Luce,"

Nick's face clenched as I moved over to him, "Nick calm down," I whispered kissing his cheek, "It's fine, it's-"

"He's already calling her _Luce_," He hissed through gritted teeth, "He's known her what like half an hour?"

I kissed the side of Nick's lips, attempting to distract him to no luck. We watched Luce interact with Patrick until she finally turned towards us,

"Daddy can I go down to the vineyard with Patrick on the horse?"

"Hell-"

"Of course you can," I cut Nick off as he just looked at me, "Are you a good rider Patrick."

"The best," He responded smiling charmingly at me, "I won junior equestrian in my city town home," I nodded a little confused.

"Okay have fun Lucy, be careful, both of you."

"No, no she's not going, she's-"

"Fine Nick, give her some indpendance for once. You and Sleena baby her too much, she's seven-"

"Exactly," He snapped at me pointing towards Lucy, "She's seven Miley, not thirty!"

"So you're basically saying you aren't letting her date or go near boys until she's thirty."

"Yes- No I mean..." Nick huffed looking at me, "I just don't want her to get hurt, she's my baby and-"

"She'll be fine Nick." I whispered kissing his cheek, "Plus she'll hate you forever if you say no, it'll be fine."

Nick huffed and nodded, "Fine, only an hour lucy! Hear me- an hour-"

I pushed Nick into the guest house giving Lucy a wink, "And when he says an hour he means an hour and a half Lucy."

"No I mean an hour!"

Lucy grinned at me as I slammed the door and Nick just looked at me,

"I don't like you sucking up to my daughter,"

I smirked grabbing his shirt, "Would you rather I suck up to you?"

I instantly pulled a face regretting the innuendo I'd unintentionally just proclaimed. Nick started laughing looking at me,

"Wow I'm not going to even say anything right now."

"But in refrence to that situation, I think we should wait until the wedding night for the bedroom- more romantic that way?" I announced as I looked at Nick.

He instantly looked disappointed but nodded regardless, "Sure Miley whatever you want beautiful." He murmured kissing my head.

"I definitely want a shower though! I'm sooooo cold," I announced changing the topic slightly.

Nick still looked disappointed nodding, "Okay sure,"

I kissed his lips and walked past him towards the stairs walking up them slowly only to stop,

"The bedroom may be off limits, but I could use more than the hot water to warm me up though,"

I looked down at Nick bitting my lip, raising my eyebrows subtly in his direction,

Nick's face instantly looked excited the grin spreading as he nodded, "I think I could help you out with that Mi."

"I bet you can."

I smirked taking the rest of the steps two at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys I finally got around to updating and I know it's a little rushed and disjointed along with completely fluff but I did write it at 11pm so forgive me :) I shall update again hopefully before christmas if I get the time :) Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Miley.**

"Miley are you ready yet?"

Lucy's head carefully peaked into the room, her big brown eyes searching around until they fell on me. They instantly widened a little as I looked at her nodding,

"As ready as I'll ever be, do I look okay?"

Luce pushed open the door carefully slipping into the bedroom. I watched my soon to be step daughter waltz in wearing her big puffy princess dress as she kept her expression emotionless. Lucy walked around me inspecting my wedding dress as I slowly slid my hands down it, bitting my bottom lip. I gazed into the full length mirror in a state of shock because after the last failed wedding I honestly didn't think I'd be in this position any time soon, let alone with Nick. Lucy finally stopped circling her head tilting up to stare at me as she smiled,

"You look perfect Miley, are you sure you're ready? Daddy wanted to make sure you had everything!"

"Of course I am ready!" I announced confidently, "I'm wearing my _new _dress, my mom's _old_ bracelet, Antonio's wife let me _borrow_ her ribbon to tie up the bouquet- I have everything, something old, something new and something borrowed."

Lucy looked at me frowning, "What about something blue Miley?"

"_Something blue_?" I whispered the words sounding foreign to me. _Blue? _

I closed my eyes feeling the tension flooding my body. "Fuck!"

I instantly opened my eyes and covered my mouth in regret as I looked at Luce who was glaring at me with raised eyebrows and an open mouth,

"Mommy says that's a bad word and I-"

"Shouldn't say it _ever_! I know! Luce I don't have anything blue!" I hissed cutting her off, "I forgot about it."

Lucy just shrugged her shoulder not at all concerned, "I'm sure you have _something_ blue Miley!"

"I don't have anything blue Luce."

"Are you sure you-"

"Did you bring your bracelet?" I asked hopeful trough gritted teeth

She shook her head as I let out a huge sigh pressing my hand against my forehead trying to think, "Luce go check and see if you have something blue-"

"Like what Miley?"

"Anything!" I spat, "I'm desperate, I'll take anything blue!"

"But-"

I didn't let her finish as I rushed off towards my own suitcase throwing it open, shit I needed to find something blue, anything blue! I grabbed a handful of clothes quickly sorting through them, red, orange, black, white, yellow- where the hell was the blue? I felt the panic starting to escalate, I mean sure I _didn't have to have_ the blue item but it was an age old tradition and let's face it I didn't need bad luck right now for not having it, I was already eloping that was bad enough! I groaned falling onto my knees, I had purple- that was close? Who was I kidding it wasn't blue!

"Miley I have something blue!" Luce yelled from the other room.

I was instantly up and rushed to the door as I looked at Lucy who grinned holding out...

"_Ugg boots?_" I murmured staring at her.

Lucy nodded shrugging apologetic, "They are the only thing blue I have, but they have sparkles on them"

I bit down on my tongue, attempting to hold back the anger I was feeling not at Lucy but myself! I should have thought of this sooner.

"Lucy can you go ask Antonio if he has anything else blue for me, please?" I begged.

Lucy nodded staring at me, "I'll find you something blue Miley, I promise!"

She disappeared down the staircase as I took in a deep breath, it was fine, this was just a little hitch I'm sure there was something blue I could wear and it wasn't like I really needed it, why was I so nervous? I frowned thinking about it, why was I freaking out? Why did I care so much about this? It took me a second to realise that I was really scared, not about the wedding or committing to Nick for the rest of my life, but the fear of something else going wrong. The last wedding had broken me and the thought of becoming like that again was terrifying, I never wanted to be in that state of mind again. I just wanted to be happy, and I was at the moment. I suppose that's what scared me my whole life the moment when I was at my happiest something went wrong.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." I whispered to myself my voice quivering, "_Nothing."_

"No it's definitely not, because I have something blue for you Mi."

I spun hearing the familiar voice as everything in me stiffened, "Nick you're not supposed to see me before the-"

"Hence the blindfold," He cut me off quickly,

I stared at him dressed up in his black tux as I relaxed a little spotting the scarf covering his eyes. "Lucy said you were freaking out," He murmured moving over to me, his hands in front of him as he finally caught onto my hand wrapping his fingers around it, "And clearly she was right, you're shaking,"

I didn't respond as Nick sighed, "Miley nothing is going to go wrong, are you worried about the wedding, _us, _what?" He murmured confused,

I looked at him, wishing I could see his eyes. "I just don't want anything bad to happen Nick, because something always does and-"

"And like you said nothing is going to go wrong, no meddling family this time-"

"But I forgot the blue and maybe it's an _omen _that something is going to go wrong, I just, I'm scared because I'm so happy right now and I don't-"

"Shhh," Nick whispered moving closer to me, "I don't want it to change either, and it's not going to alter Miley. Plus I have something blue, no bad omens."

"What do you have then?" I murmured quietly, "I don't want to wear Lucy's uggs on my wedding day Nick."

Nick smiled chuckling and squeezed my fingers as he put his hand into his pocket, "I planned to give you this _after _the wedding but clearly it's needed now. On my parents wedding day dad gave mom a blue diamond necklace, Luce saw it a few years back and demanded that she wanted one too which resulted in the sapphire bracelet to compensate. But you on the other hand..." Nick murmured pulling out a black box, "Are receiving the same present my dad gave my mom, and they're still together, even if they do fight they still love one another and I think it's a good _omen_ for us too."

Nick opened the box as my eyes widened, _Holy shit _

I felt my mouth dry up as I tried to speak but couldn't because I'd never seen a blue diamond in my life let alone one this big and gorgeous.

"Miley?" Nick murmured, "I can't see your reaction so..."

I heard a giggle behind Nick, "She loves it daddy, her eyes are the size of bowling balls! I think she's in shock."

Nick sighed in relief, "Okay then I'll put you in charge of helping her put it on Luce, and I will see you," He announced squeezing my hand, "When you walk down the vineyard aisle and become my wife." Nick kissed my hand and held the box towards Luce's general direction while I just stood there,

"It's so pretty, daddy can I have-"

"No," He announced walking out of the room, "Nice try though,"

Lucy huffed and turned to me, "You okay now? We have something blue..."

I nodded feeling better, "Yeah I'm good."

Lucy held up the necklace, "Let me put this on for you and then you'll be ready to-"

I grinned leaning down for her, "Go get married."

Luce nodded looking at me as she pulled the necklace around my neck clasping it. I stood up excited knowing that this was it, yhis was the moment I'd been waiting far too long for...

**Nick.**

"Everything okay?" Antonio asked looking at me concerned.

I nodded walking out of the guest house into the thick snow giving a small smile, "Yeah she's just nervous,"

"About the wedding?"

"No, Miley has a tendency to consider all the bad things whenever her life is feeling too perfect. She just needed reassurance and a good luck omen."

Antonio smiled looking at me all dressed up his suit ready to be our witness. "That is not a negative aspect of her Nicholas but surely a very honest one, it will keep her grounded. It's when they start taking everything for granted and forget all the possible implications that you end up with these...what do you call them? Air headed trophy wives?" He proclaimed and I laughed nodding, knowing those type too well and definitely agreeing with him.

"Miley will never be an air headed trophy wife that's for sure," I replied simply gazing back towards the guest house.

Antonio chuckled, "So are we ready for the proceedings to begin?"

"I think we are, is everything set up?"

"Yes I think so, I hope this is to your liking."

Antonio motioned for me to follow which I did as we walked around the main house heading towards the vineyard. We couldn't have picked a more perfect day if we tried, the weather although below freezing wasn't uncomfortably cold and last night the vineyard had received another sprinkling of fresh snow making everything a bright clean white. I'd only just turned the corner as I felt a smile consume my face,

"Is this set up okay we can-"

I looked at Antonio and grinned thankful, "No it's absolutely perfect," I murmured looking around.

It was picturesque really, a postcard view of the vineyard with the dark bluestone patio staircase and pathway providing the perfect aisle for my surely dazzling bride. A few chairs were placed strategically at the end along with two large bouquets of flowers declaring the spot where the nuptials would be undertaken. It was exactly what we wanted, simple yet still elegant. A winter wedding in all of it's beauty.

"Patrick can you please tell pastor Fredrick that we are ready to begin?" Antonio said slowly in English adding a few hand motions to assist.

I gazed at Antonio's grandson with hesitant eyes, a camera around his neck looking almost like a teenager. "I hope you don't mind," Antonio stated stepping into my view as I pulled my eyes away from the boy who seemed to have my daughter under his charm, "Patrick has taken upon himself to be photographer, I promise he takes wonderful photographs and I'm sure you'll want to keep these memories."

"Oh, I think Luce wanted the job but-"

"I'm sure they can share, would your daughter like to stay in the main house tonight?"

I turned towards Antonio with weary eyes glancing at Patrick disappearing inside, only to hear the old man chuckle.

"Don't worry separate rooms on the opposite side of the house, I just thought you and your soon to be wife would like privacy, it was my wife's idea actually."

I considered it for a moment knowing well enough the predicament I was in if I didn't allow Luce to stay in the main house,

"Fine," I murmured shortly, "I'm sure Lucy would love too."

"Wise decision Nicholas," He responded smirking, "Don't want to upset your wife on the first night of marriage."

I shook my head, "No I don't,"

Antonio suddenly grinned, "Nicholas here I'd like you to meet Fredrick he will be the one undertaking the ceremony for you,"

I turned and offered my hand to the small french man who grinned taking my hand pleasantly.

"It's a pleasure, thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"Love knows no time or place." He responded in a thick accent.

I looked at him and nodded, "That it doesn't,"

"Shall we get into position then?"

I looked at them both and nodded, my chest tightening a little nervous but in a completely good way. After a few minutes we had moved into our assigned locations, as Antonio's wife Rosa came out and proceeded to fix my tie and hair before taking her seat. Antonio went to see if the girls were ready as I found myself yet again staring at Patrick who was now vigorously moving around taking photos everywhere,

"We are ready to begin," Fredrick suddenly announced,

It took every single piece of will in me in that moment to not turn around and watch Miley walk down the snow filled aisle, but I knew like all other traditions I had to wait until she was at the alter. I watched the pastor instead his face bright with a smile as he tilted his head watching cheerfully. It was the longest ten seconds of my life until finally I felt a presence beside me and I turned finding Lucy instead to my right who grinned at me,

"You ready daddy?" She whispered to me as I looked at her,

"Of course I am princess,"

She nodded her eyes sweeping to my left as I felt my breath hitch. This was it. I was about to get married.

My head turned slowly as I found the one person who had made my often chaotic world perfect. Miley looked at me nervously her teeth biting down on her shiny lip but a small delicate smile on her face. I felt everything in me well with a sense of pride, she looked so unbelievable beautiful and a true image of the girl I fell in love with. My mind drifted back to the moment we met and how so much had changed yet still her bright smile that had captivated me from the start made me feel weak in the knees. It took me a moment to even think of something to say, because there wasn't a word to describe how unbelievable thankful I was at this moment. I offered Miley my hand as she smiled taking it gently, her expression instantly relaxing once our fingers were interlocked.

"You look beyond beautiful," I whispered quietly to her,

Miley's cheeks flushed a tinge of red, "You look charming too," She responded her eyes looking at me, "My prince charming."

We both turned to the pastor who gave a large grin as I nodded.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Nicholas Gray and Miley Stewart in holy matrimony,"

I contently split my time between watching the pastor diligently and gazing at my fiancé whose fingers every so often would squeeze mine, her expression becoming more and more relaxed by the second. I couldn't help but stare at Miley for the majority though, thinking of all that we'd been through and to finally be here today it felt life a gift from the heavens. Specifically one little boy's wish for us, I looked up at the cloudy sky realising who I had to be thankful too. Frankie was the reason we'd met, he was the sole component that had initially brought us together and helped our relationship along with Miley's former guilt for her mother's passing to recede. He was the reason I was here today and I made a note as I looked back to Miley that when we got home it would be my little brother's grave that would be our first venture as husband and wife so that I could tell him of the wedding he sadly had missed.

"I, Miley Stewart, take thee Nick Gray to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love." Miley stated slowly her eyes beginning to sparkle a bright blue, the tears in them from happiness I hoped.

"I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to ahcieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

That's when the first tear rolled down her cheek and I couldn't help but reach up and gently brush it away as she gave a small embarrassed giggle,

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Don't apologise I hope they are happy tears," I murmured squeezing her hand,

"They definitely are,"

The pastor looked at me as I turned staring directly at Miley forgetting about everyone else around us, "I, Nick Gray, take thee Miley Stewart to be my lawfully wedded wife," I said as she smiled her face glowing, "I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my pledge, to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad."

Miley grinned at me as we both eagerly turned to pastor who nodded,

"Therefore in the eyes of those in attendance and God you can now be pronounced husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,"

Miley looked at me expectantly as I raised my eyebrows at her and decided it was clearly me who would be taking the lead in this kiss. I grabbed her waist gently pulling Miley's small frame towards me as she giggled and I leaned down as once again she bit her lip,

"I love you Mi," I whispered pressing my nose against hers closing my eyes,

"I love you too Nick."

With that I sealed the deal and I kissed my gorgeous bride. There weren't any fireworks or sparks just a recognition of familiarity and how kissing Miley evoked the same unconditional feelings of love in me every time I grazed her lips. I knew in myself that this feeling would never alter or change, no matter what happened to us I would always love her with all my heart.

I wanted to deepen the kiss, I had all intentions to do so, but when the clapping started and Miley hastily pulled back I realised now was not the place to be having a full on make out session. I smiled at her as she moved her hand up gently touching my cheek,

"Nothing went wrong." She whispered relieved grinning at me,

"And it won't," I responded, "This is _our _day and nothing will interrupt it."

Miley pecked my lips, "So Mr. Gray what are we going to do now?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk as I smiled, "I have a few ideas Mrs. Gray, but we have all night for that. I reckon we celebrate French style!"

I turned only to be hugged, one arm looping around my waist another one tangling around Miley's body.

"We're finally a family!" Lucy announced laughing uncontrollable,

"That we are," I announced wrapping my arm around Miley kissing her again, "And we always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know this took a while, I had to build up my motivation to write this haha! Anyway wedding scene over now onto the aftermath and soon the end :) Hope you guys enjoyed it xx


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Miley.**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said _no," _

"All I'm hearing is yes."

"No! You are only hearing a big and very clear No Nick!" I proclaimed carefully applying mascara as I heard my husband huff frustrated, "No more sex! We need to actually leave the bedroom and see your daughter, you know the one who probably is wondering where the hell we are! I don't want to be the one to explain to her what the birds and the bees are okay? So instead of letting your dick think, maybe use your brain for a second and come up with some plausible reason for the fact we've basically been in here for two days."

"Are we having our first fight as a married couple?" Nick asked lightly,

I frowned rolling my eyes as I glanced over to see he'd some how managed to untangle himself from the bedsheets and put on some boxer briefs.

I shook my head looking back to the mirror "No, we're not fighting we are just-"

"Disagreeing?" He suggested walking in smirking.

Nick placed his hands on my naked hips his warm fingers spreading out grasping me tightly. I groaned frustrated regretting that I'd only put on my bra and panties knowing well enough that they were no barrier against Nick or my own self control. I saw the longing look in his chocolate eyes as Nick moved his head down to my collar bone slowly trailing his lips along it as I tensed up, my body instantly responding to his touch. I wanted him, right here, right now. I turned and swiftly wrapped my hands around his neck bringing his lips onto mine as I felt him grin, he knew he'd won- wait no! I pulled away glaring at him furiously!

"No!" I snapped, "No more sex."

He chuckled, "Miley you want this as much as I do, so why don't we just-"

"No! I do want you, I do, but we can't, we need a break! I need a break!" I proclaimed seriously. Although I'd never felt this much pleasure in my life my body was aching everywhere, I needed a Nick detox.

"So we're breaking up?" Nick asked attempting to be humorous.

I glared at him and pouted, "I'm tired Nick," I whispered seriously "And sore, and completely in love with you, but I need a break."

He looked at me and nodded scratching the back of his neck yawning. "Yeah okay, maybe we should go outside I'm not feeling so fresh either." He proclaimed rubbing his sleepy eyes as I rolled mine, _now _finally he was thinking with his brain and not his hormones. "And I suppose we should go see Lucy."

"We could go horse riding with her and Pat-"

"No." Nick snapped moving to the basin grabbing his toothbrush as I just stood there looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Nick, she's clearly spent the last few days with Patrick I don't think another one is really going to-"

"No." Nick interrupted shaking his head. "No! I want quality time with my daughter."

"A second ago you wanted _quality time _with my body." I stated analysing him, "You're jealous of him, of Patrick aren't you?"

Nick spat the toothpaste into the basin looking at me disgusted wiping his mouth, "No! God no! He's a kid, why the hell would I be jealous of some boy I barely know?"

"Because he's the first guy other than yourself that Lucy has given her attention too. I mean before we arrived here you were her centre of attention, you had Luce's complete focus but now... Well you're jealous because you aren't the one and only man in her life now." I responded looking at Nick who instantly just stared at me as I nodded knowing it was the truth. "You basically did the same thing with Liam, when you found out-"

"That was different!" He cut in staring at me, "I'm not jealous of Patrick and he's hardly a _man _Miley he's a kid! I'm just-"

"You're concerned, _still._"

Nick's jaw clenched as I smiled at him finding this side of him beyond fascinating, "Nick we are going horse riding with Patrick so you can get to know him, end of story okay?"

I watched my husband's lips clench as he nodded, "Fine, but I'm not jealous,"

I leaned forward kissing his lips, "Sure you aren't baby, now have a shower."

Nick just looked at me smirking, "How about we have a shower toget-"

"No."

I turned and walked away from him smirking as he chuckled, "Mrs. Gray you're making me crazy you know that."

"That's my job Nick, I'm your wife now."

I slammed the door proud of my self control as I waited a moment to be sure he wasn't going to spring a sudden tickling attack on me after he'd caught me off guard only yesterday. I relaxed a little when I heard the shower running as I smiled and moved over to my suitcase trying to find something appropriate for venturing outside into the freezing cold. I shuffled through my bag finally finding an suitable outfit as I began to get changed only to hear my phone start ringing. Without a second thought I answered it knowing it would be either Demi or my sister's checking in.

"Hello," I announced cheerfully pulling on my jeans.

"Hello is this Miss Stewart?" A male voice answered.

I frowned holding the phone steadily, "Yes it is?" I responded utterly confused by the mystery voice.

"This is Detective Rodgers from the Los Angeles Police Department I was-"

"Oh God what happened?" I hissed my mind panicking as I felt the word vomit spilling from my lips in a complete frenzy, "Is it my sisters? Are they okay? My dad? Is this about my speeding ticket? I'm going to pay it when I get back, I swear."

There was silence for a moment as I stiffened freaking out, police? No worse a_ Detective?_ Why the hell would he be calling me?

"No Miss Stewart it doesn't involve any of the previously stated, I'm actually wondering if you could come into the department so I could ask you a few questions?" He asked in a serious tone as my eyes widened, _questions? _

"Why?" I asked back not even thinking. "Am I in trouble?"

He sighed, "Miss Stewart we'd just like you to come down and help our investigation."

"What investigation?" I felt myself hiss feeling sick.

"Can you please come into the department tomorrow morning at 9?" He asked frustrated.

I frowned biting my lip, "No I can't, I'm in France." I responded.

"You're in France?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I have been for the last week and a half." I murmured looking towards the bathroom noting the shower had stopped, "I'm here for another two weeks."

"So you left Los Angeles a week and half ago?"

"Yes." I stated clearly as I huffed, "Detective what is this about? What investigation?"

"Do you have witnesses to this?" He asked completely ignoring me as I huffed,

"Yes! My husband, my-"

"_Husband_?" He asked confused. "You're not married Miss Stewart I have-"

I groaned clutching my hair frustrated, "We kind of eloped here, we were going to register our marriage when we got back. We didn't want our familiars to know. Look I have witnesses! I've been in France the last week and a half I swear to God!" I stated seriously chewing on my lip.

"Okay, well we'd still like you to come in when you return."

"Fine," I responded. "I still don't understand why I'm being asked to come in though detective?"

He sighed reluctantly, "Miss Stewart a claim has been made against you," Detective Rodgers stated as I frowned, a claim? What the hell? I hadn't done anything wrong. "And obviously it's a false lead considering your current location, but we still need to investigate it."

"Who made this claim?" I asked annoyed.

"Mr. Hemsowrth, he was arrested yesterday for possession of a large amount of illegal substances. He claims you set him up and that they are your drugs."

"HE _WHAT_?" I yelled everything in me dropping. "Are you serious?"

My mouth hung open in absolute horror, that fucking dickhead! Was he trying to purposely ruin my life? Of course he was! I bit my lip feeling sick, this couldn't be happening! Not now! I was finally happy, and everything was perfect he wasn't going to destroy this, for me or for Nick. Liam had put me through hell, more than once and I'd survived this time it was no different. I wasn't going to take his shit anymore.

"Look it's pretty clear you've had no part in this, I've read your previous history with him and it sounds like Mr. Hemsworth is on a vendetta against you Ms. or should I say Mrs. Gray?" He asked as the bathroom door opened and I glanced at Nick. I stared at my gorgeous husband, a towel wrapped around his hips while his face looked at me with an intrigued expression.

"It's Mrs. Gray." I responded looking away from Nick. "I'll come in when I return."

"Thank you Mrs. Gray and congratulations, please remember to come in and just tell the receptionist you want to speak to me."

"Okay thank you." I responded politely.

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone my stomach still tied in knots as I felt Nick's hands gently fall on my waist, "Who was that?" He asked confused kissing the side of my head.

I _had to_ tell him. I _needed to_ tell him. I _should_ tell him. I _couldn't_ tell him.

"Someone related to work." I lied turning around and smiling up at my husband.

He grinned kissing my lips, "A flower emergency?"

"You got it, but I'll deal with it when I get home."

Nick grinned his body warm against mine as I relaxed against him. "Good because right now I want your full attention."

"You have it Mr. Gray."

Nick's lips pressed against mine as I kissed him back the Detective's words lingering in my ears.

**Nick.**

"Daddy can I get a new horse?"

"No Luce you can't have a horse, we don't exactly have room for one."

"But mom's boyfriend has a farm,"

_"Of course he does._"

Lucy gave me a confused look as Miley smiled riding up between us, "Maybe for your birthday Lucy." She announced as I glared at her.

Miley laughed only to wince as I gave her a confused look. It wasn't the first time I'd heard my beautiful wife release the unpleasant sound of being in pain, but everytime I glanced to look at her she just smiled. This time however I was letting it drop,

"Luce why don't you catch up to Patrick?" I suggested and she grinned looking pleased.

"Okay sure daddy,"

Instantly she was off racing to catch up to Antonio and Patrick who has taken the lead directing us through the maze of white covered trees. I turned to Miley confused, the last few days had been the best of my life but today she seemed a little off. "What's up with you? And don't say nothing I keep hearing the yelps." I asked looking at my wife whose face instantly went red as she looked down at the saddle,

"Maybe horse riding wasn't the best idea for _my body_ to recover." She murmured embarassed as I instntly clicked.

"Oh my God this is my fault, I'm sorry-"

Miley laughed shaking her head, "You kidding me, I wanted it as much as you! My thighs are definitely paying the price for pleasure though," She looked at me giving a dazzling smile as I moved my horse over closer to hers,

"You could ride side saddle with me?" I suggested.

She looked at me and shook her head, "I'm fine Nick, a little pain is totally worth it. I love horse riding especially here, I feel like i'm in a snow globe."

I laughed and nodded in agreement, it definitely felt like that. The snow was falling again, causing the small flakes to slowly latch onto our clothing, hair and the horses giving us all a sugar like sprinkling.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked seriously.

"I'm fine Nick. Actually I'm pretty sad, I can't believe we're leaving here tomorrow." She whispered her eyes looking around longingly. "I wish we could stay."

"You and me both, but you'll love Paris."

"I'll love Paris if I have your credit card." She added giving me a hopeful look,

I chuckled shaking my head, "And so it begins, you're becoming a demanding wife who only wants me for my cash." Miley scowled rolling her eyes as I nodded, "Of course you can have my credit card Mi, that's why we're going to Paris so you and Lucy can go shopping and I can..." I trailed of unsure if now was the time to break the news to her. Miley looked at me intrigued and I turned staring ahead, "You know do some tourist things, and maybe do _some things_ for Kevin and dad-"

"_Some things?_ Meaning work?" Miley asked her eyes glaring at me.

"Well, _yeah _but-"

"We're going to Paris because you have work?" Miley hissed as I gave her apologetic look.

"No and yes, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." I responded and instantly regretted it as I saw Miley's mouth drop in horror.

"So I'm a bird you want to kill now?"

I groaned shaking my head to see her gripping the horses reins tighter ready to take flight, "No, God No! I mean I didn't want to have to make another trip back here. I want to stay in L.A with you, and I knew I'd have to come to Paris soon anyway so I just thought...I'm sorry okay, dad didn't even confirm the meeting until yesterday. It will only take two days tops, then I promise I have big plans for _you, _for _us_." I tried to explain as Miley just looked at me her lips clenched, "Miley I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine Nick." She hissed after a moment.

I saw the spite in her eyes though as I sighed, "I should have told you, I'm sorry I didn't want to burden you with it when I wasn't even sure it was going to happen."

Miley looked away staring towards the mountains as she shook her head sighing, "It's fine, I just..." She stopped thinking for a moment. "I want to spend time with you. I want to spend every single second you and that's ridiculous because I'm the one who told you to take your job back. I have to accept the fact that you can't be always with me and-"

"But I am, I'll always be there for you and Luce. It won't be like last time, I promise."

Miley gave me a weak smile, "I don't want anything to change,"

"It's not going to, Kevin's making sure the workload is split more fairly between _all of us _this time. That means I won't be gone all the time."

"Good." Miley smiled looking a little less tense, "Because I hate being alone."

"I know you do, and I promise this Paris thing will not at all interrupt our schedule okay?"

"You promise?" She asked quietly.

I nodded looking at her, "I promise Miley."

She grinned now completely relaxed as I internally sighed knowing I'd just managed to survive what could have possibly been a tremendous fight. We caught up to the riding party as we continued to travel through the gorgeous landscape. We stopped for lunch and I was forced by Miley to sit with Patrick and Lucy. Antonio was right, the kid was nice, polite and pleasant even with his limited knowledge of English I managed to get along with him. However as he shared his lunch with Lucy I still felt the paternal instinct to protect my daughter. Miley's hand took mine mid meal and I turned looking at her as she smiled at me,

"I officially feel sorry for our future kids, you're going to be an over protective dad." She announced casually.

I couldn't help stiffen, she'd caught me off guard. _Kids?_ Miley looked at me confused, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, just kids? I didn't think you wanted them anytime-"

"Hell no." She cut in shaking her head looking at me horrified, "Not now, or next year, or the year after." I sighed relieved as she laughed, "Don't even worry Nick. Lucy is enough for me right now and not even Demi being pregnant is making me clucky. I need to grow up before I can even consider trying to raise a kid." I smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek as she looked at Lucy and Patrick, "But one day, sure I want to have kids, you're okay with that right?"

"Of course I am. I want a boy though," I murmured in her ear.

She laughed staring at me, "But I want a girl."

I groaned, "Another Luce? Really?"

Miley slapped me, "Don't be a dick, Lucy is amazing. Fine we'll have a boy and a girl."

"Fine I can accept that." I whispered kissing her neck only to feel a vibration.

Miley groaned pulling out her phone as we both stared at the screen,

"Talking about kids, let's hope Demi pops soon Joe's this close to being murdered." Miley responded shaking her head, "Let's hope I don't get as hormonal as she is,"

I chuckled nodding, "_Agreed_."

Miley answered the phone smiling, "Hey Demi, how's the bub going?" Miley's face instantly fell as I frowned at her confused, "_What?_ Who told you that? Selena? How did- No it's not true!" I watched as my wife pursed her lips looking worried. I gave her a look and she shook her head at me. "Demi we aren't married, we didn't- Okay fine we got married! What's the big problem?"

My eyes widened, _they knew?_ Fuck. "Demi shut up! Who else knows Demi? Don't you dare tell my sister's- wait Lucy told Selena?"

Miley and me both turned staring at Lucy who was laughing only to notice our eyes on her.

She turned the smile dropping off her face, "Uh oh..." She whispered as I felt myself explode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys sorry for the delay I've been too busy doing...well nothing, but relaxing is a full time job and seeing it's summer I think I deserve a break :P Hope you guys are having a fantastic New year :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Nick.**

"But _daddy_…"

Lucy looked up at me with wide eyes desperately attempting to do her best puppy dog stare while her fingers grasped my shirt unwilling to let go until she got her way. I however was not falling for the act, not this time.

"You're grounded." I repeated for the hundredth time pulling on my suit jacket.

"But I didn't do anything wrong dad." Lucy snapped the puppy dog stare disappearing only to be quickly replaced by a frown and pinched lips. "Mommy guessed daddy! I promised I wouldn't tell her you and Miley got married and I didn't, she asked me and I said yes! You said I should always tell the truth daddy."

I looked at my daughter not willing to budge on this,

"You and I both know what you did was wrong Luce. Just because mommy asked didn't mean you had to tell her…"

"But daddy it's not fair!" She cried stomping her foot down. "You can't ground me!"

I pulled my tie around my neck shrugging, "I'm sorry Lucy but you're grounded for two days and I'm not changing my mind! If you keep complaining I'll only add to it. Plus you still haven't apologized to Miley or me!"

Lucy just gave me a spiteful glare, her eyes filling with tears as I watched her lip quiver. I wasn't falling for it though, I always gave in to Luce and it was time I gave her some hard love treatment for a change. Telling Selena that Miley and me got married wasn't something that could just be ignored, she had to be punished and I didn't care that we were in Paris, Lucy had to learn that she couldn't get away with everything. After a few more seconds I saw the realization in her eyes that I was going to be suckered into forgiving her that quickly, the anger blossoming in Lucy's expression as she glared at me.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

With that Lucy turned and rushed off into the bedroom as I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, _great_ now she hated me! I felt hands gently fall on my shoulders as a kiss was placed on my cheek from behind. I turned smiling at my sleepy wife,

"Hey I'm sorry did we wake you up?" I asked apologetic.

She nodded giving a smile, "It's fine though I needed to get up. You okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because of Lucy?" She murmured grabbing my tie beginning to do it for me gently, "I know how much I hurt my mom the first time I said that, I didn't mean it though and I'm sure Lucy doesn't either she's just upset."

I smiled kissing Miley's cheek, "I know and I'm fine, did you get any more calls?"

Miley's expression fell and she nodded, "Demi's called," She stated quietly, "Fifteen times actually, but thankfully nothing from my sister's or dad which is a positive." I nodded in agreement as she finished my tie.

"It'll be fine, they'll understand." I responded pulling her into my arms.

"_Eventually_, but I don't think we'll be getting a welcome home party anytime soon."

I chuckled in agreement kissing the top of her head holding her securely against me. It had got to the point where I'd turned my phone off, Kevin, Joe, dad and mom were all calling constantly and I knew they were pissed, I'd received an email which said as much from Kevin. The thing was though I didn't really care what they thought, Miley on the other hand did and I knew this was getting her down which was why I'd organized a day for her to completely relax.

"Your itinerary for the day is on the table." I stated seriously as she looked at me hopeful,

"Does it include you?" She whispered.

I looked at her apologetic, "Not today, but you have me all of tomorrow I promise. We can do what ever you want." I responded kissing Miley's lips as she nodded smiling at me.

Miley's eyes skimmed around the hotel room, which was nothing less than luxury, her eyes searching for the table. It was hard to leave the vineyard, but when we arrived in Paris that feeling was instantly replaced by amazement. By the time we got to the hotel Miley was gaping unable to hide her emotions in seeing the new city. I was frustrated that I had to work, but I didn't have much choice in the matter. I however didn't want Miley sightseeing without me, even if I had seen everything before I wanted to see her face light up when we went to the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay sounds good, but what about Lucy? You're going to leave her here alone?"

I shook my head staring at my wife, "No of course not!" I stated eyeing the closed door that Lucy was now sulking behind. "I have brought in back-up."

"Who?" She questioned.

"Antonio."

"Antonio?" She asked confused, "But we said goodbye to him yesterday."

"Yeah but he had to return Patrick to the city for school so I asked him if he could be a babysitter for a bit." I responded as Miley frowned,

"Are you paying him?"

"Of course, and tomorrow he's taking Lucy out."

Miley yet again stared at me confused, "I don't think you understand the idea of being _grounded _where are they going?" She asked as I smiled smugly knowing that tomorrow's punishment would be hard enough for Lucy.

"She's doing all the museums and Antonio's teaching her French history."

Miley instantly laughed, "She's going to hate that."

"Exactly the point, make her regret blabbing to Selena about us."

I leaned down kissing Miley who kissed me back wrapping her hands around my back pulling me closer to her. She pulled away looking disappointed, "I want you to stay with me and I hate that you can't," She whispered leaning up and kissing my lips again, "But I understand you have to work. But you have to make sure you call me at lunch, hearing your voice might be enough to help me cope through the day."

I laughed and pointed at the desk, "Trust me you won't even want to bother calling me you'll be enjoying yourself so much."

"Really? And what exactly am I doing today?"

Miley walked over to the table picking up the schedule flicking it up. I watched her read the plan her eyes widening, "So I'm having three different massages, a pedicure and a manicure- you're right I don't think I'll have time to even consider you let alone call." She announced grinning excited.

"I thought you might need some down time."

Miley looked at me thankful, "You're right I do, thanks for this."

"It's no problem, you're my beautiful wife now I have to treat you right."

"You definitely are," She stated walking over to me pecking my lips.

"Does this mean you forgive me for working today?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You were already forgiven, now go before you're late! I'll deal with little miss tantrum in the bedroom and get her some breakfast." Miley stated as I kissed her cheek,

"Thanks bye baby,"

"Bye Nick."

I stepped away from Miley moving over to Lucy's room, "Bye Lucy." I announced only to hear nothing. I wasn't surprised by the lack or response, she was mad at me I understood.

I continued out of the room adjusting my suit, not wanting to look shabby for my important meeting which was going to be utterly boring to say the least. It had to be done though, and I was happy to get it all out of the way in one day so I could enjoy the rest of the time I had in Paris with my wife and daughter. I stepped into the elevator only to feel my phone start vibrating, god damn it I thought I'd turned it off! I pulled it out only to realise it was my work only phone, I looked at the number and frowned. It was from the office, to accept or not? I sighed and pressed accept knowing well enough who might be on the end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick," Dad stated stiffly as I closed my eyes ready for the yelling.

"Look dad I really don't need a lecture about us eloping, I know you are pissed but-"

"It's not about that."

"Well is it work related? I'm just going to the meeting now is there something you wanted me-"

"This isn't about the meeting either." Dad interrupted as I frowned pressing the button for the lobby,

"Then what's up?"

"You didn't tell me the police called." He hissed angrily.

I frowned bewildered, "What? The police didn't call, why would the-"

"About Liam being arrested, the detective was just- wait the police didn't call?"

I stood there for a moment completely confused, only half of what he'd just said made sense to me. "So he got arrested for possession?" I murmured quietly, "Looks like your contact came through finally, I was getting worried I'd wasted my money for nothing. But why the hell would the police be calling us? I made sure we had absolutely no ties to this, it was meant to be discreet that's why I paid in cash."

Dad snorted, "It was Nick, but the police are still investigating it seeing as Liam is claiming the drugs aren't his."

"Right well that makes sense, seeing as the aren't they were planted but who would believe him?"

"Liam reckons Miley set him up Nick, the Detective said he'd been in contact with her already. She didn't tell you?" He asked me concern evident as the elevator doors opened a feeling of frustration sweeping over me,

"No," I snapped, "No she didn't."

**Miley.**

"Luce can I come in?"

I knocked on the door gently giving a sigh, "Lucy please, look I know you're upset but daddy is just angry, he'll get over it. We wanted to tell the families ourselves and…" I trailed off pressing my forehead against the door. "Look it's just complicated Lucy."

"Why?" I heard her little voice whisper.

I twisted the door handle opening it a little peeking in to see my stepdaughter sitting on the edge of the bed with puffy eyes sniffling.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you and daddy got married? That you're happy and in love with each other? I don't understand!" She whispered staring at me with her big chocolate eyes.

I walked in closing the door behind me moving over to the bed sitting beside her. "Luce you know how sometimes it's easier to not tell your mommy everything, like if you failed a spelling test because you know she'll get mad?" I asked as Lucy nodded listening to me, "Well this is kind of the same,"

"But they won't be mad Miley, they will be so happy! Everyone loves you."

I smiled wrapping my arm around her. " Thanks Luce, but our families are complicated, and sometimes it's easier to just keep things a secret."

The second I said that sentence I regretted it because this was not the lesson I should have been teaching to my new stepdaughter. I felt my stomach flip nervously as my mind instantly went to thinking about the Detective's call. It was a secret that I wanted to keep for now, but I knew eventually I had to tell Nick. I couldn't face it alone if anything else continued after I went to the police department.

"I thought secrets were bad." Lucy added innocently,

I smiled and nodded, "Some are, but some you need to keep. Just like us getting married, because now everyone is mad at us. We just wanted the right time to tell them you understand that right?"

"I guess," She murmured quietly.

"Don't cry though, daddy is just upset okay?"

"Okay." She whispered looking up at me, "I'm sorry I told my mom."

I smiled at Luce kissing the top of her head, "It's fine Lucy, just remember next time okay? Now how about we get you something for breakfast before your minder arrivers?" I asked her smiling.

"_A minder_?" She groaned, "But I'm old enough to look after myself."

I gave her a look running my hand down her back, "I don't doubt that, but it's not safe for you to be alone. Plus you're going to enjoy who's coming to look after you." Lucy's eyes instantly looked at me intrigued.

"Who?"

I smirked, "Well you'll have to wait and see, but I just called them and made a slight alteration to what daddy wanted." I announced giving her a smirk, "But you need to keep a secret from daddy okay?"

Lucy nodded looking at me ecstatically, "Who is it Miley?"

"Pinkie promise first?"

I held out my finger as Lucy quickly looped her one around mine shaking,

"I promise I won't tell daddy."

"Good, today you're going to spend the day here grounded." I explained as she nodded waiting for more, "And tomorrow you're going to go the museums and learn some French history." Her expression instantly dropped as she looked completely disgusted by the idea, "Luce," I warned.

She gave me a weak smile, 'I suppose it's better than sitting in here for two days, who am I with Miley?"

A heavy knocking sounded on the hotel door as I smiled watching Lucy's head spin,

"Go check the door."

Lucy leapt to her feet and ran to the door as I stood up stretching my arms out pain radiating, I was definitely in need of a massage. I suddenly heard her let out a squel as I walked out to find Lucy hugging a smiling Patrick, while Antonio hovered behind them grinning down on the youngsters.

"Hey Antonio, thanks for this."

He waved his hand at me shaking his head, "It's fine Miley, Patrick doesn't go back to school until next week and I think he would much rather spend the day with Lucy than doing his homework." I laughed in agreement.

"And Nick-"

"I won't tell him, I swear." He winked as I smiled.

"Thanks again, I'll get going then."

"I'll take good care of Lucy, well Patrick will…"

I picked up my bag nodding, "Fell free to order any food you want, oh and Lucy please eat something healthy for breakfast no chocolate croissants!" I announced, as she just nodded not even listening to me her mind still distracted by looking at Patrick ecstatic.

I shook my head and left them alone my mind solely on relaxing. I hopped in the elevator pressing the button as I checked my phone. I was surprised that there were no new calls. Maybe things were beginning to die down back home? Still I faced the problem though, how the hell was I supposed to tell my sisters? My dad? I closed my eyes not wanting to even consider that idea at the moment it was far to scary.

By the time I got to the spa I was trying to block so many things out from our wedding to Liam. I was thankful that the second the massage on my back began I drifted into another world. Six hours seemed to disappear in a matter of minutes as my body was pampered to the extreme, I literally felt like I was in heaven. Nick was right this was exactly what I needed, time alone to relax and think everything through. It was so hard to leave the spa that afternoon but the second I opened the door to hotel room I was relieved to find Nick was not only back from work, but also he had a sleeping Lucy sprawled across him.

"Hey," I greeted walking over,

Nick looked up giving me a weak smile, "Hey yourself, you look more relaxed."

I gave a small quite chuckle nodding, "I feel amazing, looks like someone had a big day…" I trailed off looking at Lucy as Nick frowned confused.

"Yeah Antonio left a few minutes before I got back, Luce was acting a little-"

"Crazy?" I offered as Nick nodded looking at me curiously.

"Yeah…" He murmured his expression changing, "She even apologized,"

I moved sitting down beside him as he instantly wrapped his arms around me, "She apologized to me too," I added as Nick kissed me gently, "I guess we're back to being a happy family again, well to an extent minus the home front." Nick nodded in agreement his eyes watching me. "So how was work?"

He nodded, "Yeah good, good, good" He repeated distracted.

"Well that's _good." _I added as he just kept the same strange look on his face.

"Anyone call?" He asked suddenly as I shook my head,

"No, no one why?"

Nick watched me and nodded, "No reason, you're okay right? You'd tell me if something was up right?" He basically asked out of the blue. I looked at my husband completely confused sitting up a little, where the hell was this coming from?

"I'm fine Nick, the massage was exactly what I needed."

Nick stared at me for a moment longer and nodded carefully moving Luce off him.

"I'm going to have a shower, I think we should just have dinner in the room tonight."

"I could use a shower-"

"I want to be alone Miley."

Without even looking at me he walked off as I sat there confused, what had I done? What had happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey sorry for the delay but I've been working at the Australian open on day and night shift so basically it screwed around with me big time! I ended up writing half of this last week when it was like 35C95F and i was stuck outside at a desk, the other half I wrote at 3am when one of the tennis games hadn't finished. Regardless this chapter was crappy but hopefully it makes sense- if not go back to chapter 16 and read Nick's POV which will make it clearer. :) **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Nick.**

I was on the edge, one more push in the right direction and I knew I would explode.

I was mad, hell I was beyond furious at Miley and I didn't want to be, I didn't, but every minute that went by that she didn't tell me it was another inch closer I stepped towards completely blowing up. I didn't want to be that person so I was waiting, waiting for her to tell me, but there was a time limit and hell she was running very close to crossing the line.

We _promised _to tell each other everything! Yet here she was keeping secrets, _again. _

I mean maybe I wasn't being rational seeing as I had caused this issue to begin with but if the police had called me I would have told her, I would have! More to the point why was she so desperate to deal with this alone? Why the fuck did every single issue with Liam result in my wife switching off and shutting down completely to me?

I kept running on the treadmill trying to tire myself from all these questions and emotions, the gym was my only solution at the moment. I glanced at the clock knowing well enough Miley would be growing worried upstairs in the room to my absence but hell let her worry she was making me worry about her and the least I could do was make her feel the same way. Okay that was harsh, I didn't mean it.

I slowly came to a halt stepping off the treadmill sighing grabbing my towel. I just wanted her to talk to me. I wanted her to be honest, to let me help her, yet she didn't seem capable of being that person. I couldn't avoid Miles though, that wouldn't help anything. So I returned back to the hotel room, the second I opened the door I was faced with Lucy looking up at me frustrated.

"Where have you been?" She hissed glared up at me looking so much like her mom, "Miley and me were worried dad, you didn't leave a note you-"

"I'm fine Lucy," I snapped walking past as Miley rushed out looking at me relieved giving me a smile.

"Nick thank God! Where have you been?" She asked moving over to me looking at me up and down,

"The gym." I murmured simply as she just stared at me with raised eyebrows,

"_The gym?_ Why didn't you wake me up, or-"

"Because I didn't want to Miley okay?" I felt myself respond towards her as I watched Miley's expression drop confused and I sighed shaking my head. "I'm having a shower then we'll go." I turned and walked towards the bedroom as both of them quickly followed.

"What about breakfast-"

"What about breakfast?" I repeated confused.

I headed into the bathroom as I heard a huff, "You said we'd eat breakfast together dad, you said-"

"I changed my mind Lucy, okay?" I stated clearly looking at my daughter closing the door on both of them.

The second the lock snapped I regretted my attitude, if i acted like this Miley would never tell me. I groaned feeling beyond stressed, it wasn't just Miley I was worrying about but the police, I mean Liam was right pointing his finger at us he just chose the wrong person. I didn't think he'd consider it, and what if dad's contact hadn't kept his ties completely clean and we got traced back? What if the blame was put on Miley and not me? It was my idea and it had to be done, he deserved to be locked away but still maybe the risk was too great? Had I made a mistake?

The shower didn't help, although it calmed me down there was still an internal battle within. When I opened the door and found Miley sitting on the bed, her eyes staring at me with pursed lips I knew what she was going to say before she most likely did.

"What's wrong Nick?" She asked standing up smoothing out her silk blouse,

"Nothing,"

I swallowed walking over to the suitcase as Miley followed me. After a moment her hands pressed against my back gently rubbing her fingers down my wet skin.

"Don't lie, did something happen with work?" She asked quietly her voice hitching, "Your family? Or is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing okay," I replied bitterly, that was the problem she did _nothing._

"Did you talk to someone from your family?" She asked quietly as I nodded pulling out a shirt.

"I talked to dad,"

"Did he say something that upset you?" Miley pushed as I nodded again.

"He said something and-"

"Nick what ever he said it doesn't matter okay?" She announced seriously as I turned and looked at my wife who gave me a smile, "All that matters is that I love you, who cares what they think? We don't need them, we don't need any of them if they don't accept us okay? Look I'm sure they're just mad at the moment, I think by the time we get home the storm will have blown over, hopefully." I nodded realising she thought dad had said something about _us _and not her.

"I know, we'll face that when we get back." I whispered nodding in agreement as she looked away.

"Yeah we'll look after everything once we get back, but for now..." Miley looked at me moving her hand to my cheek, "Can we just forget everything, work, our families, isn't that why we eloped? Please just even for today can we just enjoy it?"

I saw the pleading look in her eyes and realised she did want to tell me, Miley wanted to tell me about Liam. She just didn't want to upset our time together, Miley wanted to tell me when we got back obviously.

"Okay," I nodded smiling at her, "Okay sure, I'm sorry."

Miley smiled and leaned up pressing her lips against mine, "Thank you," She whispered kissing me, "I love you."

"I love you more,"

Miley kissed me again wanting more as I responded with harshness and brutality, God I wanted her. I pulled our lips closer together making it clear to her we were okay, that this was all okay for now anyway. Next thing I knew we were on the bed and she was all over me, her hand clutching my neck drawing me closer while the other hand grasped my back dragging me against her. Miley's lips were like fire on my skin making the passion explode as my hands roamed up her back. I broke away gasping for just a mouthful of air, before pressing my lips on the one spot I knew made her moan. She didn't disappoint either, Miley let the noise come from lips on impulse. I wasn't thinking I was just feeling the emotions running through me as I felt my toes curl in the bed sheets my body needing hers. I grabbed Mi's pants dragging them down as she removed her top flipping me over so I was on the bottom. My eyes widened suddenly realising,

"Lucy?" I hissed.

Miley smirked unhooking her bra, holding it teasingly so I couldn't see anything, "Left while you were in the shower."

"What about sightseeing?"

"We have all day don't we, and right now I am sightseeing." Miley whispered throwing the bra away as I nodded in agreement, I could live with that.

**Miley.**

"Nick, Nick?" I murmured watching my husband staring aimlessly, "Nick?"

His head shot back and looked at me, "Sorry, _what?_ Did you say something?"

I frowned watching him, my arms wrapped tightly around my body freezing my ass off. "I was asking if you had any idea where we are going, because I feel like we're walking in circles-"

"I know where we're going" He replied bluntly and started walking away from me again.

I stood there for a moment looking around the street that just appeared the same as all the others. I thought I'd love Paris but honestly I was hating every second of it because of Nick. Something was wrong with him, really wrong and I didn't know what it was. It's like I was constantly flicking a switch, one second he was the charming guy I married next thing I knew he was this snippy adolescent who was constantly giving me dirty glares. I didn't understand, he said it wasn't about me so why was he acting like this? Why was he ruining the one and only day we had together?

"Nick why don't we just go to the Eiffel tower?" I yelled at him keeping my position.

I dug my feet into the snow making it very clear I wasn't doing this anymore, I didn't want to walk around in freezing cold temperatures while he was a complete jerk. Nick turned and just looked at me up and down,

"I thought you wanted to see Paris Miley?" He snapped at me, "I thought-"

"I wanted to be with you." I responded simply.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm right here." Nick retorted striding back towards me frowning.

"Not the Nick I know, he's not here, he hasn't been since we arrived in Paris."

I held my courage glaring at my husband who just looked at me almost like he was entertained by what I'd just said.

"You're joking right?"

"Nick you're acting crazy, one minute we're having sex and you're all over me saying it's all okay and now this..." I murmured completely confused, "I don't understand what's wrong with you, I don't-"

He just stared at me furiously, "Me? You think I have a problem?"

"Yes!" I felt myself yell finally blow up, "YES! You've been a jerk ever since we go here, why? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" He repeated looking at me incredulously, "You lied to me, that's what you did Miley!"

He gave me a filthy look turning away as my mind went into overdrive, what did I lie to him about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I chased after him confused. "I didn't-"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks and turned raising his fingers pointing it at me, "I promised I wouldn't do this, but God I can't believe you're being so damn selfish, for once why the fuck can't you just open up to me Miley? I'm your husband, yet you still want to leave me out of the fucking loop-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I felt myself scream at him gritting my teeth completely lost.

"The cops," He hissed at me, "You didn't tell me they called, you didn't tell me _anything_!"

My eyes widened as I realised what this was about, _Liam, _this was all about Liam. I opened my mouth a million questions coming to my head along with a sickening feeling in my stomach. What did he expect me to say? That I was sorry? That I was going to tell him? Would he even believe me? Did I care? I closed my mouth knowing that if I said anything right now to him it would be taken completely out of context.

"Nothing to say to me?" Nick hissed staring at me with judgemental eyes.

I kept my mouth closed as I looked down at the snow, "I'm your husband, I love you Miley but this-"

"I'm scared okay?" I felt my heart yell before my brain could register what I was saying.

Nick just stared at me as I bit my lip, "I'm_ terrified_ Nick, and you can't understand that! You don't know what Liam put me through, you will never ever understand okay? So I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew how you'd react, how it would ruin this for us, for me. So I'm sorry I decided to keep it to myself because I just wanted to enjoy this moment of us being together." I retorted feeling myself choke up, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay?"

He just stared at me unmoving as I felt overwhelmed I didn't want to deal with this I hadn't wanted to when I got the call from the Detective and I still didn't. So instead of standing here and letting my husband rip me to pieces for keeping something private I just turned and walked away wanting nothing more than to collect my thoughts in private for a moment.

"Miley,"

"Miley come back,"

"Miley."

I kept walking for a few more seconds before he finally caught up with me, his hand tightly grasping my shoulder as I pulled away turning back to Nick's apologetic face. "Oh God, don't cry I just-"

"I'm not crying!" I snapped at him feeling a tear fall, "I'm not, I just...I wanted to enjoy our honeymoon."

Nick sighed offering me his hand, "Okay, okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled I just...I was scared too."

"Of what?" I whispered staring at his hands, "You have nothing to be scared of,"

Nick gave a small sad laugh, "After you got attacked that was most likely the worst few weeks of my life, you were off in another world Miley. None of us could reach you, it took me so long to break down the walls and with all this I was scared I was losing you to Liam again. That he'd yet again started pulling us apart and I wanted to protect you this time, I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Well it's too late," I responded dismally, "He's already hurt me again, and you have too."

I turned away again as Nick followed, "Miley please, I'm sorry I was being a dick I just-"

"You're being overbearing."

"I want you to be safe God damn it!" He yelled. "Because I love you and it's my duty as your husband to look after you, to take the burden of your problems too so we can work through them together as husband and wife. Remember our vows, _remember_?"

I stooped as his hand fell lightly this time on my waist, "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry too." He whispered.

I pinched my lips and gave a small shallow nod, "Okay, but you need to understand-"

"That we still need to work on the whole telling each other everything issue? Yeah I know."

I nodded and turned around staring at him truthfully, "I was going to tell you, I was. I just wanted the right time."

"I don't doubt that, I just wanted to know right now so I could help you. I can see you hurting."

I smiled moving my gloved hand up to his cheek, "You were helping by being you Nick, up until you found out- wait how did you find out?" I asked confused.

"The detective called dad, he's been snooping around work." Nick responded quietly.

I looked at him confused, "Why? That doesn't make sense, you didn't have anything to do with Liam's bust did you?"

Normal innocent people would have responded instantly, yet the two second hesitation instantly made me feel sick. Nick looked at me his eyes shifting downwards to the left as he gave me a measly shake of his head,

"No of course I-"

"Oh my god," I hissed looking at him, I knew he was lying, I knew he was I could read Nick like a book. "Did you plant the drugs on Liam?" I felt myself yell seeing the tell tail signs that clearly depicted he was lying.

"Miley I didn't do it!" He yelled looking away.

"Look at me."

"Miley I-"

"Look at me!" I yelled at him clearly.

When he didn't turn I clutched both his arms staring into his brown orbs, "You planted the drugs on Liam, you did that so-"

"No," He hissed staring at me shaking his head, yet it was right there in his eyes. "No I didn't, I didn't-"

"Then who did? You're lying, I can see it- Nick _what_ did you do?" I hissed at him terrified.

Nick just looked at me truly scared as he shook his head, "I didn't do anything, I didn't plant those drugs on him." He yelled as he continued to shake his head, "But even if I did he deserves this Miley, he deserves to go to jail for what he did to you! I had to make him pay, I had to give you the justice that you rightly deserved! I had to do _something_!"

My eyes just watched him as it suddenly clicked, "You paid someone to do it didn't you?" I felt myself whisper.

Nick just looked at me his expression blank but his eyes were so bright, so clear to me. I was right.

"_Oh my god_." I felt myself choke taking a step back

"Miley he deserved it, he-"

"How could you?" I screamed feeling sick my mind reeling,

Nick groaned glaring at me with gritted teeth, "He tried to rape you, he-"

"How could you risk this? He was out of our life Nick! He was gone, yet you brought him back into it. You jeopardised us!"

My voice completely died down to strangled whisper as I started crying looking away from him. How could he do this? What if he'd been caught? Hell he still could be! And then the one thing I was trying so hard to protect would be gone! I just wanted to be happy, and I had been, yet now this...why had he gone and done something so fucking stupid?

"I wanted to protect you, I wanted him to pay, I just-"

"What about me?" I screamed looking at him my body now shaking all over convulsing with sobs, "All I'm hearing is _'I' _you wanted him gone, you wanted him to pay- What about me? What about what I wanted?"

"What? You didn't want him to rot in hell? Miley he attacked you, he-"

"I want you!" I sobbed covering my face, "I just wanted you, and if you get caught I won't have you anymore."

That thought alone terrified me more than anything, because I didn't want to lose him. I never wanted to be without Nick again but he was scaring me and I didn't know what to do.

"Miley,' Nick whispered his hands pressing on my back, "Miley baby I'm not going anywhere, they'll never find out I set it-"

I dropped my hands stepping away from him, "I can't believe you did this."

"Miley just-"

"No!" I pushed his outstretched hand away, "No! Stay away from me." I cried.

"Miley babe, I wanted to-"

"Just leave me alone, I need to get out of here, I need to-"

I turned walked away breathing heavily as I tried to clear my thoughts, "Miley you can't tell anyone, just stop, come back I can explain-" He followed as I felt sick at the idea yet how could I live with this? That my husband had sent a man to jail through corruption the one thing I was sure he wasn't until now.

I waved down a taxi and opened the door as Nick moved to get in and I just stared at him,

"Get the hell away from me." I hissed at him deadly serious.

Nick just looked at me speechless as I slammed the door in his confused face telling the driver the hotels address.

I tried to think, to see reason but I just felt disgusted with Nick, my mind swirling with guilt and panic. I had to get out of here. I had to leave Paris and there was no way in hell Nick was coming with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for all the emails/notifications you most likely got, I posted this chapter and it didn't seem to work, the first or second or third time- blame ff not me I swear! haha On a side note thanks to all the people who continually let me know, I think I got more messages asking where the chapter was then I normally get reviews haha!


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two.**

**Miley.**

_"Miley where are you going?" Lucy asked following me around the hotel room confused, _

_"Miley?"_

_"Miley stop packing, where's daddy, why are you crying?" Her voice called pleadingly. _

_"Miley! Miley answer me? What's wrong?" _

_"Miley you're scaring me." Lucy whispered tearfully. _

_I stopped hearing her shaky voice and desperate plea as I looked at my arms filled with my clothes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned looking at Lucy shaking my head while my lip quivered, "I'm going home Lucy, back to L.A I'm sorry." _

I gripped the steering wheel of my car the memory of eighteen hours ago still fresh in my mind. Lucy's big brown tear filled eyes still causing everything in me to ache. She was so devastated and I hated that I'd done that to her. I'd made my step daughter hurt and I didn't mean too, I didn't, but I couldn't explain to her why I was leaving, I left that task to Nick. So I bolted leaving both of them behind in Paris.

I looked at my phone pressing call as I slowly shifted it to my ear. It didn't even ring, just went straight to voicemail.

"Hey it's Nick Gray, I'm currently not available to take your call please leave your name and number after the beep..."

_Beep_

"Hey," I whispered climbing out of my car. "It's me..."

I closed my eyes chewing my lip, what was I supposed to say? I did just run off and leave him on our honeymoon alone.

"I'm assuming you probably found my note and you're on the jet right now coming home with Luce," I responded looking across the bright Los Angeles morning trying to find reason, "I'm sorry I just took off, I am, I just..."

I looked down unsure of what to say, how to explain to him. "I know I'm a coward Nick, and the second I got on that plane to come home I realised that it was like history was repeating itself. The thing is I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice." I walked down the street heading for sanctuary, "I love you, I love you so much and I was so angry in Paris, I was so mad..." I stopped pressing my hand on the florist window.

"I knew if I'd stayed it would most likely have ended in a huge fight that would have consumed both of us until we had said things we couldn't take back. So I had to leave Nick." I tried to explain myself chewing on my lip apologetic, "And I'm still mad at you Nick, but I'm not going to ignore you or make any crazy rash decisions I just need time to think."

I leaned on the window staring at the flowers inside, "I just need to process what you've done and understand what your motivations were that made you think that two wrongs make a right when in my life lessons they clearly don't. When I do understand completely, I'll call you okay?"

I pressed my hand to the door, "I love you Nick, I do."

I hung up and sucked in a breath feeling sick. I just felt so damn guilty about leaving them and worse I even felt a little guilty about _Liam_ of all people.

I was confused, I needed reassurance and reasoning that's why I left and came here. My paradise where I found understanding. I opened the florist door needing an escape to a world of my design, to be amongst nature. It was midday and the second I walked in something seemed off, no one was here and the door bell didn't ring like normal. I looked up at it absently confused by it's silent nature as I stepped forward my eyes looking around, where the hell were my sisters?

"Hello? _Anyone here_?" I called out catching something else unsual,

Why was the _closed _sign out? It was a weekday, what the hell?

I stood for a moment anger bubbling adding to all my other emotions including the ever present jet lag. Those lazy ass bitches couldn't do anything without me, not even open the fucking store? It was then I heard voices talking out the back as I huffed and dropped my bag on the floor heading towards the back room opening the office door ready to give them a piece of my mind.

"What the hell?" I yelled instantly.

My eyes locked on Brandi as I just glared at her bewildered expression, "Miley you're-"

"What the hell? Why isn't the store open? You do realise this is our sole income, you get that right?" I screamed blindly.

"Miley _whoa_," Brandi hissed holding up her hands, "Just calm down-"

"Are you serious? You can't even run this place while I'm gone? It's not like it's hard!" I felt myself start yelling in a complete rage, my eyes skimming towards the other occupants of the room, my eyes falling on someone who I'd definitely never seen in my entire life as I tilted my head,

"Who the hell is he?" I spat looking at Brandi.

Her jaw clenched looking at me awkwardly, "Umm he's..."

"And now you can see why we don't want to work here anymore." I heard Noah's voice whisper.

I turned glaring at her confused, then at the man in a suit with greased back hair. "Who are you?" I asked him directly.

He looked at Brandi and stood up quickly holding his hand out,

"Bob Scorn," He announced as I took his hand.

"Miley," I responded analysing him.

"I know,"

He dropped my hand swallowing as he quickly grabbed some papers off the desk throwing them into his leather satchel.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I repeated yet again.

"He's the families attorney Miley, we're just working out the final details of you owning this place now. That's all,_ right Brandi_?" Emily suddenly butted in giving Brandi a look as I just stood there watching them interact, something was up. Brandi nodded her mind lost elsewhere, what was going on?

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked seriously.

"On that note I'll leave, girls it was pleasure as always." Mr. Scorn responded giving me a look, "Miley nice meeting you."

I just nodded as he swiftly moved from the room while I watched confused. Why was our attorney acting like he was hiding something? Hell why were my sisters acting the exact same way?

I turned back to them all shrugging, "What was that?"

Emily just smiled at me, "We told you-"

"I want the fucking truth, what the hell is going on?" I yelled at them.

"More importantly why are you here? Shouldn't you be in France?" Noah interrupted.

I turned staring down at my little sister, "Shut your mouth Noah or I swear to God I will-"

"What?" Noah hissed at me smirking, "What will you do? You can't do anything to me? You aren't my parents."

I just looked at her disgusted, "I'm your sister and employer so you will do-"

"Actually _about that,_" Noah stated smugly reaching down for a envelope on the table.

"Noah, _don't_,"

Brandi lunged but Noah shoved her back my little sisters eyes still locked on mine, "I'm not taking this anymore, I hate working here! I hate flowers! I hate you telling me what to do all the fucking time! We all do Miley, and you coming in here now is just the icing on the cake of why I'm handing you this." Noah announced throwing the envelope at me.

"I quit and so do Brandi and Emily. You're on your own."

Noah just stood there and stared at me with this smug little evil look on her face that made me want to slap her. Yet I didn't because I was completely frozen. _Quit? _They were leaving me here, alone? I turned opened mouthed looking towards Emily and Brandi bewildered who both stood in their aprons looking at me apologetic and scared.

"Oliver got offered this huge job in San Francisco, and he really wants to take it, actually so do I." Em began.

"And you know I only did this for mom..." Brandi tried to explain.

"And we love the flowers, we do, but not like you." Emily continued apologetic. "We love the money, but you, you really love this place and it's so hard for us because we're not enjoying being here. Especially not with you owning it, I mean we love you as a sister but-"

"You are like a dictator." I heard Noah hiss.

"_Noah_," Brandi snapped her eyes turning back to me.

"Miley we're sorry, we can't work here anymore." She finished.

I heard the sob before I felt it, because suddenly my sanctuary was gone. Not just gone, _destroyed. _Brandi instantly reached out to me as I started crying. Any other day I'm sure I would have been more reasonable but this just hurt so bad. I felt like they were betraying me too. That everyone I loved just continually wanted to hurt me.

"Miley please don't cry, it's okay we'll help you find new staff-"

"Like hell I will." Noah murmured.

"Noah go to the car,"

"No!"

I felt more tears fall as I covered my face embarrassed how could they leave me? This was our family business I thought we'd always be in this all together, _forever. _

"Oh my god," I heard Emily hiss.

"What?"

My left hand was suddenly dragged from my face as Emily looked at my ring finger then at my face furious.

"You got married?" She screamed at me.

I felt myself choke unable to speak as Brandi's eyes looked at the ring then at me.

"You didn't tell us?" Emily continued, "You-"

"Why are you so surprised?" Noah hissed giving a mocking laugh, "She's selfish."

That was the breaking point. I pulled my hand back and turned my back rushing into the opposite cool room slamming the door and locking it as my sisters instantly attacked. I listened to them screaming at me as I slid down the door crying because it had taken them to make me see...

I was the bad guy, I was_ always_ the bad guy.

**Nick.**

"Daddy can you tell me what happened with Miley?"

Lucy looked up at me, her legs crossed in the back of my driver's car. I sat alongside her in a sleep deprived daze. I wanted to tell her but I didn't exactly know what to say to Lucy, she was just a kid after all. I leaned forward tucking a loose curl behind her ear giving a weak smile.

"We just had a fight Luce, it'll be okay." I responded looking away.

"She was crying when she left daddy, Miley didn't seem okay."

I turned back to Lucy and nodded in agreement, "No she didn't seem okay, but in her letter Mi said she just needed some time alone." I smiled at Lucy trying to be okay for her sake, "And I'm going to give her that Luce. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Just say you're sorry dad." Luce proclaimed looking at me almost innocently.

I wrapped my arm around her kissing Luce's head, "Sometimes sorry isn't enough Lucy."

Her expression dropped as she looked out the window and I closed my eyes sighing. I didn't know how to feel right now, because part of me didn't understand why Miley had acted like that. I mean I did this for her, I did it to keep her safe, yet by the way she reacted it was like I'd personally attacked her. At the same time I could comprehend why she was so terrified, Miley thought she might lose me if this came out and right now I was feeling the same way towards her.

"Did you call mom and tell her we came home early?" Lucy suddenly asked.

I looked at Lucy blankly as she frowned, "Mom, did you call her?"

I groaned shaking my head, "No, crap I didn't. I will now." I pulled out my phone turning it on as I watched the messages quickly fill my screen, one in particular catching my eye.

"Miley called you, that's good right?" Lucy hissed eagerly looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know,"

I pressed voicemail as I patiently sat through the messages one by one until finally it got to the one I wanted to hear. I listened to her voice at first not the words, she sounded tired to no surprise much like myself I doubt she had slept. Her words on the other hand sounded nervous, worried and confused yet I heard what Miley was saying.

"What did she say?" Lucy asked once I hung up.

"Pretty much what she wrote in the letter, and that she's sorry she left you, _us._"

Lucy just stuck her lip out glaring out the window, "Well if she thinks that's a good enough apology she's wrong. I'm not talking to Miley until she says it to my face." My daughter announced clearly hurt. I nodded in agreement, I wasn't accepting her apology for fleeing either because I saw it as childish.

"Dad call mom." Luce spat at me as I nodded,

"Right, of course."

I reluctantly pressed call on Selena's number as she answered relatively quickly for a change,

"Nick please tell me this call is just for Lucy's sake because I-"

"I'm about to drop Lucy off at your house, you home?" I asked interrupting my ex's rude manner.

There was silence for a second as I could almost see the curiosity in Selena's eyes, "I am home," She responded her words hanging for a moment, "But why are you dropping her off? Honeymoon already over? Or is something more serious over, like your relationship with Miley?"

"It's none of your business,"

Selena gave a small laugh, "No it's not, but you just confirmed my suspicions wow Nick what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think it was me who did something wrong?" I asked tense.

"_Hmmm_ interesting. Miley finally realised you aren't the man you said you were?"

"Like I said it's none of your business Selena."

"I hope she gets half of everything in the divorce, might teach you a lesson."

With that the line went dead as I huffed and I noticed Lucy looking down. I leaned over kissing her head again.

"It'll be okay Luce, I promise I'll work it okay?" I whispered as she nodded unconvinced.

Ten minutes later we pulled up outside Selena's house as Lucy jumped from the car and slammed the door before I could even utter a goodbye. I redirected my driver to Joe's home, knowing well enough he'd be at work but that was exactly what I wanted, him out of the picture and my pregnant sister in law's full attention. When I arrived at the house I started doubting my decision, Demi already had so much on her plate I didn't want to make it worse.

I was just about to yet again tell my driver to change plans again, when the front door opened and Demi stomped out with a now very prominent bulging stomach giving me one dirty look motioning for me to get in the house.

"Thanks, I'll be here a while so feel free to leave." I said to my driver,

"No problem Sir."

I walked up as she stood there watching me as I hesitantly smiled, "You look-"

"Seven months pregnant, yeah well I am! Now what the fuck is going on?" Demi snapped at me.

I looked at her awkwardly, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about the wedding-"

Demi laughed at me mockingly, "Nick that ain't the immediate problem anymore, the fact you and Miley are suddenly back and _not together _is a far more pressing issue. Oh and the fact Brandi just called me terrified because Miley's decided to lock herself in the cool room and is sobbing,"

My eyes widened, "What- she what?"

Demi motioned for me to come in looking frustrated, "Brandi, Emily and Noah quit and-"

"They what?" I hissed as Demi slammed the door.

"Let me finish!" She growled.

I nodded obediently as Demi put her hands on her stomach, "And they called me to try and convince Miley to come out. I eventually did, but during that time it became very obvious her sister's weren't the only reason she was crying. So tell me what happened? Because right now I'm terrified this is heading towards the quickest marriage ever."

Demi looked at me rubbing her stomach as I sighed, "Okay well it's a long story-"

"You've got two months, go." Demi announced waddling towards the lounge room as I followed ready to spill my guts.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Miley.**

Three days and all I'd accomplished was reintegrating myself into the West Coast time zone...

Okay that was a lie because for the past three days I hadn't even shifted from my small apartments bed. I mean what was the point of getting up anyway? It's not like I had anywhere to be, it's not like anyone wanted to see me.

Okay that was also a lie, the police had wanted to see me but not anymore supposedly. I called yesterday and the smart talking detective had changed his mind, they'd already closed the case. Liam's fate was very much sealed and honestly I was happy with the end result. Apart from the Nick issue.

_Nick _that's all I could think about at the moment.

Today I'd planned on distracting myself, getting up early actually doing something, then I realised I couldn't go to work because there was no way I could run the florist on my own. I wasn't in the right mindset to see or talk to Nick and honestly I was content on just lying here in misery.

I deserved to be suffering right now.

I deserved to be utterly alone.

I knew I was being over dramatic, mentally I knew that, yet still my emotions weren't letting me deal with this. I didn't feel like there was any point doing anything right now. So I just stayed in bed, hour after hour watching the clock slowly ticking waiting for something to happen when I knew it wasn't going too. I don't know, I just didn't feel right and I couldn't put on my finger on why. Of course the obvious was Nick, not to mention my sister's but even now I kind of felt over it. I didn't care they quit, I didn't care about Nick setting Liam up, actually I was kind of thankful now.

I just didn't care about anything, which wasn't normal. I didn't feel myself.

The heavy knocking on my door woke me from my daze as I let my eyes skim towards the loud noise.

"Miley we know you're in there," Brandi's voice manifested as I closed my eyes.

"Miley, Nick told us you guys had a fight…" Emily continued as I listened intently, what had Nick told them because it couldn't have been the truth? "Look we're sorry about the whole _'we quit' _thing, that wasn't how we wanted to tell you."

"And we're sorry about how we reacted about the wedding."

"I'm not," I heard Emily hiss, "She lied to us Brand-"

"Shut up! Miley please just let us in, dad's coming home today and we don't want to be the ones who have to tell him he didn't get to walk you down the aisle. Why don't you come over for dinner and tell dad yourself?" Brandi questioned as I frowned, was that meant to be a threat? Because it definitely sounded like one.

"Miley come on!" Emily demanded, "This is ridiculous you're acting like a child."

"We're telling dad tonight, with or without you there Miley."

"Miley come on, you can't stay mad at us forever."

"Or Nick, he's beating himself up about whatever happened between you two. He's kind of pissed too Miley, he said you left him in Paris, what the hell is going on with you?" Brandi pressed as I felt overwhelmingly angry,

_Me? What was wrong with me? _What the fuck was wrong with them? Did they realize how hard it was to get a job in this economy? How they were both dependent on the florist before they quit and now they were both incomeless! If they were expecting Nick, or me, for that matter to help out they could go to hell. I wasn't giving them any help from now on.

"Miley," Brandi sighed, "Please open the door."

"Maybe she's not home Brand," Em murmured.

"No she is, this is just like after the failed wedding she's listening, you just don't want to face us." Brandi stated her voice getting an octave louder with every word, "Which is childish Miley, you need to grow up and face the reality that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"And you told me to _shut up! _I'm sure she'll respond to that Brandi."

"She's just being so frustrating!" Brandi snapped.

"Let's just go."

I listened as the door suddenly slammed against its hinges, most likely from one or both of my angry sister's force. "We're telling dad Miley, and he's going to be pissed I can assure you this will be the start of a fight. I seriously have no idea what the hell is wrong with you right now, you're acting like a moody teenager."

"If you change your mind dinners at seven." Em added quietly.

I was happy when they left, their absence allowed me to fall easily back to sleep. When I woke up again it was nearing four in the afternoon and my stomach was not impressed by my disruption to its schedule seeing as I'd skipped both breakfast and lunch. After fighting it for thirty minutes I finally succumbed and dragged my body out of bed. The twenty-foot walk to the kitchen felt like a marathon as I collapsed onto a stool near the bench top.

My eyes skimmed around the room spotting a photo of Nick and me, I didn't know when it was but we were happy. I wanted to be happy again, I wanted to press my body up against his, I wanted to feel safe with him again. My lip quivered as I touched the photo, I wanted him so badly. Was there any point even being mad anymore? He was just trying to protect me. I looked away feeling guilty as my blurry eyes caught the large red number on my message machine.

Six missed calls.

_Great_

I pressed it reluctantly moving into the kitchen looking for food,

"Call received yesterday at 2.10am" A robotic voice announced as I grabbed the peanut butter, "Hey Miley…its urgh Nick." I moved back to the bench closing my eyes, "I know it's late, or early but I was lying in bed thinking about what you said and I know you need time but I really want to talk. I miss you, I'm mad, but I want you here with me Mi. Call me, please?" He sounded desperate.

I moved back towards the cupboard retrieving some jelly as the next message started,

"Miley call me back," Demi snapped, "Immediately."

"Message received yesterday 4.50pm."

"Miley Ray call me back or hell I will find another God mother for my child!"

I collected some bread listening, "Message received 6.17pm yesterday," I slopped the jelly onto the slice as I heard Demi's familiar sigh, "Miley please can you call me, I'm worried okay! Look if you just need someone to talk to or something I'm here for you, I promise you can tell me anything. Look Nick doesn't even have to know, I just…" She trailed off as I looked up, "You're my friend and I'm worried. Call me."

I finished making my sandwich and took a bite swallowing it,

"Hey Miles, I'm in Tokyo but I'm flying back tonight how about dinner, just the two of us? Wait…" Dad stated as I smiled listening to the loud airport sounds behind him, "Noah's calling hun I gotta go, but think about it okay? Love you."

I swallowed another mouthful only to suddenly feel my stomach give a distinct rumble. That wasn't good. A second later the feeling of sickness washed over me, the sandwich toppling from my hand. Next thing I knew I was face first in the toilet throwing up what I'd eaten. I gagged a few more times before sliding down onto the tiles next to the toilet, my whole body feverish.

"Miley?"

Oh god, who was that? I heard the knocking start again as I groaned, not now!

"Miles?"

"Okay open the fucking door or hell I will take it down." Demi's voice yelled as I heard something smash outside, my pot plant? Wait my spare key was buried in that, how did she even know that? _Nick _must have told her_._ Shit.

I tried to get up as my stomach said otherwise and I turned throwing up into the toilet again, the acidic flavor burning my throat. The front door opened as Demi heavily thumped around,

"Miley? Miley where are you?" She hissed.

"Miley?"

My eyes turned to the door as she walked past only to stop and slowly step back doing a double take. Her eyes widened, as I looked at my heavily pregnant best friend feeling half guilty I hadn't made the effort to see her since I got back while the other half honestly didn't want to have her anywhere near me.

Demi's eyes suddenly changed from confusion to glaring, her mouth opening,

"Are you drunk?" She yelled at me walking in.

I groaned shaking my head, "It's nice to see you too, and no I'm not I'm just sick."

"What for the past three days?" She hissed flushing the toilet disgruntled.

"No I-"

"Were _too sick_ to call me back? _Too sick_ to face me because you knew I'd be mad at you?" She mocked me as I felt the anger blossoming in my chest,

"Piss off Demi," I hissed wiping my mouth.

Her eyes scaled me up and down as she frowned, "What the hell is going on with you? You look a complete mess," She proclaimed glaring at me completely ignoring my insult, "Are you sure you're not hung-over because-"

"Smell my breath if you don't believe me." I retorted frustrated and she looked at me once again disgusted,

"No, I'd rather not." She stated still judging me with her eyes.

"I must have eaten something bad, look I was going to call you-"

"And you didn't," Demi cut off huffing. "Don't lie, you weren't going to either."

I nodded in agreement, "Fine I wasn't going to call you. I don't want to deal with this shit right now."

"That's why I came over," She announced glancing towards my bedroom, "Your sister's called Nick, who called me, and he informed me that you hadn't been seen in three days. He was going to call the cops and file a missing persons report, I however decided it would be much easier just to open your door with the spare key." Demi continued carefully stepping around like she was interrogating me.

"And Nick didn't want to come over and see for himself?" I questioned feeling the anger building in my core.

She looked at me confused, "Are you in a daze or something? _You_ told him not to come by Miley, you told him to stay away. Plus he doesn't have the balls, I however do and I'm not sorry for what I'm about to say, I don't give a shit you're sick because your attitude lately has been closely linked if not worse than Selena's and that's saying something Miley. You're being a bitch."

"I think you should leave," I mumbled through gritted teeth closing my eyes, a headache beginning to emerge.

"No I haven't finished-"

"Demi you need to leave." I stated politely not opening my eyes. I had to be carefully I knew if I spoke truthfully towards her right now and told her to fuck off she'd lose it completely.

"No." She demanded.

I huffed clutching my forehead, "You could get what ever I have, it might cause problems with the baby and-"

"Baby…?" Demi whispered quietly to herself,

I opened one eye looking at her confused as she just stood there staring at me. "Yes that thing in your body, remember? Who's in an _absent daze_ now?" I yelled at her, more loudly than I intended too as she just stood there.

"How long have you been sick?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Only just now, Demi I've asked you to leave would you just-"

"Have you been feeling tired?" She continued as I shrugged,

"I want to you to _leave."_

"Have you been tired?" She asked more slowly like I was a child.

"Yes I have been but what has that got to do with anything? Can't you just take the Goddamn fucking message I want you out of here? I want to be alone! Why can't anyone fucking understand that?" I felt myself yell not even looking at her, I was losing control and I didn't want too but I just couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm seeing a message Miley, but not the one you think I am! Your moody as hell Nick said you'd been acting strange even before you guys left France. It would make sense…" Demi murmured talking to herself as I just glared at her,

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not moody I'm-"

"Miley" She looked at me deadly serious cutting me off once again, "When was your last period?" My eyes widened staring at her, _what the hell? _What kind of question was that? I stared at her infuriated this was an invasion of my personal life now.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled pushing myself up.

"Miley-"

"I'm not pregnant!" I snapped at her leaving the bathroom trying to get away from her.

"Are you sure?" She continued following me, "Because-"

"I'm not going through _this _again! Remember the last fucking time you guys thought I was pregnant! I'm not."

"Miley are you-"

"No I can't be, I just…no that's not possible."

Demi laughed, "So you got married and then didn't have sex once while you were in France?" I clenched my fists trying to calm myself down but I was about to fall over the edge and I couldn't stop it.

I growled, "Of course we did Demi, but we used protection, he did!"

"Wait only Nick used protection?" She clarified

I nodded not looking at her, "Miley…" She whispered, "Are you sure?"

And at that moment I stopped and actually thought about it, and honestly I suddenly wasn't sure. Then the anger, the fury, the absolute hatred that had been rising in me suddenly burst and I let myself lose control.

**Nick.**

"I think it would be best if we just sold the vineyard it's productivity is down and honestly we've been offered a good price to sell it." Dad announced making his case to the board about one of our largest holdings in Australia,

"I disagree," I announced tapping my pen on the table looking around, specifically at Kevin who would make the final decision,

"Why Nick, it's a waste of-"

"Australia has had an unseasonable hot summer, that along with the sudden floods it was expected we'd have a bad year." I explained looking through the paperwork, "But if the weather stabilizes, which it will, the productivity will sky rocket again. Plus the price offered is ridiculously low, he thinks we're fools, and if we sell this land he'll make millions that could have been ours."

"I think you're wrong." Dad stated.

I looked at him and shrugged, "It's not you decision dad, I can have my opinion-"

"Your opinion is purely based on what you've got infornt of you, the research I have done while you have been off galabanting in France with your wife." Dad snapped at me,

"More like future ex wife," I heard Joe mumble beside me to a few laughs.

I turned glaring at my older brother, "That is personal Joe, this is business and that is completely uncalled for-"

"I agree with dad, he makes a point you haven't been here Nick." Kevin announced interrupting me as I noticed a few nodding heads around the table,

I looked at him insulted, since when had he become dad's little bitch? "So what? I go on my honeymoon and suddenly become public enemy number one? Or is this because I eloped and didn't tell any of you?" I snapped at Kevin who just watched me completely emotionless, "I've read the findings and I think selling would be a bad idea."

"It's not personal Nick," Kevin stated looking at me, "But right now I think I prefer the research and statistics dad has produced while your mind and logic is clearly elsewhere."

My eyes widened looking at him as he turned his sheets over,

"Okay onto our next matter," Kevin started.

I could have screamed, jumped straight across the table and tackled him but instead I slammed my mouth closed because I didn't have much choice. I knew I was right, but at the moment I was skating on very thin ice with my brothers and family in general. They were mad, I got that, and even if we tried to keep our personal and business life separate there was only so far that line could be drawn considering this was a family business.

I kept my mouth shut most of the meeting adding my two cents only when asked. When Joe's phone started blaring I looked to Kevin, expecting him to condemn my brother instead he continued on like he couldn't hear the ring tone. I turned instead scolding Joe who had the nerve to answer,

"Hey babe I'm in a meet- what was that?" Joe asked his eyes widening,

"She what?" He yelled his eyes directing onto me. "No, no I want you to go outside okay? Don't you dare stop her Demi okay? Just go outside and stay away from her. I'm sending Nick okay? Babe stay away from her, don't risk it."

Joe hung up his phone looking at me, "Your wife is throwing plates at my wife's head. I think you need to sort this shit out Nick."

I couldn't help the shock resonate across my expression because honestly I never thought I'd hear that sentence. I looked around to see the entire room was now focused on me as I awkwardly turned to Kevin swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Kevin-"

He sighed shaking his head, "Go," He stated holding up his hands not looking at me, "And don't bother coming back until you've either divorced her or completely solved your marital problems. Oh and apology wouldn't be bad either, to the entire family."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything as I got up and left the office while everyone watched like I was making a walk of shame. I clutched my hair as I got in the elevator completely confused, _plates? _She was throwing plates at Demi's head, what the hell was she thinking? Why was she acting like this? By the time I got to the car and got in I still hadn't made sense of what Miley was thinking. She was acting bipolar,

"My wife's apartment please," I requested to my driver who nodded confused.

"Not your house Sir?"

"No," I sighed, "The apartment, she's not living with me at the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So am I."

The drive was silent as I prepared myself. I couldn't believe she was acting like this, I only set Liam up for her sake, because I loved her. I wanted to keep Miley safe and I had to rid Liam from our lives. I was just thankful at the moment that the police were no longer snooping around, I guess Miley hadn't bothered to contact them when she got back which wa s positive if anything. Would she tell them though? Honestly I didn't know from the way she was acting.

The second I got to the apartment I was faced by Demi standing on the lawn looking completely terrified,

"Nick," She yelled crossing the road as she practically threw herself at me.

I hugged my sister in law who pressed her head against my shoulder almost crying, "She's going insane in there." Demi mumbled breaking free looking at me apologetic, "Nick I didn't mean to make her upset it just made sense to me because this is was what I felt like, just I realized before she did and now I've scared the living hell out of her and-"

"What?" I asked completely confused as she groaned.

"Nick,"

"What's wrong with Miley?" I asked suddenly terrified.

Demi looked at me and sighed, "Nick I think she's pregnant."

And suddenly like that, everything made a lot more sense.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay I'm back at uni...kill me now. :P Thanks for the reviews.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

**Nick.**

I watched the car slowly roll up to the sidewalk as I bounced on my feet feeling nervous as hell. The second the car door opened I was beside it looking at Demi apprehensively,

"Did she let you in?"

"Did you get it?" We asked at the exact same time,

My sister in law stared at me as I sighed, "No I didn't, she didn't respond."

Demi frowned, "Did you try to get inside, the door is unlocked I-"

"_What_, and risk a plate being thrown at my head? Hell no. Did you get it?"

Demi rolled her eyes and nodded clambering to her feet, "Of course I did Nick, although I did get a very weird look from the cashier, I think she was a little confused to why I was buying a pregnancy test when I'm very heavily pregnant." She announced with a smile as I just looked at her unimpressed, how could she be smiling right now?

Demi sighed the smile falling "Calm down, it-"

"My wife could be pregnant, don't tell me to _calm down_ Demi." I snapped moving right up into her face,

She glared at me holding her ground, "Nick you aren't the one who is trying to comprehend growing a small human being in their body at the moment okay? Right now you freaking out is completely out of the question when it isn't you who is going to be pushing a child out of their-"

I groaned covering my ears, "I don't want to hear this Demi,"

She laughed, "Well you're going to have too if _this_ is positive,"

Demi pushed a plastic bag at me as I clutched it feeling everything in me just drop. I couldn't even begin to comprehend if this was positive because honestly I didn't want another kid, not now. I opened it staring at the one test box as I turned to Demi frustrated,

"I told you to buy one of every brand Demi!" I hissed at her as she just looked at me.

"Nick this isn't the movies," She proclaimed pointing at the bag, "You're only going to need one test to tell you that crazy demon who used to be your wife is carrying your spawn." I winced at her choice of words feeling even worse. Demi snorted slapping my arm, "Nick come on I was joking, she's not that bad. I mean when I found out I was pregnant I wasn't completely thrilled either."

I stared at Demi confused, "But you wanted to be a mom?" I asked.

Demi nodded in agreement looking directly at me, "But at the same time I was completely and utterly terrified, I still am Nick. All I can think about is what if I'm going to be a bad mom."

My eyes widened as I looked at her now lost, "_What? _You're going to make a great mom Demi-"

She stared at me and shrugged looking away, "You don't know that, no one does until the baby comes along." Demi announced a smile growing on her face as she looked at her bulging stomach, "The thing is I know I have so many people to support me, and even if I suck at being a mom I have all you guys as back up. While Miley right now…" She trailed off as I sighed,

"Thinks she has no one." I finished letting out a groan,

"She's not herself Nick," Demi warned as I looked towards the apartment complex where Miley was held up in refusing to open the door to me. "And at times it takes someone to tell me bluntly to my face that I'm acting weird, strange, bitchy or whatever. You need to face her, you need to get it through her head that _you _are going to be there for her."

I kept my eyes locked on the building not knowing what to do right now. Demi was right, I completely agreed with her, but there was a horrible feeling in me that wanted to run right now. I was scared, no _terrified_, of having another child because I knew how hard it was with Lucy and the dramas that constantly came with sharing her with Selena. It felt like I'd only just started a normal life again after all the drama with Frankie, Miley, my family. It finally felt like my life had a plan, and _this _wasn't apart of it.

"Nick…" Demi whispered, "You are going to support Miley, right?"

I looked at her swallowing as her eyes widened, "Nick, I know this is a shock to the system right now but she's your wife." Demi stated looking at me pleadingly, "Don't make this another Selena situation."

"I won't," I confirmed, "The difference is I still love Miley,"

"Good," Demi murmured in relief, "Tell her that, make it clear."

"I will Dem,"

I moved to head towards the apartment only for Demi to stop me, her brown eyes staring straight into mine, "And Nick if it is positive, which I'm sure it will be…" She hesitated her lips trying to find the right words, "Don't make a decision today, or tomorrow, or this week, make sure you talk about this because right now I can tell neither of you are in the right state of mind to decide this."

My mouth went dry as I just nodded stepping away from her clutching the bag,

"I'll be here if you need me, waiting." Demi called out.

I nodded not turning back as I continued into the complex. Every step I took I felt the dread in me building because I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the result let alone force it upon Miley right now. I mean there was a change she wasn't pregnant? Right? A scarier thought instantly consumed my mind because if she wasn't pregnant how could I possibly explain why the hell she was acting like this? I was pretty sure we were going down the wrong path right now and honestly I doubted the positive or negative response we were about to get could benefit us in either way. By the time I got to the door I'd come to the conclusion I just had to let everything spill from my lips, no filter, nothing. I was going to tell her exactly what I felt.

"Miley I'm coming in." I announced waiting a few seconds.

The silence remained as I opened the front door and walked in. The second my foot touched the floorboards I heard the crunch of ceramic being shattered by my foot. My eyes instantly stared down seeing the debris as I sighed,

"Miley?"

I gazed around noting her absence as I continued down the hallway. I got the bedroom and stopped finding Miley perched on the bed with her back to me staring out the window. I froze in spot watching her, trying to look over her shoulder to make sure she didn't have anything in hands that she could throw at me.

"Miley can we talk?" I asked calmly.

She didn't respond as I stepped closer, "Okay fine I'll talk. I'm sorry about the Liam thing, but at the same time I'm not." I announced, "I was trying to protect you, and he deserved it Miley. Don't you remember what he did to you? How much pain he put you through? Put _us _through? The way you reacted, it was like I was the one who attempted to rape you, it was like I was the bad guy. Sure I did some_ bad thing_s but I did them with the intention to make things right. An eye for an eye. It pisses me off that you can't accept that." I stopped thinking about what I was going to say next,

"The thing is though I still love you, even if you left me in Paris with my daughter who was absolutely devastated. I still love you and I'm willing to make this work if you just start listening to me without overreacting before you've even heard the full story." I finished as I just watched the back of her head waiting for her answer,

_Nothing. _She had nothing to say?

I huffed frustrated, "Miley come on this is ridiculous. Look I know you could be pregnant I know-"

"I'm not." Her quite voice whispered.

I stood there for a moment unsure of what to say as her head slowly turned.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not." She responded.

I looked at Miley's tear stained cheeks, her eyes bright red from crying. I knew exactly what she was trying to do, convince herself that it was okay, that this wasn't happening. I knew because this is the exact same thing I did with Frankie.

I moved over to her vigilantly putting the bag down as she watched me, her eyes following my every movement timidly. "Miley I know you're scared-" She instantly shook her head staring at me as she got to her feet.

"I'm not, because I'm not pregnant, I can't be." Miley snapped at me.

I moved closer again still keeping a few feet between us, "Miley, you don't know that. Why don't you take the test I got and-"

"I'm not pregnant!" She yelled this time letting out a sob, "No I'm not."

I watched her yet again not knowing what to do because I didn't know how I was supposed to help her. She was in denial. I kept moving towards her as Miley just stood there, her lip quivering. It was when I finally stood right in front of her that I knew she was going to attack me, not yet anyway. I reached out gently placing my hand on her arm as she distantly stared through me,

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be, _I can't_…" Miley repeated as I just watched her eyes flickering with pain, "I can't be Nick, I can't, because I just…I can't be a mom. I don't want to be, I don't want to be pregnant." I watched as she slowly unraveled and I nodded clutching her arm rubbing my thumb along it, "I don't want a baby, I don't want this."

"Miley," I stated very slowly.

Her eyes looked up into mine as I nodded, "I want you to take the test okay? I know this is scary, I'm scared too." I hesitated looking at her as more tears fell, "But I'm going to stay with you no matter what okay? We're going to work this out together. You're not alone."

She blinked a few times before finally nodding slowly leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her as she slowly started crying,

"I'm so scared Nick." She whispered as I kissed the side of her head,

"I know, but let's make sure before we do anything else-"

"Okay," Miley murmured.

I held her for a moment refusing to let go because I was worried she'd fall completely apart in front of me. Miley continued to cry as my stomach felt tight and tied in knots. I already knew regardless of how this ended it was going to hurt both of us. It was at that moment I realized although Miley didn't want this baby I knew if she decided to get rid of it she wouldn't deal with the guilt, she'd never be the same. This was going to change everything about her.

"GUYS!" A scream emitted outside,

My arms instantly dropped from Miley and turned to the window looking out to see Demi standing awkwardly on the footpath her entire face drained of color.

"What?" I yelled down as Miley moved up beside me pressing her body against mine and I gently wrapped my arm around her back.

Demi pointed towards the ground as we both stared at the patch of darker concrete compared to the surrounding.

"Demi what is wrong?" I yelled confused and she just looked at me,

"My water just broke you idiot, the baby is coming."

**Miley.**

"Just breath okay?" Nick whispered.

"Breath,"

"Deep breathes, both of you!"

"God damn it you're not the one having the fucking baby Miley, stop hyperventilating!" Demi screamed at me, her face flushed red as I clutched the seat unable to move staring at my best friend completely frozen.

I didn't know what to do. I was panicking. I was freaking the hell out.

"You are officially the worst God mother ever Miley! You're supposed to be holding my hand and letting me break your fucking fingers" Demi announced through gritted teeth as I just looked at her speechless. I instantly offered her my hand as she huffed grabbing it, squeezing down with force.

"Miley call Joe, please babe you need to calm down okay? Stop thinking and just concentrate on Demi okay? Demi needs our help okay?" Nick stated breathlessly throwing his phone at me, while his eyes remained concentrated on the road,

I nodded sucking in a breath as Demi suddenly screamed, her nails digging into my skin as I let out a yelp in fear more than pain. I stared at her feeling my stomach heaving, I wanted to throw up, I couldn't throw up, I had to hold it together. I pressed the number into the phone pressing call as I moved the phone to my ear hearing the ringing as Demi groaned in agony again.

"NICK! Drive faster," Demi screamed.

"I am! I've gone through three red lights already-"

"I'm not having my fucking child in the back of this fucking car Nick." She yelled.

"You won't okay just-"

"Nick if your wife is still throwing plates I don't want to hear about it." Joe's voice announced in my ear as I instantly took a moment to process what he'd said, only for Demi to let out a shrill cry, "Nick? Are you okay? What was that-"

"It's Miley," I finally managed out.

"Oh Shit, Miley I did mean that-"

"Demi's having the baby, we're driving her to the hospital." I stated quickly.

There was just deadly silence on the other line as Demi screamed, "JOSEPH you better be at the fucking hospital by the time I fucking get there or I will rip your appendage off understand?" Demi yelled at the top of her lungs and I closed my eyes as she once again dug her nails into my hand,

"I'll be there," Joe finally whispered sounding terrified, "Miley tell her it's going to be okay, that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will, be quick Joe." I responded.

I went to hang up as Joe sighed, "Miley, please look after her, _please_."

I nodded staring at Demi, "I will, I promise Joe."

I dropped the phone and looked at Nick who caught my gaze giving me a weak smile. I turned my focus to Demi whose lip were trembling, while beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Nick was right I had to stop thinking, I had to close off all of my own emotions and concentrate on what was right in front of me. Demi was having the baby.

"Okay," I hissed at her, "You need to listen to me,"

Her eyes focused on mine flaring as I glared, "You need to calm down, take deep breaths okay! We are going to make it to the hospital, Joe is going to meet us there and then you are going to give birth to your son or daughter-"

"Son!" She snapped at me, "It's a boy, I'm sure it's a boy!"

"Guess your not the only one that could be in denial," I heard Nick murmur,

I turned giving him a dirty look as I refocused, "Demi you just need to focus on your breathing okay, just-" Demi let out another cry as I bit my tongue when her nails yet again buried into my skin most definitely drawing blood this time.

It was the longest ten minutes of my life, the constant reassurance spilling from my lips, having to watch Demi's agony while Nick attempted to drive safely at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. Then seconds after we pulled up and Nick flagged down a nurse a mass of people were upon us, including a fretting Joe who seemed about as hysterical as I felt. Next thing I knew Nick and me were being ushered into a waiting room by a overly calm nurse who continually smiled while I blanked entirely on what she was saying.

"So…" Nick had announced minutes later, "Doesn't that make you want a kid?"

I turned and just stared at him, feeling sick at the lame attempt at a joke. The small smile he'd had completely fell and he leaned forward kissing the side of my cheek,

"I'll be back, you stay right here okay? I'm calling mom and dad."

Nick didn't give me a chance to respond before he got up and walked away.

I sat there alone waiting for him as all the thoughts suddenly began to consume my mind once again. The pain Demi was going through, I didn't want that, no matter what the end result. I didn't want a baby. I could barely look after myself let alone…I couldn't even think of the word without feeling sick. I bit my lip feeling the tears resurfacing as I looked around wanting Nick again because right now him being alongside me was all I needed to know I wasn't completely alone. When I didn't find him the panic started to rise until I saw a sign,

_Drug store_

I looked at it realizing that the hospital's drug store would hold answers. I needed the truth even if it killed me to find out. I got to my feet and walked over entering the store my eyes skimming around while the rest of me tried to stay brave. I was in control of my body. It was my decision after all.

I found the tests and reluctantly bought another one as the cashier smiled at me, but thankful didn't judge. I went to walk out only to see Nick standing with his family looked around frustrated, his eyes searching for me. He didn't need me right now, he just needed to be with his family and I had to do this test alone. I didn't want Nick to see my reaction until I was certain what the result was. I diverted and found a bathroom locking myself in the cubicle to do the test.

It took all of my courage just to open the box, my mind continuing to show me pictures of Demi and how much pain she was in. By the time I'd finally peed on the stick it was an hour later, and then I realized I had to wait five minutes.

Five long fucking minutes

Each second felt like a millennium

Every minute felt like eternity

Then five minutes were up and I didn't want to look anymore.

I wanted to wake up and be back to my wedding day where everything was perfect.

I wanted to go back and change everything.

The bathroom door suddenly opened distracting me from my thoughts as I looked up listening intently to a pair of high heel until they stopped right at the door, _shit_

"Miley you're in here aren't you?" I heard a voice snap.

A far too familiar voice, _Danielle's voice._

I didn't respond as she sighed, "So what does it say? Nick told us Miley when you disappeared…I'm the only one smart enough to consider your intentions. It took me a while to piece it together, it'll take Nick even longer so we have time to talk. You'll surely have an answer by now, what does it say?" She repeated.

I don't know why, but I looked.

I looked and saw the red line.

The red line that informed my brain what my heart already knew.

I was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the absence...Uni is hard :( I'll probably be slow updating from now on. I only get the chance to write on the weekend :D


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

**Miley.**

"So what does it say Miley? What does the test say?"

I looked at the simple piece of plastic that had just determined my future. _What does it say? _It said I'd just fucking ruined my entire life, that's _what it said_. Instead of speaking my mind I just stared at the pregnancy test unable to speak. I pursed my lips together unwilling to let myself cry, but I could feel the heat building behind my eyes wanting so badly to escape. I didn't want this! I wasn't cut out to be a mom, not now anyway.

"Miley?" Danielle called out to me, "Are you okay?"

_Okay? _That was the last fucking thing I was feeling right now.

"Miley just come out, and we can talk, we can…it'll be fine." Danielle started only to change her mind half way through. I guess she wasn't the only one who didn't know what to say right now.

"Miley please?"

My eyes glimpsed around feeling panicked, as I suddenly felt claustrophobic locked in here so tightly. I needed to get out. I needed to breathe clear air and not smell antiseptic all around me! I wanted out! But how could I face Danielle? The second she saw me she'd know. My eyes continued to spin until I locked on the sanitary waste bin and without a second doubt in my mind I opened it throwing the test away.

The evidence was gone. There was no proof. There was nothing saying I was pregnant. So if I lied, no one would know. I'd lie, that was the best answer right now. I wasn't pregnant.

I opened the door as Danielle looked at me relived, "Miley what did it-"

"I'm not pregnant." I announced keeping my eyes locked on hers.

She just watched me, "Miley are you sure? Did you take the test?"

I nodded and walked past her heading to the sink, "So it said you weren't pregnant? Can I see it?" _Shit _she didn't believe me. I turned on the taps squirting a handful of soap onto my shaking skin trying to keep my nerve.

"Miley? Where's the test, can I-"

"I threw it out." I responded washing my hands, scrubbing them clean. Trying to scrub away the fearful feeling lingering on my skin.

"Why?"

I turned the tap off and spun around facing her analyzing eyes,

"Why keep a negative test?" I asked simply as she just looked at me.

After a few more moments she nodded at me, "Okay, well Nick's freaking so…do you want to come back and sit with us or would you rather go home?" She asked.

I knew she still didn't believe me completely, but at least for now I'd dimmed the suspicions. Hopefully it was enough until I could fully comprehend what this meant to me. "Miley? What do you want to do?" She repeated.

I shrugged not knowing what I wanted right now, everything just seemed a massive jumble that I didn't understand.

"Miley are you sure you're okay? You look really pale- like you're about to feint."

"I'm fine," I snapped at her drying my hands, "Let's just go sit down."

"Okay," She murmured in a high voice looking at me up and down.

I didn't wait for her to move instead taking the lead everything in me on edge. The second I left the bathroom I felt more confidence start to build. I could do this, I'd lied before, this was no different. Danielle kept up with my quick pace as I reentered the waiting room finding it empty of people I knew,

"They found another room for us to wait," Danielle explained lightly touching my arm, her eyes lingering on my hand that was still shaking. I instantly pulled away. "Miley are you sure-"

"Where?" I asked.

"Just down here, the doctor came in before he said Demi's doing well." She added as I felt at least one knot in my stomach untie, "He said everything is going _normal _which is a positive, supposedly Joe's freaking though. Demi requested the Doctor to give him a sedative…"

Danielle kept talking but I let my mind wander off, the red line still in my eyes haunting my system. I didn't even notice Dani had stopped talking, or walking for that matter until I heard her shouting my name. I turned to see her just staring at me, twenty feet away her face filled with concern.

"Miley maybe you should go home?" She repeated.

I shook my head and walked back to her, "No, I need to be here for Demi."

Danielle just stared at me, "Miley if you're pregnant you can tell me, I won't tell anyone okay? You don't have to do this alone. This is your body after all and no one will think of you differently no matter what you decide." She announced moving her hand out clasping mine,

"Thanks for the support, but I'm no pregnant" I lied again.

"Okay, but if you were-"

"I get it okay." I cut her off opening the door.

I guess I wasn't really expecting the entire family to be here. I mean I'd seen them before, yet now seeing all their eyes on me at once I felt frozen. Nick was instantly up looking at me confused, his eyes turning to Danielle and I heard them exchange words but I just couldn't hear them, like it was muffled. I watched Denise stand up too her face nervous, only to halt as Nick said something to her. She quickly retook her seat as I felt Nick press her hand gently in the small of my back,

"I'm not pregnant." I announced louder than I intended too.

Everyone was staring at me once again. I let my eyes look into Nick's chocolate ones, knowing that this was the time I had to hold it together. "I'm not pregnant." I repeated staring straight into his eyes.

Just like Danielle he continued to stare at me, so I tried again. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not. I did the test."

Nick's eyes looked to Danielle as she sighed, "But she threw it out," She added walking past, "Maybe you should take another one Miley, so Nick can see it and so we can all-"

"No. It was negative." I hissed feeling the façade falling.

"Then if it was negative you won't mind taking another one, _right_?" Nick asked me with raised eyebrows.

I just looked at him insulted, "You don't believe me?"

Nick groaned, "No Miley, I just…actually no I don't. I don't believe you."

The door opened behind him as I looked at it surprised, I hadn't even heard it close. When I looked though I didn't see anyone, until I saw Nick's fake smile his eyes focused downwards.

"Lucy-"

"How's aunt Demi?" She cut him off, "Did I miss it? Did she have the baby? Did she call it Lucy like I suggested?" Nick gave a small laugh as I just stared at her feeling the terror seeping through every inch of my body. I had to get away from her, because seeing her…

"You're here…" I heard her say, Luce's eyes now looking at mine condemningly,

"Yeah she is Luce, can you just give Miley and me a minute-"

"So you can forgive her, _again? _She left us daddy._" _

The anger in her voice. It sounded like me when I talked to my mom. Lucy was proof enough I could never have a child. I'd never me a good mom. All I'd ever be was a disappointed to them. I covered my mouth and pushed the door open bolting from the room wanting nothing more to escape. I didn't know where I was going though and after three corners I felt like everything was closing in, until I heard screaming, multiple voices screaming.

I turned my head and looked realizing what the sound was…

I was facing the nursery, where all the newborns were placed.

I looked through the glass staring at the nurses rushing around smiling at the little infants who were crying, trying to ease their fears. They were so little. I pressed my hand against the glass watching. One in particular, a little girl, whose mouth was open staring at the roof with a curious look in her eyes like she'd never seen something so strange before.

I felt a presence next to me but I didn't move, I just watched.

"They're ugly aren't they.?" The voice announced.

I knew the voice, and I instantly felt worse by what he'd said. I looked at Nick disgusted, "They're babies! How can you say that? They're adorable!" I hissed at him and he just looked at me confused,

"Yet you don't seem to want one." He murmured as I looked away again. I didn't want one, he was right, other people's kids sure but my own? No. Because I didn't want their little smiling face to turn into one of spite when they realized I wasn't good enough.

"Have I ever told you about when Lucy was born?"

I didn't answer as Nick smiled beside me, "The first time I saw her she was screaming, and there was this nurse trying to calm her down. Selena was like out to another world on drugs, so they gave me baby Luce to hold." He continued still staring through the window, "It would be an awesome story to tell you that she suddenly stopped crying, but she didn't. Lucy screamed even louder, I panicked and bolted. It took me twenty four hours to face her again."

I turned looking at Nick as he frowned, "I wanted to run when Selena told me she was pregnant, I hated the idea of being a dad so young. Then holding that screaming child, it was my worst nightmare."

His eyes turned to mine a small smile coming to his face, "But…it got better. It wasn't love at first sight, don't tell Lucy that but it took a while and now I can't think of a world without her in it. She's everything to me. Just like you are."

I turned away from him looking down, "So are you pregnant?" He asked calmly.

I didn't answer as he sighed, "Miley, look you aren't in this alone. I'm going to be there for you no matter what, and I know you're worried, I get that because I was too. This time it'll be better though because at least I know what I'm doing now."

"I don't," I whispered.

"So you are?" He asked. "Pregnant?"

I let my eyes drift into the nursery and focus on the baby girl again whose eyelids were now firmly closed. I sighed and looked at Nick giving a small nod, my lips clenched as I felt my eyes watering again.

"I want you to say it Miley, I don't think either of us will believe it until you say it out loud." Nick stated seriously as I opened my mouth trying so hard to say it to him, but instead I chocked on a sob releasing the only two words I could think of and process right now.

"_I'm scared."_

He didn't wait until I finished before he pulled me into his arms as I started crying. "I know. I am too." He whispered as I pressed my head into his shoulder, "But let's just not act on what we're feeling right now, let's give this time. We don't want to make the wrong decision Mi."

I nodded in agreement as he held onto me, "We're going to be okay."

"I hope so," I sobbed out.

"I know so," He whispered kissing the side of my head.

**Nick.**

So now I knew the truth and it felt like shit.

Not once, but twice, I'd managed to fuck up someone else's life and my own. Selena hadn't wanted a baby. Miley didn't either. It was like I was repeating my past and even though the words I spoke to Miley were true I was completely terrified. I didn't want to screw this up like I did with Selena. I loved Miley too much to make her go through this alone, but at the same time I wasn't ready for this. Not again. I should have been more careful.

I looked at her sobbing face buried into my shoulder feeling sick with guilt.

"How about we go home?" I suggested unsure of what else we could do right now.

Miley instantly pulled back shaking her head, "We can't, Demi."

"Demi will understand-"

"She won't, and you know it." Miley murmured wiping her nose on her sleeve.

I watched her eyes drift into the nursery once more, the look of panic gone from her eyes replaced with contemplation. I knew what she was doing, because it was running through my head too. We had options, so many options. Just what one we would decide right now wasn't at all obvious to me or Miley.

"I want to meet my niece or nephew." Miley stated firmly turning to me trying her hardest to smile, "We owe Demi and Joe at least that Nick, they've been our rock so many times it's our turn to be theirs."

I nodded in agreement, "You're right, but in saying that you don't-"

"Nick." She whispered, "I'm not okay, but right now it doesn't matter how I feel or what's happening with me." Her eyes skimmed to her stomach, "What matters is family, Demi and Joe are our family. We need to be here."

"Okay, then we'll stay but what are we going to tell my parents, Danielle-"

Miley shrugged, "It's not like we need to say anything Nick." She closed her eyes. "I think they already know, Luce is the only one who is oblivious and honestly I think I'd rather keep it that way with her, until we decide. I don't want her to know in case we…" Miley trailed off as I nodded in agreement.

"I agree, you okay to face them."

Miley nodded sucking in a breath, "Yep, I can do it."

"That's what I like to hear!" I announced pulling me arm around her shoulders as she leaned against me.

"I'm sorry I've been acting so…" She started as I squeezed her shoulders giving my wife a look.

"Don't worry."

"And about Liam-"

I kissed the side of her head as we started walking, "Let's not even worry about that right now, we can discuss all of this when we get home. Let's just concentrate on the fact we're about to become an aunt and uncle." I announced and Miley bit her lip nodding,

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good."

The walk back to the waiting room was silent as we both tried to get ready to face the family, but thankfully they didn't all stare like last time. Mom was the only one who looked up and held our gaze while Danielle and Kevin glimpsed in our direction only to continue their conversation. My eyes skimmed around trying to find my daughter only for mom to catch my look,

"Paul took Lucy down to get something to eat, she was pretty angry and confused." Mom whispered.

Miley notably stiffened, "I shouldn't have left you guys I just-" I gave her a look and she instantly fell silent as Miley turned back to mom.

"Any news?"

Mom shook her head smiling at us, "No not yet, you two okay now?"

We exchanged a look as I nodded, "Yep, we're fine we just need to think some things through…" I murmured as Miley bit her lip nodding with me.

"That's a _very _good idea." Mom responded looking between us.

Miley smiled pressing her head into my shoulder again as the door flung open making us both jump. Everyone in the room redirected their eyes to the sound as we all welcomed the sight of my older sweaty brother. Joe stood there wearing bright green scrubs, his hair sticking out at every angle and, most notably, the biggest grin I'd ever seen in my life on his face.

"I was so right, it's a girl!"

Mom instantly screamed in happiness rushing straight at him, pulling Joe into a huge bear hug. He laughed proudly hugging her back as I smiled moving over to him. The second mom let Joe go I had my big brother in a bone-crunching hug, forgetting everything that was going on between us. This was a celebration.

"How's my best friend doing in there?" I asked grinning as he laughed again.

"Demi's great Nick! She just got to hold Holly for the first time and-"

"_Holly_?" Danielle asked excited.

Joe gave a giggly laugh nodding, "Holly Skye Gray."

"That's a beautiful name Joe." Mom chocked out covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Joe again. "I'm so proud of you…"

"We all are Joe, can we see them yet?" Kevin asked slamming his hand on Joe's back who was now hugging a crying mom.

Joe nodded his eyes shifting to me, "Yeah you can, but Demi requested that you two see her first." He announced his eyes shifting to Miley who remained silent beside me the genuine smile on her face dropping instantly.

"_She what_?" Miley murmured.

Joe looked at Miley and gave a weak smile, "Demi wants you to meet Holly first."

I grinned at Joe feeling my head nodding automatically. I turned to Miley who looked nervous but slowly nodded the smile returning as she looked at the rest of my family,

"But you guys should see her first, you-"

"Are just as much apart of this family as we are." Mom announced letting go of Joe giving Miley a look. Danielle and Kevin both nodded in agreement as I think we finally got the reassurance we both needed.

Finally we had approval it seemed.

"Okay then, can we go now?" Miley asked almost eager.

Joe nodded grinning ecstatic, "Yeah of course, come on!" He grabbed Miley's arm yanking her out of the room as I quickly followed behind. "Demi's a little bit out of it right now, she's trying to convince me that the room is spinning- Doc says it's the drugs. Dem's stopped cursing though which was good, she said some pretty violent things in there."

"Like what?" I asked.

Joe's smile fell, "Like she wanted to rip my thing off…" He trailed off as Miley laughed.

Joe stopped suddenly looking at both of us with raised eyebrows,

"That wasn't the only thing she said, let's make it clear you guys weren't the first people I wanted to hold my daughter." Joe announced glaring at me as I rolled my eyes,

"_Geez_ thanks Joe," I responded as he laughed.

"That was until Demi yelled something out at me."

Miley suddenly looked awkward as Joe clearly read enough from our expressions. He laughed and slapped my arm, "I suppose Congratulations are in order?" I gave him a warning look as he turned to Miley winking, "You're going to be a great mom Miley,"

I went to interrupt as Miley just smiled, "Thanks Joe, can we see-"

"Right, yep of course…"

Joe opened the door and waltzed in like the happiest man alive as I gave Miley an apologetic look and she just smiled walked past. I followed her lead quietly closing the door the previous emotions completely absent to my body now, all I felt was excitement at seeing my baby niece.

"Hey guys,"

My eyes fell on a drowsy Demi, who looked completely exhausted but the smile on her face was indescribable. My eyes fell to her arms where a little pink face peaked out from a white blanket. I leaned forward looking down at my sleeping niece still in awe of how life worked,

"She's so-"

"Beautiful Demi." Miley whispered finishing my sentence for me.

Demi gave another smile and shifted her arms slightly, "You wanna hold her?"

Her eyes were tightly locked on Miley who opened her mouth turning to me. I didn't say anything though, because this wasn't my choice, it was hers. Miley turned to Demi who just gave her a look,

"Miley she's not going to bite you." Demi responded.

"Not yet anyway," Joe added nudging Miley with his elbow.

Slowly I watched my wife ease into the idea of holding the newborn as she moved forward towards Demi. I walked around her moving to Demi's opposite side as Joe leaned forward helping the obviously very weak Demi exchange the small little human being into Miley's arms.

"Now don't drop her," Joe ordered letting go completely.

I kept my eyes locked on Miley as she just stared at the baby in her arms. I waited for her to grow panicked like I'd seen her do at the nursery yet she didn't. She smiled instead. Holly suddenly opened her mouth as Miley let out a short laugh rocking her,

"Hey Holly, I'm going to be your godmother."

"And Aunt, don't forget that." Demi added.

Miley nodded her smile spreading as Demi shifted her eyes looking at me. I saw the look, the plan in them. Demi knew what she was doing by asking Miley here. She was helping her in a way none of us could. Demi had just taken away all our choices and left one,

"_Thank you." _I mouthed and she just grinned.

"_No problem. Look after her Nick." _

"I will." I stated out loud.

Miley looked up confused as I walked back to my wife wrapping my arm around her waist staring down at Holly. "Welcome to the world Holly," I whispered as Miley smiled at me.

"Okay my turn again!" Joe announced.

"Joe," Demi groaned.

Joe ignored Demi and gently took Holly grinning at her stupidly, beginning to pull faces as he moved back to sit with Demi. She scolded him moving her hand up slowly running it across Holly's head. Miley leaned her head on my shoulder looked up at me. I knew at that moment we were both thinking the same thing. That maybe we could be like that, that maybe we didn't have to be so scared after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Corny last line much? Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! Happy Easter! xx


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

**Miley.**

I wanted to stay in bed forever.

It seemed to be a recurring theme in my life at the moment, and now that I knew why I felt so tired I had more reason to sleep in until midday. Nothing had changed since I found out I was expecting, I still felt the same emotional wreck I did yesterday just now there was an embryo in me. Except of course the fact I was sleeping in the same bed with Nick again. I didn't know my exact view on_ us_ right now, but I was content with being back in our house together. I liked him looking after me. I liked him being close again.

I glanced at the alarm clock, Nick's arm wrapped around my waist as I watched the red numbers change adding another minute to the morning. Although I wanted to stay in bed I couldn't. Demi and baby Holly were coming home and I'd vowed yesterday that I would be there no matter what. That meant I had to get up, even if my body didn't want me too.

I was half regretting that decision now…

"DADDY!" A shrill voice yelled.

I winced and looked at Nick to see he was still out as I slowly moved out of his grasp putting my feet on the ground. I suppose I needed to start thinking rationally again, and that screaming voice was step one.

I had to apologize to Luce.

"DAD! You need to get up, you have to take me to school!"

I got up feeling a little unbalanced as I headed to the bedroom door opening it. I instantly locked eyes with Luce who just gave me a look, "Can you get dad up because I need breakfast and-"

"I'll make you breakfast," I murmured shutting the door behind me.

Lucy just stared at me up and down, "_Whatever_,"

She turned and walked down the stairs as I followed keeping my mouth closed. I wasn't her mom or dad so I could hardly start parenting her for the clear attitude she just gave me. Plus she had every right too,

"What would you like?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"Pancakes," She proclaimed.

"Okay just normal-"

"Chocolate pancakes," Lucy, added taking a seat staring at me.

I nodded willing to do anything to soften her up before I attempted to apologize.

"Anything else?" I asked moving around the kitchen.

"And Bacon. I want bacon too," She stated with an evil look in her eyes.

"Bacon and pancakes it is,"

"And you have to make me lunch Miley." Lucy continued as I nodded glancing at the clock, it was only seven I had time before she left at half past. "I want a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off. A green apple, not a red one and a Hershey's chocolate bar." I nodded taking all of her requests on board trying to ingrain them into my mind. "Oh and a juice box, grape flavor, not the stupid berry one."

"Okay no berries." I responded giving her a smile, "Got in."

She didn't return my gesture and instead just glared at me. I sighed and went to work preparing breakfast, making the pancake batter was easy so was making the sandwich but the second I put the bacon on I knew something was wrong.

"Is daddy going to take me to school? I'd rather dad take me than you." Lucy murmured after a lengthy silence between us, the insult was clear, I however was too distracting by my body to care.

I wanted to hurl. The smell of the bacon…it was killing me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat withholding the urge to vomit, "Ummm I don't know Luce if he's awake then I guess he'll take you." I answered quickly making sure I kept my lips very close to one another as I spoke because I knew the second I opened them too much my body would just act.

I clutched my stomach flipping the pancake frustrated. I didn't want to feel like this, I hated feeling like I had no control anymore. I fanned at my face suddenly feeling overly hot to add to the situation while every nerve in my body seemed to be shaking…

I needed to throw up.

"So are you staying Miley?"

It was going to happen.

"Or are you going to run off and leave again like in Paris?"

I tried to respond but as the bacon sizzled I stupidly breathed through my nose and all hell broke loose. One second later I was rushing to the bathroom, next thing I knew I was tossing the flowers out of a vase in the hallway and throwing up into the murky water.

"Oh my god, that is _sooooo_ gross! DAD!" Lucy yelled disgusted.

I ignored her and vomited again my knees shaking, while I felt everything in me racing as a hundred miles and hour. I gagged the contents of my stomach spilling from my lips again,

"DADDY!" Luce literally screamed at the top of her lungs. "MILEY'S BEING SICK!"

Seconds later I heard Nick spring to consciousness and bang around upstairs before rushing down the stairs. "Daddy she's vomiting in the vase, why is she doing that? Daddy why is-"

"Lucy shut up!" Nick yelled rounding the corner.

My eyes skimmed up as I watched all the color drain from Nick's face. He rushed at me grabbing me harshly under the arm taking my full weight,

"Luce get a towel and put some cold water on it-"

"No way! I don't want to catch what-"

"_NOW _Luce!" Nick yelled at her furiously.

Nick grimaced taking the vase from my clenched fingers placing it on the ground next to the flowers I'd literally tossed across the floor. He didn't release me and gently eased me along to the bathroom a few feet away. I'd been so close it was almost painfully embarrassing that I hadn't made it.

"Okay let's sit you down, just take a deep breath" Nick whispered in my ear.

He lowered me onto the lid of the toilet seat keeping his arm tightly locked around me. I wiped my lips with my shaking hand feeling my stomach ease it's whirling. I looked at Nick's wide chocolate eyes as he stared at me terrified, and suddenly I felt the same fear infiltrate my system. I didn't mean to start crying but I just didn't want to feel like this, I didn't want to have to go through this.

"Shit don't cry Mi," Nick cursed wrapping his other arm around me,

"_I'm so sorry_," I chocked out pressing my head in his shoulder,

"It's okay, it's fine, this is completely _normal._"

I knew he wasn't just trying to comfort me, he was trying to reassure himself too.

"How is hurling _normal _dad?" Lucy asked as Nick sighed.

"Lucy just give me the towel!"

"No, what's going on? What-"

"Lucy this isn't the time okay!" Nick hissed at her, "Miley is sick! Please just give me the towel and then go and call Uncle Kevin- he'll have to take you to school."

"So what you're picking me over her? _Again?_" Lucy yelled at him her voice pained, "She hasn't even said sorry dad, why are you letting her back into our life when all she has done is hurt us! Why do you keep choosing her over me? I'm your daughter I'm-"

"_You're_ being exactly like your mother, _selfish _and_ self centered_" Nick yelled at her as I tensed feeling a different kind of sick.

"Well maybe I should just stay with mom from now on then, seeing I'm so much like her" Luce snapped in retort.

The bathroom door slammed, as I pulled away from Nick open mouthed. He looked at me and I saw the guilt fill his eyes as he quickly stood up opening the door, "Lucy wait I didn't meant that just…" Nick let out a huge groan turning back to me unsure of which one of us needed him the most.

"Go," I murmured, "Just go" I wiped the tears.

He looked at me and sighed, "I just-"

"Go, I don't matter right now, _this_ doesn't matter because it isn't going to be an issue for much longer. Lucy hating you is though Nick, please go and talk to her!" I whispered honestly as Nick just stared at me. I thought he'd go but instead Nick just looked at me in complete shock,

"What do you mean, this isn't going to be an issue much longer?"

I looked away from him, "I don't want this Nick, you know I…" I stopped shaking my head, "Just go and deal with Lucy Nick, please I just want to be alone." My eyes turned back and he just stared at me confused.

Nick stepped back into the bathroom and closed the door, "No, I'm staying with you."

"Nick-"

"No because what you just said scared the hell out of me Miley. Yesterday when you held Holly you smiled and-"

"And she wasn't mine Nick!" I retorted, "I can get up and leave her when I want too, I can't do that if I have a baby of my own."

Nick swallowed and nodded, "Okay but you promised we'd talk about this-"

"We are and I don't want to be a mom."

"Miley-"

"Go and talk to Luce, please just-"

"No." Nick snapped, "No, come on let's put you back to bed, You're upset."

I nodded in agreement as he moved over helping me up. "Miley it's going to be fine okay, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you are hormonal and everything you're feeling right now might be not entirely what you want." Nick announced as I just stared at him and nick smiled weakly, "I'm sorry but it's the truth, this I'm pretty sure is the hormones talking because when you saw Holly yesterday don't you dare tell me you didn't consider having our baby."

I frowned thinking as my eyes finally cleared and I felt a little bit more control,

"You're right I did consider it." I whispered.

"And that is why we need to talk about it, just get some sleep."

"I need to go see-"

"We'll see Holly tonight, you need sleep."

"I should go to work, I need to call my sisters, my dad-"

"Stop complicating this. I will fix everything." Nick murmured in my ear.

I collapsed onto the bed as Nick pulled the sheets back over to me watching. "I'll call you dad okay? I'll tell him everything. I'm gonna make this right Miley okay, I promise I'll fix this." He whispered leaning down and kissing my head, "Now sleep this off."

"Start with Lucy, please fix things with her for both of us." I murmured.

Nick nodded, "Okay gorgeous, I will."

"I love you," I whispered, "I know I'm not acting like I do but-"

"Stop, I love you too."

**Nick.**

And think I thought today would be better…

It was worse.

I let my eyes skim to Lucy who was sitting beside me in the car with her arms crossed. She'd been crying when I found her outside on the phone to Selena. I'd calmed Selena down, well I'd _tried _too, but she was pissed at me too. I ended up hanging up on her. Now my daughter was giving me the silent treatment and hell I felt guilty but I just wished she'd understand, but how could I dump this on her? She was a kid, how could I make her see what Miley and me were going through?

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean that it's just-"

"You always pick her." She whispered angrily.

"Lucy it's more complicated than that." I responded frowning.

"I thought you guys would be happy, I don't understand what's going on." Lucy stated shaking her head looking at me, "I don't get it daddy, why is Miley upset? Why do I feel like you guys are going to break up too?"

I groaned, "Luce we aren't going to break up I love Miley and she's so sorry for leaving us in Paris."

"Then why hasn't she said it?"

"I think she was going too this morning, I saw Miley was attempting to make you breakfast." I murmured as Lucy nodded, "She didn't mean to leave us Lucy, she loves you and me. Miley's just not quite right at the moment."

"Not quite right?" Lucy asked confused.

I looked at her and then back to the road, "Lucy don't worry okay, Miley and me just-"

"How can you say that having a baby is _not quite right_?" Lucy announced.

My eyes spun staring at her shocked, "Who told you that?" I hissed at her.

She looked at me confused, "I overheard you talking to Miley just before, I don't get it why aren't you happy about it? I'm going to have a little sister or brother." She smiled looking at me, "I'm happy, I just…I don't understand."

"Lucy…" I whispered sighing,

"I was crying because I was mad you hadn't told me, I don't get what's going on right now! I mean now I understand why Miley is sick, it makes sense! But why are you two are fighting? This is good news I can't wait to have a brother or sister. We get another Holly!" Lucy glowed her eyes still confused as I swallowed looking at the road, "Daddy why aren't you excited?"

"Because we don't think we're ready to have a baby Luce."

"What?" She asked confused, "But you're married, you're more prepared then when mom had me right? Plus you raised me, how can you not be ready?"

"It's scaring Miley Luce, she doesn't want to be a bad mom. I don't think she can cope with this right now." I responded honestly.

Lucy just looked at me completely confused, "But she's a great mom, she's my mom already."

I turned looking at her giving a smile, "Maybe you need to tell her that then. After what you said I kind of feel like you're mad at Miley"

"I am, she left us-"

"Like I said Luce, she wasn't herself I did some things to upset her and you know how we had to be careful with Demi while she pregnant because she was always really moody?" Lucy nodded as I smiled, "Same goes for Miley, more so than Aunt Demi though and that's why she left…We just need to be careful with her Lucy that's all, she'll get better once we decide."

"Decide what dad?" Lucy asked as I closed my mouth.

"Dad decide what?"

"Luce don't worry it's-"

"Miley doesn't want the baby does she? That's why she's scared isn't it?" Lucy asked piecing it together as I clenched my jaw unwilling to answer, "Daddy what do you want?"

"I want what ever miley decides-"

"Dad that isn't an answer."

"Well what do you want?" I asked her seriously.

Lucy looked at me biting her lip, "I want a baby brother."

"Not a sister?" I asked smiling at her.

"No! I want a boy! I want to look after him! I promise I'll be a good big sister," She babbled her face lighting up, "I really want Miley to have a boy! Then I'll have someone else to play with too."

I smiled, "Well like I said, maybe you should tell her that."

"I will then, when I get home." She whispered looking down.

"We okay?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I guess I was being selfish I didn't know everything was so-"

"Complicated?" I questioned and she nodded. "I should have told you Luce I just-"

"I get it, but I want you to be truthful do you want another baby?"

Lucy looked at me as we pulled up at her school. Yesterday I'd made that chose in my heart but still I didn't know if I wanted to verbalize the truth in case it made Miley feel like she had no other choice,

"I want the baby Lucy," I whispered, "But it's Miley's chose."

"It's ours too daddy, two against three I think we can convince her."

Lucy gave me a huge smile, "I love you,"

"I love you too, you'll talk with Miley when you get home promise?"

"Promise," She whispered,

Lucy jumped out of the car as I sighed burring my hands in my head, that wasn't exactly the way I wanted the conversation to go but at least she didn't hate me still. I turned my mind to the next dilemma well it corresponded with the first really. I didn't want Miley seeing Holly tonight, I wanted to sit down and have a serious face to face conversation with my wife about what we were going to do with the baby, work, our relationship and her family. Everything. I pressed Joe's number in turning back into the traffic,

"Hey Nick, we just got home you wanna come over?" Joe asked excited.

"I wish I still have work!" I groaned, "How's Demi?"

"Tired, she's sleeping but it gives Holly and me time to bond. I'm teaching her how to press the buttons on the TV remote at the moment, well more I'm pressing her fingers onto the button…" Joe announced.

I rolled my eyes, "Joe if Demi see's you-"

"Like I said she's sleeping. So what's up?"

"We can't come over today, and by we I mean-"

"Miley." He finished disappointed.

"She's pretty bad with morning sickness at the moment, and her mood well…let's just say bringing her over would most likely end in tears regardless if they are happy or sad." I tried to explain. "I need to sit down and talk to her, try and work things out. Tomorrow I'm going to get her sisters and dad-"

"Whoa, hold up? Her dad and sister? She told them?"

"No, I'm about too actually." I responded feeling sick.

"Wow you have balls man, I wouldn't be calling them."

"That's why I am calling them, less likely to get hit in the face."

"Good luck bro, that's cool come when you're ready. I'd rather you bring sane Miley over and not plate smashing evil bitch that she was the other day." Joe responded as I smiled.

"Thanks Joe, give holly a kiss for me."

"I'll add it to the million I'm already giving her. See ya"

I smiled hearing he was at least happy. I thought he'd struggle at being a dad but right now he was literally glowing, so much for female pregnancy glow Joe had definitely embraced it. I turned the corner heading to the office as I dialed the next number feeling the dread filling every bone in my body,

"Nick, where is my daughter?" Billy spat instantly.

"Ummm, she's sleeping Sir actually-"

"I'd rather have this conversation face to face, with both of you. How dare you go behind our backs, we have been nothing but supportive and then you run off and marry her?" He hissed with a tone that literally made me shiver,

"Sir I-"

"What the hell was going through your head? I thought you were respectable but since you two went to France my daughter hasn't so much as contacted me, I'm beginning to worry for her welfare,"

"Billy she's fine," I cut off, "Well kind of, she's sick but-"

"What do you mean she's sick?" He yelled at me, "What the hell is going on?"

"Look I can explain-"

"Like hell you better Nick. I trusted you with her."

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry, we just want to make things less complicated and-"

He laughed at me mockingly, "Yeah right, less complicated, you've caused a huge riff in my family. I hope you realize how much damage you, actually both of your actions have caused." He spat at me,

"Maybe we should meet?"

"Like I said, how about tomorrow will my daughter are available or-"

"Of course Sir, where would-"

"My house one pm, be there or I swear it'll be the last time you ever see my daughter. I'm still her father Nick, I've been through enough her shit I'm not doing it again." He added and hung up.

I listened for the tone, realizing I hadn't even mentioned the fact his daughter was also pregnant.

_Shit. _He was going to kill me.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the delay Uni is literally killing me at the moment, so much so it's made me sick hence the update because I took a few days off. I apologise for any grammar issues I read it and then accidentally deleted all my changes, so I wasn't in the mood to read it all again. Not many more chapters now :) Oh and does anyone have Pinterest? I'm obsessed with it! If you do tell me your name and I'll follow you :)


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven. **

**Miley.**

The toilet and me had become quite well acquainted over the past few days, and not only in the morning, it seemed this was a continuous new burden on my life. I leaned back against the wall in my pajamas wiping my lips disgusted, while my eyes filled with tears that were nothing more than my bodies response to feeling sick. It was like I'd lost control of _everything _and as annoying as it was, I was kind of get used to the ups and downs I was having.

It was six am, Nick was asleep, Luce was too and here I was. Pregnant and frustrated.

I pulled up my top staring at my relatively flat stomach running my hand down it. How could something so impossibly small be causing me so much mental and physical havoc? I poked my stomach a few times stopping unsure of whether I was supposed to do that, it might hurt the baby- wait why did I even care? I sighed at how confused I was. I didn't know what I wanted right now.

"What are you doing?"

My head spun confused by the voice to see a tired looking Luce standing at the door. I instantly sat up pulling down my top,

"I'm just-"

"Are you sick again?" She interrupted walking in.

I opened my mouth to respond but instead just nodded as her eyes watched me for a moment. We hadn't had a chance to talk last night, I hadn't been feeling up to much except sleeping since she got home from school.

"Do you want me to wake daddy up?"

"No!" I responded quickly, "No, no it's fine, let him sleep Luce. I'm okay."

Lucy just stared at me again before finally moving over, "You should go back to sleep too," I responded giving her a smile, "You have school and-"

"It's Saturday Miley." She cut me off.

"Oh," I murmured awkwardly, "Then you have piano practice."

"I quit piano."

My eyes widened, "You did? When?" I asked completely confused.

"While you were gone."

Her eyes just stared into mine again giving me the same look Nick did when he was trying to figure something out. I sighed looking at her, my stomach still uneasy. "Luce I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," I stated seriously, "I know you're mad, but a lot of things have been going on but-"

"I know," She whispered, "I heard you talking with daddy yesterday,"

"What about?" I asked nervously.

Lucy looked at me deciding to sit down, "About the baby, about you being scared…" She announced as I inwardly groaned, I hadn't wanted her to know. Shit.

"Luce I-"

"I know you don't want the baby Miley, daddy told me." She continued her voice staying strong, while everything in me was dropping. He told her that? After I specially told Nick to keep his big mouth closed. "I don't understand why though, I get that you aren't ready but it's not like you're going to have it tomorrow. You have like nine months." I looked at her just watching as she smiled at me moving over,

"Plus you can practice with Holly, babies don't care about who it is that takes care of them they just need to be kept alive." She stated bluntly, "I don't remember even being a baby Miley, so if you're not a perfect mom at the start I'm sure my brother or sister won't remember." It was strange to hear her say that, because I'd always been told the first few years of life were the most important, but she had a point.

"And it's not like we aren't going to help." Lucy stated getting closer, "I just don't understand why you're scared though, you're already a mom. You're my mom too Miley and you're great with me."

I listened to what she was saying but it only made me confused,

"Lucy I-"

"You may not think you're ready, but I do." Lucy interrupted.

I chewed on my lip thinking, "Lucy you can't say that because-"

"Then if you don't have the baby what are you going to do Miley?"

Her question was simple but is struck me like brick wall. With all my talk I'd never really thought about what I'd do if we didn't keep it. It sounded easy, simple even, to just say I didn't want the baby but I knew those two words were nowhere near the truth. I only had two options, abortion or adoption.

"Miley?" Lucy asked worried, "Are you okay you've gone pale are you going to-"

I threw up into the toilet feeling violently ill and for the first time I didn't think it was my hormones. Lucy was up in a second bolting from the bathroom yelling Nick's name as I spat the gross acid taste from my mouth, everything in me feeling utterly disgusted with myself. I kept saying it, that I didn't want the baby but I'd never_ ever_ consider abortion. Then what was I supposed to do? Adoption? How could I carry a child until full term then just give it up? I couldn't do that! I couldn't do anything.

"Hey,_ hey _Oh god…do you want me to get you anything?" Nick's voice asked.

I just looked up at him and Lucy standing there staring at me unsure what to do while everything suddenly felt like a heavy weight. I slumped back against the wall unable to structure the words I was feeling into a sentence, because until now I'd never really thought this through. I'd been blinded by my own selfishness that I didn't even consider the baby. My baby.

"Miley it's okay, do you want to go back to bed? Shit I'm going to have to cancel lunch." Nick cursed under his breath as he easily helped me to my feet while I noted Luce was gone again.

I clutched onto Nick still thinking through everything,

"I have to keep it, I have too." I spoke out loud.

Nick stopped instantly looking at me, "What?" He asked confused.

I pushed him away and held my hands up towards him, I just needed space, I needed to think and right now I had to do that alone. I walked back to the bedroom closing the door as I collapsed onto the bed, my mouth still open in shock because I couldn't believe what I'd turned into.

I was a monster. I'd wanted to kill my child. How could I ever think that?

"Miley?" Nick asked outside, "Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes sitting up, "I just need to be alone." I responded.

"What did you say to her?" Nick hissed outside confused.

"Nothing I swear dad, I was talking to her about the baby…I just asked her what she was going to do if she didn't keep it. Then she threw up, that's it!" Lucy responded as I just sat there in shock.

I put my hand on my stomach again, rubbing it gently thinking about the baby. I let my instinct and heart take control trying to not over complicate everything for once. My normal logic needed to be put on hold for a minute and I had to realize that this was serious, it was happening. This wasn't a _what if, _this was a baby, my child who I was supposed to protect. I grabbed a pillow and covered my body with it falling back into the bed. I wasn't going to do anything I couldn't do anything.

I wasn't a murderer. I wasn't ready to be a mom either though.

"Miley," Nick announced outside, "I called Demi, don't be mad, but she's coming over with Holly. Babe I hate to leave you here, but I have to go to work, but I'm going to cancel this lunch with your dad and sisters because clearly you aren't-"

"Don't," I responded honestly, "I'm okay, I feel okay I'm just confused."

I felt my heart hammering as I chewed on my lip shaking my head, I was being selfish again blocking him out.

"Nick you can come in,"

The door opened as he peeked in giving a weak smile which I returned. "I'm sorry I feel okay it's just-"

"It's what Lucy said isn't it?" He asked, "I'm sorry I told her, this is my fault don't be mad at her-"

My eyes widened as I shook my head, "Nick I'm not mad at her, or you, she just said something and I just...I realized I've kind of been living in a dream state." I responded quietly looking away from my husband and instead at the pillow, "I've been thinking I had choices, but I don't."

"What?" Nick asked confused. "Miley we do have choices, don't make a decision-"

I looked up at him to see his face confused as I felt guilt ridden, "Come here," I whispered as Nick just stared at me unsure. I motioned for him to come over as he finally did closing the door. Nick moved over and sat down beside me as I reached out taking his hand,

"Miley we do have-"

"I think I want to keep it." I responded staring at our hands.

I stopped thinking about the feelings that had tainted my system so vividly only moments ago in the bathroom. When I thought of the _other_ two options I felt so sick I literally threw up, because a part of me wanted the baby even if the rest of me was screaming in terror and whose to say that wasn't the logically part of me trying to break through?

"What?" Nick asked his voice so damn confused as I swallowed.

"I just…" I groaned, "I can't get rid of it, and I don't want anyone else to have it. It's mine."

"_He or she_ is ours." Nick whispered.

I looked at him and I saw something in his eyes I hadn't expected. I thought he'd be worried, concerned and terrified yet the first thing I saw was relief something I hadn't seen for a while. Nick leaned forward kissing my cheek,

"You look exhausted, lay down and get some sleep." He ordered.

I looked at him, "But we need to talk about-"

"Not right now we don't, just relax I want to make sure you're making this decision with your full heart and mind and not just exhaustion filtering your speech." Nick responded pulling the blankets up over me tucking them in as he stood up, "Now please get some sleep? And next time when you're sick call me, I'll come no matter what time, hour or where I am okay?"

I nodded as he leaned down kissing my forehead, "I love you,"

I bit my lip, "And the baby?"

Nick looked at me confused but then smiled nodding, "Of course, I love them too."

He turned to leave only to stop, "Oh and Luce accepts your apology, and she's right Miley you might not be ready right now but you will be and you're a great mom already. Try and spend some time with Holly until I come pick you up it might help…"

"Will do," I responded as he smiled opening the door, "And thanks Nick."

"For what this time?" He asked.

"For not letting me rush into anything."

"I'm not going to let you, or us, make a mistake we'll regret."

With that he was gone and I felt somewhat calmer, even if it was for only a little while. Maybe I could be a mom? I mean I wouldn't be alone, I'd never be with such supportive families- well one at least. I dozed off hopeful and nervous not sure where my brain was but my heart seemed to be firmly taking a side now.

A smelly floral perfume filled my nostrils as I opened my eyes sniffing the air confused. I rolled over looking up letting out a surprised scream as I almost fell out of the bed in shock. Demi's eyes flew to mine, just as a shrill cry ripped from the object in her arms and she instantly looked panicked.

"Holy shit, okay Holly calm down…Aunt Miley just got fright that's all."

The screaming only got louder as I sat up open mouthed looking at the small little baby in her arms it's pink mouth wide open. Demi groaned looking exhausted her eyes turning to me,

"She only just went to sleep, thanks a lot Miley." Demi snapped half heartily as I kept my eyes locked on the little girl in her arms. "How you doing anyway? Nick said you had a rough morning, and a rough day…and a rough week in general."

I looked at Demi still half asleep as she smiled at me, "Hey you here or not?"

"I am," I murmured over the crying, "Does she cry like that all the time?"

Demi smiled at me and shook her head, "I guess I kind of deserve it, I thought it would be a good idea to sit down up here with you in case you got sick only I forgot you are a light sleeper and scare easy." Demi looked down rocking Holly as I stared amazed, "She's actually pretty good, she doesn't cry much."

"I still can't believe it, she's so little." I whispered.

"I know, here you take her."

"But she's crying," I responded and Demi looked at me.

"And I'm tired, I didn't volunteer to come babysit you Miley. Nick forced me here so I'm going to have a nap and you're going to look after Holly for me." Demi announced practically pushing her onto me,

"What? No I can't-"

Demi got to her feet, "I'll be in the guest room, don't wake me up."

I just stared at her, "But I don't know what to do with it." I hissed panicked.

Demi rolled her eyes at me, "You'll work it out." She stated looking at me, "And if you haven't noticed she's stopped crying already." My eyes widened and I looked down to see two big brown eyes staring up at me, but her mouth was firmly closed.

I smiled as I reached down touching her cheek, "Hi Holly," She just stared as I sighed, "Demi I really-" I looked up to see she was gone as I froze looking back to the newborn confused,

Now what?

**Nick.**

"Hey I'm home, you ready to go to lunch?"

I dropped my briefcase on the floor waiting for a response that didn't come. I sighed knowing that wasn't a good sign, especially after this morning. I didn't know if it was the exhaustion the hormones, or something else but at the moment I wasn't sure anything that came from Miley's lips wasn't entirely what she was actually feeling. Even though I hoped this morning was Miley's true feelings.

"Miley? Demi?" I called out looking around.

I'd dropped Lucy off at Selena's on the way to work hoping like hell I'd come home to a some what emotionally stable wife, instead it appeared she'd either run away or disappeared. Great, because telling her father that she wasn't only pregnant but I'd also lost her was going to make the whole lunch ordeal so much easier.

"Demi? Miley-"

"Stop yelling I was asleep" Demi's voice groaned.

I turned looking up the marble staircase as Demi yawned stretching her arms, I couldn't help but smile seeing my disheveled best friend walking down the staircase like a zombie. "You know Joe kind of looks exactly like you do at the moment, messy hair, bags under the eyes, walking half dazed, looking kind of like-"

"Don't finish that sentence Nick! Plus I remember you looking a lot like this when Lucy was born." Demi proclaimed finally taking the last step with a dramatic huff, "I didn't realize I could be this tired and still moving, It doesn't seem humanly possible."

I moved over giving her a hug, "It's only going to get worse before it gets better."

She snorted pushing me away combing her fingers through her greasy hair. "You can hardly talk, things are only going to get a _million times_ worse from now on for you too. At least I've popped the infant out, Miley still has to-"

"_Stop_, I don't want to hear it. Where is my wife anyway?"

Demi sniffled looking around, "I don't know,"

"You were supposed to look after her!" I snapped.

She glared at me, "I just had a fucking child pulled out of my body Nick, I've had barely any sleep for the past four days and my husband, much like you, decided he'd go to work on a Saturday morning instead of helping me. I'm sorry I'm not the most capable babysitter right now but I'm fucking tired of this shit!" Demi yelled at me and walked off heading towards the kitchen.

I groaned following after her, "Then where is Holly, Demi? Where is your daughter?"

Demi stopped midstride and turned around looking nervous,

"I gave her to Miley."

"You did _what?_" I hissed as she shrugged waving her hand, "She'll be fine!"

Demi headed back towards the kitchen as I followed frustrated, "Demi!"

"What? She needs to get prepared-"

"She doesn't want the baby."

Demi laughed grabbing a glass, "Keep telling yourself Nick, she wants the baby."

"No she-"

Demi turned looking at me, "Trust me, she wants the baby."

Demi went back to preparing what appeared to be her brunch completely carefree as I clutched my hair not knowing where the hell Miley was and why the heck Demi was so calm! I scanned around returning to the hallway finally spotting a piece of paper stuck awkwardly to the back of the front door. I rushed over grabbing it just as the door opened almost knocking me off my feet.

I looked up to find Miley completely relieved, "Thank god, where have you been?"

I moved over to hug Miley as she held her hand up giving me a frown, then pressing her index finger to her lips, "She's sleeping _finally, _I took her for a walk because she wouldn't stop crying." Miley explained in a whisper looking down at the bundle of pink blankets in her arms. I smiled seeing Holly's little face peacefully lost in sleep and thankful to see Miley with color in her cheeks,

"Okay we need to go,"

Miley looked up at me disappointed, "But Demi wants me to look after the-"

"Here give me Demi's child and she can mother it, we need to go see your family."

"But-"

"No buts, we have to go Miley. I promised your dad."

She looked at me and groaned, "Fine, but he's going to be so mad and-"

"And it'll be fine, okay? Go get ready. Give me Holly."

Miley reluctantly handed Holly over giving me a look before heading up the stairs as I headed back to the kitchen with my niece. I moved over to the bench to see Demi stuffing her face with corn chips, chocolate and pickles.

"I thought cravings were supposed to end after the bub was born." I announced.

Demi turned her mouth full of food as her expression dropped seeing Holly, "And _I thought_ I might just have a few more blissful hours of silence," She took Holly from me smiling at her daughter, "Okay screamer I suppose we better go home, at least you're asleep that might give mommy ten more minutes to rest before you go all murder victim shrieking on me again."

"Thank you for looking after Miley." I said sarcastically.

"I did," Demi responded, "I'm training her to be a mom. Tell her I said thanks for keeping Holly alive, bye Nick."

"Bye Dem."

Twenty minutes later Miley finally came down the stairs sulking her way towards me. "Nick do we really have to see them? Maybe I could just cut all ties with them?" She asked hopefully and I rolled my eyes,

"No, they're your family. Plus it appears your sisters are feeling guilty at least."

Miley's posture perked up as I motioned for her to walk towards the car, "I drove past the florist, and it was open…someone must be working there." I responded as Miley looked at me intrigued.

"But they quit."

"That they did, that's why we need to go to lunch to sort this all out." Miley groaned but nodded as I opened the door to my car for her.

The drive was pretty silent on my part while Miley on the other hand gave me a full run down on her morning with Holly. I watched her intrigued as she talked about how she final got our niece to stop crying and that walking around really helped calm Holly down. Her ramble was almost one of a proud mother, not an Aunt, and I wondered if maybe what she'd said to me this morning was the truth. Had she changed her mind again? Was Demi right? Did she want the baby?

"I'm going to tell them." Miley announced as we pulled up.

"That we're married- they already-"

"That I'm pregnant." She stated looking at me.

I stared at her confused, "You sure? Miley we-"

"I need their help Nick, as much as I hate them right now." Miley chewed on her lip hesitating as she looked towards her childhood house, "I need them to give me an opinion on what to do."

I swallowed feeling the pain already emerging in my face. Billy was going to kill me.

"Let's go" I whispered meekly.

We exchanged a look and got out of the car heading up the pathway towards the house. We'd only made it a few steps towards the front door when it opened, as Miley reached out taking my nervous hand in her own. She gave me a weak smile squeezing it which I didn't return,

"I won't let them do anything to you. I promise." She whispered.

We both turned to find her entire family now located outside staring at us. Miley's three sister's stood stationary all glaring at their sibling like she'd suddenly become the biggest outcaste the world had ever seen.

"You're alive." Brandi announced sarcastically.

Miley released my hand ignoring her sister's instead focusing on her dad. Billy stood there just glaring at Miley, an unbelievable amount of hurt in his face as she sighed shaking her head.

"Dad I-"

"I can't believe you did this, do you know how _disappointed_ we are?" Billy hissed at her. His tone was enough to send Miley's briefly confident expression to drop as her eyes fell to the ground.

"I just wanted to make things simple dad, I-"

"Miley it's not just that you eloped, but the fact you've come back and have basically ignored all of us for what feels like a month. We're your family Miley and I feel like you've just gone and replaced us. Yes what your sister's did was wrong, and I've given them the exact speech but you…" Billy's voice fell as the frustration in his eyes burned, "I thought you were a better person than this, I thought we'd got through all our problems but clearly-"

"We have" Miley pleaded, as I smelt the wafting scent of roast chicken fill my senses. "Dad we have, I just…there has been a lot going on, Demi had the baby and-"

"And that's no excuse Miley!" Brandi yelled.

I saw Miley's eyes suddenly begin to water, and to everyone else I'm sure it appeared like she was going to cry but I knew better. I'd seen this every single morning for the past three days. I stepped towards her pale expression the chicken smell still strongly tainting the air,

"Sir," I started trying to push Miles back to get some fresh air,

"No, I don't even want to speak to your right now Nick you-"

"Sir I'm sorry okay? We never intended to-"

"This is between my daughter and me, she-"

The sound behind me was nothing more than gruesome as I froze hearing Miley throw up onto what most likely was the flowerbed. I didn't look at her but instead saw the reactions of her family. Both Emily and Noah just stared utterly disgusted, while Brandi and Billy looked at Miley open mouthed and confused.

"She's sick?" Brandi hissed rushing down the steps towards her sister.

I watched as Brandi went to Miley's aid, the temporary block seemingly gone as Emily quickly followed. The second Brandi touched her though Miley backed up looking furious,

"Get away from me." Miley snapped wiping her mouth, "I'm fine."

"You just threw up everywhere!"

"Yeah she's been doing that a bit lately," I murmured quietly.

I must have said it loud enough because instantly all eyes were on me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Billy snapped.

He already knew though, they all did.

Miley pinched her nose trying to protect herself from the food scents as she looked towards them all.

"I'm pregnant. Surprise" She yelled simply as there was just deadly silence.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Miley.**

"Look it could have been worse!"

"Are you kidding me? He slammed me up against a brick wall!"

"At least he didn't punch you in the face Nick."

"He like dislocated my shoulder!"'

I rolled my eyes at Nick who rotated his arm grimacing while we stood in my dad's hallway, "How did you get away anyway?" I asked quietly keeping my eyes focused behind Nick down the hallway.

The second after I announced I was pregnant my sister's surrounded me leaving absolutely no room or time to escape. I didn't even have a chance to open my mouth as all three of them let every unmentionable word slip from their lips. The onslaught went on for a good five minutes, all of them yelling at me, none of them stopping to listen to each other while I just stood there waiting for it to end. Honestly it made me half thankful I no longer had to deal with this at work, it was basically a replication of my entire life until I met Nick.

When they brought me into the lounge room and stopped yelling at me things only got worse. They started arguing with each other about what they thought I should do with my baby and life in general. I ended up texting Nick hoping for a miracle, and thankfully the text got through hence our meet up.

"I told your dad I had to make a business call." Nick stated looking at me.

I blinked a few times surprised, "And he believed that?"

Nick laughed, "God no, I bolted before he had a chance to drag me back into another lecture about how we are young and a baby isn't easy to look after. I was about to bring up the fact I already went through it, but then he started talking about condoms and things got awkward." Nick mumbled quietly to me as I groaned completely embarrassed.

"This was such a bad idea Nick, I though they'd help and-"

"How did you get away?" Nick asked me this time, looking at me incredulously, "Last time I saw you was before your dad threw me against the wall then dragged me into his office. You were like surrounded, how did you escape the bitch patrol?"

"I told them I was going to throw up, they're in the lounge room." I responded.

"And they believed that?" He mocked me as I slapped his arm.

"They did thankfully, God Nick they're…" I trailed off trying to find the right word as I leaned against the wall. "I mean I'd made up my mind, but my sister's they seem so against this and-"

"And it's not their decision it's ours Miley." Nick responded calmly taking both my hands in his giving a weak smile, "Plus this is a shock for them too, I watched your dad go from crazy mad to the realization that you aren't a little girl anymore. By the time you text me he was in deep thought about the whole thing, he was just surprised like we were."

"I get that," I nodded sighing, "But initial reactions-"

"Are just that, they're initial Miley, doesn't mean they're the truth."

"They might be and everything we hear and think now is just-"

"If everyone acted on their first instincts we'd be in a constant state of war and chaos Miley, hence why people always say think before you speak. Your sister's are confused, your dad is concerned, I'm worried about you and you are…" He looked at me as I shrugged,

"Feeling decent actually," I pulled one hand away putting it on my stomach, "Physically anyway."

"What about emotionally?" He asked.

I looked at him, "I'm okay, a little relieved, a little worried."

He nodded smiling at me, "Good, now let's go see if we can get through this lunch okay?" Nick suggested as I nodded in agreement.

I moved to walk back down the hallway of my childhood home only for Nick to squeeze my hand. I looked back as he planted a kiss on my lips, "And do not let those bitches run over you Miley, okay? If you disagree with what they are saying then say so, don't let them make decisions for you. It's your body. It's our life."

I looked at him and smiled feeling a little empowered. Nick was right, for so long I'd felt like a lot of my life was completely out of my hands. But this wasn't about anyone else's opinions but ours, and if they weren't going to agree then so be it. I'd wanted their support and help but who was I kidding? Nick and his family were enough. It was my body, my decision and I would live with the consequences.

"Let's do this!" I announced taking his hand.

I walked down the corridor and opened the door facing for the first time a silent room. Dad had now joined my sister's and by the look on his face he'd clearly given them a piece of his mind towards their bickering ways. While my sister's all sat judging me with their evil witch like eyes.

"Look I know you're mad," I started as Brandi snorted shaking her head.

"_Mad?"_ She asked looking at me confused, "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed Miley. I mean first you get married or eloped, or _whatever the hell it was_ behind our backs. Now suddenly your pregnant, I mean we're all thinking it, which one even came first? Was this simply you two tying the knot so your reputation Nick wasn't once again jeopardized by yet another bastard child."

She said it with so much spite I felt everything in me freeze. Did she honestly think that? I opened my mouth trying to respond as Nick scoffed clearly taking the insult to heart.

"Are you serious Brandi? Does she look _that _Pregnant?" Nick spat walking past me furiously, "We got married and then she got pregnant-"

"You got her pregnant." Emily interrupted.

"Yeah I did," Nick snapped at her, "And honestly I don't see what the big deal is?"

"You're joking right?" Brandi laughed standing up turning to dad,

He just looked at me his face deadly calm, ignoring the argument going on in front of me. Brandi turned instead to Emily and Noah who instantly nodded agreeing with her. "Miley isn't cut out to be a mom, not right now anyway! Look Nick she's our sister we know her better then you do and-"

"You know her better then I do? Are you listening to yourself. I'm her husband."

"You never knew her when mom was alive." Brandi yelled in his face.

"Your mother has nothing to do with this-"

"Of course she does," Emily snapped standing up too, "Because the fights they used to have were unbelievable Nick. You weren't there you didn't understand what happened when the pressure got to Miley, you-"

"I just fucking experienced it." Nick retorted at her furiously. "I have been through a hell of a lot with her and-"

"We aren't saying you haven't Nick, but you missed teenage Miley and the fact is she doesn't deal well with pressure. She won't cope with raising a child when honestly she is barely capable of looking after herself. And let's not get into your work schedule..." Brandi stated through gritted teeth and I just stood there watching feeling sick, because I was standing right here yet I felt like I was miles away.

"This coming from the people who left a whole stack of pressure on her shoulders when you all quit!" Nick retorted smugly,

"We are the ones who have been opening that shop every god damn day because she still hasn't dealt with what ever crap you two have had going on." Emily pressed, "We didn't abandon her."

"Neither did I."

"You did on your first wedding day, remember that?" Noah murmured.

"And whose to say Miley won't become Selena? That you won't just kick her to curb with the kid?" Brandi questioned staring at Nick filled with hatred, something I didn't understand because no matter how mad I got I'd never truly hated him so why was she? "The thing is Miley hasn't got anyone to fall back on, it's just us and honestly I don't want to have to support her emotional ass and a baby because you decided to not use protection."

"I did use protection!" Nick yelled throwing his hands in the air, "And she's your sister you should support her no matter what, we came over for your opinion and help not you condemning us for a mistake that hasn't resulted in something bad."

"Well what did you expect? A round of applause that you knocked up my little sister?" Emily asked shaking her head,

Nick just looked at them in a shock, "You are not the people who I thought you were." He mumbled shaking his head, "Because at the moment I can't tell if you actually will feel like this in the long term or you're just mad because we didn't tell you."

"Oh get over yourself Nick." Emily hissed, "This isn't about you or all the lies you are spinning between the two of you. This is about Miley and the fact we don't think she's ready to be having a baby."

"How do you know she's not ready you-"

Brandi looked at me, "She's not. I'm sure."

Nick closed his mouth for a second shaking his head, "I think you're wrong."

"Well we'll agree to disagree then."

"So you think she should get rid of the baby that's what you're suggesting, just to be clear right?" Nick asked looking at Brandi with arched eyebrows as she nodded without a single doubt.

It took her one second to decide. She decided to kill her nephew or niece rather then ever meeting them and that confused me because I didn't agree with her. Not the slightest.

"I feel like you guys need time to think about this, because you're upsetting your sister right now." Dad whispered as I frowned confused to who was looking upset, and then I realized it was me he was referring too and I guess I was upset. Really upset actually.

"The fact she isn't voicing her opinion is evidence enough Nick." Emily murmured sitting back down.

I took a moment before responding staring at all of them.

"No it's not," I whispered. "I'm silent because I felt like maybe one of you could help me, that you'd want to be an aunt, that you'd be happy for me. I guess I don't even know who any of you are anymore."

There was nothing more to say right now, because I didn't want to hear anymore hurt from their mouths. I didn't know if what my sister's were saying was true, or whether it was just the shock, but I did understand one thing. If nothing this whole situation had made me more sure I wanted to keep my baby, because I'd come here expecting support and received the opposite. Yet it hadn't changed anything, I still wanted the baby, I still wanted to be a mom whether I succeeded well that wasn't the time to question. It was the future, I didn't know what would happen but I still had time to change it.

I turned and walked out of the room and the house in a blank daze. Nick stuck by my side talking to me, putting his hand on my back apologizing for arguing with my sister's. He opened the car door and asked for the fourth time if I was okay, I leaned forward and nodded kissing his lips.

"I need to clear my head, can you take me to the florist?"

He stared at me for a moment then nodded, "Yeah sure, of course, anywhere you want to go I'll take you there. You know I'll always be here." I got in the car nodding.

"I know, my sister's are wrong." I responded closing the door.

**Nick.**

Miley was making bouquets.

I didn't exactly know if they were for anyone, or if she was just making them for herself but it was good. Miley loved her job and I knew there was nothing more important in her life then creating something that would make others smile. So when she suggested coming here I was confused, but then I realized this was the one place she could think things over and make something out of nothing.

She was going to be okay. Her family on the other hand, I didn't know.

I thought it was an initial reaction, but Brandi and Emily had attacked every fundamental aspect of our relationship. I didn't know why everything had just changed so damn quickly.

"What do you think about Lily?" Miley asked.

I glanced at her holding a bunch of lilies as I nodded, "Yeah I reckon they'll go well in the bouquet with the roses." I responded seeing she'd already arranged the red roses.

Miley gave me a look rolling her eyes, "I meant as a name Nick, maybe Rose is better though?" She murmured looking at the roses contemplative.

I couldn't help but smile because it was the first real moment Miley had acknowledged the fact our baby had a clear future, something we needed to plan for. I moved over to her as she looked at me,

"Who says it's going to be a girl?" I asked smiling.

Miley gave me a look, "It's a girl. I know it is."

"Oh God," I groaned looking at my wife, "_Not again_, we went through this with Demi remember and look what happened…she was so concerned with boys names she didn't have a clue what to call her baby."

"But she called her Holly."

"Yeah because the first bunch of flowers she got given had holly in them." I responded as Miley laughed looking at me,

"Serious? I didn't know that."

I nodded moving up behind her, "Yep Joe told me at work just yesterday. So can we please look at both sexes until then? We need to book an appointment with a doctor Miley, " She pursed her lips as I put my hands on her hips, "I know you hate hospitals and doctors but this will be a positive thing, I promise."

"Fine, I'll get the details of Demi's doctor and call her."

I kissed her cheek, "Good, and I'll come with you okay?"

She nodded putting the Lilies in smiling, "What about Orchid?"

I snorted shaking my head, "We are not calling our child orchid," I responded giving her a look as she frowned,

"But it's my-"

"Favorite. I know." I kissed her nose as she smiled.

"I suppose we should wait, but I want to know the sex of the baby as soon as we can okay?" She asked me and I nodded, "Because I want to make sure everything is color coordinated, if it's a boy everything is green, if it's a girl everything will be-"

"Pink?" I finished and she shook her head.

"No too mainstream, purple. Like Singapore Orchids."

I nodded, "Okay done deal, but we have a while to work on all this stuff and like I said we probably should go to the doctors first and-"

"_Wait_ you haven't even been to see a doctor yet?"

We both spun hearing the new voice interrupting us as my eyes widened seeing who was standing at the door. Noah looked between us with raised eyebrows as she casually walked in, while both of us stood there looking at her confused. What the hell was she doing here? After everything that just happened?

"How do you even know she's pregnant- wait don't tell me you're just going off a test?" Noah continued staring at us shaking her head like we'd made some rookie mistake, "I learnt at school those things aren't 100% for sure, you might not even be pregnant."

"I am Noah, other things are going on that clearly say I am."

"Like her moods," I whispered.

"And my boobs." Miley added staring at her chest,

"And I suppose the obvious right?" Noah added as Miley nodded awkwardly.

"Why are you even here?" Miley spat at her, "If you've been sent as some sort of secret agent by dad and-"

"I'm here too, was just parking traffic is shocking today isn't it?" Billy announced walking into the room as I instantly tensed. Oh God was this a set up? So Billy could corner me, and Noah could run off with Miley?

"Wow guys, don't look so scared anyone would think you thought we were here to kill you." Noah joked sliding to sit on the bench as I gave an awkward laugh unsure of what to do because honestly I wouldn't have been surprised if Billy tried to kill me.

"So why are you here?" Miley asked looking at her dad.

"Brandi and Emily voiced their opinions, we didn't." Billy responded.

"That would suggest that yours is different."

Billy frowned at me, "I realize this clearly wasn't planned," He turned to Miley as I relaxed a little, "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have the baby-"

"Yeah look at me I'm the prime example right dad," Noah announced smiling.

Billy turned looking at Noah sighing, "Noah you weren't a mistake, you were a-"

"Surprise, yeah you told me that before." Noah stated smiling, "And I honestly don't care, I'm here it's clear you love me the most so I'm unfazed by the fact I wasn't planned like the other three."

"Who said Brandi and Emily were planned?" Billy asked smiling at her.

"Wait was I?" Miley asked now nervous.

Billy laughed shaking his head, "We aren't getting into this, but if you're that worried yes you were…Brandi not so much." My eyes widened as I looked at him feeling myself relax more by the second,

"So you were in the same situation as we were that-"

"Exactly the same predicament." Billy responded frowning, "And it was until your sister's were yelling at you that I realized I'd been through this before. I'm sorry Nick I shouldn't have acted that way it was impulse and with everything that has been going on."

"I expected it when I turned up."

"So I still don't understand, you guys are okay with this?"

Miley looked between them both as Noah smiled nodding,

"I want niece." She whispered trying to hide her excitement.

I looked at her in shock because out of all the sisters Noah was probably the last one I thought would approve. Yet here she was grinning and looking at Miley utterly excited at the idea,

"And I'm fine with it honey," Billy stated moving over to Miley as he leaned forward pulling her into his arms, "I know it's late but congratulations, you're going to be fine and your sister's will come around. Brandi is jealous because she wants a baby, and Emily is following Brandi's lead. Just make sure you guys stick together through this I don't want-"

"Trust me," I murmured shaking my head, "I made the mistake once, this time it's like Noah…a surprise but a really welcome one."

Billy looked at me still disgruntled as he sighed and held out his hand,

"Nick I'm still not okay with that fact you didn't follow the traditions I wish you had, but at the end of the day Miley loves you and you're apart of our family now." Billy announced giving a sigh, "And I have no doubt you know Miley better then any of us do now, I just hope you keep that in mind."

I took his hand staring at him a little shocked by this sudden change, but so damn thankful it was happening. Approval didn't mean that much to me, but I knew by the eager look in Miley's eyes it meant the world to her.

"I will, don't even worry about it."

"So now the serious issue, what's going to happen to this place if you've got a kid and we all quit?" Noah asked looking around as I saw Miley's face drop at the idea and suddenly one came to mind,

"You know what, I think I know someone who can help out." I responded grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys :) I'm thinking this story should be coming to and end soon maybe two more chapters and epilogue? Or one and an epilogue? If you guys want anything in particular to happen let me know and i'll see if I can get it in somehow but no promises :P


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine.**

**Nick.**

"You're joking right?" Joe asked laughing at me.

I leaned back on my chair shaking my head looking between my brothers deadly serious.

"No."

I glanced at Joe who was now just staring at me taking onboard what I'd just said, his mind slowly ticking away. I redirected to Kevin who looked contemplative tapping his pen against the desktop a few times before nodding.

"I think it's a good idea, for Danielle anyway." He announced nodding.

"So you'll float the idea to her?" I asked eagerly.

Kevin stood picking up his paperwork evening it out on the desk, "Sure Nick, Danielle does always complain about how bored she is at home. I think it's a great idea, Dani loves Miley." We both turned to Joe who grimaced.

"Nick bro, I understand, I get it and hell I like the idea_ but_…"

Joe shrugged, "Demi is, how can I explain it? Possessed at the moment." He murmured, "And by that I mean she is a complete emotional liability and sleep deprived. I just don't think she could handle_ that_ and Holly _and_ Me." Joe stated slowly as I nodded in agreement planning this out already.

"Exactly, Demi is stuck at home with my niece constantly. She needs a break and who better to trust with Holly then Danielle and Miley as helping hands?" I suggested seriously, "The baby can be in the back room, we'll set up a temporary nursery and they can all work the hours they want-"

"This all sounds good in theory Nick, it does." Joe stated carefully, "And I mean it would be great for Miley to spend time with a baby before you have Lucy 2.0, but I really don't want to be the one to suggest it to Demi. She'd turn it around on me and somehow make it sound like it was my evil plan to get her a job."

"Well it is a job Joe."

"Not really, it's a florist, it's more like a hobby."

"A hobby that my wife is profiting from and enjoys." I snapped at him, "Look even just for the short term? Miley needs this."

"Sorry I have a meeting." Kevin announced heading towards the door, "But I'll tell her tonight promise Nick. It's a great idea. "

I focused on Joe as he looked at me pained, "Nick…." He whispered.

"Fine I'll ask Demi, but do you think it's a good idea?"

He nodded at me, "Hell yeah Nick, it's a fantastic idea. Anything to get her away from me right now is a good idea."

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked concerned.

Joe shook his head, "Screaming and vomiting baby in paradise makes it more like a constant semi conscious nightmare." He whispered, "I love her, I love both of them, but here at work it's an amazing break."

I laughed at him as Joe smirked, "Don't chuckle at me brother, remember your wife is pregnant now too. Any major mood swings yet?" My laughter instantly died as I swallowed.

"Well apart from the initial, not really. She seems happy."

"_Seems…"_ Joe whispered standing up, "It's when you least expect it, they just snap."

"You're making it sound like a horror movie."

"It is, well with Miley it will be."

"Are you insulting my wife?"

"No I'm stating a fact, be prepared" Joe announced,

I rolled my eyes as Joe looked down at me, "I have a conference call with a vineyard manager in Napa Valley so if you want this whole Demi working with Miley thing to work you're going to have to tell Demi yourself because I'm not getting on board that sinking ship." He announced slapping me on the back, "But good luck with it, okay?"

Joe turned and hastily walked out leaving me alone in the empty office room. I spun the chair around 180 degrees considering their reactions not at all surprised. I'd expected both. The idea was simple and obvious to me. Demi and Danielle working with Miley at the florist. I knew it was obviously going to be more complex in the long term, but right now it was a short and sweet solution to keeping my wife's emotions and wellbeing in check. She needed the florist.

"Nick?"

I turned to see dad at the door frowning at me,

"A word?"

I nodded sitting up straight, "Sure, what's up?" I asked carefully.

Dad walked in leaning up against the desk, "Well I know things are better between all of us, well to an extent, but your mother she wants to make things more official." I listened nodding. Dad pinched his lips closed looking out the window, "Frankie's birthday is next week, you know that right?"

I didn't speak but nodded as dad smiled, "Well your mom thought it would be a good opportunity to have all the family around, and by that I mean the Stewart's too if they're available. We haven't seen them in a while, and seeing there was no official wedding party we thought it would be a good opportunity for people like me to completely wrap my head around everything."

"Dad, Miley and me are married we're having a kid if you haven't accepted that-"

"I have," He cut off, "I have Nick okay? But your mom wants this."

I looked at his eager expression and I nodded slowly, "Yeah okay sure dad, just let me ask Mi first. She's not exactly getting along with her sister's right now. But please can we not make a huge deal?" I pleaded and he smiled looking awkward.

"Your mom booked the caterer-"

"Cancel it. We should all bring a plate." I responded staring at him. "If we're going to be a serious family then we might as well start acting like it. No caterer, no fancy table settings, just your casual family get together, what about a barbeque?"

"_A __barbeque_?" Dad asked looking horrified,

"Yep, a barbeque Frankie used to love when we had one." I responded.

"He did," Dad agreed, "But we had someone cooking it for us-"

"We'll cook, and if we burn the steak or whatever then we'll accept it." I stated smiling at him, "It'll be fun okay?"

Dad looked at me disgruntled but nodded, "Fine, but you tell your mother."

"I'll add it to my list of people I have to call and break the news too."

Dad gave me a confused look just as my phone started blaring. I pulled it out glimpsing at the name on the screen as I smiled seeing my wife's name. Dad must have seen to as he gave me a look with raised eyebrows,

"Your first appointment is today isn't it?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep, at three."

Dad nodded, "Well good luck, I'll see you later."

I nodded pressing accept giving him a wave as he left the office. I opened my mouth to greet Miley only to hear a huff

"Where are you?" She snapped as I froze.

"At work?" I whispered nervously, "Why? What-"

"You said you only had to grab some paperwork and that you'd be home soon." Miley yelled angrily, "I mean it's been two hours Nick, and I know it only takes twenty minutes for you to drive there so technically you should have been back here at home with me…about an hour ago. So why are you still at work?" I felt my mouth open realizing what this was. It was the beginning of the next seven or so months of my life with her.

"Miley, hun," I whispered calmly, knowing she'd calm down eventually. "I'm leaving now, I promise. Do you want me to get you lunch or-"

"No I don't want lunch! I've been sick all morning, why would I want lunch?"

"I was just asking!" I hissed frustrated.

"Don't use that tone with me! God Nick…I just…" She stopped huffing, "I mean if you aren't around now, will you be when I need you or-"

"Miley." I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "Of course I will be, just go lie down okay?" I suggested very carefully. "Get some sleep and I'll be home in no time, then we'll go the doctor."

There was silence for a moment until finally she sighed, "Okay, bye."

"Love you-"

The line went dead as I bit my tongue knowing well enough she'd hung up on me hearing what I'd said. She was mad now, but going off Demi's moods she'd probably be over it by the time I got home. In saying that I didn't want to risk it, I was grabbing lunch, a coffee and flowers before heading home because right now keeping her happy was my main priority.

**Miley.**

"You okay?"

I tapped my index finger against the plastic chair staring a head at a heavily pregnant woman. How the hell was I going to cope being like that? I chewed on my lip sitting in the waiting room a complete and utter nervous wreck. All around me sat women who looked so much calmer then me, and completely in control while I just felt a horrible mess compared to them.

"Miley are you okay?" Nick repeated as I turned to him nodding,

"Yeah…" I trailed off looking away, "Yeah, I'm just…I guess I'm nervous."

His hand moved over grabbing mine mid tap, entwining our fingers. "It's okay to be scared about this, you know that right?" He asked me quietly as I fidgeted in my chair, "This is a big deal."

"No one else looks as worried as I feel." I whispered turning to Nick.

He gazed around and turned back to me, "Notice the fact all of them are at least three months pregnant Mi, of course they're not as nervous as you, they've been here before, they've already accepted what's going to happen. You're allowed to be freaking okay?" I looked around and nodded in agreement, "Plus I'm sure all of them felt like you are at some point, I know Selena did."

I frowned hearing him mention her, "I'm not like Selena." I snapped.

Nick nodded, "I know that, I'm just saying-"

"Don't compare us." I hissed, "I'm not like her Nick."

"No, no you're not." Nick responded with attitude.

I felt the anger flourish as I turned to him completely annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, as he looked at me confused, "What was that tone you just gave me, are you implying that you'd rather I act like her."

"What?" Nick hissed wide eyed, "No, why would-"

"The way you said it, you-"

"Gray, Miley."

I closed my mouth looking up to see a woman standing there holding a notepad looking around the room. I reluctantly stood up as her eyes focused on me and more importantly Nick, "The doctor will see you now." She stated smiling cheerfully at my husband, too _cheerfully _for my liking.

Nick got up to as he gave me a frown pulling me forward. I followed him up to the woman who continued to smile specifically at Nick as she guided us down the hallway. She finally stopped at the end opening the door for us,

"The doctor will be with you soon,"

"Thank you," Nick responded grinning at her,

I pinched my lips closed giving her a dirty look as the flirty little lip tilt fell from her face in a second. I heard Nick sigh as he pulled me into the doctor's room closing the door.

"Did you see that?" I hissed, "The way she was looking at you-"

"Miley, babe she was just being friendly."

"No, no she wasn't, God what a whore-"

"Miley, stop." Nick hissed at me.

I looked at him insulted pulling my hand away taking a seat. Nick huffed and sat down beside me as I kept my lips sealed feeling frustrated. First Selena now he was going to let some skank receptionist flirt with him? Was this just the start? Would I end up just like Selena? I closed my eyes feeling emotionally crippled; everything seemed to be consuming me. I felt so damn angry today.

"You look in pain." Nick noted after a moment, "You okay?"

"I said I was fine." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Okay, tell me if you're not okay? I love you." He added on the end.

I moved my hand up pinching the bridge of my nose realizing. This is what it felt like, I hadn't realized but this was a mood swing. I was angry but now I really thought about it this wasn't a big deal, yet it felt gigantic.

"I love you too." I whispered.

The door opened as I looked up to see a middle aged woman with a tight bun, stethoscope and white coat making her looking utterly like the definition of a professional doctor. She walked over grinning offering her hand as we both stood up,

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Jane Hunter, I couldn't believe it when my receptionist Jenny told me another Gray had called and asked for an appointment. I only just got rid of Demetria." She joked shaking both of our hands motioning for us to take our seats,

"Yeah well it came as a bit of a surprise to us too." Nick murmured.

The doctor looked at us with raised eyebrows as I looked down, "So I'm assuming you think your pregnant Miley." I looked up nodding at her,

"Yeah, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive so…"

She looked at me and smiled calmly, "You seem worried?"

"She is," Nick cut in,

"I'm not," I stated looking at him, "I'm just…I think I'm having a bad day."

Doctor Hunter smiled again and nodded picking up her pen, "Completely normal don't worry, some days you feel like every single little thing is going to create the end of the world next day nothing could be more perfect." She explained.

"Exactly," I responded wishing I understood my body right now.

"Well this all sounds very definite, but I think before we talk about anything else we should check and see if you are indeed pregnant. You okay with doing an ultrasound?" She asked casually standing up as I nodded getting up too.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Can Nick come too?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course he can,"

I turned to Nick who grinned taking my hand again as the doctor opened a side door as we both eagerly followed, "So any other major symptoms apart from being emotionally charged?" Doctor Hunter asked as we walked into a smaller room that was obviously set up just for ultrasounds.

"Yeah morning sickness, constantly."

Her face fell apologetic; "Yeah I know that can be hard too, but it'll get better once you hit the three month mark. Now could you lay down for me and pull your top up?" She asked as I nodded moving onto the bed.

"And what about you? How are you doing?" She asked Nick.

He laughed nodding, "Okay I guess, I'm excited but worried."

"Good, a bit of both is exactly what you want at this stage."

The Doctor Hunt turned to the electrical equipment as I looked up at Nick who squeezed my hand sitting down beside me. _"You excited?"_ He mouthed as I looked down at my bare stomach nodding.

"Okay so I'm going to apply the gel and these electrodes which monitor heart rates then we'll see what we can find, are you both ready?" She asked looking between us with a grin that almost made me feel like she was excited too.

"Yep, we're ready." Nick confirmed squeezing my hand tightly. I felt the nervous smile spreading across my face as she applied the gel knowing that this was it, I was about to see my baby for the first time.

"Okay let's have a look…"

I watched the screen biting my lip as Doctor Hunt pressed against my stomach and I stared at the black and white pixelated screen waiting. I didn't see anything though, and I felt everything in me drop as a sickening feeling filled me. I turned to Nick whose grasp on my hand had tightened significantly, only for a noise to suddenly fill my ears. My head spun back to the Doctor who smiled staring at the screen while I listened to the perfect rhythm,

"You hear that?" She asked turning to us, "That is a very healthy baby."

I felt the laugh come out before I could stop myself as I looked at her hopeful,

"It's okay, it's healthy right?" I asked eagerly and she smiled.

"Yes from what I'm seeing it's a good size, you can see it right there…"

Her finger pointed at the screen as I covered my mouth feeling tears fill my eyes an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness flooding through me. "It looks like a peanut." I whispered dropping my hand as the doctor laughed,

"Yep it sure does, a little peanut which is going to be hopefully in your arms by mid next year." I turned to Nick who was smiling so brightly, his eyes finding mine a look of pride in them. He leaned down kissing my forehead twice squeezing my hand,

"Are you happy now?" He asked, "Less nervous?"

I nodded looking back at the screen feeling for the first time ownership, he or she was mine, they always would be and I could feel myself falling in love with them.

"So do you want photos, or is that a stupid question?" Doctor Hunt asked.

I laughed and nodded as she smiled, "Okay well I'll do the photos and then the real fun begins. Get ready for the next seven months they're going to be a rollercoaster."

"We'll be fine." Nick announced confidently looking at me. "I know we will be,"

I nodded in agreement, "I love you."

"I love you too, and our little peanut."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:HAPPY NILEY DAY! So guys next chapter is the official "last chapter" and I'm ****writing an epilogue which Iluvmileyandliam **** has basically written for me! (Thank you!) It will be short snippets over the months until baby is born basically so hopefully you enjoy this slowly coming to end :D Sorry for delay= exams= me stressed= me procrastinating :D  
><strong>


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

**Miley.**

"Daisies?"

"Over there."

"Tulips?"

"In that bucket."

"And orchids?" Noah questioned as we both looked around the room.

"Back corner," I announced spotting my favorite colored Singapore orchids from the latest delivery. "Are you sure you can do this Noah?" I asked my younger sister concerned as her eyes swept around the fully stocked room nodding casually,

"Look I know I quit, and I want to make that clear Miley, _I did quit_." Noah stated very slowly like she was trying to imbed it into my mind, which she had loudly and clearly. "But you're pregnant and both dad and me don't think it's a good idea for you to be running around trying to do everything on your own. I'm just going to help you out until you can find someone more permanent okay?"

"Okay, I feel like there is a catch somewhere-"

"Well you're going to pay me." Noah responded.

I nodded, "Of course, I just don't see how this is benefitting you." I asked shaking my head, "I mean you more then anyone hates this place. So why are you willing to help me?"

Noah rolled her eyes dramatically, "I don't hate it I just…" She trailed off screwing her face up, "No I do hate it here."

"So it's solely because of me?" I asked smiling at her.

Noah scoffed, "No, of course not."

"Then why?"

I watched my little sister, a devilish twinkle in her eyes, "Let's just say you aren't the only one paying me to be here." Noah stated grinning as I instantly felt anger.

"Nick?" I snapped at her.

Noah laughed, "No actually."

"Then who?" I asked her confused.

Noah shrugged walking further into the room so that her back faced me, "That's for me to know and for you not to dwell on big sister. It's simple really, you need me, so I'm here, end of story. The other details are unimportant. Now let me get to work."

I sighed unwilling to let this drop, but for the moment I had to let Noah go. However I really wanted to know who else was contributing to my sister's shopping fund. "Okay, I'll be out front if you need me."

"I won't need you," Noah announced.

"And we're closing at eleven so we-"

"Can make it to the stupid family lunch, I know Miley okay? You don't need to remind me about every God damn little thing." Noah snapped at me.

I nodded quickly noting her higher tone and angered expression. This place was already beginning to rub off on my previously mellow sister. I returned to the front smiling as I flipped the front sign to open. I turned back feeling completely at ease, the colors all around and the fresh pure smell filling me up. I felt at home.

I took up position behind the counter, tying my apron up as I considered the fact I wouldn't be able to tie it much longer, soon everything would be too tight. Still that kind of seemed a weird concept because today I didn't feel any different to my normal self, yet other days I felt so unbelievable pregnant it was annoying. I suppose I had to accept it though, the good, the bad and the ugly.

The ding of the bell signalled the first customer of the day as I eagerly waited to a somewhat return to normalcy. A suited guy walked in a smirk across his face as he reached the counter eyeing me down suggestively,

"Hey, I need some pink roses for my girlfriends."

I nodded smiling, "Sure, one bunch?"

"No," He smirked, "Three, for all my girlfriends."

I kept my face blank and nodded, "Sure sir, I'll get those for you." The second I turned away I faced the reality of this place. You had to deal with a lot of shit customers even in the prettiest environments.

Three hours later the day had someone stayed moderately busy. I was surprised by the amount of returning locals, all wanting details on the wedding and why the shop had been opening and closing all the time. It was nice to be able to confirm to them that I was in control now, and that I wasn't going to let this place close anytime soon. Now, however we'd hit a quiet period like most days and I was attempting to do all the orders we'd received this morning for tomorrow.

"I need a bouquet of white lilies mixed with red roses Noah," I demanded hearing the door ding again.

"I'm making them now. It's an order yeah?"

"For two tomorrow." I responded checking my sheet of call ins for today.

"Wow, so that means you'll be working on a Sunday. I didn't realize you worked weekends." A familiar voice announced.

I spun looking at a flawlessly dressed Danielle and an exhausted Demi who held my favorite person in the world. "Holly!" I squealed rushing around the counter as Demi practically threw the infant into my arms.

"Take her, she is all yours."

I smiled at the gorgeous little girl who looked up me with big confused eyes. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you little princess?" I asked running my finger along her stomach causing a small smile to consume her face.

"We needed to buy flowers for the dreaded lunch."

"And we just thought we'd drop in, see how everything is going." Dani murmured casually as I looked up at both of them.

"Oh yeah, it's going okay. Noah is here." I smiled looking towards the back room where she was banging away, "And honestly I need her help, as much as I'm unwilling to admit it. I can't run this place to my liking on my own."

"Oh really? How many people do you reckon you need to hire?" Demi asked.

I smiled shrugging, "I don't know I could probably manage with one but two of three would be ideal. I'm going to start thinking about advertising for help since it's very clear my sister's aren't returning."

"Are they coming today?"

"Yes, last I heard" I huffed, "But I wish they weren't."

"Good thing you have us at least." Demi responded smiling.

"Yeah definitely and my favorite little niece," I smiled looking at Holly who was securely tucked up in my arms.

"Have you made food for the barbeque yet?" Danielle asked.

"No," I stated rolling my eyes, "It was Nick's stupid decision so I left him in charge, Denise called and told us to bring either a fruit platter or some sort of healthy salad. I told Nick he had to make both."

Demi snorted, "How did you get the easy dish? I got stuck with making a cake."

"I got stuck with appetizers." Danielle groaned.

"Hopefully everything runs smoothly and no one fights."

Demi laughed walking away looking at the flowers, "It's a family get together, a fight is almost guaranteed along with at least one of our husbands walking off to do something work related." She announced as Holly let out a little cute gurgle and I smiled at the little girl.

"You're getting good with her." Demi responded as I looked up, "By the time your bub comes along you'll be pro."

"You reckon?" I asked unsure.

Danielle nodded in agreement, "Definitely, especially with all the time you and Holly are going to have together during the week." She announced as I frowned confused.

"What do you mean?"

Demi shot Danielle a glare as I looked at my sister in law who now held an expression like a deer caught in the headlights. Danielle laughed awkwardly as Demi suddenly pointed at a bunch of tulips,

"These ones, I want these ones." She proclaimed trying to deter me.

I however wasn't buying it and focused on Danielle, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." The both responded quickly, too quickly.

I just stared at Danielle who turned to Demi for help only to receive none.

"We can't tell, Nick wanted to surprise you."

"DANI!" Demi yelled.

"What? What surprise? What's going on?"

Danielle looked at Demi apologetic as she rolled her eyes and walked forward towards me. "I got a job, so did Dani." She announced simply as I looked at her in shock still completely confused,

"_You?_ A job?" I whispered,

Demi just glared at me, "What don't you think I'm capable?"

"No, I do, I mean I just thought you'd want to spend time with Holly because-"

"I will, because Nick said I could bring her along." Demi responded.

"Nick hired you?" I asked completely lost now, "Both of you?"

"Well yes and no." Dani responded.

"Wait? What?"

I looked at the girls as Demi smiled at me, "He hired us for you. We're going to work here, in the florist, so essentially we're your new in employees."

**Nick.**

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I was just trying to help-"

"You should have asked me Nick!"

"I don't see the big problem-"

Miley stormed out of the bathroom glaring at me wearing dress number six, "Problem? Try this Nick, neither of them have any experience what so ever. That means I'm going to have to find time to teach Dani and Demi the ropes, which will be hard seeing as there is something growing in me that makes everything hard at the moment!" Miley yelled at me then turning to the mirror red faced, "And I look fat in this dress too!"

I watched my wife furiously turn and walk back into the bathroom as I sighed,

"Miley we're already late, please just pick an outfit you look fine in-"

"I don't care and don't you dare tell me what to do!" She yelled.

I closed my eyes falling back onto the bed frustrated. This wasn't the reaction I'd wanted or expected. "Miley, baby, you taught Kevin, Joe and me to make bouquets I'm sure Demi and Danielle will catch on way quicker then we did. They are color coordinated at least." I tried to reason just as Lucy poked her head around the bedroom door.

"But it still requires time Nick, time I don't have!"

I motioned for Lucy to come in as she stepped into our bedroom, "Miley you're going to have time okay? The baby isn't due until next-"

"I know!" She hissed.

"She seems mad." Luce whispered climbing onto the bed.

"She is," I responded looking at my daughter, "But give her a minute and she'll be fine." Lucy frowned confused looking towards the bathroom where Miley was clattering around with God knows what.

"This is the baby isn't it? It's making her angry?"

I shrugged unsure, "I hope so,"

Miley walked out again, in a dress number seven as her eyes darted to Lucy. "Do I look okay in this?" She asked as I smiled at her nodding,

"Miley is looks-"

"I didn't ask you!" She snapped not even glimpsing at me,

Lucy stood up rolling her eyes, "Miley you look fine, you're worse then mom."

The expression Miley held in that second was indescribable. "I'm not like Selena," She hissed through gritted teeth and turned walking away once again.

Lucy looked at me wide eyed as I sighed, "Go get the food and put it in the car we'll meet you there in a minute okay?" Lucy nodded as I slipped her my car keys and phone, "And call mom, tell her we're running late and gently break the news that Miley is in a bad mood."

"Sure dad,"

Lucy left as I reluctantly edged towards the bathroom. Miley stood in front of the mirror applying another layer of foundation as I walked over giving her a look. "Miley put down the make up. We need to leave."

Her lips pinched together and she turned facing me, "I don't want to go."

I sighed staring at her, "Why not?"

"I don't want to see them." She responded looking away from me.

"Your sisters?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Mi it's going to be okay. They-"

"Wanted me to get an abortion, they left me alone at work Nick." She snapped turning back to me. "I'm not mad at you Nick, this just makes it feel real. It was supposed to be a family business, we were meant to stick together after mom died and-"

"And sometimes things don't go perfectly to plan Miley. That doesn't mean they aren't going to work out in the long run."

I looked down at her stomach and then up as she gave a weak smile only to shake her head, "Danielle and Demi are my closest friend's Nick, I don't think I can deal with bossing them around! Plus I managed to cause a rift with my sister's because of work who says I won't with them too? I need them Nick."

"Exactly, you need them. This will work, I promise."

"I don't know," She stated.

"Miley it'll still be a family business this way. Think about it please? At least trial them, if it isn't working in a month then we'll work out something else?" I suggested as she contemplated that for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, fine, a month but-"

"Right now let's go, we'll worry about your sister's when we get there."

Miley grumbled as I took her hand staring down her dress, "Your boobs are definitely getting bigger." I proclaimed seriously as Miley's mouth opened in shock and I just laughed, "What? It's a complement-"

"Which was completely uncalled for and irrelevant-"

"I'm embracing Frankie." I responded as she smiled, 'It's his birthday after all, I was allowed at least one inappropriate comment and it made you smile."

Miley squeezed my hand and nodded, "Keep the comments coming, because we both need an impulsive Frankie mindset today to break up the unease."

"You're definitely right there,"

An hour late we finally got to the front door of mom and dad's house. I watched Miley fidgeting with her dress, while Lucy just looked plain uninterested in this whole day making me question whether this idea was a waste of time.

We hadn't even reached the door when it opened and mom appeared smiling brightly, "Nick honey," She swept me up into her arms, "Finally you're here and how's my Luce?"

She let go of me and moved onto Lucy, "Good grandma,"

I slipped past her inside as Miley attempted to follow my lead only for mom to grab her around the waist, "Miley sweet heart, how are you honey? Come on all the girls are in the lounge we're letting the boys cook! Nick please take those to the kitchen." She instructed looking at the plates while Miley gave me a pleading look before being escorted away.

"Oh and Luce, Holly is in here." Mom added.

Lucy instantly grinned and shot off leaving me alone. I headed off outside, a little bit happy to see mom had clearly got Luce's message loud and clear. I knew she'd drive Miley mental, but hopefully that would keep her sister's away.

"Nick you're here, what took you so long?" Billy asked the second I stepped outside.

I gazed at the men of mine and Miley's family all standing around staring at the barbeque, something I was sure I'd never witnessed my entire life. Dad held a pair of tongs in his hands looking completely unsure of what he was doing but he had a big stupid grin on his face that was good I suppose. My brother's appeared to be supervising, while my father in law held a glass of wine looking more cheerful then the last few times I'd been in his presence. I shook all of there hands quickly shaking my head thinking about Miley,

"Well there were a few issues."

"Yeah mom let us know," Joe laughed, "Do we need to a keep a safe distance from your wife or has she returned to acting like a normal civilized human being."

I was surprised when Billy just laughed at Joe's harsh comment towards his daughter. Clearly the alcohol had been flowing for the past hour in our absence. "She's…" I trailed off, "Well let's just say she's been worse."

"Well you're going to have to put up with it now. You can't undo it."

"And I don't want to Joe," I stated seriously as Kevin offered me a glass of wine, "Like I keep trying to convince Miley the good will come, we just have to get through the crappy parts."

Billy laughed shaking his head, "Keep telling yourself that Nick, children are gifts, you already know that but once you have them…the crap continues."

"Tell me about it," Joe groaned, "I'm sick of the screaming."

"Try jet lag, night shifts and going through it four times. Those girls in there destroyed a piece of me I'll never get back." Billy announced as dad nodded in agreement.

"I'll drink to that, four is way too many. Stick with two Nick. Joe you should stop now." Dad instructed as Joe looked at him insulted

"What are you saying Nick's better at being a dad then me?"

Dad just stared at Joe and nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Wait so if you had the choice how many would you have had dad?" I asked suddenly curious.

Dad looked at me bluntly and smiled, "Well simply, if I'd had a choice in the matter there would be no way in hell you'd be here." He announced unapologetic as Joe and Kevin both laughed. "I wanted two not four."

"Wow, thanks dad." I retorted,

"Same story with me, wife demanded we have more though, it's like a virus once they have one-"

"They instantly want another" Dad finished as Joe and me exchanged looks.

"Until eventually they get the perfect one, Noah was Tish's favorite."

"And Frankie was mom's favorite," Kevin stated quietly.

"Frankie would be happy we're doing this." Dad announced motioning with a sausage in hand flinging oils across the grass, "Being a family."

"Tish would too," Billy added looking at me, "I wish she'd got to meet you Nick, all of you. You've changed Miley's life." I looked at him and just gave a smile.

"It wasn't just me, it was everyone. It's good that we're attempting to function as a normal family. I think that's the biggest thing, we may not agree on anything or everything but at least we're trying."

"Exactly, although I don't know if the women are making the same progress. Heads up wife alert." Dad announced as we all turned and I saw Miley eagerly standing at the door looking out at me with Holly in her arms.

"Wow she didn't even last five minutes," Joe announced.

I motioned for her to come out as Miley opened the door cuddling the baby to her chest. "Don't tell me you've already been in a fight?" I asked her quietly as she huffed moving up against me, making me put my arm around her.

"No I haven't, I'm just sick of hearing about…" Miley trailed off her eyes shifting behind me staring at the rest of the guys who were clearly waiting for an answer.

"Hey Hun you okay?" Billy asked.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine dad," Miley proclaimed and then grabbed my arm harshly motioning for me to follow her as I sighed nodded.

"Bye Nick, it was nice seeing you." Joe joked as Miley let go of me.

She stepped towards my brother offering his daughter back to him, "Demi told me to tell you that Holly needs her diaper changed, I was going to do it for you but after that comment you can do it yourself." Miley snapped pushing Holly into his arms.

"But-"

"No you lost your chance."

Miley walked back taking my arm pulling me a few feet away as we both listened to a groaning Joe in the background and dad laughing at him. "What's wrong?" I asked her as she frowned.

"Emily keeps talking about moving to San Francisco."

"And?"

"It's pissing me off."

"Why?" I asked her confused.

"Because she keeps talking about how she's going to make sure she's back for when I give birth, and how she'll be there in the hospital holding my hand." Miley hissed rolling her eyes, "Last time I saw her she didn't even want me to have the baby, now she's acting like we never even had a fight."

"Miley she obviously feels bad."

"I want an apology." Miley proclaimed.

"Well maybe she'll give you one, but standing out here with me isn't going to fix anything okay? What about Brandi?" I asked her

"She isn't saying a lot."

"Miley just try and get them both alone."

I watched my wife's face scrunch up, "I don't want too."

"Stop sulking and man up Mi, I didn't marry a coward." I whispered kissing her head lightly pushing my wife away,

"Lunch is ready!" Dad proclaimed as I turned back to my grinning father while Kevin looked over his shoulder inspecting the meat.

"More like lunch is black and smoldering." He added.

"Hey, I tried!"

"Yeah and you failed."

Miley's arm looped around my waist as she leaned up kissing my cheek, "Come in with me? Pretty please, they'll be less likely to attack then and you aren't needed out here clearly." She pleaded and I nodded in agreement,

"Okay, fine. I'll let them deal with the food."

"Thank you," She whispered as I smiled.

"Anything for you,"

Miley grinned at me as we walked back towards the house. I'd only made if four steps in before I was consumed with the loud overpowering sound of multiple conversations occurring at once. When we walked into the lounge I realized why Miley had been so desperate to escape. Mom sat at the end of the room, with a surrounding posse of gossiping women from both families. Demi and Danielle were laughing away with Brandi, mom was having an in depth conversation with Emily while Noah and Lucy were on the floor on her phone. The second we stepped in they all stopped though, gazing at us.

"Joe dealing with Holly?" Demi asked instantly.

"Reluctantly," Miley responded as I watched both Emily and Brandi giving Miley and me replicating looks, they were examining us I was sure. "And the meat is cooked, the boys are bringing it in now."

Mom smiled jumping up, "Then let's move into the dining room, Emily hun would you mind helping me refill glasses it's so strange not having anyone here serving us." She proclaimed as I bit my tongue looking away embarrassed.

"Well I've got a life time of experience, sure I'll help."

I looked at Lucy and nodded at her, "You go help too Lucy."

"Why?" She responded,

"Because I said so Luce, go help please."

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up following mom and Emily reluctantly out of the room. Everyone else started to get up as Miley looked at me, "Now you understand why I wanted to get out. It was like a bitchy book club meeting in here." She murmured to me as I smiled,

"Oh I definitely got the idea from the looks Brandi and Emily just gave us."

"And you wanted me to speak to them alone." She snapped.

"Maybe not today," I murmured reexamining how that could very easily end in a screaming match with Miley ripping them to shreds.

Miley smiled looking up at me again as I leaned down kissing her lips, "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of talking to them okay?" I added staring into her eyes.

"I know, I'll just keep avoiding them-"

"Mi" I groaned.

"Come on you two, stop eye fucking already!" Noah's voice proclaimed.

"Noah!" Billy yelled horrified walking in the door.

"Sorry dad, but look at them, the way they're staring at one another they could easily be making another baby right in-"

"Oh my god!" Miley yelled at her, "Noah stop talking."

Noah laughed, "What? It's the truth."

"She's right guys," Joe announced carrying a plate of sausages followed by dad holding the steak, "Sometimes you two stare at each other so intensely that it kind of feels like you're on another planet."

"Kind of wishing we were," Miley murmured under her breath,

"Come on, let's go eat before the say something else out of jealousy." I spat looking towards Joe who laughed.

"Me? Jealous? I'm married, I have a baby, perfect family-"

"Yeah Joe, where is said baby?" I asked him as he frowned at me.

"With Kevin, I don't do nappies."

"That's not the only thing he doesn't _do_." Demi announced glaring.

"Okay," Miley announced awkwardly, "Let's move this into the dining room quickly before anyone else says something suggestive which could be overheard by little ears." Just at that moment Lucy walked out carrying a glass for Miley.

"Grandma said to hurry up, the food is getting cold."

I watched the unease between Demi and Joe as they moved into the dining room and Miley gave me a worried look. "Promise me, we will not be like them after the baby is born." She whispered to me.

"I think it's mandatory," I responded seriously.

We all took our seats at the table as mom turned to dad offering her hand. I looked at them surprised as instantly everyone slowly caught the gist that mom clearly wanted to say grace, something we hadn't done in this house since before Frankie got sick. I turned to Miley as she smiled taking my hand entwining our fingers, as Luce's little fingers pushed into my other outstretched palm.

"Heavenly father, I come to ask for your blessing over this meal and thank you for allowing us as a family to come together today. We pray that you are taking good care of our precious Frankie, and that he is enjoying being an angel in heaven." Mom whispered confidently hesitating ever so slightly before continuing

"We also pray for the present joys to continue and that the future is still immersed in the happiness we have been given with the birth of Holly and the marriage of Miley and Nick this year. We thank you for this food and ask that you bless it to the use of our bodies and forgive us for when we have failed. Amen.

"Amen." The table chorused.

Mom looked up smiling, "Now who wants a lovely chargrilled piece of steak?"

It was perfect. For a change there weren't any fights, everyone was smiling and the conversation was light. A lot had changed for all of us and we'd all had to realize it was the small things in life, such as this lunch, that we needed to be so thankful for because we never knew what might happened in the future.

"So started thinking names?" Billy asked us directly mid meal,

Miley looked at him mouth full as I shrugged, "Not really, I mean we talked about it but-"

"I think you should call it Frankie if it's a boy!" Mom announced hopeful,

"Or Paul, good strong name." Dad added.

"What about Nick junior?" Joe asked.

"What if it's a girl? Maybe you should call her Leticia after mom." Noah suggested

"Or some sort of flower? Lily, Rose, or maybe Rose-Lily?"

"No that's stupid! No hyphenated names."

"No flowers, that's too mainstream!" Joe responded.

"Joe our daughter is called Holly, that is a flower."

"It's more like a plant-"

"It's a flower-"

"Technically it's a Aquifoliaceae, which is a flowering plant-" Brandi began

I just watched as suddenly everyone was yelling and I turned to Miley who was just holding her glass watching the scene unfold speechless. I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned back against my seat watching our family fight over something they definitely would have no part in.

I turned to Miley who smiled, "It wouldn't be a family get together without one argument." She responded as I nodded in agreement.

"No it wouldn't be, this is what family's are all about."

"Built up hatred?" Miley questioned.

I shook my head kissing her forehead, "No, the freedom to yell at the person right across from them and know that tomorrow they'll still be there in a heartbeat no matter what." I whispered as Miley nodded in agreement putting her hand on mine again entwining our fingers.

"I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Same here." I responded staring at her. "Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter got out of control very quickly, three nights of writing and suddenly this chapter almost made a small story it was so long. Sorry. Anyway last 'official' chapter and next chapter will be SUPER long snippets from the months so be prepared :P Thanks for the support :)


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Miley. **

_3 months _

"I have labeled every single item in the florist." I explained.

I stepped forward pointing towards the flower filled buckets, "When I tell you I want a dozen red Tulips, wrapped in white paper with a Tuscan red ribbon all you need to do is examine the labels." I continued moving to the other side of the room pointing at the bench,

"I've categorized ribbon and paper in alphabetical order by color, the flowers not so much because they're always being delivered you're going to have to sort through them yourselves." I stated turning back to my two students.

"Understand?"

Both Danielle and Demi nodded as I quickly motioned towards the next room. "Now we're going to discuss how money moves around here okay?" I glanced at both of them expectantly, "You probably should be taking notes."

Danielle's eyes widened as Demi snorted laughing, "You're joking right?"

I glared at Demi unimpressed by her attitude, "No, I'm not! If you make a mistake with the flowers we can probably fix it. You make a mistake with counting costs and taxes we could have serious economic difficulties. This place is barely staying afloat and we need to make sure it profits by the next financial year. We can't be coming up with a deficit."

"But if we run into deficit we can just get money off our husbands." Danielle stated giving a huge smile and I felt my nerves rising. I knew teaching Demi and Dani the ropes wasn't going to be easy but this was damn right impossible.

"Dani," Demi murmured obviously seeing my uneasiness, "Miley wants- I mean_ we_ want to stay independent from them. We don't need to be using their money. This is our project, right?"

I nodded in agreement pleased by Demi's understand while Dani just looked confused, "But they have heaps of money, _w_e have heaps of money why not use it?"

I just blinked staring at her ready to explode as Demi gave an awkward laugh.

"How about we make a bouquet?" Demi suggested eagerly.

I shook my head, "No, no I haven't taught you all the methods of flower arranging yet and until you get a grip on the simple techniques I don't want you-" Demi reached out putting her hand on my shoulder staring straight into my eyes making me stop mid sentence.

"Miley take a deep breath, we need to practice, then you can critique us."

I looked at her unsure, "Miley come on, it's time we have a break from the non stop information overload you're giving us and time to get out hands dirty, so to speak. Now you tell us what you need and we'll try and do it for you okay?" She suggested very slowly and Dani nodded eagerly.

I stared at the two of them feeling concerned but maybe they did need a break for a while. "Okay let's start simple." I announced and they both looked at me listening closely, "I want two bouquets, both white lilies and red roses mixed, six of each with white paper and a harvest gold ribbon."

"Twelve flowers, roses, lilies, white, gold ribbon. Got it!" Demi proclaimed pulling Dani towards the cold room as I shook my head panicked.

"No, No _Harvest Gold_." I hissed.

"Like it matters." Demi muttered slamming the door.

I stood there for a moment feeling stressed out. I couldn't do this. It was so much work trying to teach them everything when I could probably more successfully do it on my own. I promised Nick though, I had to give them a go, but it was only three hours in and I was already at my wits end. It's not that they didn't care, they obviously did, but I was trying to convey an entire two decades of my knowledge into their blank minds. It was hard.

The doorbell rung as I sucked up my doubts and headed to the front of the shop ready to immerse myself in actual work. I stepped out and pulled a smile onto my face attempting to appear pleasant even if inside I was beyond restless.

When I saw Nick though the smile dropped on my face as did his,

"Oh God, what's happened?" He asked straight away standing all dressed up in his very expensive work suit.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing if words could explain what I was feeling. I was a perfectionist and it was hard working with two people who were anything but. Nick walked over to me apologetic as I noticed the cardboard coffee carrier, four caffeinated drinks at percedh within.

"I'm sorry." He murmured putting the cups beside me, his hands now free to pull me into a hug. "I thought it would be a good idea,"

"It was, it's just hard explaining everything that is simple to me but complex to them."

Nick let go pecking my lips, looking at me with a small smirk. "I know, but you taught me without even trying. Like…' He indicated over to the other side of the room where some of today's new flowers were placed, "Those blue colored flowers grow wild in Germany. You fly them in because one elderly man who fought in World War Two buys them for his wife every single week on Wednesday."

I stared up at him surprised, "You remember that?"

Nick smiled nodding, "Of course I do, because you always make the stories interesting. It's going to be fine with the girls okay? You just got to give it time and be patient, which I know is hard for you. Actually where are they…" Nick asked awkwardly, "You haven't killed them have you?" I rolled my eyes,

"Not yet, but I'm close too." I responded as Nick leaned back on the counter.

"And how's my bub doing?" He asked looking at my stomach.

I put my hand on it and smiled, "Good, preparing to celebrate it's three month birthday. It's estimated at tomorrow you know." I stated as Nick nodded grinning.

"I know, of course I know, you wrote it in my planner."

I blushed embarrassed, "I want to keep a record of everything."

"Then we should take photos- you're starting to show."

"Am I?" I asked nervously staring down.

Nick nodded grinning at me excited while I just felt nervous at the idea, "Definitely. Not much, but you can tell. Mom noticed it the other day too…six months to go." He whispered smiling leaning further back only to knock something. Nick instantly stood up fearing it was the coffee's only to realize it was the stapler.

"Miley why does the stapler have a label on it saying 'stapler'?"

Nick held up the plastic device as I frowned, "So the girls know what it is."

He just stared at me trying to stop the laugh I could see coming, "Miley, _honey_, I think they know what a stapler is…they may be ditzy housewives but they aren't completely stupid." I huffed glaring at him.

"You sure? Dani asked me how many flowers were in a dozen." I snapped.

Nick chuckled putting the stapler down, "I stand corrected, maybe that was a wise decision. So where are they?"

"Cold room, making bouquets."

I'd barely finished my sentence when I heard a familiar young cry.

"Miley deal with Holly!" Demi yelled instantaneously. "I have my hands full"

I looked at Nick who grinned leaning forward kissing my cheek, "Let's go see baby Holly and give the girls some caffeine maybe that will help the situation." He suggested as I nodded even though I doubted it.

Nick took my hand as we moved down the hallway and he we went our separate ways. I opened the door looking into the back room still amazed by the transformation. Not much had changed, but at the same time thanks to the guys the room was now baby friendly. We had a cot, blankets, toys, a changing tables and even a little swinging chair to keep Holly entertained and one day soon my baby.

I walked over cooing at the little girl who cried sticking her bottom lip out. "Oh baby, come here…I got you." I picked Holly up her little arms struggling as I brought her to my chest rocking gently. "It's okay, mommy is busy but I'm here."

I hummed trying to ease her cries but they didn't cease to my disappointment. Nick finally came in smiling at me, "The bouquets are going well, Dani is bleeding though, pricked her finger. Good news she found the well labeled Band-Aid box. But what's going on here, someone's an unhappy little bub."

Nick offered to take her as I obliged willing to do anything to stop the cries. The second she left my arm it was like Holly snapped, her pink mouth closing and eyes shut. I looked at Nick speechless as he stared at me smugly,

"It's a gift." He murmured quietly.

I frowned jealous, "Good, that means you can deal with our child in the middle of the night _gifted one." _I mocked as Nick just smiled staring at me.

"Trust me, when he or she comes along you won't be able to let go."

**Nick. **

_5 months. _

It was the one question all future fathers never want to hear…

"Do I look fat in this?"

Miley stood in front of the mirror holding down the shirt staring at her now protruding belly. She rubbed her hand along it sniffling, while I watched her pale sickly face concerned. She'd come down with a common cold yesterday and although battled through work I'd been attempting all morning to lightly hint at her that Demi and Danielle could hold down the fort for one day. Miley disagreed.

My wife turned and stared at me expectantly as I bit my lip, "You look pregnant."

"So I look fat?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

I groaned pulling on my shirt. "No, no you don't. You look like you're having a baby and if you stop wearing these…" I murmured touching her normal sized shirt, "And start wearing the maternity clothes you bought with mom."

Miley shook her head, "No, no then I'll actually-"

"Feel pregnant?" I asked as she glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh looking down, "Mi that ship sailed a while ago, you need to accept the fact your body is changing and that is completely acceptable for you to look…_large_." Miley's face screwed up at that word, her mood thankfully sedate today or she would have blown up at me for even discussing her size.

"I feel fat." She murmured sadly.

I kissed the side of her warm head, "You aren't baby okay? Trust me. I know."

"You still find me sexually attractive right?" Miley asked bluntly.

I looked at her taken aback for moment nodding, "Yeah, of course I do, why? Do you not feel like we're not having sex enough, if you want we can tonight or…wait…" I looked at her analyzing my wife, "Have you been talking to Demi?"

Miley's eyes instantly looked away back to the mirror as I sighed. "She's been telling you how Joe refused to have sex with her when she was pregnant right? And that since she had Holly, they're barely having sex." Miley kept her eyes on the mirror staring at her stomach, attempting to ignore me.

I walked up behind Miley stepping into her view so she could see me in the mirror. I moved my hand out and put it on her stomach, "Miley, Demi is over dramatic. You know that. Plus Joe has been giving me a disgusting graphic detail of what they've been doing in the kitchen… clearly Demi hasn't updated you on it yet," Miley looked up at me as I smirked, "I find you as sexy as I did the day I met you okay?"

Miley nodded, "Prove it tonight?" She asked.

I looked at her and shook my head, "No, and not because your not sexy but because I don't want to catch your cold. I have a really important deal coming up and I need to go everyday to work. But when you're feeling better…sure. Maybe Demi can give you some tips about the kitchen" I winked as Miley gave a small giggle, which turned into a cough.

I gave her a dirty look as she sniffled, "What?"

"Mi come on," I murmured pleadingly doing up my buttons, "You're sick and I know normally you would just continue on but you're pregnant. You need rest. Demi and Danielle-"

"Aren't ready to-"

"It's one day. How badly can they screw up?" I asked her seriously.

Miley pulled a face but nodded, "Fine, okay fine. I won't go to work."

"Good. You and my offspring deserve bed rest today."

"Talking about offspring…when is Luce back from camp?"

Miley headed back to bed as I grabbed my tie, "I think Friday night, we're supposed to have her for the weekend but maybe-"

"_Oh my god_" Miley hissed.

I turned back to see her wide-eyed lying on the bed staring at her stomach. I frowned confused as her mouth dropped, her hand flying down amazement flooding her expression. I began to move over as her head snapped up laughing,

"Nick it's moving, I can feel it."

"You can feel it?" I asked quickly rushing over.

"Yeah, yeah for the first time, oh my god, it's like shifting again-wow, this feels so strange." She murmured taking my hand pressing it against her stomach. I waited to feel something for a few seconds, both of staring down until finally Miley sighed.

"I think it's stopped now. Sorry." She murmured looking at me disappointed, but I could still see her eyes filled with excitement.

I kissed the side of her head, "It's fine, you wait until it starts kicking." I whispered to her as I kept my hand on her stomach, "Luce never stopped with Sel, she hated it with a passion, thought it was disgusting."

"_Disgusting?_' Miley murmured frowning, "It feels strange, but at the same time…nice, really nice Nick. I know it's there now. It makes this feel more real." I watched her staring down as I smiled at her amazed by how far she'd come in such a short time. Miley was glowing she just hadn't realized it yet.

**Nick **

_7 months_

"And, and, and mom said I can be a bridesmaid!" Lucy stated ecstatic,

I looked at my daughter who was practically bouncing off the walls at the news Selena was engaged. The proposal had been yesterday, they'd known each other a total of three months.

I didn't want to judge but at the same time I doubted Lucy would get to walk down the aisle as bridesmaid. I hated that Selena had got our daughters hopes up when she barely knew the guy, and I'd expressed that via a phone conversation last night that had resulted in Selena hanging up on me.

"And she said I could pick the color. I'm thinking blush pink? Miley what do you think?" Luce asked turning to Miley who sat beside me in the waiting room, preparing for another one of the endless baby checks. "Maybe you could make the flowers!"

Miley just stared at Luce and then back to her magazine not at all caring what Luce had just suggested. To make matters worse Miley was in a shocking mood today, the worst she'd been the entire pregnancy. Everything I said was wrong, and nothing I did was helping. I understood I did. The baby had kicked all night, meaning she hadn't got any sleep, Danielle had accidentally not ordered the right amount of flowers and her hormones had definitely spiked.

Miley was a raging monster that was not to be reckoned with.

"Miley are you listening to me?" Lucy asked frowning.

I gave my daughter a look shaking my head slowly. Miley huffed and closed the magazine as I turned to see her eyes maliciously looking into mine, "I can see what you're doing." She yelled at me. "Stop exchanging looks."

"Miley I was-"

"I don't want to hear your excuse." Miley snapped ending the conversation.

"Oh and mom wanted to know if you could provide the wine for the wedding, she wants one from France and seeing as you are going next week she thought it would be…." Luce trailed off as I glared at her shaking my head pleadingly,

Miley tensed her jaw clenched, "_France?_" She hissed at me.

Everything in me stiffened as I turned to my wife, "It's only for a day, twenty fours hours-"

"Twenty four _fucking_ hours?" Miley screamed this time.

I saw a women across from us instantly cover her young son's ears looking at Miley appalled as Lucy awkwardly stepped back. "I'm going to get a soda." She whispered quickly and rushed away. Miley stared at me, her eyes filled with anger and fingers clenched ready to strangle.

"Baby," I tried to reason, "You won't even know I'm-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Miley snapped at me, looking disgusted, "I'm your wife! I'm pregnant with your god damn fucking child I expect you to be with me! Yet you're always at work. This is what caused all our God damn problems to begin with."

I groaned noticing everyone was now watching us, "Miley just calm down-"

She laughed in my face furious, "_Calm down? _You want me to calm down? Okay fine, I want a divorce." She snapped at me crossing her arms.

I looked at her closing my eyes, "Miley this is your hormones speaking not-"

"_My hormones?_" She blew up her eyes now open again looking at me hysterical as I edged off the seat feeling seriously scared, "I will rip you to shreds if you bring up my God Damn hormones one more fucking time. After this baby is born you are getting a Vasectomy."

"Miley, be reasonable, you might want more kids."

"More kids?" She looked at me horrified, "Are you fucking joking I didn't even want this one!"

"Gray, Miley?"

We both turned looking at the familiar receptionist, whose bright smile in my direction was the last thing Miley needed. My wife stared at me, "Go find your daughter, or have fun with the slut receptionist for all I care. I want to go in alone." With that she got up and walked off.

I groaned and jumped up as Lucy appeared with a can of Coke. The whole reason I'd brought Luce was because she hadn't seen the baby yet, and there was no way Miley's bad mood was going to stop us seeing our future family member. I motioned for Lucy to follow as she quickly caught up and we walked down the hallway. We followed Miley into the room where Dr. Hunter was already sitting.

"Miley, Nick so good to see you again and this must be Lucy. Miley told me you were coming along, are you excited? " She asked grinning standing up to greet my daughter as Miley gave me a scolding look taking a seat.

"YES! Will I be able to see my brother or sister?" Lucy asked grinning.

Dr. Hunter frowned confused, "Yeah of course you will, you don't know what Miley is having?" Her question stumped me as much as it did Lucy. I stared at the Doctor bewildered who instantly looked awkward.

"They don't know, Nick doesn't want to know so I didn't tell him." Miley stated simply staring ahead out the window.

"Oh, oh okay-"

"Wait. You know the sex of our child?" I asked Miley directly.

She didn't even glimpse at me and nodded, "I do, I asked last time I was here."

"I was with you last time, you didn't ask-"

"You didn't come to that appointment." Miley snapped still ignoring my gaze. "You had work, so I didn't want to burden you with something that is oblivious so unimportant." I saw Doctor Hunter's eyes move between the two of us as I sealed my lips feeling somewhat frustrated.

"Okay how about we see your baby?" The doctor suggested calmly as Miley nodded completely uninterested. Lucy on the other hand jumped nodding. "Then let's move into the other room…"

Both girls walked through as Doctor Hunter hung back waiting for me, "If I'd known, I would never have let her have the appointment Nick, she was adamant you knew." Doctor Hunter said to me apologetic. "You know this will get better, it's just the-"

"Hormones, I know."

"No, no…" Doctor Hunter murmured. "Nick she's scared. Really scared."

I stopped as I looked at Miley's doctor confused, "But she's been doing so well, wait did she tell you that?" I questioned suddenly feeling sick, God I thought we'd got through this but apparently we hadn't.

Doctor Hunter gave me a look, "I can't tell you that, but she's not alone okay don't be too worried. A lot of mothers go through this, worse then this. The positive is, she loves that baby Nick you can see it in her eyes and if she didn't I'd be worried too. The only thing your wife is fearful of is not being good enough for the baby, she wants to be a perfect mom and now the birth is coming up she's-"

"Panicking that she isn't ready." I finished.

Doctor Hunter nodded looking towards the room, "But Miley is,"

I looked at her, "Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"Because a little birdy came in the other day and told me how the next day after I told Miley the sex, she'd already painted the walls in the nursery and bought color matching clothes. I guess you wife isn't letting you in on everything baby related." I shook my head confused. Miley had blockaded the nursery and refused to allow me access. Now I knew why. "Trust me, she's more prepared then she realizes, and the little birdy told me she is unbelievable good with her little chick."

Doctor Hunter quickly walked off as I stood there feeling a little bit better yet still just as confused. Then it began to sink in, _little birdy? Little chick? _Demi and Holly. Wait Demi had been here recently? Doctor Hunter was purely an obstetrician that meant…. Holy shit.

I didn't linger on the thought, pushing it to the back of my mind. I walked in and moved to Miley who was already lying down, Luce on the edge of her tip toes looking up at the screen.

"Let's see this baby." Doctor Hunter announced grinning.

I took Miley's hand as she looked at me and I leaned forward kissing her head.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

Miley ignored me and looked at the screen as our unborn child appeared. Lucy squealed excited as Doctor Hunter began pointing things out to Lucy the steady heart beat filling out ears. Miley finally looked back to me and nodded,

"I love you too," She whispered her eyes nervous, but I had no doubts. Miley could do this and the next two months I was determined to prove it to her.

**Miley.**

9 Months

"You're being paranoid Nick."

"I'm not, I'm _worried_." Nick stated seriously packing Lucy's lunch. "I mean you're due in three days and I really think I should stay home today, or at least call mom to look after you just in case-"

"What? I suddenly explode?" I asked seriously drinking my green tea.

Nick looked at me chewing his lip, "Nick I feel fine okay? Actually this last month has been the best I've felt the entire pregnancy, minus the swollen ankles and being unable to move. The baby is content. I'm happy. It's not coming today."

"You don't know that," Nick stated deadly serious.

I groaned, "Nick, trust me. I feel fine. You can't skip work, today is the day."

Nick looked torn, but he knew I was right. Today was the final signing of a multi million-dollar deal to take control of a company in France. He'd been working on it for months, and I knew he wanted to be there for the final settlement. This was his baby, so to speak, and I wanted him to be there when everything was finalized so he could feel proud of himself and the work he put in.

"Please go, you'll be late. LUCY!" I yelled as I heard her thump down the steps.

"I don't want to go to school." She mumbled walking in.

"Oh, not you too. You both need to leave." I stated putting my hand on my stomach, "Me and the bub want to sleep, and you hovering, and you complaining about the test you haven't studied for isn't helping."

"But we could both stay home and look after-"

"Go!" I pointed at the door.

Nick sighed and nodded, "Fine, but I want you to call me if you even feel remotely unwell." He instructed as I nodded.

"I will, once your meeting is done at eleven."

"Miley-"

I smiled at him, "Nick go, you'll be late."

"Fine, I love you." He whispered kissing my lips.

"I love you too."

Lucy and Nick both slowly walked out of the kitchen taking their time to leave the house. Once I was definite they were gone, I got up stretching my arms out my back aching under the strain. I wasn't going to lie I was ready for my baby to come out, as enjoyable as it had been the past month my body was starting to fatigue carrying this constant weight. Especially this morning, my whole lower abdomen just felt so tight and cramped.

Today however was not the day. I was sure.

I decided a warm shower and then bed would be the best plan for the day knowing anything else would be far too strenuous. It took a good five minutes to climb the staircase and another five to make it to the bedroom. God, I wouldn't miss being this slow that was for sure.

I checked my phone making sure Demi and Danielle hadn't called. I was confident enough now to leave them alone most of the day, they'd learnt a lot and I was impressed about how serious they were both being about the job. Over the past couple of months I was pretty sure they'd even started to enjoy it, Danielle loved talking to the customers while Demi loved letting out her stress on the flowers. Although it appeared we had a concerning problem with her, Nick had told me his suspicions, and I'd begun to notice Demi's uneasiness. It appeared Joe didn't though and he was in for a hell of shock when he found out baby number two was coming a lot sooner then expected.

By the time I got to the shower, I didn't really feel like it anymore. My lower back was killing me and all I wanted to do was lie down. As I stood in front of the mirror debating mentally if I was even up to showering the pain increased violently for a split second.

I looked down seeing a small puddle on the floor, I did a double take suddenly feeling angry at the fact Nick had clearly walked water through the bathroom after his shower this morning. Yet as I looked again, there was more, coming from me.

_Oh God._

I gripped onto the sink feeling feint at the realization. My water had broken.

I just stood there for a moment, my mind in shock. I didn't know what to do. So I just stood there until finally the panic hit. I let go of the sink and turned feeling frantic, my mind rushing through all the things I needed to do.

It was at that moment I remembered Doctor Hunter's words,

_When it happens, take a deep breath hold it in and then call me._

I took in the breath and waited. Call her. I needed to call her. I let it out and turned walking into the bedroom. I grabbed the phone and dialed, keeping myself calm, I'd prepared for this. It was going to be okay, it's not like the baby would come out all of a sudden. It was my first, it would be hours away if not tomorrow.

Tomorrow. _Holy shit_, I'd have a baby tomorrow.

"Hello-"

"I need Doctor Hunter!" I yelled, my voice betraying the calm approach I was attempting so hard to take, "It's Miley Gray, my water just broke."

No sooner had I finished the phone connected to a new line, "It's happening?" Doctor Hunter asked directly.

"Yep." I whispered.

"Okay, how are you feeling?" She asked me slowly and I nodded.

"Okay, I feel fine, aching a little but not on the floor agony."

"That's good Miley, okay I want you to go to the hospital. I'll meet you there once I've finished up this next appointment. You're going to be, is Nick with you?" I shook my head, my mind buzzing.

"No, no he just left for work, I'll call my sister." I stated thinking reasonable.

"Okay, Miley…" She stated sternly, "Make sure you call Nick."

"I will, I will." I murmured.

"You're going to be fine okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, thanks."

I hung up just as I felt the pain, it wasn't too bad, but it was enough to make me lurch over. I kept dialing though, unwilling to let it get to me, this was just the start I had felt worse then this. I waited to hear Noah's voice, but when it picked up I heard someone I didn't expect, or want.

"Hey Miley, Noah left her phone at home. She just left for school." Brandi responded getting straight to the point, "How you been, we haven't talked in weeks?"

I opened my mouth to respond only groan feeling a sudden stabbing urgency, "Oh, well it's good to hear from you too. Look I'll tell Noah you called." Brandi stated in a bitchy voice, misinterpreting my groan. "Oh and by the way Emily is up in San Francisco, not that you'd care-"

"Shut up." I snapped realizing what I needed to do.

"Miley look I know you're pissed at us, but it's not like we haven't been calling, Em has called you everyday-"

"Brandi shut up and listen." I ordered her, "You are going to drive over here, right now, and pick me up and take me to the hospital." There was silence on the end of the line. "I'm having the baby."

"What?"

"I'm having the fucking baby. "I yelled at her clenching down on the phone.

"_Baby?_ Oh God, okay I'm leaving now." She hissed and hung up.

I sighed breathing heavily trying to calm down as I awkwardly leaned onto the bed. I looked at the phone, pressing Nick's number only to stop. He had the meeting. I bit down on my tongue and clicked off my phone deciding to wait until I got to the hospital at least. There was no point taking him away from his accomplishments when our little baby might not make an appearance anytime soon.

After a few minutes of bringing my breathing back to a steady rhythm I picked myself up remembering the mental list I'd made. I needed to get my bag for hospital and go downstairs.

It took a while, but finally I made it just as the front door flew open. Brandi looked at me pale faced and terrified, "Oh my God, I rung Emily she's coming back from San Francisco, dad is god knows where, Noah isn't answering and…Oh my God your in pain I can see it on your face." I stared at my sister the constricting feeling radiating. "Oh my God Miley, what do you want me to do? Should I carry you or call an ambulance- yes I'll call an-"

"Brandi calm down, I'm fine, just help me to the car." I whispered slowly, remembering to take deep breaths. "It's not too bad, it just feels like really bad cramps. Nothing I can't walk through okay?"

Brandi just looked at me speechless, "Brandi car, let's go."

My sister helped me to the car and proceeding to do up my seat belt hyperventilating. Her driving had me screaming in fear, her erratic sudden decisions reminding me why I never let her drive me anywhere. It was then I remembered Demi's car ride, she'd been in agony yet I wasn't. The pain was constant but steady thankfully and by the time Brandi hit the breaks outside emergency I was feeling discomfort and stretching but nothing extreme.

We'd barely walked into emergency before a nurse was upon us,

"Name?" She asked me straight out, skipping the pleasantries.

"Miley Gray,"

"Dr. Hunter yes?" She asked as I nodded. "Water broken?"

I nodded not taking in her appearance concentrating on breathing. "Contractions?"

I nodded again, "How often?"

I shrugged not really knowing as she snapped her fingers, "Wheelchair, get one, take her to the maternity ward immediately. You are her…"

"Sister," Brandi whispered breathless.

"Move your car, come back ask for Hayley you can fill out her paperwork."

"Should I leave her?"

I was gently helped into a wheelchair seeing my panicked sister who was clutching her hair utterly freaking out. "Miss she's fine okay, we'll look after her. Go move your car." The nurse turned to me and smiled gently, "Tell her you're fine."

"I'm_ fine_ Brandi, better then expected I promise." I murmured honestly.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back okay. I promise. I'll be back."

I was pushed quickly forward as I allowed my eyes to close feeling overly constricted. I kept my eyes firmly shut until we stopped, the pain burning all over. I opened them looking around the room, as another nurse easily helped me onto a bed. She asked me basic questions, trying to keep me calm but I just felt so distant. It was starting to really hurt now.

"Okay we need to have a look…" My newly arrived midwife announced motioning for my legs. I nodded as she took control of the situation. She didn't say anything just frowned confused.

"When did your labour start?" She asked me, the first time I'd actually heard the word today.

"About…I don't know twenty minutes ago."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded swallowing feeling sweat trailing down my head. A thought suddenly came to mind as I stared at my dress that I was still wearing. Why weren't they getting me changed?

Thankfully the pain eased again, but a short time later it rapidly started again. I didn't understand, Demi had a good ten minutes between the contractions and it felt like I was having barely a minute. I saw the midwife turn to the nurse mumbling something about calling my Doctor. I looked at her distressed opening my mouth panicked as she just smiled at me,

"It's okay, you're doing great. Just stay calm okay?"

I nodded just as the door opened. I turned and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Doctor Hunter. She walked over quickly staring at my face, "Miley how you feeling? You are really pale…can you push more fluid through the IV, she looks a bit feint." She instructed as I just stared at her nervous,

"Is something wrong?" I asked scared.

Doctor Hunter smiled at me grabbing a set of gloves while I felt the pain start again. I took note that she didn't respond as the midwife jumped up. Doctor Hunter took one look and then stared at me.

"When is Nick getting here?" She asked me nervously,

"I I…I…" I murmured biting my lip, "I haven't called him yet, I-"

"Call her husband. Tell Mr. Gray he needs to get here in less then fifteen minutes." Doctor Hunter snapped at the nurse who nodded rushing out.

"_Oh God_," I whispered scared, "Something's wrong?"

"No," Doctor Hunter murmured seeming surprised, "Quite the opposite everything is really great Miley, I promise. But what I'm seeing down there is what I expected in about six hours." I just looked at her blankly feeling sick, "Miley, you need to get ready to push. Do you understand? That baby is coming right now."

I just looked at her feeling feint. "No, no…" I groaned feeling a sudden heaviness tears filling my eyes, "No, I had a plan, the epidural, Nick…Demi I wanted them to be here." I struggled out feeling everything in me pushing painfully downwards.

"Miley, honey, your baby isn't going to wait for them. But I'm here okay,"

I just looked at her terrified shaking my head, "No, I can't, not without Nick. I-"

Doctor Hunter stared at me apologetic, "Miley you can do this okay? I know you're scared, but it's going to be okay." She whispered calmly, "Now the contractions, have they changed now? Your body should be wanting to push, you should be able to feel it." I felt a few tears fall as I nodded utterly terrified. I was supposed to have Nick here. I wanted him with me.

"Then on the count of three I want you to push okay?"

I let out a sob and nodded, my body aching all over.

"One,"

"Two"

"Three"

I complied and pushed gritting my teeth through the intense pain. Doctor Hunter smiled at me nodding, "That was great, now we're going to do it again okay?" I nodded as the nurse reappeared and I saw her exchange a look with the Doctor. She instantly moved over taking a wet towel pressing it against my forehead smiling.

"Now push again, now."

It became a constant agonising routine. My mind getting into a sequence of taking breaths and pushing, each time worst then the last. Then suddenly I saw Doctor Hunter smile staring at me nodding encouragingly,

"Miley the head is almost out, this is it three more and you're done."

I nodded feeling tears spill down my face, not in pain but in disappointment. No one was here. I clutched the sheets feeling exhaustion as I heard the door open and slam against the wall. I tried to open my eyes, but I just felt dizzy. Hands grabbed mind entwining my fingers,

"Miley, baby, I'm here, it's going to be fine. I'm here."

I groaned hearing the voice, "Nick?" I asked opening my eyes.

I looked up into his brown eyes as he stared at me looking just like my sister had, completely and utterly panicked. Nick nodded kissing my cheek trying to smile at me.

"Miley come on, one more. Nick's here now, no excuses." Doctor Hunter whispered sounding some what relieved.

I gritted my teeth and pushed with everything I had, feeling the release I'd been waiting so long for. Instantly Nick's grip on my hand tightened. There was silence for a second until finally I heard a loud scream, my eyes opened as I looked up at Nick who was just gawking a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Miley you did it, look…you did it!" Doctor Hunter exclaimed, as I looked towards her arms seeing a bright pink little baby opened mouthed and screaming. I stared unable to process what I was seeing as the midwife took the child wrapping it up.

She slowly moved over to me offering it out as I stared not sure what to do my mind fatigued and disorientated. My heart acted instead opening my arms staring down at the tiny human being with a full head of brown hair and small open lips.

"My little girl," I whispered feeling more tears falling.

"Girl?" Nick asked, "It's a girl."

I nodded smiling holding her to my chest a million emotions flooding me, I was so happy, excited and nervous. Nick's arm wrapped around me whispering things but all I could hear was her crying, a little outstretched hand moving towards me. I moved my fingers out touching the tiny fingers, the skin so smooth.

"It's soft like a petal," I whispered out loud as Nick pressed his head against mine.

"Petal." He murmured in my ear.

I looked to Nick who had tears in his eyes staring down at our daughter like she was the brightest star in the sky. We exchanged a look not speaking but knowing. Nick leaded down covering both out hands entwining our new member into our lives.

"Welcome to the world Petal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Longest chapter ever. It should have been two but I didn't want to drag this story out too much longer. Yay it's finished! Hope you enjoyed it ;) and thanks for all the amazing support. I'll give credit to Iluvemileyandliam who planned out a lot for the chapter, and I tried to incorporate a few other things people requested so I hope it was what you expected 3 Thank you!


	33. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

Thanks for all the support and love that you have constantly being sending me over the past four 'ish' years. It means so much to me that you've all enjoyed my stories and I've loved all the feedback both good and bad. But I've come to a point where writing Niley is just too hard because as Niley shippers we can all agree, it's hard following a couple who are so distant now. That being said if something happens I'll jump on writing a one shot for sure, but writing stories about them seems kind of pointless at times because I mostly write AU now.

So in simple terms: I'm not going to write Niley stories anymore, unless something happens in which case I may write a one shot.

But heres the catch, a lot of people send me messages asking for ideas and the thing is I still have literally about a hundred incomplete/complete Niley fanfics. So if anyone wants ideas, I'm more then happy to email you a half or full written story that you can make you own.

And I'm not stopping writing, I'm trying to be original (I know everyone does this, but I'm giving it a shot too.) And at the moment I haven't posted anything, but I'm working on it so hopefully I'll do something one day soon :P

I have a...

fictionpress account: /~becboc

Wattpad: becboc93

Or you can reach me on twitter: bec93

The stories I'm planning are very similar to my fanfics and the only real changes I'm making are names, but yeah. Keep in contact! Our Nileyness is still alive, it's just struggling right now! :P


End file.
